


Nightmare in Red

by Sariasprincy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Disease, Drinking, F/M, Hospital, Mangekyou Sharingan, Night on the town, Psychological Torture, Some Fluff, drunk, non-massacre, some cannon, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 106,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura used to think the eyes were the windows to the soul, but after witnessing the horrors of the Sharingan firsthand, she's convinced they are the doors. </p>
<p>It was pure chance that led Sakura to the discovery of the disease eating through Uchiha Itachi's lungs and now that she's aware, she knows she cannot just turn a blind eye. But how is she to treat the very man who tortured her while at the same time keep her nightmares from consuming her?  That she doesn't know, but she knows she has to try, even if it nearly kills her in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rating subject to change. inspired by Panic! at the Disco's music video 'This is Gospel'

****_Nightmare in Red_  
**_ItaSaku  
**_Chapter One_**_**

**_**_**__** _ ** _ **

Sakura woke with a start, her shinobi instincts on high alert. It was the sudden, looming presence over her bed that had drawn her from sleep and reflexively she snatched the kunai kept under her pillow before she rolled onto her back with a swiftness held only by a well-trained ninja. She was ready to pounce, ready to fight – until a hand pinned her wrist to the mattress and a knee across her calves kept her from kicking out. 

Chakra was already building in her fist, her second strike pending – until she heard her name hissed through that semi-familiar ANBU mask. "Dammit, Haruno. Calm down." 

She stilled but didn't relax her tense form as she tried to place the voice. She was still groggy from sleep and high on adrenaline from her mysterious visitor's sudden presence, but she didn't move as his glove-covered hand released her wrist to remove his mask. Her brow arched in surprise and her tightly-wound muscles slowly relaxed as she recognized Uchiha Shisui, Sasuke's cousin and all-around village flirt. She knew his name, but she didn't know the person that it belonged to very well. Certainly not well enough for him to show up unannounced in her room in the middle of the night. 

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" 

"You need to come to the hospital. Now," he ordered. 

He released her and climbed off her bed as soon as he was convinced she wasn't going to attack. But the tension to his shoulders didn't fade, nor did his expression soften. Without taking her eyes off of him, Sakura pushed herself into a sitting position, her kunai forgotten on the bed. "Why? How come a messenger didn't come?" 

Impatience was rolling off him in waves, spiraling about the room and disturbing the still, summer night. "No time to explain. Come with me now." 

Without a doubt, Sakura knew it was a medical emergency. She slipped off her bed and hurriedly made her way to the closet. "Alright. Let me just grab-." 

She didn't even reach her clothes before a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her backwards into a hard chest. "No time," was the only warning given before she felt a familiar pull of chakra on her skin before her room flickered out of existence. 

They reappeared a moment later in the halls of the hospital with Shisui still standing behind her, his body heat warming her back. Around them, a few graveyard nurses stopped to stare at them in surprise and Sakura felt herself flush in embarrassment as she recognized just how under dressed she was in her small shorts and tight tank top. She was going to kill Shisui. 

Quickly she pushed away from the much taller male to spin on her heels and shoot him a dark glare. "What the hell?" she snapped, raising her fist. "I don't even have shoes, dammit!" 

"It's Itachi," was his only reply. 

Her anger faded immediately and she straightened from her hostile stance to stare at him with wide eyes. The last she had heard of the Heir of the Uchiha Clan, he was nearly a week overdo from his mission. ANBU had been tracking him and trying to understand where he had disappeared during his solo mission, but there was no trace. 

It was common knowledge that Shisui was his best friend. He had nearly died for Itachi a few years back when she had only been an apprentice with her mentor and current Hokage, Tsunade. It shouldn't have surprised her to learn that Shisui was the one to have found him. 

"How bad?" 

His expression was stony. "Not good." 

Sakura pursed her lips and took a deep, calming breath. "Where did they take him?" 

Before Shisui could reply, a woman rushed down the hall and came to an abrupt stop upon seeing Sakura's presence. "Haruno-san?" she asked. Sakura recognized her as Oyone, the head night nurse. "Thank Kami you're here! We need you in surgery." 

The situation must have been serious for her senior nurse to sound so relieved, but Sakura turned back to Shisui before following after her trusted medic, a stern look on her face. "Stay here. I'll send someone to update you as soon as I get an idea of what's going on." 

Then she spun on her bare heels and rushed off with Oyone. They passed a storage room on their way further into the hospital and Sakura waited patiently as the older woman stepped inside briefly. She caught the pair of scrubs thrown in her direction as she exited again and Sakura flashed her a quick smile of thanks before they continued on again. 

Once they were in the elevator, Sakura stepped into them, pulling the light blue material over her nightwear as they rode the lift down to the surgical floor. She flickered a glance at the other woman as she dressed. "What do we have?" 

"We're not entirely sure," Oyone said, her dark eyes watching the floor numbers count down. "Uchiha Itachi was brought in less than ten minutes ago, low on blood and struggling to breathe. We originally believed he had punctured a lung, but after a brief examination, we determined none of his ribs are broken." 

"Did you complete an ultrasound?" 

The woman tossed Sakura a look. "We called for one, but I don't think the technician has arrived and he's losing blood quickly. I thought it best you get in with your chakra as soon as possible." 

Sakura hummed thoughtfully and pulled her hair back into a secure ponytail as the elevator drew to a stop. As soon as the doors opened, both women hurried towards the surgical room with Oyone's shoes echoing in the empty hall and Sakura's bare feet padding along silently. 

"If he's that low on blood I want five units on standby, just in case." The dark-haired woman nodded. "And get me Shizune. I cannot have the Uchiha Heir die on my table." 

"Yes, ma'am-." 

The sound of a loud crash cut her off abruptly. Both women stilled with a shared glance before they looked one way down the hallway and then the other in search of what had created the disruption. It didn't take long for another audible thump to reach her ears followed by adrenaline-pitched voices of surgical staff members. 

"Uchiha," Sakura muttered to herself before she took off running. 

She knew the hospital like the back of her hand and navigated the long halls easily. Without waiting for her head nurse, Sakura bounded around the first corner and threw open the door to her immediate right before she burst inside. 

Uchiha Itachi was sitting up in the surgical bed, looking like something out of a nightmare. Blood stained the corners of his mouth a deep crimson and led a dark trail down his chin. His ANBU uniform was dirty and torn, and his dark hair was splayed wildly about him as he bared his teeth threateningly. Even in the bright light of the operating room, Sakura could see the tomoes of his Sharingan were spinning dangerously. 

Nearly half a dozen medics were attempting to get him under control. They fought to pin him down just long enough to get him sedated, but even severely injured Itachi was a formidable opponent and he locked onto one of her surgical staff. Migaki, a senior nurse, grabbed Itachi's forearm as he attempted to stab the needle into his vein, but the Uchiha Heir landed a blow on him, knocking him backwards quite forcefully. He hit the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious. 

Sakura knew Itachi would never harm his comrades; that this attack was the result of his confusion and instinct to survive, and she knew she needed to calm him before he further injured himself or one of her medics. Springing forward, Sakura rushed to his bedside. Itachi forced another staff member away from him before he turned his deadly sight on her, the only one standing between him and the doorway. 

Bracing herself, Sakura stood her ground as Itachi targeted her, her emerald eyes clashing starkly against the blood red of his Kekkei Genkai. It was then that she realized her mistake as the black tomoes in his eyes shifted into the sharp pinwheels of his Mangekyou Sharingan. The room hushed into silence as his illusion fell over her almost seamlessly. 

Sakura was paralyzed, her legs and arms dead weights, and she found herself unable to look away from Itachi's crimson gaze as fear unlike any she had ever experienced crept into her mind like a dark, rolling fog. It threatened to consume everything in its path and sudden panic embraced her as she wondered if he would ever release her. 

The hair on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably and her breath landed heavily in her chest. Chilled air pressed against her skin like a ghost's caress, making cold goosebumps break out along her arms. She couldn't turn away from him, but she could just as clearly see the blood splattered across the walls. The once sterile, pristine hospital room was bathed in crimson just as bright and stark as Itachi's bloodline limit. It was a massacre. The bodies of her medical staff lay strewn about the room; none moving, none breathing. Their blood pooled and stained her bare feet, its smell strong enough to make her gag. Her knees felt weak and she would have collapsed to the floor – if she could move. 

Itachi's Sharingan continued to spin. 

He reached into her mind, his bloodline limit playing on her worst fears. Cools fingertips brushed her bare shoulders before trailing up to her neck. She could feel them pressing into her pulse point, and unconsciously her chest began to heave as the threat of its grip around her throat lingered. Her eyes still held his but she could see where her staff once lay her was now occupied by her teammates: Naruto, Kakashi and even Sasuke. Each one was spattered with their own life blood, their throats slit open and their once-vibrant eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. 

Something cold and heavy rested in her palm; its weight only too familiar and emotion like none she had ever experienced before slammed into her as she recognized what she had done. 

She had killed her teammates. 

It was enough to nearly break her. Her being down to her very soul began to shake, but she forced herself to focus and not give into the grief and pain and self-loathing. This was an illusion, created by Itachi's own instinct to survive. If she could break him out of whatever injury-induced hallucination he was experiencing, then perhaps she could get out of this nightmare alive. 

"Itachi," she began slowly. Her tongue felt heavy in her own mouth. "You're safe. Shisui brought you home. Sasuke and your family are waiting for you." 

There was no change to his expression, but she didn't know what else to say. The only thing she knew about Uchiha Itachi was he was closer to his family than anyone. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them and if that wasn't enough to bring him back to reality, she didn't think anything would. 

"Itachi, you're safe. Shisui brought you home. Sasuke and your family are waiting for you." 

She repeated the words again, one syllable slipping from her tongue after the next as she tried to focus on anything but the clear images around her. And just when she thought she would be trapped within Itachi's illusion forever, his expression changed. It was minute and nearly inconceivable, but she had been watching for it, waiting for any slight stir in his mind that might tell her she was getting through to him. It seemed something had finally clicked. "Shisui?" 

"He's upstairs," Sakura said so softly it was merely a ghost of a whisper on her lips. 

And as smoothly as it had been cast over her, the illusion was gone. Bright lights filled the once dark corners of the room and she became aware of her staff around her, frozen and waiting with bated breath. Even the force that had been keeping her in place, leaving her unable to move vanished, but her eyes never wavered from Itachi's face as he finally slumped and fell forward. With her limps now light and limber, she easily caught him and with the assistance of her medics, they were able to settle him back against the surgical bed. 

With the chaos over, her team turned to her, looking for her guidance. But instead of their faces, all she could see was the blood smearing the walls, and the pain and fear frozen on their deceased faces. The image stole her voice as her hands began to shake. "Haruno-san, are you alright?" 

Her head nurse's voice cracked a light through the dark images and Sakura visibly pulled herself together. "Get him prepped while I scrub in," she ordered, her voice low. She could still feel the sticky warmth of blood between her toes. "And will someone find me some damn shoes." 

Then she disappeared into the washroom. Even under the warm water, her hands still shook. She tried to scrub their waver away, but no matter how many times she rubbed the brush over her skin, the muscles underneath continued to shake. 

Taking a deep breath, Sakura dropped her scrub brush in the drain and grasped the edge of the large sink as she steeled herself. She could do this. She had to do this. Itachi needed her to get him through this and she couldn't let her personal emotions get in the way. This surgery had to be successful. This was the Heir of one of the most powerful clans in the world on her table. 

"Haruno-san?" 

Sakura slid her gaze to the doorway where Oyone stood. "What is it?" 

"I uh…I have your shoes." ## Exhaustion weighed behind Sakura's eyes. She watched with heavy lids as two members of her staff wheeled Itachi out of her operating room before they disappeared down the hall. There was a murmur of congratulations sent her way, but she merely nodded tiredly at her medics before she forced herself to move before she fell asleep leaning against the wall. 

Her dull emerald eyes cast a glance over the clock. It was past sunrise. It had already been over four hours since Shisui had woken her and dragged her to the hospital to see to Itachi. There was nothing more she wanted than to climb into an on-call room somewhere, but she had to see to the older of the cousins first. She didn't doubt he was running himself ragged with worry at that very moment and every moment since she had disappeared downstairs. 

With her next steps planned, Sakura scrubbed out of the room before she made her way towards the elevator. The hallway was far livelier than when she had arrived as first shift began their morning routines. A few familiar faces greeted her, but she merely flashed them a weak smile and a murmur that resembled something close to 'good morning' before she stepped inside the lift. 

Just as she suspected, she found Shisui exactly where she had left him. He was occupying a visitor's chair still fully dressed in his ANBU gear, the white armor still smeared with traces of blood. His dark curls were in utter disarray, no doubt from dragging his hand through his locks a number of times, and the start of circles were beginning to form under his eyes as his attention periodically flickered to the clock on the wall. 

Upon sight of her, he sprang up like a cat startled out of its sleep. The weariness in his gaze vanished to be replaced by apprehension as his wide, dark eyes pierced into her. "How is he?" 

Sakura held up her hands to calm him. "He's fine. Itachi is being wheeled into the Recovery Ward as we speak." 

The relief that visibly swept through the male in front of her made her wonder briefly if his legs were going to give out on him. She eyed him to ensure he would stay upright, but Shisui collected himself quickly. "What happened?" 

"He was poisoned," she explained. "I was able to extract most of it, but his body will have to burn off the rest. It may take a couple of days so we'll keep him here until we're sure that it's gone. Shizune will keep an eye on that." 

There was a dark expression on his face as he absorbed her words. She couldn't exactly pin the emotion but if she had to guess, she thought it would be guilt. However, Sakura didn't dwell on it. There was something else she wanted to ask Shisui. Because she had discovered something during her system cleanse of Itachi's body; something that deeply troubled her. 

The issue Oyone had brought up before of Itachi struggling to breathe had been caused by burst blood vessels in the inner lining of his lungs. Blood had begun to pool, essentially drowning him, which caused his difficulty breathing and was the reason behind why he had been coughing up blood. It was a strange disease, one she had never heard of, even under Tsunade's tutelage. She had only been given a few short minutes to examine it while she removed the blood from Itachi's lungs, but she was certain it was something she had never witnessed in her time as a medic. 

Upon its discovery, Sakura had ordered one of her staff to read Itachi's history out loud to her. There was no record of him receiving treatment for his disease, or even having it. She wanted to believe he was unaware of its existence within his body, but the more she processed the poison out of his body, the more she could see. There were traces of cough suppressants and over-the-counter pain medications in his liver, and she couldn't help but suspect that the Uchiha Heir was well-aware of his condition, even if perhaps he didn't know its name. 

The discovery concerned her. Without the help of chakra treatments, the disease would continue to spread. She knew the Great Uchiha Itachi was infamous throughout the five nations and he was highly regarded within the village and ANBU. Sasuke had told his teammates countless times that Itachi was the definition of the perfect shinobi. It made her wonder if he had hidden his disease to keep the world in the dark from knowing the truth. 

"Shisui, there's something else I want to ask you." 

The older male pulled himself from his own thoughts to regard her with interest. She had never once addressed him by his given name and that was enough for him to give her his full attention. 

However, before she could phrase her question, a loud commotion drew both their attention. They turned as Uchiha Mikoto swept through the emergency entrance, her expression calm but strained with worry, followed by Sasuke, her own teammate, and his father, Fugaku. The presence of the heads of the Uchiha Clan gained immediate attention and murmurs began to spread through the lobby faster than an arson fire. 

The Uchiha Matriarch chose not to notice. She cast a purposeful glance around the room before her eyes locked on Shisui and in turn, her. Her strides towards them were ground-eating. "We just received word. Itachi. How is he?" she nearly demanded. 

Shisui rested a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Alive and breathing. Haruno-san was able to remove the poison from his system." 

"Poison?" Mikoto repeated incredulously. "Itachi said his mission was to be non-combative." 

"I will have our poisons' expert examine it and determine which region it came from," Sakura informed her. "But right now, Itachi-san is stable. We'll keep an eye on him to make certain that he makes a full recovery." 

The older woman turned to Sakura as she spoke and her tense shoulders visibly deflated before she dragged Sakura into a sudden but strong embrace. "Thank you so much." 

"Okaa-san, I think you're crushing her," Sasuke muttered, embarrassed. 

Immediately Mikoto released her, but her hands continued to rest on Sakura's arms a moment more as she silently expressed her gratitude. Sakura merely smiled softly at the older woman before she politely regarded each of them. "You may see Itachi if you'd like. I just ask that you keep the noise level down," Sakura said before she called a nurse over. "Nurse Amaya will take you to the Recovery Ward." She turned to the young woman. "He's in Room Six." 

Amaya accepted Sakura's order obediently and turned to the Uchiha family with a polite bow. "If you'll please follow me." 

Shisui and the Uchiha heads immediately fell into hurried steps behind her, but Sasuke hung back. His expression was unreadable, but there was a slight furrow to his brow and his lips were pursed as he looked anywhere but at her. Without hearing the words, Sakura already knew what he wanted to say. "I know. You're welcome," she said with a soft smile. Then she inclined her head towards his quickly-disappearing family. "Now go." 

Sasuke's tense expression relaxed and he threw her a subtle but grateful look before he followed after his parents, his hands deep in his pockets. 

Sakura watched him disappear down the hall, her attention only turning away as a yawn worked itself out of her mouth. Bleary-eyed, she made her way down another hallway to an elevator she knew would take her to the floor her shared office with Shizune was on. Sakura assumed the dark-haired woman was already in the room, gathering her things before she headed over to the poison processing lab, but rather than join her in their tight space, she continued towards the on-call room. 

Inside the blinds were drawn, keeping the morning sun out and leaving the room cast in shadows. The sight of an empty bed was so welcoming that Sakura merely closed the door and crawled onto it, not even bothering to slip under the provided sheets. Overcome with exhaustion, she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

That's when the nightmares started. ## For it being early summer, it felt like it was in full swing. Heat was billowing in through the window, the slight afternoon breeze providing some circulating air to the stifling temperature. Sweat turned Sakura's skin sticky and made the shorter strands of her hair stick to the back of her neck uncomfortably. She had forgone her doctor's coat some time ago, leaving it to hang on the coat rack by the window. However, the lack of the heavier material gave her little relief. She was still hot in her shorts and zip-up tunic, and she briefly wondered how the people of Suna survived their summers. 

Finishing her surgical report, Sakura closed the file and used it to fan herself. It helped cool her some as she eyed the pile that still needed her attention dejectedly. All she wanted to do was take a nap. 

Ever since Itachi's surgery, Sakura had found sleep hard to come by as nightmares continued to interject themselves into her dreams. It had been just over a week since the incident, but the images forced upon her by his Mangekyou Sharingan had yet to disappear; in fact, they hadn't even faded. It was as if the illusion was forever seared into her mind, never to wane. Its lasting impact was affecting her enough that Shizune had volunteered to cover for her, an offer Sakura had rejected twice now. 

It was common knowledge around the hospital that Itachi had attacked her staff members while they attempted to get him sedated for his surgery; however, no one knew the extent to which Sakura herself had suffered. She had denied everything, knowing that if her staff did become aware that the Sharingan was used against her, it would only be another excuse the village elders needed to attempt to divide the village against the Uchiha clan. And that was not something Sakura wanted for her teammate. So she chose to keep her silence. 

Tossing her folder-turned-fan onto her completed pile, Sakura moved onto the next report. Her interest immediately peaked at finding it was from Shizune; it was her report of the poison Uchiha Itachi had come in contact with. Feeling suddenly more awake, Sakura sat up straighter and quickly set to work reading through her findings with an attentive eye. 

There was nothing truly unique about the poison. Its elements were commonly found in poisons created within Konoha and Kusa, the Village Hidden in the Grass, but there was one component that Shizune had been unable to identify. It was likely from a plant or poisonous animal they had yet to come across before, and though it made their job more difficult in finding an antidote, it wasn't impossible. She and Shizune would just have to speak with Tsunade to find where Itachi's mission had taken him and take a trip out there themselves. 

Setting the file aside, Sakura continued on with her charts. She updated those that needed it and signed off on test results and procedures until she found herself too tired to read the words in front of her. Dragging a hand down her face, she turned her aching eyes out the window and watched a group of birds soar over the city before disappearing from her sight. 

Once gone, she forced herself to stand and collect the paperwork that needed to be filed before she meandered to her nearly overflowing file cabinet. She sorted through her mess of tabs until she found the ones she was looking for and tucked the pages into their correct location. 

Sakura was just searching for her last placement when the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. A moment later, a slight flux of chakra surged within the room, enough to alert her of her visitor's arrival but not enough for anyone else outside her office to take notice. Sakura recognized the chakra signature immediately. Her heart jumped in her chest hard enough to send an echoing pulse through the rest of her body and she froze on the spot. His presence was like a physical weight on her shoulders and her body nearly hummed with the force it took to keep herself from shaking. 

Sakura hadn't seen Itachi since his surgery. She had left his care in Shizune's hands, claiming that she was backed up with other patients when she found it was nearly suffocating to be in his presence, even while he was unconscious. Sakura had hoped that time and distance would make his illusion grow faint and murky, but feeling his chakra again made it all rush back in a nearly overwhelming wave. 

"I had heard you left the hospital against medical advice," Sakura said. Her voice was nearly breathless and she cleared her throat lightly to strengthen it. "I'm surprised you voluntarily came back so quickly." 

Ever-so-slowly, she turned to face the Uchiha Heir when she received no reply. He was standing across the room in front of her desk, his ANBU gear absent and replaced with a pair of loose-fitted shinobi pants and a dark shirt that she suspected held the Uchiha emblem across his back. He watched her with an unreadable expression, his stance seemingly relaxed, but Sakura found herself unable to match his ease and she made quick work of filing the rest of her paperwork to give her anxiety some relief. 

"If you're here to see Shizune, I'm afraid it's her day off," Sakura said as pleasantly as she could muster. She returned to her desk but didn't sit as she absently organized her files to avoid the gaze of the tall male whose presence seemed to have darkened even this bright, sunny afternoon. Or perhaps that was her own imagination. "She'll be in tomorrow, but I can let her know you stopped by." 

"Actually I am here to see you, Haruno-san." 

Sakura grew absolutely still. Her gaze flickered up to him briefly as she wondered why the Uchiha Heir had sought her out, and her body warmed uncomfortably under his heavy stare. "What for?" she asked politely. 

"It has come to my attention that I mistakenly attacked a number of your medical staff when I was brought in," he said after a weighed silence. "I wanted to extend my apology to those involved. I hope I did not severely injury anyone." 

His tone changed minutely as he spoke. Where his voice had once been monotonous, it was now colored with guilt and regret. It was enough to give Sakura pause and the unease twisting her stomach into knots faded. His gaze was sincere but also intense and she tried not to flinch away from him as her eyes instead dropped down to his mouth. There was a slight frown tugging on the corners of his lips, revealing just how seriously he was taking the situation and how adamant he was about making amends. 

But Sakura also realized he had no recollection of the event. Itachi didn't remember throwing one of her best assistants into the wall or knocking down one of the nurses trying to calm him. He didn't recall locking her in his Mangekyou Sharingan or the horrors he had inflicted upon her, because if he did he would not be standing so close to her. His only knowledge of the event was from the retelling of hospital staff and the rumors that were whispered between rounds. The incident was something Sakura had done her best to downplay, not only to protect Itachi but herself as it was clear he was here for the truth. 

Sakura searched for the words to tell him exactly what had occurred that morning in her operating room, but the words never came. Even she could see the normally stoic male was disappointed in his own actions and that was enough to make her close her mouth again. There would be no point in furthering his guilt. 

"One of my doctors sustained a bruised hip and a nurse suffered a sprained ankle, but they were treated quickly and were back to work the next day," she finally said. "You don't need to feel guilty, Uchiha-san. We understood that at the time you were not in your normal state of mind." 

The tension in his lithe frame lasted a moment longer before the weight of his gaze vanished as he bowed respectfully to her. "Thank you, Haruno-san." 

A smile touched her lips at his appreciation, but it faded as he straightened once more. She could feel he was on the verge of wishing her a farewell, but there was something she wanted to ask before he flickered out of sight. "How long have you known?" 

"To what are you referring?" he asked, his tone cool and collected once more. 

"I think we both know to what I speak of," she said, her voice non-hostile but firm. When she received no reply, she continued, "Your disease is potentially life-threatening. And before you deny everything, please remember that I have seen your lungs myself. I know you've been self-medicating." 

Immediately the air in the room shifted, becoming colder and heavier as if Itachi was silently warning her to tread lightly. She nearly flinched away from the sudden ice darkening his expression and cool fear snaked up her spine as she was suddenly reminded of how dangerous of a shinobi he was. The desk between them brought her no comfort. 

"Who did you tell." It wasn't a question, but a demand. 

She swallowed thickly. "No one." 

The tension in his lean frame lessened, but his heavy gaze still pinned her in place. "That is how it will remain." 

She heard the order in his tone, but found herself rooted in place and unable to acknowledge him. It reminded her chillingly of how his Mangekyou Sharingan had left her paralyzed, and she had to reminder herself to breathe. If she was smart, she knew she should back down, she should let the matter go. But she had seen the damage herself. Itachi's lungs had been on the verge of utter ruin when he had been brought into her operating room, their condition only exacerbated by the poison running rampage through his system. Sakura had done what she could in the ER without drawing the attention of her medical staff to what she was actually doing; she had healed the worst of it, but his disease would return. She had only temporarily reversed his condition. 

"This will kill you," she pressed after a tense pause. 

"I am aware of my situation." 

The sharpness of his retort startled her. Was he really so desperate to keep his disease a secret that he was willing to die just for appearance's sake? He was a strong shinobi – that fact was irrefutable – and she was astounded that his condition hadn't slowed him down, but she knew that façade would soon end, and as a medic and best friend to his younger brother, she knew she would never be able to turn a blind eye, no matter how much he intimidated her. It wasn't in her nature to back down when she knew she could help. 

"I won't tell anyone." She got the impression her words satisfied him, but she wasn't done yet. "And you owe me, Uchiha. For keeping your secret." 

If warning bells weren't screaming out in her head before, they certainly were now as his chakra swirled around her office thick enough to nearly knock the breath from her. His expression was calm yet bone-chilling at the same time and not for the first time in recent days, she was reminded of how this shinobi had gained such a terrifying reputation. She got the impression that if it wasn't for the fact that they wore the same headband, Itachi would be considering the best way to kill her and dispose of her body without a trace. 

"What do you want?" he asked hostilely. 

"I want you to come back," Sakura answered honestly, her voice soft. "I want you to let me help you. You might be able to breathe easy now, but it won't stay this way." He regarded her silently, his expression unreadable, but eventually he inclined his head minutely. "I will consider your recommendation and let you know my decision." 

Then he was gone, having flickered out of sight. With his heavy presence and even heavier chakra gone, her knees grew weak and she carefully lowered herself down into her chair before she dragged a rough hand down her face. She was fortunate to have gotten away unscathed. 

In all honesty, Sakura didn't know what the hell she was thinking. Itachi terrified her. He had proven to her only the previous week why he was considered one of the most dangerous shinobi to have come out of Konoha, and yet she had just attempted to manipulate him into accepting treatment from her. She blamed her irrational actions on her lack of sleep and she suddenly wondered if it had been a good idea to offer her services to him. 

Sakura sincerely wanted to help Itachi, but she feared the price her compassion would cost her. She was playing with the Devil and he made his own rules. 

**_to be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_ **

_Four Weeks Later…_

Itachi ran. He ran hard and fast, pushing his body to the limit and then even further. The trees were but a blur even to his sharp eyes as they passed but he continued to press on, never once looking back. He knew Shisui was sure to be on his heels, his cousin always having been remarkably fast even without the use of the infamous flicker technique, and together they raced through the forest, two dark shadows in a sea of green.

A hard breath pressed out of Itachi's lungs as he landed on the next tree branch before springing forward once more. Genma's weight over his shoulders was a hindrance, but he didn't stop to rest; they didn't have time to stop and rest.

His team had been on a strict scouting mission when they had found themselves surrounded by two platoons of enemy nin. They bore no headbands nor did they wear any other identifying symbols on their person, and no conversation had been exchanged before they were attacked. For some time his team had defended themselves admirably while Itachi weighed the pros and cons of finishing the battle or turning tail and retreating. However, his decision had been made for him when Genma took a knee. Pure instinct had told Itachi they needed to return to Konoha immediately and it was fortunate he had listened for it wasn't long before the older male slowed and stumbled as the effects of poison began to surge through his veins.

Even without being a medic himself, Itachi recognized the symptoms and concluded that this was the very same poison that he had come in contact with, and so it was of no surprise when Genma began to mumble incoherently as his eyes flashed wildly behind his mask. As team captain, Itachi made the decision to knock him consciousness to avoid the chance of Genma becoming violent. Shisui hadn't questioned him as Itachi hoisted their teammate over his shoulder before they began their race against the clock back to Konoha.

It was as if time was ticking by too fast and their pace was continuing on too slow, but adrenaline persisted through Itachi's veins and he merely ground his teeth together as the tightness in his chest began to grow more unmistakable. The telltale signs of exhaustion were beginning to stiffen the muscles of his legs and his pace had already begun to falter, and just as he thought he would have to stop to pass their unconscious teammate along to his cousin, the bright, red gates of their village came into view.

Without waiting to check in, the trio sprang through the entrance and took to the rooftops in the direction of the hospital. As expected, Itachi detected the chakra signature of one of the gate guards take off after them, but Itachi ignored him as he dropped to the ground outside the white building of the hospital and rushed through the emergency doors.

His abrupt entrance drew the attention of everyone in the room and he was greeted quickly by a middle aged medic. "What do we have?" she asked.

"An injury to the leg. Perhaps poisoning," he answered immediately. His words came out rough and nearly breathless from his long, hard run but none seemed to notice as all attention focused solely upon their injured teammate.

Two younger nurses were quick to follow with a gurney between them and together they settled Genma against the bed before the more seasoned woman commanded, "Get me the medic on-call. And find me an open OR room."

After receiving their orders, the pair raced off in opposite directions as the medic pulled Genma's ANBU mask from his face and shined a small, hand-held light into his eyes. Itachi would have continued to watch, but his attention turned as the Jounin that had followed them to the hospital made his presence known. "I apologize, but I do need verification of your identity before I can allow you continued freedom within the village."

Behind his mask, Shisui angled his face in Itachi's direction, but he said nothing to his cousin before he removed the porcelain disguise to reveal his face. "Uchiha Itachi, captain of ANBU Team Six and my second-in-command, Uchiha Shisui."

Shisui copied his actions, but remained silent as the Jounin glanced at both of them. Then he bowed respectfully. "Please carry on."

Itachi gave the man no acknowledgement – he understood the need to follow protocol, but his teammate was his main priority – and he turned back to Genma just as the nurse slipped a needle into his arm. A handful of other medics in surgical scrubs joined his bedside, but they appeared to be more focused on getting his vitals than moving him to an OR room.

"Dammit, his heart rate is slowing."

"I have weak breath sounds on the left side," a male nurse said.

Itachi's slowing heart rate began to quicken in anxiety and his gaze never waver from Genma's pale face as Shisui tensed beside him, the pair like silent statues.

"We have to get him to surgery now," the older nurse said.

"We don't even know what we're looking for. We should get in there with chakra first and-."

She shot the younger women that had spoken a sharp look. "If we wait, we risk losing him altogether."

The indecisiveness was causing Itachi's impatience to grow. He had just pushed his body to the limit to get Genma back to the village in time only to find himself stuck with a pair of squabbling nurses. He was just about to order them to make a damn decision when another swept into the entrance room.

_Sakura._

"What do we have?" she asked. Her voice was calm and collected, breaking the tension in the room and settling her staff.

"Leg injury. His teammates suspect poison."

"Poison?" she echoed. She cast a glance at him and Shisui, her emerald eyes flitting over the pair for a fraction of a second, before her gaze dropped back to Genma. Her hands moved quickly and efficiently as she easily unstrapped the leg guard around Genma's shin before she cut his pant leg away until she could visibly see the source of his bleeding. "What happened?"

"We were sent out on a scouting mission at the edge of-," Shisui begun.

"Short version, Uchiha."

"We were where I was before," Itachi provided.

If his eyes hadn't been so intently focused on her, he would have missed the sudden stillness of her hands as she briefly froze and met his gaze. But the contact was quickly broken as she hurriedly focused on Genma once more. Green chakra flickered to life in her hands as she pressed her palm flush against the wide wound on the outside of his thigh. A furrow of concentration appeared between her brows as she worked and a moment later, she let out a soft curse. "Dammit, it's already spreading towards his heart." Her gaze landed on the older nurse. "There is a vial in my lab in the first refrigerator. Get it and bring it to me in OR 1 immediately."

"OR 1 is taken, but 3 is available."

"Then bring it to me in 3," Sakura corrected.

The woman nodded obediently before she dashed off. Itachi and Shisui continued to silently watch as Sakura flawlessly ordered her medical staff about. She injected a clear liquid into the IV one of the nurses had slipped into his arm earlier before she turned to another young woman. "Get me another experienced medic. I'm going to need another hand."

"I'll get Shizune-san-."

"You will under no circumstances get Shizune," Sakura snapped, her hard emerald eyes cutting towards the nurse that had spoken. "Genma is her significant other. The last thing I need in my OR is a frantic girlfriend. Get me Migaki."

As soon as the nurse turned away, Sakura was moving as her and her team rushed Genma down the hall. Itachi took a step towards them only to still as he recognized his part in helping his teammate was over. It was up to Sakura and her staff now to ensure he survived.

But as much as he trusted her medical knowledge, his apprehension didn't fade completely. The urgency in which Sakura had ordered her head nurse to retrieve the vial she needed made him wary. Just how serious was Genma's condition? He didn't like the unknown and one glance at Shisui informed him his cousin's thoughts were running parallel to his own.

"We should report to the Hokage," Itachi said eventually.

Shisui made a sound of agreement, but a long minute passed before either of them turned away from where they had last seen their unconscious teammate. Their trek towards the Hokage Tower was slow as the large amount of chakra used from their hard run began to catch up with them; however, neither wanted to make the climb up the stairs to the Hokage's Office and they used what little chakra they had remaining to reach the window that always seemed to be conveniently open. Once Itachi was sure the Hokage was alone, he dropped into the room silently with his cousin as his stealthy shadow.

Lady Tsunade was perched behind her desk with a pen in one hand and her head resting in the other. As always, a bottle of sake sat opened next to her mountainous pile of paperwork, but the amber liquid had barely been touched, if at all. Silence weighed in the room and a brief period of time passed before the blonde woman finally signed the scroll she was reading and passed it off to a secondary pile. "You are back earlier than expected. I am assuming something happened."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Itachi answered. He walked around her desk with Shisui in tow and bowed respectfully.

A frown settled across her face and she leaned back in her chair as her deep hazel eyes provided him her undivided attention. "Explain."

"My team and I returned to the area you had ordered us to scout. We were attempting to determine if an old monk's temple was abandoned or not when we felt chakra moving in from the North. Before we could retreat, two squadrons surrounded us," he described.

Tsunade's brows arched in surprise. "Enemy nin?" she asked, drawing a nod from Itachi. "From where?"

"I cannot say. They did not have any village markings."

She sat forward in her chair as she crossed her arms on her desk, unintentionally bringing attention to her large bust. However, it was the dark look that shadowed her face that drew Itachi's notice. "No association? That's unusual." Her eyes travelled over Shisui slowly before her gaze settled upon Itachi again. "Where's Shiranui?"

At her question, both Itachi and Shisui grew somber. "He was injured during our encounter. Haruno-san has him in surgery now."

"Poison?"

Itachi nodded his affirmation, causing Tsunade to breathe sharply out her nose as her eyebrows furrowed in thought. As the silence stretched on, the pair continued to stand at attention as they waited for their leader to either dismiss or give them orders as she carefully weighed her decision.

It was times like this that reminded Itachi how much older the Hokage was than she appeared to be. Chakra made her face appear decades younger than her mind, but her eyes were bright with intelligence and wisdom. She had proven time over in the attacks led by Akatsuki against the village and the reoccurring issues with the jinchūriki that she was just as capable and trustworthy a leader as her grandfather, Hashirama.

Even in retirement, the Shodai himself had talked the village elders down from starting a civil war with the Uchiha Clan, a fact Itachi had not forgotten to this day. His funeral had been an incredibly personal loss to Itachi, but he had taught his granddaughter well in the art of leading a village and respecting the many clans and their perspectives, and so Itachi waited patiently for her to come to a conclusion.

"I'm issuing a direct order to all shinobi of the Leaf," Tsunade finally said. "No one is to enter that area unless authorized by me personally."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I will ensure ANBU gets the word out to the rest of the village."

"Good. We will have to devise a plan to deal with this. I don't want enemy shinobi occupying our lands, but I do not want to mount an attack until we have more detail of who it is and what they're doing," Tsunade said. She paused as she eyed them. "However, we'll discuss this in detail later. For now, go rest. You both look like hell."

Itachi didn't fight the upward curve of his mouth. The Hokage's bluntness had always been a source of amusement to him and he bowed respectfully before both he and Shisui flickered out of the large office. Neither male was in any state to race home across the rooftops so once they reached the ground below, they slowed to a shuffle as they continued in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

The sun had already fallen behind the Hokage's monument, leaving the sky streaked with fiery pinks and oranges as a handful of the brightest stars dotted the inky horizon, but the pair was unable to enjoy the stunning light above them. Concern clouded Itachi's mind as he withdrew into his thought.

"Do you think Genma will recover?" Shisui murmured.

"Yes," Itachi answered without pause. "He is under the care of Haruno-san. She will get him through his surgery."

A curious look briefly replaced the exhaustion etched into his cousin's face. "You seem confident in her abilities."

Itachi met his gaze with a raised brow. "Did she not heal me from what I suspect is the very same poison?"

"I see your point."

His answer seemed to have relaxed the tension out of his cousin's shoulders, but Itachi felt himself unable to mirror his best friend. It had been his decision to not immediately retreat and because of it, one of his own team members had suffered – was suffering. He trusted Haruno Sakura's hands and decisions in her operating room, but he knew he would not rest comfortably until he received an update on his teammate.

The two cousins entered their clan's compound just as the final pastel colors faded into dark blues and purples of the night sky. A few heads turned in their direction and greetings were presented their way, but they merely nodded in acknowledgement, too worn to stop for conversation, before they continued further into the Uchiha grounds until they reached the part in their path.

"See you at the hospital?" Shisui murmured as he stretched his arms above his head. There was a start of a yawn towards the end of his question.

Itachi inclined his head. "I will be there shortly."

Without a further farewell, they parted towards their respective homes. Itachi came upon his quickly, his family home being in the center of the compound, and he pushed the door open silently before slipping inside. However, his mother had become accustom to his quiet nature and it wasn't long before she peeked her head around the corner. "Itachi? You're home early."

The weariness must have shown on his face for a frown settled across her features and she stepped towards the entrance to greet him. Now that she was closer, he could clearly see that she had been in the middle of prepping supper. Flour powdered her apron and she smelled of spices and tea.

"You have blood on your uniform." Her smooth voice held a note of concern.

Itachi removed his boots slowly as the pain in his chest returned and the urge to cough burned in his throat. He waited for the feeling to pass before he dared speak. "The mission did not go as planned."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

She held out her hands, a silent gesture for him to hand his armor to her and Itachi did as he fought the urge to grimace against his strained muscles. "I am uninjured. However, I apologize that I cannot stay for supper. I must return to the hospital."

Mikoto accepted his gear as the different pieces were removed, but she stopped him with a hand to his forearm before he could step passed her and exit the entrance hall. "Shisui?"

Her dark eyes sparkled with concern and Itachi quickly appeased her worry. "He is fine. It is Genma that is injured. He is in surgery and I would like to know his condition the moment he is out."

The small pinch between her brows didn't lessen, but she released him all the same. "Go upstairs and shower. I will pack you and Shisui supper. I pray that Shiranui-san's surgery is successful and quick, but if it is not, I won't allow the two of you to starve while you wait."

A tired but grateful smile pulled at the corner of Itachi's mouth and he murmured an appreciative thanks before he hauled himself upstairs and locked himself within the washroom. Immediately he started the water to warm before he striped himself of his soiled clothing and dropped them onto the floor in a mess of a pile. He then turned his attention to his hair and slid the tie keeping the long, raven locks out of his face out with one easy pull.

Steam slowly began to cloud the air, the fog clinging to the edges of the mirror and sticking to his airway like nails along the soft tissue of his lungs. It started out as nothing more than a small beneath his sternum, but as the thick, wet air swept into his lungs, the fight to keep his cough down became harder and harder until eventually Itachi was no longer unable to fight his body's needs. He coughed hard into his hand, causing blood to splatter through his fingers and onto the counter. He prayed that the rush of water muted the sound as more of the crimson liquid expelled from his mouth and dripped into the porcelain sink below. The sight was gruesome, but nothing Itachi hadn't long since become accustomed to and he continued to muffled his cough as much as he could until the episode passed.

It was some minutes before his lungs finally gave him rest, but there was no relief in its passing. He was breathless and far more exhausted than he had been in weeks. It was merely a stark reminder of how serious his disease had become in recent years. He knew his mother was downstairs in the kitchen and where she lingered, his father was never far away; but where Sasuke was, Itachi didn't know and he could only hope none had heard his attack.

With weak fingers, Itachi cleaned the blood from his hands before he washed the counters, ensuring the last traces of crimson swirled down the drain until all the evidence was gone. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that this attack was only the first of many that were sure to come again. His hard push to return home had only reawaken the disease that had been temporarily kept at bay by Haruno Sakura's efforts and he would relapse into the condition that he had been before. He was aware it was only a matter of time before it was once again impossible to catch his breath and in the back of his mind, the concept frightened him.

He had been fighting against his body for so long now that he had grown accustomed to his weakness and he hadn't realized how much strain he was under until Sakura had healed the worst of the damage. It felt like a breath of fresh air after too long underwater and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. Itachi had always been uncomfortable asking for another's assistance, but he knew she was able to help – willing to help – and if her aid meant that he could continue to keep his disease from his family, then perhaps it was time he took her up on her offer.

##

It was the first time since the days had turned hot that Sakura left the hospital before sunset. The evening was still early and the sun-soaked streets of Konoha were still radiating heat. The soles of her boots kicked up dust and she was practically sweating through her red tunic, but she couldn't find it within herself to complain. She hadn't seen much of the sun so far this year and its warmth was welcomed against her pale skin.

Biting back a yawn, Sakura observed the vendors as they began preparing their stalls for the late afternoon rush. With most of the village taking cover during the warmer hours, the shops were just now reopening for the evening foot-traffic. Normally Sakura herself would love to window shop, but the last week had taken its toll on her and all she wanted was to eat dinner and climb into bed with a book.

It had been four days since Shiranui Genma had been brought into the hospital by his teammates, poisoned with the very same toxin their captain had come in contact with a month earlier. It was fortunate it wasn't fast-acting, but the toxic created horrible hallucinations that usually left the victim unable to find help before it eroded holes in their internal organs.

Sakura had learned that in both instances the men had been in the west part of the country and close to the Hidden Grass Village. However, before she could request a trip out there to see if she could find the source of the poison, Tsunade had informed her the area was restricted, even to Black Ops, until further notice. And the discussion was not up for debate.

Normally Sakura would have accepted her master's orders without further argument, but with Genma injured, Shizune had barely left his bedside, leaving Sakura to not only run most of the hospital on her own but also to work on formulating an antidote for a poison she only had traces of. It was fortunate the small vial she and Shizune had created after Itachi's attack was mostly effective, but it wasn't strong enough to completely rid the victim of the poison and Sakura feared that if a larger attack was mounted against, for example, an entire ANBU team, she would be unable to save all of them in time. This apprehension was what kept Sakura working late into the early hours of the morning in the lab until she physically could no longer keep herself awake.

She enjoyed her work thoroughly, but even Sakura needed time away from the hospital, which is why she had been relieved when Shizune found her that afternoon to apologize and let her know she would be more than willing to take Sakura's shift that evening; it would give her plenty of time that night to sit down with Tsunade's old medical journal and see if there was anything she was missing.

Perhaps it wasn't what Shizune meant by giving her the night off, but she honestly was never one to just sit on her hands, especially when there was a medical case that needed solving.

As Sakura passed the main downtown road, the smell of food caught her attention and reminded her that she hadn't eaten since earlier that morning. Following her nose, she wandered to a little barbeque stand and her mouth began to water at their respectable menu. She ordered herself something she could eat and walk with, and waited patiently for it to become ready for her.

"Forehead, where have you been?"

Whirling around, a smile spread over Sakura's face at finding her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, marching up to her, looking every bit the head-turner she was. Her light blonde hair was piled into a ponytail on top of her head, exposing her shoulders and cleavage. Her eyebrow was arched elegantly, but there was a smile pulling at her lips as her blue eyes reflected the evening sun.

"Some of us work for a living, Pig," she retorted, her best friend's nickname easily slipping from her lips.

It was obvious Ino had been out in the sun in recent months; her peachy skin was tan and flawless as always. Sakura was sure she looked like a ghost in comparison.

"Well not all of us are gifted with perfect chakra control," Ino retorted harmlessly. Sakura's smile turned subtly arrogant. "And you need a break from work because we need a girls' night out."

Sakura gave the blonde a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Because I just found out that Shikamaru is seeing Temari from Suna."

Sakura nodded slowly as her expression remained confused. She didn't understand why it was a problem for Ino's teammate to be seeing someone from another village. In fact, it should have been a good thing as it further strengthened the alliance between the two countries. Honestly Sakura was so far behind in village gossip it wasn't even laughable. "Which is a problem because…?"

"Because I've been trying to get into his pants for the past year!" Ino huffed.

Her raised voice turned a few heads, but Sakura was used to the blonde's antics and she merely shot her an amused look. "Well that would explain why you've been unsuccessful."

"Miss, your order is ready."

Sakura turned to the vendor and accepted her meal with thanks before she continued towards her apartment, her childhood friend at her side. "And when exactly were you planning this girls' night out?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tonight."

With her gaze focused on her sandwich, Sakura worked to get the meal out of the to-go bag before she unwrapped the paper halfway so she could hold it without making a mess of her hands. "I don't know, Ino. It's been busy at the hospital and-."

"And you're tired and just want to go home and read a book. Yes yes, I know the drill," she interrupted. "But it's been forever since we've done anything together and I could really use my best girl friend to cheer me up at the moment."

Sakura shot her an unimpressed look. "You're trying to guilt trip me, aren't you?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"No. And I really can't tonight. I do have some research I need to cover for tomorrow," Sakura said. She finished most of her sandwich just as they reached her house and she wiped her hands on the napkins they had provided her before she replaced her dinner in the bag and reached for her keys.

"What about tomorrow?"

Sighing, Sakura kicked off her boots before she wandered further into her apartment, leaving the door open as a silent invitation for Ino to follow. "Are you really that upset about not getting into Shikamaru's bed?" she called. "You know, it's less complicated as teammates if you don't do that."

"Well I tried sleeping with Sasuke, but he wasn't very amiable to the idea either," Ino retorted.

Sakura snorted as she set her dinner bag on the counter and washed her hands. "You are ridiculous."

"Maybe I should go for someone older," the blonde sighed as she entered the kitchen. She set her elbows on the end of the counter and rested her head in her hands. "More experienced, less reserves. What about Genma?"

"Shizune would poison you slowly."

"Kakashi?"

"That's my teacher!"

"Ex-teacher," Ino amended. "And he wasn't mine."

Sakura just sighed. "You know what? Go for it. I would love to see you try and you really need to get laid."

Ino hummed thoughtfully. Sakura could see her best friend already daydreaming about the possibilities and she shook her head good-naturedly as she pulled a water bottle from her fridge.

Honestly she couldn't really blame the woman for trying. Even as her senior and superior in every way, Sakura could admit that Kakashi turned heads – even with his face mostly covered. It was his laidback personality and easy manner than attracted him so much attention. It would be a lie if Sakura said she hadn't fantasized about the man at least once, but he was her captain and she had been through too much with him to risk damaging the close bond that they had. The same could be said for all of her teammates.

"Well if you're finished fantasizing, I really want to shower."

Ino blinked and straightened, a sly smile crossing her face. "I don't think I'm the only one that needs to get laid."

"Yeah, well find me the time and then we'll talk," she waved casually.

Sakura regretted the words almost immediately as a challenging light entered the blonde's eyes, but she suppressed her sigh and instead made plans for breakfast with Ino for the following morning before she kicked her out of her small apartment.

As she climbed the stairs towards her bedroom, Sakura reached for the zipper on her vest and pulled it down, allowing the cooler air to hit her exposed skin with a sigh of relief. She pushed her door open and flipped the light switch - only to visibly start when she realized she was not alone.

Pulling a kunai from the pouch on her leg, Sakura jumped away only for her back to collide with the wall next to her door hard enough to shake the picture hanging on it. She pointed her weapon at the intruder, her eyes wide and her adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

Itachi was standing in the center of her room, watching her calmly. His expression was a cool mask, but Sakura didn't dare meet his gaze as her mind threatened her with memories of what had happened the last time she had done so. Automatically her eyes fell to his lips and she stilled as she noticed the traces of blood smeared in the corner of his mouth. It was an eerie reminder of the day she had treated him and a cold shiver raced up her spine.

"I apologize for my unannounced arrival."

She didn't move, the tension in her form still apparent. "Dammit, Uchiha! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I remember you clearly stating you wished for me to return so you could treat me."

"And you thought now was the best time?" she asked sharply as she finally lowered her weapon and straightened.

Before Itachi could reply, a sudden cough escaped him. He tried to swallow the sound, but the action only irritated his condition and Sakura stood frozen as he clapped a hand to his mouth as a sudden attack overcame him. His shoulders hunched as he fought to control his body, but the more he tried to repress it, the more his lean form shook. The cool and unaffected façade she had seen him hold for so long fractured before her eyes and she watched rooted to the floor as blood stained his pale skin and seeped between his fingers.

The episode lasted less than a minute but it was a moment before Itachi began to regain some of his composure. His breath was ragged and it physically showed on his face how much energy the attack had taken from him, but she still didn't approach him as he wiped the blood from his lips. "Would you like me to return at a more convenient time?" he murmured.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed a moment more before her eyes narrowed. "Don't get snarky with me, Uchiha," she snapped defensively. The weight of his gaze was making her skin prickle uncomfortably and she slipped her kunai back into her pouch before she quickly re-zipped her shirt as she tried to ignore the fact that he had seen her nearly indecent.

Itachi made her feel vulnerable in her own room and it caused annoyance to flare in her chest. Not only had he appeared unannounced and uninvited, but she was already exhausted and worn down after pulling a shift and a half, and now she had no choice but to treat the Uchiha Heir. Irritation was flushing her already overheated skin hot, but she knew that if she turned him away now, he wouldn't come back. And besides that, her sleep would be interrupted with bouts of fitfulness now that she was aware of how much his condition had already worsened.

Pressing her fingers into her temples, Sakura bit back her sigh as she recognized her plans for the night had just made a drastic change. Forcing herself into her medic persona, she pointed to her bed without meeting Itachi's eye. "Sit down before you pass out."

He glanced at the mess of covers but didn't argue before he lowered himself onto the edge of the mattress, ensuring his blood-stained hands stayed away from her white sheets. Sakura, however, didn't pay his hesitation any mind as she turned away to hurry into her bathroom.

The moment Sakura reached the counter, she grabbed the edge of the sink for support. Even without his heavy gaze on her, she could still feel Itachi's eyes boring down on her and fear wrapped around her heart like an icy fist. This was the same man who had tortured her and all but threatened her when she mentioned his disease those few weeks ago. Fright nearly stole her breath, and her fingers tightened around the porcelain as she forced her racing mind to slow.

Itachi had come to her for help. From what she had gathered from Sasuke over the years, she knew Itachi to be an impressive and self-sufficient shinobi. He never asked for nor required assistance from anyone. It must have taken him a great amount of humility to finally come to her and he deserved her full attention.

But she couldn't give that to him if she continued to cower in her bathroom. If Itachi could swallow his pride, then she knew she could do the same to her fear.

Taking a deep, steadying breath through her nose, Sakura willed her hands to stop shaking before she finally knelt down and retrieved a towel and her spare, medical kit from beneath the sink. Upon reentering her bedroom, she tossed her towel to Itachi before she sat on the edge of her bed with one leg tucked under her and the other dangling off the side as she began rummaging through her bag. She searched through it until she found her old stethoscope and turned back to the older male in front of her.

After he wiped off his hands, she pointed to his shirt. "Take it off."

He said nothing. He merely set the towel aside before he grabbed the back of his collar and smoothly pulled the material over his head. The movement invoked another coughing fit from him and he pressed his palm to his mouth again as more blood expelled from his lungs.

It took longer to pass this time, but she waited patiently until he regained his breathing. She could see the strain the attacks were causing him, but she didn't offer for him to lie down or if he needed a moment, she merely placed the circle of her stethoscope to his back and ordered him to breathe. The sound was horrible.

Even without chakra, she could tell there was fluid in his lungs, undoubtedly blood. The right was worse than the left but both needed attention and she bit her tongue to keep from chastising him that he should have come to her sooner. She could only assume that his condition had accelerated from pushing himself harder in training. A shinobi of his caliber must feel a hundred times faster without the hindrance in his chest.

Removing her stethoscope from her ears, Sakura set it on her bed before she moved to kneel behind him. The span of his back was muscular from years of hard training and and lightly scarred from fighting. It was amazing he didn't have more battle wounds, but then again he was one of the village's best. Even Kakashi had claimed he ranked below the Uchiha heir.

Sakura found herself hesitating to touch him. His strength and power was not lost on her. Just because his penetrating gaze was no longer focused upon her didn't mean that he couldn't have her pinned with a kunai to her throat in the blink of an eye.

"Breathe easy," she instructed. "This might feel a little strange."

He angled his head towards her and nodded once before she rested her palms flat against his back. His skin was warm to her touch, but she focused on pushing her chakra under his skin and through his cells to his lungs where she knew the damage awaited her. Just as she suspected, the inner blood vessels lining the organ had ruptured again.

She could heal the damage just as she had done during his surgery, but she knew the repair was only temporary. She would need to find the cause for a long term – or even hopefully permanent – fix, but at the moment, she didn't have the energy. She would just have to mend what she could now and hope that it would last for the time being.

But first she had to remove the blood from his lungs.

There was too much for her to clearly see how extensive the damage was, even with her chakra. She had removed it before; however, at the time, Itachi had been unconscious and unable to feel the experience. Without him sedated, the procedure would be uncomfortable, if not impossible.

With her mind searching for other options, Sakura withdrew her chakra and eventually her hands from his shoulder blades. She fell back onto her rear before she reached for her medical kit, looking for any sedation medicine only to sigh when she found none. She didn't even have a tube or a needle that she could use, nonetheless one that was sterilized.

A frown settled on her face as she thought. She doubted Itachi would agree to go with her to the hospital when she knew he was so adamant on keeping his condition a secret and in all honesty, she didn't want to move him. He hid his discomfort well, but she had seen the damage herself. He was bordering critical.

"Are you unable to heal the damage?"

Itachi's question broke her out of her musings. She looked up as he adjusted his position to stare at her directly, his dark eyes scrutinizing her face. "I can heal it," she answered. Her reply made the small downward pull in the corner of his mouth relax. "However, I will have to clear the blood in your lungs first."

He seemed to sense her hesitation. "Through what means?"

"Molecular breakdown."

His lips pursed thoughtfully. "That sounds taxing on both our ends. Is there another option?"

"Unless I bring you to the hospital, sedate you and stick a tube down your throat, no." She was too tired to fluff the words up and she ran a tired hand through her hair as she searched through her memory on how to break down blood within the body.

It was something Tsunade had taught her long ago, but not a process she had done many times in the past. As a field medic and trauma doctor, she was used to having to clot or restore blood to a patient, not dissolve it.

Standing from her bed, Sakura wandered to the bookcase overflowing with textbooks and journals. She bent down to finger through the titles on the bottom shelf until she found what she was looking for and plucked the thick book from the ledge. After swiping the dust from the spine, she flitting through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

Itachi watched her as she read, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. "You are researching the procedure now?"

"It isn't something I do that often," she said, shooting him a defensive look over the top of the pages. "I'm refreshing my memory."

He frowned but didn't comment further as her attention to the book. The room was quiet as she read, only occasionally broken up by the turning of a page and Itachi's muffled coughing until eventually she closed the large text.

"Okay, let's get started."

Itachi observed her a moment later before he nodded once. "Would it be best if I lied down?"

"No," she said. Sakura returned to her bed and set her medical kit on her nightstand before she grabbed her comforter and pulled it off, leaving just the sheets over the mattress. "This process will be long and most likely uncomfortable. I fully expect you to have another episode and the blood will only get stuck in your chest if you're on your back."

With her back turned, Sakura missed Itachi's frown. She could only imagine the pain he was feeling as every cough further tore the weak lining of his lungs and caused more blood to fill the space oxygen should be. She did sympathize with him, but she offered no words of comfort. She doubted he would want to hear it anyway.

"How would you prefer me?" he asked after she finished kicking her comforter aside.

After directing the older male to face the foot of her bed, Sakura arranged herself behind him and gently but firmly rested her hands on the curve of his shoulder blades once more. As she worked, she realized that the process itself was simple, but the patience and concentration it took to separate the blood into his original components was taxing on both their parts and just as she suspected, the agitation of the procedure caused Itachi to endure another bout of coughing.

The fit had been stronger than the rest, but Sakura had been unable to ease his discomfort as he braced one hand against the mattress and coughed up blood. It had been mostly plasma at the time, but it was still tinted red and it stained her white sheets. She hardly noticed though, her attention so purely focused on clearing his chest and healing the damage in its wake.

It took more time than she realized to complete the process and by the time she was done, the sun had set long ago and her eyes were threatening to close and refuse to open again until the following morning. Itachi was in no better shape, and when she finally unfolded her legs out from under her and stood, she could see how much strain she had caused his body by forcing his system to reabsorb the blood it had attempted to dispel.

With a trained eyed, Sakura watched Itachi slowly push himself to his feet, but there was a weakness to his knees and she quickly held up her hands to stop him from attempting to leave. "Sit, Uchiha, before you split your head open."

The frown tugging on the corner of his mouth reminded her of Sasuke when he was about to argue.

"You don't have enough energy to make it home and I'm not going to let you ruin my work by pushing yourself too hard so soon," she said. She tried to make her voice come out firm and full of authority, but she was so spent herself, it came out in a soft murmur. "I know you don't want to stay here, but you have no choice."

The frown was still present, but Sakura continued to block his path. At that moment, she didn't care that he was her superior or black ops or the man who frightened her enough that she found her sleep continuously riddled with nightmares. Right then, he was her patient and she was going to treat him as such.

For a tense moment that seemed to stretch on forever, neither of them moved. Itachi's sharp gaze piercing through her, but she didn't back down as she stood before him and kept him from being able to leave. They were both equally aware that even weary and injured Itachi could easily overpower her, but eventually his stiff shoulders relaxed and the downward pull in the corner of his lips faded.

"Very well," he murmured.

His voice was barely above a whisper, but the words flooded her system with relief. She hadn't realized how tightly wound her muscles were until that moment and for a split second she thought her own knees were going to give out on her, but then she stepped away and gave him back his personal space.

Her attention then turned to her sheets and she frowned at the mix of plasma and blood staining the bed a reddish-yellow. She could only imagine what Itachi had endured, but her concerns didn't linger as she turned away. "I'll get some fresh sheets," she muttered before she exited the room.

Sakura shuffled to her hallway closet and sorted through her mess of blankets in search of a clean set of sheets only to sigh when she found two extra comforters, a handful of blankets and a pillow she'd never used. She drummed her fingers lightly against the sliding door as she debated what to do and eventually decided to just grab the extra pillow and another comforter. After her long day, she didn't have the energy to care and she doubted Itachi had enough himself to complain.

With that decided, Sakura returned to her bedroom only to pause in the doorway when she found Itachi very much asleep and very much in the middle of the bed. He was stretched out on his side with his head occupying her pillow and his upper body bare, his shirt left forgotten on the floor. Even from her distance, Sakura could see the easy rise and fall of his chest, but she was unable to study him for too long. Her eyes and mind were heavy with exhaustion.

Silently she padded to the edge of the bed and tossed a light blanket over him to fight off the cooler night air before she laid down beside him, hugging the edge of the bed. At first, she wondered if she'd be able to sleep at all as her senses became hyperaware of the unfamiliar body next to hers, but one moment she was debating getting up and sleeping on the couch, and the next everything was falling away as her body finally forced her into a deep, dreamless slumber.

##

A sharp, demanding knock against wood echoed through Sakura's groggy mind and drew her from her deep sleep. She blinked hard against the light filtering in through her living room window and dropped a hand over her eyes to block it from hitting her square in the face. Her limbs was heavy and her eyelids even heavier, but the persistent sound didn't stop.

"Forehead, I swear if I have to knock this damn door down to drag you out of bed…"

_Ahh…She had plans with Ino this morning._

Finally forcing her mind to wake, Sakura pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of her couch only to pause as she began to stand. A strange sense of disorientation came over her as she suddenly realized this was not the same place she had fallen asleep the night before.

Exhaustion had been clouding her mind and her judgement, but Sakura could clearly remember curling up and falling fast asleep next to one Uchiha Itachi the night before. She hadn't had the energy to drag herself to the couch before sleep encompassed her and yet she found herself waking the very same place she had been debating. With a pillow and blanket no less.

However, before Sakura could attempt to piece together her foggy memory, another series of aggressive knocks sounded against the abused wood of her front door. The violence of it jolted Sakura out of her musings and she hurried to let Ino in before the blonde followed through with her threat and kicked her door down.

"You stayed up late working, didn't you?" Ino asked flatly as the door swung open to reveal the impatient blonde.

Sakura just shrugged, her attitude unrepentant. If only she knew how incredibly accurate she was.

However, Sakura was saved from having to formulate an answer as Ino swept past her and made herself comfortable by walking into her kitchen and dusting off her coffeemaker. "Go shower and then we'll go. I'm not going out with you looking like the walking dead."

"How kind of you to say so," Sakura retorted with a small yawn before she turned and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She reached for the zipper of her vest and yanked the metal piece down only to still when she flipped the light to her room.

The first, glaringly obvious difference Sakura noticed was that her sheets were missing. The stained, white cotton that had covered her mattress the night before was gone. Not only from her bed but from her room entirely. She didn't find them in her garbage nor her washing machine. It appeared Itachi had taken them, but whether to wash or dispose of she didn't know, causing his actions to only further her confusion. Was he really so desperate to hide his disease from the world that he refused to even leave trace evidence?

She suddenly understood how she had come to be on the couch. She wasn't sure how she felt about Itachi moving her in her sleep when she was most vulnerable, but she wasn't given much time to mull it over as she suddenly heard a shout from Ino across the apartment that she didn't hear the water running. With her attention shifted, she shook her head and smiled affectionately as she finished undressing to finally begin her day.

The morning passed in a blur as Ino dragged her across town to a fancy restaurant that had delicacies and pastries that were far too delicious to possibly be man-made. The two women spoke quickly, barely pausing to breathe, as they hurried to get caught up with one another before their busy lives pulled them away. Surprisingly it was Ino that was summoned first by her teammates and the blonde wished her a farewell and a promise to have a girls' night out soon before she vanished. It wasn't until she disappeared that Sakura realized she had been left with the bill.

After breakfast, Sakura wandered to the excessive library in the Hokage's Tower where she found Shizune pouring over a large stack of books. It was there that Sakura spent the rest of her day, researching and reading as she attempted to find any plant or herb that could create the effects of the poison that both ANBU members had fallen prey to. It had been grueling work and by the time the women called it a night, Sakura's eyes were tired and heavy from the amounts of information she had poured over.

Uchiha Itachi and the events from the previous night were nothing but lost memories as her mind swam with theories and hypotheses she wanted to further explore the next day, which is why when she returned home to find a nondescript package on her doorstep, she eyed it suspiciously. Was Ino leaving her clothes in another attempt to talk her into going out for girls' night? It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

With a soft sigh, Sakura brought the lightweight box inside and set it on her kitchen counter. She swore that if Ino left her a too short, too small dress again, she was going to set her best friend's wardrobe on fire.

However, that thought immediately vanished as she opened the box to find not a pile of scandalous clothing, but rather the softest and most beautiful sheets she had ever held. They were a simple, light grey and cool to the touch, and the perfect fit for her bed. There was no note or signature left, but she didn't need one to know who these were from.

Itachi.

Gratitude warmed her that he was thoughtful enough to replace the sheets he had ruined, but the feeling rapidly faded as she recalled the way he had glared up at her the night before. The last thing she had ever expected was for him to show up unexpectedly in her bedroom and so she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about his gift. Was this a peace-offering or merely a replacement for the sheets he had ruined the previous night? Would he come back again or did he still think he could battle his disease on his own?

She didn't know. She didn't understand Uchiha Itachi at all and that only made her even more wary of him.

_**to be continued...** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three** _

The sun was slipping through the curtains when Sakura awoke. The heat felt good against the exposed skin of her stomach and she rolled over to peak a glance through the drapes at the bright sky. By the height of the sun, it was already late morning, which meant that she was very close to being late to meeting her teammates. However, she couldn't quite bring herself to rush out the door.

It was the first morning since she could remember that she had woken relaxed and rested, and she didn't want to ruin the moment by springing out of bed and scrambling to throw on her sparring gear to meet two people who would most likely delay their friendly sparring match by arguing anyway. Instead, she took her time to stretch and fully rouse herself before she finally pushed her sheets away and stood.

With the thought of a much needed fight on her mind, she didn't bother to shower before she pulled her red tunic vest on and clipped her medical skirt over her black spandex. Once she was sure she had all her weapons and gear, she left her bedroom and made her way downstairs to the kitchen as she gathered her pale pink locks away from her neck and face, and into a secure ponytail. She swiped a protein bar from the cabinet and a water bottle from the fridge before she stowed the latter in her bag and made for the door.

Heat clung to her skin the moment Sakura stepped through the threshold and she briefly wondered how long their sparring match could possibly last in the given temperature. However, that thought quickly passed as she looked at the time again and realized just how late she already was. Hurriedly she locked the door behind her and took off in the direction of the training grounds her team had become accustomed to using.

Around her, the village was alive with civilians and shinobi alike doing their pre-afternoon rounds. Children were running through the streets and ducking behind stores as they played while a handful of shoppers peered at window displays. Sakura herself would have liked to stop inside a ninja gear store – her gloves were beginning to wear a bit thin – but she knew she didn't have time and besides, it was then that she realized someone had fallen into step beside her.

With a smile playing on her lips, she rolled her head to the side as she eyed her sudden companion. "Kakashi-sensei."

"I haven't been your sensei in quite some time, Sakura," Kakashi said into his book.

Her smile widened as the pair continued further into the heart of the village. Kakashi was fourteen years her senior, but one wouldn't know it at first glance, even given his shock of silver hair that still seemed to defy gravity even against the summer heat. His ever-present orange, Icha Icha book was in his glove-clad hand and she eyed his Jounin jacket and rolled up, long-sleeved shirt as he paced next to her. How he could wear his vest and mask in this temperature she didn't know, but granted, there were a lot of things she didn't understand about her old teacher, even after all these years.

"Old habits die hard," she returned.

He finally dropped his gaze from his book to side-glance at her. "I'm not that old and I certainly hope I don't die hard."

She grinned at him before she turned her attention down the road. "Is there a reason you came to see me?"

"Does a sensei need a reason to see his favorite student?"

"Coming from you, yes. And I'm not your favorite."

His gaze didn't drop from his book. "Of course you're my favorite-."

"Kakashi, the point?" she interrupted. They were almost at the training grounds and as much as she loved her ex-sensei, she knew he could drag on a conversation when he wanted to and she was already late enough.

"Ahh yes, now I remember. I was curious if the rumor was true that you encouraged Yamanaka Ino to get into bed with me," he said casually.

His nonchalant tone briefly passed over her, but she stopped and turned to him abruptly as his words finally registered. "Excuse me?"

Kakashi too slowed to a stop and turned around to face her, his expression cool and aloof as always, but she knew his implied question was serious. At first, she drew a blank as to what he was even referring to, but after a few moments of pondering where this rumor had come from she realized she had in fact started it. It felt like it had been so long ago since she had spoken to Ino about her love life that Sakura had forgotten that she had essentially offered her old teacher up as her best friend's newest target. However, how Kakashi had come to learn of it she had no idea. If Ino had made a move and been rejected, Sakura was certain her best friend would have told her about it by now.

Rapid realization flooded her system like a shock of ice water as it suddenly dawned on her that while she had been having a most private conversation with her best friend in her kitchen, Uchiha Itachi had been just one floor above them in her bedroom waiting for her. It was fortunate her skin was already overheated from the sun for she quickly flushed in embarrassment as she instantly become aware of just how much he had heard.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself.

Her heart raced in her chest and she unconsciously ran a hand across the back of her neck in an attempt to cool her suddenly warm body. Thankfully Kakashi continued to act unaware to her discomfort as he flipped a page in his book and continued to wait patiently.

"I may have suggested that you might be available," she began slowly. His single eye peered at her over the top of his book and immediately she held up her hands defensively. "I didn't mean to! She was desperate and lonely and the topic of you just happened to come up…"

The older male continued to just stare at her blankly before he sighed softly. "Sakura, please do not whore me out to your friends."

"I didn't whore you out," she defended. "I merely suggested that you might have fewer reserves…" When his expression remained the same, she sighed loudly. "Okay, maybe I did whore you out, but you are a little whore-ish."

"I take offence to that."

She shot him a flat look. "You read porn in public."

Kakashi glanced at the book in his hand before shrugging indifferently. "I like to think of it as expanding my imagination."

"Well, whatever you call it. I didn't think she'd seriously try anything anyway." She raised her brow curiously. "Did she make a move?"

"Fortunately for you, no," he said, returning his gaze to his book as he turned away ready to depart. "However, I request that the next time you offer me as someone's bed warmer, please do it with someone a little older. I don't need to be accused of cradle robbing."

"She's twenty-two."

Kakashi's brow arched as he inclined his head in her direction. "In that case, never mind."

"Kakashi!"

However, he was already walking away, his attention once more focused on his book as he raised a hand in farewell. She watched him disappear into the crowd with a small sigh before she turned around and continued her trek to the training grounds.

As expected, both Naruto and Sasuke were already there waiting for her upon her arrival. She found her teammates taking shelter from the already scalding sun under a tree as Sasuke sharpened his katana and Naruto stood over him giving him loud and unnecessary pointers. However, his attention shifted to her as she entered the clearing: "Sakura-chan! We were beginning to wonder if you had forgotten us."

"Forget you? Never. Oversleep? Possibly," she grinned.

Sasuke didn't turn his gaze away from his blade. "You're becoming as bad as Kakashi-sensei."

She smirked as she dropped her bag onto the grassy floor next to him. "Just be glad I showed up to kick your ass, Sasuke."

He slid her an unimpressed look, but her attention was redirected as Naruto hooked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him. "You're not too tired to spar, are you?"

Immediately she pushed him away. "Get off me! You're already sweaty. And no, so don't tell me you're scared after you've been begging me for the past week to come out."

Naruto flashed her a cheeky grin as he crossed his arms. The action caused his black undershirt to tighten across his broad chest and she eyed him briefly as she wondered what had become of his favorite neon jacket. She could only assume the heat had forced him out of it. "Scared of you, Sakura-chan? You're a medic. How scary can you be?"

She heard the teasing tone in his voice, but it didn't stop her from flashing him a smile that promised he would eat his words very soon. Sasuke just sighed again before he pushed himself to his feet. "Can we cut the bad mouthing and get on with it?"

She and Naruto shared a look. "Apparently someone is in a hurry for an ass-kicking today," the blond muttered.

Sakura snickered as Sasuke slowly rounded to face them. There was a challenging light in his dark eyes as a smirk curled the corner of his mouth upwards. "It won't be me that'll be getting the ass-kicking, dobe."

"As if you could lay a finger on me."

"I'll lay more than a finger on you and you better not go crying to Sakura when I make you regret those words."

"It won't be me that'll be regretting my words."

Sakura crossed her arms as she listened to her teammate bicker back and forth. Leave it to her two idiots to take it too far. "Are you two done flirting or should I come back later?"

"We're not flirting!" they said simultaneously as they rounded on her.

She held up her hands. "Whatever."

Turning away from them, Sakura left the cover of the canopy trees to make her way towards the center of the clearing. The temperature rose as she ventured out of the tree line and into the worn area, and she focused on fastening her gloves as her two teammates positioned themselves to complete their triangle.

"I just ask that you two try not to beat the living hell out of each other," Sakura drawled as she raised her arms over her head for a quick stretch. "I have to work later."

Sasuke just smirked as Naruto shot a glance his way. "No promises."

Just as predicted, Naruto lunged at Sasuke first. He was but a blond streak as he zipped towards the older male, using his speed in an attempt to land the first hit. However, Sasuke's Sharingan was faster and he blocked his swing with ease before he countered with a knee to his flank that Naruto dodged. Sakura used their easy distraction to her advantage and slipped in almost unnoticed as she aimed a kunai in Naruto's blind spot, but he ducked her attack and rounded on her, forcing her into the defensive as he redirected towards her, his own kunai glinting in the mid-morning sun.

Sakura easily darted under his swipes and strikes having had defensive tactics drilled into her by Lady Tsunade herself, and she danced around his attacks until she could find an opening; but before she could land her blow, a shadow flickered in her peripheral and she sprung away just as Sasuke launched a small wave of shuriken at the pair. Naruto recovered just in time to block the downward arch of Sasuke's katana and they clashed metal against metal, sending sparks into the air. Not one to just sit back, Sakura quickly readjusted her hold and threw her kunai with deadly precision at the side of Sasuke's head, causing him to stop short of another parry with Naruto. His red gaze narrowed at her but she only smirked before she rejoined the fight.

The sun continued to rise, stifling the air and searing the ground, as the trio skirted and slipped around each other, aiming fists, kicks and weapons while avoiding as many blows as possible. Their spar was exhausting but well balanced, all having been teammates long enough to know the others' strengths and weaknesses, and as always, they used that information to their advantage. Naruto was fast and strong, but didn't always think his attacks through and though Sasuke could see the attacks coming with his sharp eyes, he couldn't always react fast enough to prevent himself from injury. Sakura herself was a smart fighter, but her willingness to shift to defense rather than offense often made her drag out her fights, leaving her tired and weary.

They kicked up dust as the moved, causing the back of Sakura's throat to grow dry and gritty, but she didn't let the hindrance slow her down as she blocked Naruto's weapon and kicked out at Sasuke. With the lack of chakra, her dark-haired teammate stumbled but it was enough time for Sakura to round on him with a well-aimed punch. Her fist connected with his jaw, but she was unable to enjoy her small victory as Naruto used the opportunity to launch a kunai at the center of her back.

She rolled out of the way and had to spring back again as the blond landed where she had been only moments before. Sasuke used their personal spar to slip under Naruto's guard and he landed a well-placed kick to his ribs, sending him flying back into the nearest tree. He attempted the same trick to Sakura, forcing her to quickly flip away, but he followed her, not giving her the distance she had been hoping for and she raised her fists readily as she met his gaze.

That's when Sakura froze.

Her world tunneled until all her awareness focused upon a pair of narrowed, blood red eyes. The tomes of Sasuke's Sharingan spun slowly, and sudden, consuming fear turned her blood to ice. She tried to move but found her body unwilling to comply with her demands as memories of blood and gore and utter panic crept into her mind, rooting her very soul in place.

She began to shake and defensively she snapped her eyes shut as she gathered as much chakra as she could muster. "No!"

Without warning, Sakura slammed her heel into the solid earth below her. A loud rumble sounded deep beneath her feet before the clearing split into wide, spider web cracks that caused the rocks and old trees groan. The world around them shook as if an earthquake had released below Konoha's very center and Sakura's gaze shot downwards as the ground beneath her feet shifted and became unsteady. She forced chakra into her legs before she jumped up and away from the epicenter of the destruction, landing near the edge of the clearing. In the distance, she heard a handful of oaks lose the support of their old roots and they toppled over with a mighty crash as a domino effect rippled out from their clearing. She waited with wide eyes for the worst of the devastation to settle.

A few, long minutes passed before the ground stopped rumbling and became still once more. Dust drifted through the damaged forest as it fell back to its resting place; the once peaceful woods still of wind and animal life as thick silence cast over the clearing as if the world itself was in muted awe of the devastation it had just witnessed.

"Sakura!" She turned as Sasuke dropped to the ground from a tree where he had taken cover. Naruto appeared a moment later a few yards from him, his bright blue eyes wide. "What the hell?"

She stood speechless, unable to even begin to explain herself and unsure how to respond to her teammate's demand. Sasuke never cursed at her. "I…it was..."

She didn't finish as the leaves rustled a moment before Kakashi dropped into the clearing, his Sharingan revealed and his body poised to fight. A squadron of ANBU landed in the clearing behind him, all just as tense as they readied themselves for an encounter.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. His eyes were still scanning the clearing and she realized with a hot flash of humiliation he was searching for enemy shinobi.

"N-nothing," Sakura answered. She dropped her gaze to her gloves and pulled at the Velcro keeping them in place as she shifted uncomfortably. "It was...it was an accident."

"An accident?" Naruto sputtered. "You nearly took down the entire village!"

"I didn't mean…" she shook her head. She glanced between her teammates as their expressions reflected confusion and concern – and anger on Sasuke's part. But the words caught in her throat.

Months had passed since she had first witnessed the true power of the Sharingan. She had thought she was fine as its images and emotional manipulation faded, but as she glanced around the clearing, her own eyes observing the destruction she had created by her own fear, she realized just how un-fine she really was. She was still haunted.

"I…" she started again. The weight of every gaze grew heavier with each passing moment and it soon began to feel as if she couldn't breathe. She needed to escape. "I have to go."

Without bothering to retrieve her pack, Sakura fled the clearing without a backward glance. She hurried through the village with her head down but it didn't prevent passing conversation from reaching her ears. It seemed every person – shinobi and civilian alike – had felt her temporary loss of control and her chest tightened in guilt.

Without a word to anyone, Sakura hid herself within the deepest corners of the hospital's library as she avoided the rumors that were sure to be flying through the village by now. For hours, she poured over texts that she barely retained as she did her best to press what happened out of her memory; but the more she tried to put it out of her mind, the more it seemed to come to the forefront. She was sure her teammates were scouring the village, searching for where she might have vanished to, but she found herself unable to face them.

She had nearly killed Sasuke. She didn't even know how to begin to apologize for that. Not once had Sakura ever slipped with her abilities. For her entire shinobi career, she had always had perfect chakra control and the expertise to make it flow through her body on her command. The knowledge that her composure had broken in the blink of an eye made her begin to question her mastery entirely and the realization of what she could have done made her stomach twist into sharp knots until she felt ill.

"You look sad."

Blinking out of her dark musings, Sakura looked up to find a small boy staring at her. He couldn't have been any older than four and was donning a pair of black shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a cartoon she didn't recognize stitched onto the front. He was peering at her through dark messy hair that reminded her eerily of Sasuke when he due for a haircut as he watched her curiously.

Silently Sakura scanned the room as she searched for a parent or nurse, and when she found neither, her gaze returned to him. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged innocently. "Your face. Did you lose someone?"

Her mind flashed to Sasuke and she shook her head. "No." It surprised her how much saying the words aloud calmed her anxieties.

However, the boy only frowned, causing his brows to knit together into a childish expression. "Then why are you sad?"

Sakura opened her mouth but found herself without an answer. There was nothing for her to even be upset about; she was just feeling sorry for herself and it was causing her bleak mood. "I'm not. I…What are you doing down here?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "Are you lost?"

It seemed odd a four-year-old would wander into a medical library, but she knew he had to have other reasons for being there than the literature. He glanced at the wall of books next to the large armchair Sakura had curled up on before he shrugged with a slight hum. "I don't like my room."

As he approached her, she finally noticed the white medical bracelet and she frowned inwardly. He was a patient. He was far too young to be a patient. "You don't?" she asked friendly. "Why not?"

"The biters scare me."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion. "The biters?"

He nodded as he frowned. "The doctors bring them in the morning to take stuff out of me and they bite my arm."

He pointed at the Band-Aid over the inside of his elbow and her expression relaxed as understanding dawned on her. "Why are they taking stuff out of you?" she asked.

"My mom says it's so they can figure out a way to help me get better. She wants the doctors to make my tummy stop hurting."

Setting her book aside, Sakura extended her hands towards him. "Maybe I can help," she offered.

However, he took a step back from her as a shadow cast over his expression. "Are you going to bite me?"

A smile crossed her face as she shook her head. "No. I promise it won't hurt."

He hesitated, but eventually stepped towards her and allowed her to pull him up so he could sit on the arm of her chair. Chakra flickered to life in her hand and he watched with wide eyes as she touched her hand to his shoulder. "It tickles," he giggled.

Sakura laughed with him. "It does that sometimes."

But then her smile faded as she found the source of his apparent stomach aches. It was cancer. It had spread from his large intestine to his stomach until she found nearly as many damaged cells as healthy ones. She was amazed that he was walking and out of bed at all; most patients would be bed-ridden, if not on their dying breath already. Even with chakra she knew there was little that could be done for him.

"You look sad again."

Sakura blinked as she slipped on a smile. "I was just thinking that I'm sad I didn't get to meet you sooner. I could have kept all those biters from getting to you."

His eyes widened as he stared at her incredulously. "You can make them stop?"

"Yes, I can," she nodded. Then she extended her hand to him. "By the way, I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

"I'm Ryota."

##

For the next hour, Sakura sat with Ryota as he talked about his family and his favorite ninja stories and almost everything that came to mind. He told her that he had a sister a year younger than him who wanted nothing more than to become a kunoichi, but his parents kept insisting that she become a clothes designer or a decorator – or rather a "pants maker" or "home fixer" as he called it.

Ryota, on the other hand, had been promised that he could enter the ninja academy, but first, he had to get better and couldn't have any more stomach aches. Sakura didn't let it show, but inwardly she ached for him and his parents. They must be aware he would never make it to graduation.

Nevertheless, Sakura continued to talk with him as he eagerly described how he wanted to learn to throw kunai with exact precision and she gave him some quick pointers with a paper-made shuriken until he began to yawn between sentences. Only then did she stand and offer him her hand. "We should head back. I think it's past our bedtime."

Ryota looked as if he wanted to argue, but another yawn cut him off and he accepted her hand before they left the library and took the elevator to the pediatric ward. As soon as they entered, a nurse and civilian woman greeted them, both with worried creases to their foreheads.

"Where have you been, Ryota?" the woman asked. Her voice held the sharp tone of a concerned mother.

The young boy tugged on Sakura's hand and held their grasped fingers towards her. "With my new friend."

The woman shifted her attention to Sakura and recognition flickered across her gaze before she sighed heavily and fixed her son with a stern stare. "What did I tell you about running off alone?"

"Not to do it," he said to the floor. Then he glanced up at Sakura again. "But I wasn't alone; I was with Sakura."

"Do not do that again, Ryota," she said, her voice full of authority. "I had no idea where you were! You scared me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Sakura met the nurse's gaze for a fraction of a second before she turned back to the mother as she held out her hand for her son. He hesitated a moment before he turned to Sakura. "Will you come visit me tomorrow and make sure the biters don't come?"

An automatic smile crossed her face. "Of course."

At her answer, he flashed her a brilliant smile before he finally released her hand in favor of taking his mother's before they both turned away and headed towards his hospital room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sakura turned to the nurse. "Put him under my care."

The nurse frowned sadly. "There's nothing that you can do-."

"I know," she interrupted. She felt her chest tighten and she took a breath before continuing, "But there's no need for us to keep sticking him with needles. All we can do now is keep him comfortable and happy, and hope that a transplant becomes available in time."

The young woman didn't answer, but she nodded nonetheless before she quietly stepped away and resumed her duties at the nurses' station. Sakura stood in the center of the hallway a moment longer before she finally returned to the elevator. Automatically her fingers found the button for her floor, but as she rode the lift up, her mind began to wonder.

Her meeting of Ryota had reminded her eerily of Itachi. Both males were fighting an impossible disease, one that should have left them both fighting for their lives, but rather than give in to their illness, they were continuing on as if it had no effect on them at all. She supposed Itachi's situation was a bit different in that she could reverse the effects – if only for a little while – but she knew she needed to meet with him and thoroughly examine his condition soon before his disease mutated or became more aggressive.

However, what Sakura needed was a starting point and if her training with Tsunade had taught her anything, it was that she had to begin with the basics. It was common knowledge that all clans within Konoha had sealed records to protect their family secrets and bloodline limits, but if Sakura was to help Itachi, she knew she needed to look within his immediate family's extensive health history.

Which meant she needed to pay a visit to her teacher.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura pressed the button for the ground floor as the elevator doors opened again. She waited patiently as the lift carried her back down before she slipped out of the hospital and headed towards the Hokage Tower. She entered the prominent building just as the sun dipped below the high trees surrounding the village and she climbed the impressive staircase silently, her mood only lightening as she spotted Shikamaru, her childhood friend's teammate and one of the village's most distinguished tactical minds, on his way out. "Long day?" she asked.

He sighed tiredly but didn't stop his descent. "You certainly didn't help things this morning."

Sakura cringed. "That bad?"

"The Hokage is waiting for you," was his departing reply as he passed her and continued out of sight.

His words did not make her feel any better, but she grudgingly continued further up the tower until she reached the large, wooden doors of the Hokage's office. Outside a pair of masked ANBU stood like a pair of silent gargoyles, but neither stopped her as she knocked and waited for her master to allow her entry. It didn't take long before she heard her recognizable bark to enter and a familiar sight met Sakura when she stepped into the large office.

Tsunade was bent over her desk with one hand pressed to her forehead and a cup of sake in the other as she muttered to herself under her breath. Whatever it was that she was reading obviously was making the older woman irritated and it wasn't long before she rolled up the scroll and tossed it into a pile across the room. Sakura knew it to be her 'things-for-Shikamaru-to-review' pyramid.

With a deep sigh, Tsunade tossed back her sake before her gaze settled on Sakura. "I expected to see you hours ago."

"I got held up at the hospital," she answered as she watched the blonde woman refill her porcelain cup.

For a long moment, Tsunade studied her, but then her expression relaxed minutely before she raised her drink to her lips again. "You going to tell me what happened today?" she asked before she drank.

Not for the first time, Sakura felt disappointment fill her and she shifted her weight in discomfort. "It was an accident. I slipped up."

Tsunade stilled in refilling her cup as she looked up to meet Sakura's gaze. There was a subtle arch to her brow that told Sakura her master didn't believe her story, but she didn't press for an answer as she resumed topping herself off. "You nearly destroyed my village."

"But I didn't," Sakura countered respectfully. "And it won't happen again."

"It better not," Tsunade muttered before she returned to sorting through the paperwork in front of her. "Now what do you want? I know you didn't come here just to explain yourself."

Sakura bit back her smile. Her teacher knew her too well. "I need to view all medical files pertaining to Uchiha Itachi."

The Hokage stopped her shuffling to return her full attention to her student. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she studied her and Sakura quickly felt herself grow nervous under her heavy stare. Even Sakura knew it was a strange request for her to make without supplying additional information, but she didn't further explain herself as she waited silently.

"For what reason?"

Sakura hesitated as she worded her answer carefully. "I came across something interesting during my surgery with the Uchiha Heir that was not present in Shiranui, and I'm hoping that the information in his file might further explain it."

At least it wasn't a total lie.

She suspected Tsunade knew she wasn't being totally honest, but she had never once betrayed her teacher's trust and eventually the blonde woman waved her away. "You know where to find them." Sakura nodded, but before she could step away, the Hokage continued, "But I will warn you, Sakura, those files are confidential. Anything you find within them should be kept to yourself."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she bowed.

The older woman resumed her work as Sakura turned away to approach the shelf in the corner of the room. There was a small pile of scrolls that were plain and utterly unremarkable with the exception of a small symbol carved into each one. They represented the symbol of the clans within Konoha and Sakura searched through them until she found the Uchiha insignia.

After replacing the others, she lowered herself onto the couch in front of the large shelves before she unfurled the simple red and green scroll. She made the necessary, complex set of seals before she sent a small burst of chakra into the thin paper, causing a puff of smoke to appear into the air. Once it cleared, she found a stack of files in front of her, all with Uchiha surnames. She searched through them until she found Itachi's.

Silently Sakura read through the Uchiha Heir's folder as she skimmed over his classified missions and focused primarily on his past injuries and conditions. She learned that nearly ten years ago, Itachi and his teammates had fallen ill to a disease within Grass Country. It had caused their kidneys to begin to shut down, but they had all been cured with no side effects, and other than a few minor and two major injuries in previous years, Sakura couldn't find anything linking his current disease to something he may have obtained while following out orders from Konoha.

However, it didn't escape her notice that many of Itachi's missions led him to Kusagakure. After reviewing each of his reports within the last twelve months, she found that he returned there nearly every month, sometimes even more frequently than that, and she chewed her lip absently as she wondered what it was that drew him there so often. His missions varied too much for it to be strictly orders.

With a prying eye, Sakura read through a handful of his mission reports, but just as she suspected, she didn't find anything useful. She supposed it was entirely possible that his disease could be environmentally caused if he was returning to the same area of Grass Country, but with how often Shisui accompanied his cousin on his missions, wouldn't he be suffering from the condition?

Setting Itachi's file aside, Sakura dug through the list of Uchiha names until she came across the one labeled for Shisui. She flipped in open and quickly scanned through his history only for her eyes to widen in utter shock. The man had a longer background than even Itachi.

Without consciously meaning to, Sakura leaned forward over his file as she read through his information, mentally taking note of his exceptional skills both with his infamous Flick Technique, as well as his most notable mastery with ninjutsu and kenjutsu. It made her wonder if he had taught Sasuke how to properly wield a katana. The more she read, the more impressed she became. Perhaps there was more to the man than the rumors of his flirtatious behaviors.

One distinctive element she noticed was Shisui's file remained void of any notes pertaining to him having any lasting medical issues. In fact, besides a dislocated shoulder and some broken bones, and nearly being killed after taking a hit for Itachi in an ambush a number of years ago, he had remained remarkably unscathed. That information left her back where she had started with her research.

Sakura still didn't understand what was causing the inner lining of Itachi's lungs to become so frail. It didn't appear to be hereditary or environmental so was it a mutation in his genome? She would have to examine Itachi closely to be certain, but she wasn't entirely sure how amiable he would be to her poking through his cells; not that he had a choice if he truly wanted her to treat him.

A soft snore drew Sakura out of her musings and she glanced at the Hokage's desk to see her teacher was cradling her head face-down against her forearm, her bottle of sake was still open beside her. Silently Sakura pushed herself to her feet and tiptoed over to the sleeping woman. After finding the stopper, she sealed the sake closed and quietly replaced the bottle in the bottom drawer the older woman kept specifically for her favorite drink.

Once it was put away, Sakura cleared her desk of documents that no longer needed her attention before she straightened her writing utensils and neatly stacked the pile of unassigned missions. After she was sure she had done everything she could to ease the Hokage's burden, she pulled the neatly folded blanket from the back of the couch she had been previously occupying and draped it over Tsunade's shoulders before she resumed her seat.

For a long while, Sakura sat staring at the Uchiha files without reading. She had learned more about the Uchiha Heir than she had thought she would ever come to know, but that information hardly put her at ease; for though she now knew Itachi was alone in his suffering of his unknown illness, the fact of the matter was, she still had no idea what was causing it.

_**to be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not revisit this chapter later for editing. For now, hope you enjoyed!  
> Edited 1/28/17


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four** _

Music pulsed through Sakura's chest as the heavy bass pounded across the dance floor and drifted to the bar. She stirred her drink lazily as her emerald eyes scanned the throng of bodies around her, in search of one familiar face in particular. A frown tugged at the corner of her mouth when she found Ino still absent.

"Is this chair taken?"

Shifting her attention to the male next to her, Sakura cocked her brow in slight surprise. She was wondering when the civilian boy was finally going to stop staring at her and make a move. It appeared that he had finally found his courage.

"I suppose that depends on your definition of taken," she drawled.

He was cute enough with his curly brown hair and deep hazel eyes. There was a foreign hint to his features with his rounded face and upturned, almond shaped eyes; characteristics that were common within Suna. At her comment, his mouth pulled upwards into a crooked smile and his eyes dipped down the slender column of her throat to rest on the delicate curve of her cleavage. Then he blinked his gaze back to hers. "I suppose I'm asking if you're here alone."

"No," she replied. She saw his expression deflate a little and the alcohol in her made her feel some sympathy for him. "But I am right now." She gazed at his tan shorts and white, loose-fitted tank top. It was absent of any village markings, but she was already fairly certain of his birthplace. "Are you on vacation from Suna?"

His brow arched in surprise, but he smiled nonetheless as he slipped into the chair next to her and subtly – or not so subtly to her shinobi eyes – pulled his chair closer. "Yes. How did you know?"

Sakura shrugged before she finished her drink, the strong taste of whiskey warming her on its way down. "Lucky guess."

An absolutely flirtatious smile settled on his full lips before he gestured to her glass. "May I buy you another?"

"I don't drink cheap," she warned.

If possible, his grin widened and his fingers brushed suggestively against hers as he took her glass from her. "I'll be right back then."

With a smile playing on her lips, Sakura settled her chin in her upturned hand as she watched the male walk to the bar. She felt light from the effects of the whiskey she had been drinking, causing her normal reserves to be pushed aside. It did feel a little mean of her to lead him on so much already when she already knew she would return home alone that night, but it had been so long since she had flirted that it felt nice to just let go a little.

In the back of her mind, Sakura suspected Ino knew she had been tightly wound for some time now and needed a night to relax, but she did curse her best friend for leaving her alone in the popular bar while she danced with whatever attractive male had caught her attention that night. Where the hell did Ino even go off to?

"He's cute. Where'd you find him?"

Sakura turned and arched her brow in surprise at finding not Ino but rather Uchiha Shisui standing behind her with a beer in hand. He was leaning back against the railing that separated the bar from the dance floor as he watched the male from Suna collect her drink, and unconsciously her gaze traveled over his shinobi shorts and well-fitted, dark t-shirt. The material clung to his broad shoulders and muscular biceps, causing Sakura to smirk. She wouldn't have put it past the infamous flirt to have purposely picked out a smaller shirt to enhance his well-sculpted, ninja's physique.

"You really think I need to find guys?"

Shisui cocked a brow as his gaze slipped to her. "You're awfully confident."

"Are you saying I shouldn't be?" she countered.

The older male's eyes raked over her form and her skin flushed under his heated stare as he met her gaze again with a roguish smirk. "Not at all."

A small, genuine smile settled upon her face at his honesty, and she straightened in her chair as she briefly scanned the bar. "You here alone? I hardly ever see you without your other half."

To her disappointment, Shisui merely chuckled as he raised his beer to his lips. "Itachi wouldn't be caught dead here. This might surprise you, but he's not really the socializing type."

Sakura was caught between laughing at Shisui's little jab at his cousin and frowning at Itachi's absence, for she had an ulterior motive for inquiring about the whereabouts of the Uchiha Heir. It had been weeks since she had last treated Itachi and she knew his lungs had to be strained by now. She was both frustrated and worried that he was still trying to manage his health on his own, but she hinted no further, afraid that in her intoxicated state she might accidentally let slip something she really shouldn't.

Sighing inwardly, Sakura settled for shooting the older male a small smirk before her gaze returned to the dance floor for the umpteenth time that night. She didn't realize Shisui had been watching her until he spoke again: "Want help getting away from your new boy-toy?"

His question caused her smile to return and she shot him a look. "You think I'm incapable of handling myself?"

Shisui held up his hands innocently. "Not what I was asking, but whatever. I'll leave him to you."

He nodded in the direction of the bar and Sakura followed his gesture to see the male was just paying for their drinks. She bit her lip as she suddenly realized that she had no interest in continuing their little game and she glanced back at Shisui before he could slink away. "Wait."

The Uchiha turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Are you suggesting that you'd be better company?"

The smirk that crossed Shisui's face could only be defined as utterly devious. "Let's just say that you wouldn't be looking for your friend."

Sakura chewed her lower lip to hide the smile tugging at her mouth before she shot him a daring look. "Prove it."

That was all the permission Shisui needed. He finished his beer in one, large swig before he set the glass down and grabbed her elbow in one fluid motion. Then he flickered with her to the door and the pair burst out into the night air before her admirer even got the chance to see where she had disappeared to.

Sakura was too busy trying to smother her laughter as Shisui pulled her down the street to ask where they were going, but she willingly allowed him to tug her along as her focus turned to not tripping in her heels. Now that she was standing, she realized just how intoxicated she really was. It was fortunate she had convinced Ino to let her out of the house in her white, summer jumpsuit rather than the dress her blonde friend had originally picked out for her, otherwise she would have been far too busy trying to keep herself decent.

"Where are we going?" Sakura laughed.

Shisui glanced back to flash her a brilliant grin. "Downtown."

"We are downtown?" She wasn't sure if she was asking a question or making a statement. She was fairly certain they were already in the downtown district of Konoha and with one sweeping glance, she confirmed it.

"We're going to the downtown of downtown."

Sakura shook her head in confusion but before she could ask for clarification, Shisui pulled her through a small alley until they reached the next street over. It was full of life with shinobi and civilians alike shopping and drinking and overall enjoying their evening. Bright, string lights lined buildings of both bars and Gentlemen's clubs, and Sakura admired their inviting displays with interest as Shisui continued to lead.

It was only as the pair neared a pink-lit entryway that Sakura drew to an abrupt halt, using her chakra-induced strength to stop Shisui. "There is no way I'm going to a dancers' bar."

Shisui stilled before he rounded on her with an incredulous look. "Do you really think I need to go to a dancers' club to find women?"

His sarcasm wasn't lost on her and she didn't fight her grin at his obviously offended expression. "And you call me arrogant," she quipped as she pulled her wrist out of his grasp to rest her hands on her hips. "So where the hell are you taking me?"

"Anko told me there was a bar around here that has the best shots." His dark eyes took to searching the surrounding buildings and he frowned thoughtfully until his gaze settled on a bar a few buildings down. "That's it."

Before Sakura could utter a word, Shisui snatched up her wrist again before he towed her towards the entrance. Immediately they were intercepted by a large, tall male with biceps as big as Sakura's waist and a firm expression on his face. "Sorry, this is a civilian bar only. No shinobi allowed unless on official business."

She could feel the argument stirring within Shisui, but Sakura quickly scoffed before he could voice his displeasure. "Do I look like a shinobi to you?"

Her small, petite size and brightly-colored hair usually caused other ninja to overlook her. Inwardly, it was a bit of a sore spot for her, one that Naruto and Sasuke tried to understand but could never fully comprehend, but rather than sulk, Tsunade had long ago told her to use it to her advantage. And use it she would.

"Uhh…" the bouncer stuttered. He looked her up long and hard, his gaze raking over her high heels and bare legs to her trim waist and small bust before finally resting on her face. "You have a name?"

"Temari." The name slipped out before she could stop herself and she added a subtle Suna accent in respect towards her friend from the Village Hidden in the Sand.

It escaped the bouncer's notice and his hard gaze turned to Shisui expectantly. "And you?"

"Kankuro."

Sakura bit down on her tongue sharply to keep from bursting out into laughter. Next to her, she could practically feel Shisui vibrating as he held his expression in check. The bouncer watched the pair warily, but eventually he stepped aside, still a little distrustful, before he gestured for them to enter. "Have fun."

Sakura waited until the door closed behind them before she finally burst into laughter. Shisui flashed her a brilliant grin as he grabbed her hand and led her through the packed tavern until they reached the bar.

She was still grinning by the time the bartender made their way over to them and gave them an expectant look. "What ya'll havin'?"

The older woman could have easily passed for a retired shinobi. Her shoulders were broad, her blue eyes were hard and there was a set to her expression that made it obvious she didn't take shit from anyone. Even Shisui's boyish grin had no effect on her. "You must be Ishi. Plumb told me you make a mean shot. Is that true?"

At Anko's nickname, the woman seemed to perk up, causing the hardened edges of her face to soften slightly. "Plumb? I haven't seen her in some time. How's she doin'?"

"Same old. Still kicking ass. She told me to find you for a good time."

Ishi looked Shisui up slowly as a secretive smirk crossed her face. "Well, I think you have the wrong parts for me to have a good time." Then her gaze fell to Sakura. "Your friend, on the other hand, well…I'm off in a couple of hours, if you're interested."

Sakura felt herself flush. She wasn't entirely sure if it was from the alcohol or Ishi's suggestive smirk, but she smiled politely as she she declined. "I appreciate the offer, but the only thing holding my hand tonight is going to be my heels when I finally boot them off my aching feet."

Ishi shrugged harmlessly. "Can't say I didn't try. But don't worry, hun, I'll make ya somethin' good," she winked.

The bartender grabbed two shots and set them on the counter in front of Shisui and Sakura before she turned back to the bar to grab two different bottles. She filled both glasses up nearly to the top before she topped it off with another bottle of alcohol and finally pushed the glasses out towards them. "Enjoy."

Each reached for their respective shot glass, but Sakura didn't immediately toss it back. Instead, she studied the dark amber liquid as the smell of alcohol made her nose burn. If she wasn't drunk already, she definitely would be the moment this hit her system. However, she merely glanced at Shisui, mirrored his grin and clinked her glass against his before they pounded their shots back in unison.

The alcohol bit at her taste buds before it even hit her tongue and it scorched her throat the entire way down until it finally settled warmly in her stomach. Next to her, Shisui set his glass down with a heavy thud as he coughed with a flinch, but Sakura was unable to laugh at his expression. Her mouth was still searing from the burn.

"Damn," Shisui rasped. "What the hell is this?"

"I call it Liquid Cocaine," Ishi said. "Plumb drinks those like water."

"I'm not entirely convinced Plumb has a liver left," Sakura said when she finally found her voice again. "Or is even human."

Sakura had spoken with Anko only on a handful of occasions in the past, but it was well-known throughout the village that the edgy, older kunoichi was tough as nails, and could fight and play harder than most of the male shinobi within Konoha. The knowledge that she could down one of these shots without any effort was not at all surprising; in fact, Sakura wouldn't question it if Ishi told her she knocked back half a dozen to get drunk.

"Want another?"

Sakura waved her hand to decline the offer as Shisui readily agreed. Instead, she ordered something sweeter and fruitier; something that would cleanse her palate of the stinging in the back of her throat. As they waited, her gaze lingered over the rest of the tavern, noting the small dance floor that was seemingly packed with bodies and the bar games scattered throughout the floor. Most were in use, but it was the vacant board against the wall that made Sakura sit up straighter and take notice.

"Shisui, we have to play!"

He followed her gaze only to shoot her an amused look. "Darts? Seriously, Sakura. We're shinobi. Darts is like child's play."

A smirk stretched across her face. "Then I guess you'd better win."

Shisui sighed but there was a smile tugging on his lips and after quickly tossing back his second shot, he stood. "Fine. But loser has to buy next round."

"You haven't even paid the first two rounds," Ishi said as she set Sakura's drink on the counter.

It was bright pink and had piece of pineapple wedged onto the rim of the glass. Shisui eyed it with obvious judgement on his face, but Sakura merely sipped from it happily as the sugar cooled much of the heat still burning her taste buds. Without giving her the chance to search for her own wallet, Shisui pulled a small stack of yen from his pocket and set it down on the counter before he grabbed her elbow and pulled her from her bar stool.

"Hey, I could have paid mine!" Sakura yelled over the music as the older male dragged her across the tavern to the dart board.

"You can pay after you lose," Shisui grinned back at her.

His smile was infectious, but she couldn't stop herself from ribbing him. "You mean you can pay again when you lose."

The challenge danced in his obsidian eyes but he said nothing as he gathered the darts from the board and began their game.

##

Sakura lost track of time as they played one round after another. Neither really knew the rules so they took turns trying to knock the other's bull's eye from the board as they teased and baited one another. She wasn't entirely sure how many more drinks she had consumed, but even in her alcohol-fogged mind, she knew Shisui was not much better off than her and she leaned back in her chair to watch the older shinobi from the nearby table they had claimed as their own.

"'ight, Shi, last throw," Sakura said.

A small pinch of concentration appeared between Shisui's brow as he took aim and released his last dart. It hit the center target flawlessly and she giggled as he gave a little victory dance. Considering the light sway to his stance, his abilities were quite remarkable and she was inwardly impressed his skills were so well honed that his precision hadn't wavered even heavily impaired. Her last attempt had been off by an inch to the left, but she didn't feel offended. She could hardly see straight as it was.

"I win! You getta pay last round."

Sakura scoffed jokingly as he joined her at the table. "Fine, fine. We should get some'n to eat though. I'm starving."

Shisui hummed thoughtfully. "Mm…yes, but not here. I know another good place nearby."

"They still open? It's pretty late, isn't it?" She glanced around the still bustling bar in search of a clock. "What time is it anyway?"

"Only one way to find out."

She turned back to Shisui as he grasped her hand and pulled her from her chair. As soon as she was on her feet, the alcohol running through her system made itself clearly known. She swayed for a moment but before she could regain her balance, Shisui tugged her towards the bar, causing her to stumble into his side with a soft laugh.

Shisui didn't even budge and his easy strength didn't escape her notice, but it quickly fell forgotten as he once again pulled out enough money to cover both of their tabs. A protest fell from Sakura's mouth, but Shisui either ignored her or didn't hear her complaint for he simply turned and steered her out of the bar and into the night.

The air was refreshing against Sakura's flushed skin and she took a deep, purifying breath before she followed Shisui's gentle tug on her hand as he led her in the opposite direction of the village center. The streets were far emptier than they had been when they had first arrived some hours ago. The surrounding clubs and bars were still brightly lit with artificial light, but as Shisui ushered her away from the downtown district, moonlight began to become more evident as it bathed the road and buildings in silver.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she stumbled after him. She was beginning to regret wearing her heels as she stumbled again and she pushed chakra into her system, forcing her body to breakdown the alcohol a little more rapidly than her metabolism could on its own.

Shisui glanced back at her, a boyish grin on his face as he began to walk faster. "It's my best kept secret."

She couldn't stop from baiting him. "A girlfriend?"

"Ha-ha."

She snorted only to trip again as Shisui came to an abrupt stop. He caught her easily and shot her a look that clearly showed he was silently laughing at her before he released his grasp on her to return his gaze to the building they had stopped in front of. It was a small teahouse.

Even from the outside, Sakura could tell it wasn't very big with its single-door entrance and white, wooden gate that wrapped around to one side. It was wedged between two large buildings but looked welcoming enough with two strings of lights framing the walkway to the entrance. To her, it looked closed but Shisui merely ambled up the path and knocked lightly on the door.

Sakura followed, a little unsure, and she was just about to offer that they were probably closed and should just go elsewhere when the door finally swung open to reveal an elderly lady. Her hair was the color of the flour on her hands and she gazed first at Sakura with keen, grey eyes before glancing towards Shisui.

At the sight of him, a warm smile spread across her aged face. "Shisui, I was beginning to wonder if you were to see me again before I keel over."

He smiled cheekily. "Keel over? You still have some usable years left, Hama."

Her laugh came out dry and wheezy, but it was of joy and she held her arms out as Shisui stepped forward to embrace her gently. Sakura could only watch silently as Hama half-heartedly lectured him about forgetting about her, but it wasn't long before her dark eyes fell to Sakura again.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" She elbowed Shisui. "Your girlfriend perhaps."

"I'm just a friend," Sakura said as she stepped forward. She tried to make herself out to be more sober than she actually was as she bowed politely and extended her hand. "I'm Sakura."

Hama accepted her hand, her skin surprisingly soft and her fingers full of hidden strength, and she pulled Sakura a little closer as the wrinkles around her eyes deepened. "Sakura?" she repeated curiously. "Sakura, the Godiame's Apprentice, Sakura?"

"That would be me."

"Oh dear. You are far more beautiful than the rumors say," she said, causing Sakura to warm. "Are you unattached?"

"I am," she admitted quietly.

The elderly woman shot Shisui a scathing look. "What are you waiting for, boy?"

"Hama, is the kitchen still open by any chance?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

She stared Shisui down a moment longer before she stepped back inside the teahouse, leaving the door open for the pair behind her. Shisui shot her an apologetic smile, which Sakura returned with one of amusement before they trailed after the woman.

Inside was just as small as it looked. There were only three two-seater tables along the wall while a counter separated the kitchen from the diners. However, the back of the teahouse held a large glass door that opened out into a backyard that was filled with flowers and bushes of every color. Half a dozen tables dotted the lawn and Sakura left Shisui's side to wonder to the doorway to gaze out at the beautiful garden.

"I have a few ingredients left over from the evening rush. What are you looking for?"

Sakura glanced back to see Shisui was leaning on the counter that was separating the kitchen as Hama organized her work station. "Anything deep fried."

"That I can do," she smiled. Then she waved her hand towards Sakura. "Go. Sit down. I'll bring it to you when it's done."

Shisui said his thanks before he joined Sakura at the doorway. He pulled the glass door opened and gestured for her to lead the way before he followed, sliding the door closed in his wake. Sakura made her way to an empty table nearby and plopped herself down in the closest seat as a sigh of relief escaped her. With her weight off her feet, she realized just how sore her soles were and she made quick work of kicking off her heels.

Her world was still swaying a little, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before and she glanced at Shisui as she rubbed her feet against the cool grass below them. He was leaning back in his chair with his head tilted back as he stared straight up at the night sky. However, even drunk, he was still a shinobi and he lowered his face to meet her gaze. "What?"

"Are we just gonna ignore that fact that you woke an elderly woman up to make us food?"

He cocked a brow. "Hama doesn't go to bed until sunrise."

"And you know this for a fact?"

"I come here all the time. This part of town goes to bed at dawn and wakes up in the middle of the afternoon to start all over again. She makes her business off drunks looking for something to eat."

Sakura glanced around at the beautiful garden. It was practically overgrowing with all the various flowers, most she recognized but there were many she didn't. It made her wonder if Ino even knew all of them, her parents being the go-to florists of the village. "How did you even find this place?"

The sliding door opened again as Hama brought them two glasses of water and a basket of warm bread. The smell immediately caused Sakura's mouth to start salivating and she quickly tore a slice in half as the elderly woman patted Shisui on the head. "I met Shisui and his little cousin about five years ago. Poor dears had been dead tired on their feet after a hard mission."

"She fed and watered us," Shisui continued as he leaned forward to grab a piece for himself. Then he pointed at Hama as he fake-whispered to Sakura, "Don't let her young age fool you. She makes the best dango you've ever had. I couldn't get Itachi to eat anywhere else for a month afterwards."

Hama promptly swatted him on the back of the head with a fond smile. "I'm not that young. You better keep that in mind next time you go so long without seeing me."

A timer suddenly sounded from the kitchen and Hama excused herself before she shuffled back into the little teahouse. Once the door closed behind her, Sakura shifted her attention back to Shisui as he scarfed down his appetizer. She hadn't realized she had been smiling at him until he looked at her expectantly. "What?"

Sakura shook her head before she bit into one of her torn pieces of bread. A mix of spices flooded her taste buds and she quickly swallowed it down, enjoying its unique flavor. "I guess I haven't ever really talked to you before. You're not who I thought you were."

An entertained but curious expression crossed his face as he leaned back in his chair. "And who did you think I was, Sakura?"

"A flirt," she admitted readily. "You like to joke and play pranks and keep people on their toes. You're well-known throughout the village, but not because of your family name. I thought you were just a tease, but you're actually very kind. Just seeing you with Hama shows it." She was smiling as she spoke, but it slowly faded as she turned contemplative. "One wouldn't think you're one of our most skilled shinobi. Graduated from the academy at eight; moved up in rank to chunin at nine; jounin by eleven. You have a mastery of the Flicker Technique that is unrivaled by anyone within the village, possibly the entire five nations. You're quite humble for someone with so much talent."

Silence passed between them as she finished. Shisui sat calmly in his chair, his gaze and expression never wavering as she listed only a handful of his most remarkable skills. Eventually he laughed out his nose before he shot her a look. "Did you get a hold of my file?"

Sakura shrugged unapologetically as she reached for the last piece of bread. "It may have crossed my path recently."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, but it slowly wilted. "It always sounds better on paper. I don't doubt that there is someone out there who can outmatch me. And it's that thinking that keeps you alive."

His words were strangely eerie, like he had witnessed the consequences of overconfidence in the past. But before Sakura could ask, the glass door opened again and the mouth-watering scent of well-seasoned tempura reached her nose. Sakura turned expectantly as Hama set down a large plate of deep-fried shrimp and vegetables with a large bowl of tentsuyu dipping sauce. She hadn't even fully set the plate on the table before Shisui was reaching for a large piece of broccoli.

"This should hold you over, at least for a little while."

Sakura took one bite of shrimp and groaned audibly in pleasure. "This is delicious."

Hama smiled kindly at her. "Aren't you sweet. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I think we'll be rolling out of here quite happily," Shisui replied through a mouthful.

"All right then. My old bones need to go to bed. I've already locked the front door so make sure to use the side gate when you leave, dears."

"We'll be sure to keep quiet," Sakura told her respectfully.

"Just leave the dishes on the counter next to the door when you're done. I'll get to them in the morning."

And with a murmured goodnight, Hama meandered back to her teahouse and softly slid the door closed behind her, leaving Shisui and Sakura alone once again.

For a while, they ate in silence as each indulged in the delicious meal Hama had made for them. Sakura devoured more than she should have to be comfortably full, but the sauce and battered shrimp was so delightful she couldn't stop herself from grabbing one after another until they were gone, leaving her to sort through the various fried vegetables.

"You know, appearances don't mean everything."

Sakura looked up from the potato she had been playing with to find Shisui was staring at her. Just by his gaze, she could tell that the fatty food had sobered him some - if only a little - but there was a seriousness about him that captured her interest.

"You joke that you don't look like a shinobi, and yet you can crack boulders in half with just your fist, wrestle guys twice your size without breaking a sweat and hold your own against your teammates; who, by the way, are quickly becoming the most successful shinobi of their generation."

Sakura smiled as warmth bloomed under her breastbone, but he hadn't finished yet. "You can fight. But you can also do something the rest of us can't and that's heal. I'm sure this village is full of people that wouldn't be here if not for you."

She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of his and Itachi's brush with death some years ago. Sakura had led one of the two teams that had fought with chakra and sutures to save their lives and though it had burned through most of her team's chakra reserves, they had come out successful. Sakura had slept for nearly twelve hours following that surgery.

However, she didn't dwell on her thoughts as she smiled cheekily. "Well I had to be more than just a pretty face, right? Besides, Naruto and Sasuke are so impulsive someone has to be there to save them when they get the snot kicked out of them."

"From what I hear though, a few days ago you nearly killed Sasuke and took the whole village with him."

Sakura stilled. Self-disappointment caused her stomach to flip and a frown tugged at the corner of her mouth as her gaze dropped to where her finger was tracing the rim of her water glass. A tense silence passed before she collected her voice. "What happened with Sasuke was an accident."

"He tells me you've been avoiding him."

"Well 'I'm sorry' doesn't seem to really cover it so if you can think of something better to say, I'm all for it."

Sakura didn't mean to snap – after all, Shisui wasn't the source of her frustration – but she was still sore on the subject and the fact that Sasuke knew she was avoiding him only made her feel worse.

"Maybe you should start with 'I'm sorry' and see where it goes?" Shisui offered gently.

Sakura didn't reply and she watched silently as he began collecting their used napkins and piling them on the empty plate before he stood. She heard him pile their used dishes on the counter by the door but Sakura didn't immediately move to join him. A soft breath escaped her and she gazed around the peaceful garden, feeling so out of place with her heavy thoughts, but she eventually stood as well. She bent down to pick up her heels before she joined Shisui, her strappy shoes dangling from her fingers. He eyed her footwear but didn't question her before they silently exited the yard through the wooden gate on the side of the teahouse.

Back on the main road, most of the bars and clubs were still in business, but it was far emptier than it had been when they first arrived countless hours before. She and Shisui walked side-by-side as they ventured back towards the residential neighborhoods in the center of Konoha. Under her feet, the well-travelled road was warm but dry, and dust coated her painted toes, but she didn't complain. It felt far better than the heels Ino had picked for her.

Thinking of her blonde friend, it suddenly occurred to Sakura that she probably should have left a note with the bartender or something. Ino was most likely waiting for her at her small condo – that was if she hadn't found someone to accompany home – with an interrogation ready on where she had disappeared to for so long. Sakura would have to think of a lie; she didn't need her blonde friend slipping rumors around Konoha that she was Shisui's latest fling.

Sighing softly, Sakura tilted her head back as she stared at the starry sky. She did hope that Ino had made it to her own bed, rather than hers for she really was in no mood to be bombarded with questions, nor was she sober enough yet to weave a believable lie together. Just the thought of discussing her sexlife with Ino again made Sakura inwardly cringe. Itachi had overheard everything the last time. How embarrassing.

With her thoughts shifting to the stoic Uchiha Heir, she couldn't help but replay the night he had appeared in her bedroom, nearly suffocating on blood and asking for help without specifically asking for help. Looking back, the whole incident annoyed her. She had been utterly exhausted and yet she had done everything she could to heal the disease Itachi had known about and ignored until he physically couldn't any longer; only for him to disappear on her again when they both knew he needed her help.

It was common knowledge Itachi was a tactical genius, but when it came to his own health, he was stubborn to the point of stupid and it frustrated the hell out of her. If he was any other person, she would have tracked him down long ago and tried to shove reason into his apparently thick skull.

But he wasn't just one of her patients. He was Uchiha Itachi. And in the back of her mind, just the thought of being in his presence still made her stomach twist into knots.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura inquired as she inclined her head to look at the male next to her.

"Yes, you can come home with me tonight."

She shot him a flat look before her gaze returned down the road. "Why is your cousin such an ass?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shisui glance at her. "Itachi? He's not an ass. He's just misunderstood." Upon Sakura's snort of disbelief, he relented. "Alright, maybe he is a little bit of an ass. He's just not great at expressing himself and sometimes he can come off a little abrasively. He's actually a very generous and kind person."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sakura scoffed quietly, wondering how those characteristics could even be applied to the frosty, arrogant male.

"Did something happen between you two?" Shisui asked curiously.

Realizing her slip, Sakura quickly shook her head. "Nothing in particular."

She could tell Shisui didn't believe her, but he didn't press as they approached the part in their paths. "You headed home?"

As usual, a grin wound itself onto Shisui's face. "Why? You wanna go drinking some more?"

"No thanks," Sakura laughed as they stopped at their intersection. "I think I've had enough alcohol for one night."

A small groan sounded in the back of his throat as he raked a hand through his messy locks. "Tell me about it. Why did you make me drink so much? We're going to have the worst hangovers."

"I don't get hangovers."

Shisui glanced at her sharply. "You don't?"

"I'm a medic," she stated like it was obvious.

His eyes widened in amazement as if he had never considered the possibility before. "Seriously? You can use chakra? Why didn't I think of that before? Maybe you should come home with me."

She snorted affectionately. "Keep dreaming."

"I will. It's a good dream."

Sakura laughed again and elbowed him lightly in the ribs before she turned down the road that would lead her home. "Good night, Shisui!" she said, raising the hand with her heels in the air in farewell.

"Sweet dreams!" was his teasing reply.

A smile settled across her features as she walked away. She took her time to stroll through the silent village and let the cooler night air clear her alcohol-hazed mind. It was the first time in weeks that she could remember having enjoyed herself so thoroughly and she knew it was because of Shisui. She had never spent any extended amount of time with him before, but tonight had shifted her perception of him – if only minutely.

He was every bit the flirt he was rumored to be, but there were other sides to the male she hadn't considered before and it was those parts of him that suddenly made her look at him differently. It was surprising he was close friends with Itachi of all people. But then again, they were family and had grown up together. Perhaps Shisui had just learned to tolerate the sharp edges of Itachi's personality over the years.

With a heavy sigh out her nose, Sakura's smile slipped off her face as her thoughts once again fell back to the male who had become a source of both anxiety and frustration. She didn't understand why Itachi hadn't come back to see her and silently she cursed him. Did he really think it was acceptable to drop into her bedroom unannounced and then just disappear like it never happened? She hadn't even been able to properly research his condition on account that she didn't even really know what she was looking for and the lack of knowing just made her restless mentally.

It was like an itch she couldn't scratch, always there in the back of her mind, slowly fading only to come back to her full awareness again with the slightest mention of his name. The need to know wouldn't have bothered her nearly as much if he would just give her the opportunity to examine him more closely so she at least had something to work with, but he hadn't. Itachi had used her compassion against her, coming to her when he needed her and then disappearing again after she was no longer any use to him. His actions grated on her nerves and she found herself once again growing agitated with his indifference.

Damn Uchiha.

Drawing to a stop at the next intersection, Sakura glanced down the road that would lead her to her apartment. She stared at it silently as she suddenly realized she had no desire to go home. She had riled herself up too much to be able to sleep restfully and she didn't want her good night to end in stress as her thoughts tossed and turned with her body.

Without further hesitation, Sakura turned away and headed in the opposite direction of her home towards the heart of Konoha, her destination now set upon the hospital.

##

Itachi tried not to drag his feet as he passed through the red gates of Konoha. It had been an easy, but long run back from the edge of Grass country and though he was tired, he wasn't utterly exhausted. Nodding politely to the Jounin guarding the entrance, he signed his name on the check-in sheet before he continued into the village.

Dawn was an hour out. The village was still as civilians and shinobi alike rested for the day ahead. Itachi was but a silent shadow as he trekked towards his clan's compound, knowing that the Hokage wouldn't wake until the sun had cleared the high trees surrounding the village, and his report could wait until then.

A small sigh of relief passed between Itachi's lips as the sight of the familiar, wooden gates surrounding the Uchiha compound came into view, but the breath didn't come without pain and he pursed his lips to hide his small grimace. It had been too long since he had last been home, but rather than head straight towards his home, he took a detour, stopping just outside Shisui's house as he felt for the other's chakra. A hint of a smile crossed his face as he felt the familiar chakra signature, strong and unwavering, coming from his cousin's bedroom before Itachi continued towards his own home as the thought of a quick meal and a long shower tugged on his desires.

With much practice, Itachi stealthily pushed the front door of his family's home open. He felt for his brother and parents' chakras before he removed his boots and began the climb up the stairs to his bedroom. There, he discarded his armor and collected a towel before he retreated to the washroom across the hall.

It had been over two weeks since he had left for his solo mission and though he had spent plenty of nights in motels with running water, it was the first time since his departure that his tense muscles loosen under the warm spray. It was always easier to relax within the walls of the village, and he took his time to scrub the dirt and sweat from his skin before he did the same to his hair.

The steam that clung to the air irritated his lungs, but it was nothing to the extent it had been before. Even so, he still recognized that his breath had become harder to draw with each passing day as his mission drew to a close and his nights were becoming restless as his disease further deteriorated Sakura's work. He needed to see her soon before it worsened in severity.

Once Itachi rinsed his hair and washed the residual suds from his skin, he shut off the stream of warm water. Outside the shower, the fog was worse, and he quickly dried and dressed himself in a plain black shirt and pair of shinobi slacks before he escaped the suffocating room.

Just as he was about to enter his room when he heard his parents' door open softly. "Itachi?"

He turned expectantly as his mother stepped out and waited patiently for her to close the door again before speaking, "You are awake early, okaa-san."

It was obvious she had just arisen by the robe she wore over her sleepwear and the way her hair was slightly disheveled and unbrushed. She smiled softly as she approached. "I thought I had heard you return home. How was your mission?"

"It was long but successful."

"Good. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

Her offer made him smile but he shook his head. "That is unnecessary. I will grab something quick before I head out."

"Head out?" Her brow furrowed slightly. "Isn't it a bit early? You should rest first."

Itachi had come to recognized the concerned tone of his mother a number of years ago and he quickly put her worries to rest with a soft smile. "I will rest when I return. I should not be gone long."

She studied him a moment more before finally relenting. "Okay. Just make sure you take care of yourself. You were gone for a while."

"I will."

With a suppressed yawn, she bid him a good night before she returned to bed. Once the door closed behind her, Itachi dropped his dirty clothes and towel in his room before he silently descended to the kitchen. In the fridge, he found a large bowl of fruits and he hungrily dug into it, enjoying the sweetness of the mangos and strawberries, and the fullness of the watermelon. Only after he had eaten his share and then some, did he replace the bowl and head to the main door to collect his boots.

It was still dark in the predawn hours, but Itachi knew the village roads like the back of his hand and he easily navigated the streets until the large, white building of the hospital came into view. He entered through visitors' door and headed towards the elevator bank off to the left side before he rode the lift to Sakura's floor.

He had only been to her office once before, but his memory still remembered the path and he soon found himself at her door. It was open but as he stepped inside, he found neither Sakura nor Shizune within the office. He noticed an opened notebook on the desk with a still-steaming mug of tea beside it. Whoever was here hadn't been gone long.

With a sigh, Itachi resigned himself to waiting and he casually glanced around the small office as a means to pass the time. Behind the desk was a large window with a beautiful view of the city. Silhouettes of the large trees guarding the village could be seen just outside the tall gates and beyond that the sky was just beginning to lighten from black to deep blue.

Turning away from the sight, Itachi swept his gaze about the room slowly, noting that there weren't many personal effects from the women. Instead the office seemed to consist almost entirely of notes, journals and books relating to medicine. Interest tugged on him as his eyes landed on the large bookcase taking up the entire length of one wall and he approached it as he read a few of the titles.

Itachi had only gotten his tongue twisted around a few of the complicated scientific publications before the soft echo of footsteps reached his ears. A moment later Sakura swept into the room. Between her hands, she held a book nearly seven inches in thickness as she read and walked at the same time. She was dressed most casually in a white, summer jumpsuit and a pair of blue flats, causing his brow to arch in interest. It seemed an unusual outfit to wear while on shift, but then again there wasn't much he knew about Haruno Sakura.

"You are working late."

The large book slipped from her hands and landed on the floor with a great thud as she jumped in surprise. Apparently whatever she had been reading had seized her attention so fully, she hadn't noticed his chakra signature and she rounded on him quickly, her eyes wide and her stance defensive. "Dammit, Uchiha!" she snapped.

That curse sounded vaguely familiar to his ears.

With a huff of vexation, Sakura bent down and retrieved her thick book off the floor as if it weighed no more than a feather before she glared at him. "You know, if you're just going to come see me every few weeks when it's most convenient for you, there's really no point in me helping you at all. I'm not going to waste my time healing the same damage over and over again when we could be making progress so if that's what you plan on doing, you might as well shove off now. I'm not your slave."

Silent encompassed the room. Itachi could admit that certainly hadn't been the response he was expecting, but he supposed he couldn't entirely blame her for her frustrations. She was correct in that he had been dropping in on her when it most suited him.

"I apologize," Itachi said after a moment, his voice quiet in comparison to her sharp tone. "I would have come to see you sooner; however, my mission had kept me out of the village longer than I anticipated."

She visibly stilled, her anger gone as quickly as it had come as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Your mission?" she repeated. "I wasn't aware you were out of the village..."

Even from across the office, he could feel her embarrassment as she chewed the inside of her cheek. She seemed on the verge of apologizing but it never came as she turned away to drop her heavy book onto her desktop before she lowered herself down into her seat. She reached for her tea before she eyed him. "I'm assuming you're here because it's bothering you again."

"It is."

"Is your breathing restricted or just uncomfortable?"

"It is uncomfortable for the moment," he admitted quietly, "but I do feel it worsening."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully and sipped from her mug before she straightened in her chair. "Alright. You look like you just returned from your mission. Go get some rest, and come back and see me in the morning." Then she reached for her book and opened it with a loud thump before she began thumbing through the pages.

Surprised, Itachi stilled. He had not been expecting that answer. Silently he observed her as she picked up her pen and wrote a few notes before her gaze flickered back to her text. It was then that he recognized the slight drawl of her words was not the result of a long shift as the faint bite of alcohol reached his nose.

He blinked, bewildered. "You are intoxicated."

Sakura stopped reading to glance up at him. "Hence why I said come back in the morning." A faint smile crossed her face. "Your cousin got me drunk, so unless you are currently suffocating right this very moment, I am refusing to do any procedure."

Now that Itachi was looking for it, there was no denying her small slur, but it was her comment regarding Shisui that caught his attention. He wasn't aware that his cousin was acquainted with the young medic and he immediately grew weary.

"Does he know?" he ask. Sakura may have kept his secret to herself so far, but it was not in his nature to trust so easily.

Her brow drew together in confusion. "Know what?"

"About my condition."

"If he does, I didn't say anything," she said before she picked up her tea. "I may be a little buzzed, but I am still a doctor and patient confidentiality is still my priority."

Itachi got the impression she was more than 'a little buzzed' but he didn't correct her as the brief tension in the pit of his stomach dispersed. "Very well," he murmured. "Perhaps I should return in this evening then."

She just waved a dismissive hand at him as her gaze swept over her notes. "Just come back in the morning."

"It is morning."

Surprised, Sakura glanced behind her at the slowly brightening horizon. "Oh. Then I guess tonight would be better then."

Itachi nodded and began to exit her office, but stopped as he reached the threshold of the doorway. There was still one thing he wanted to clarify with her.

"Haruno-san," he said as he rounded to face her once more. She looked up expectantly and he met her forest-green gaze evenly. "Please understand I am aware you are doing me a favor. I did not intend to make you feel taken advantage of."

Her expression reflected her surprise but after a moment, it softened fractionally and she nodded minutely as they reached an understanding. Then Itachi exited her office as silently as he had come, intent on returning that night.

**_to be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the ShiSaku feels. I just needed some Shisui time, but don't worry, there's plenty of ItaSaku moments ahead.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Updated 1/29/17


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five** _

The sun was low in the sky when Itachi awoke. The air in his room was humid even with the fan blowing in the corner and he kicked the sheets off before he relaxed back against his bed, willing his mind to give him only a few more minutes of rest. He was still so tired.

It seemed his wish was on the verge of being fulfilled as he lulled somewhere between dreams and reality when the downstairs, front door opened with a bang, abruptly rousing him out of his rest. With a muted sigh, he dragged a hand over his face before he swung his legs over the side of his futon and stood. He stretched slowly, doing his best to agitate his lungs as little as possible, before he changed into a fresh shirt and a pair of lightweight pants, and exited his room.

With habitual stealth, Itachi padded downstairs to the kitchen where he could smell his mother preparing an early supper while his brother complained, "She's avoiding me. I just want to talk to her."

"Perhaps she needs more time," Mikoto replied calmly as he entered the kitchen.

"More time for what? She should be saying sorry to me."

"You cannot make someone apologize, Sasuke. Allow her her space. Sakura is a smart girl; she'll come around."

At the mention of the pink-haired medic, Itachi's interest piqued. It seemed his little brother was yet again butting heads with his teammates, something he had been doing since his early days as a Genin. Itachi had warned Sasuke against doing so, but it was only too apparent when it came to his younger sibling that some habits were hard to break.

As Itachi entered the room, Sasuke and their mother's conversation stalled. She looked up from the pot she was stirring to smile warmly at him and he greeted her with a kiss to her cheek. "Itachi, I'm glad you rested for so long. Are you hungry? I'm making tempura udon. It should be ready soon"

"I am. Thank you, okaa-san," he murmured before he retrieved a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He leaned against the counter as he sipped generously only for his gaze to land on Sasuke as his younger brother continued to pout. "You appear more irritable than usual."

Sasuke glanced up from where he was kneeling at their family table to eye him with a deep frown on his face. "I didn't know you were home, nii-san."

"I returned early this morning. Pray tell, what did you do to your teammate this time?" Itachi asked, not allowing his brother to change the subject. It had always been a small form of entertainment to him to tease his brother when he was in one of his moods.

"What do you mean this time? What have I ever done to her?"

He arched an amused brow, his answer only too ready on his tongue. "I recall the time you made her buy you and Uzumaki dinner on her birthday; the time you made plans to meet with her for training and instead left with Uzumaki. You also-."

"Okay, okay, all right, I get it," Sasuke interrupted. "But this time I didn't do anything. She attacked me in our sparring match, and nearly killed me and flattened the entire village. Even the Hokage wasn't happy with her," he defended. "It took Yamato over three hours to reverse the damage she did and-."

Itachi hid his surprise at the information, but his gaze shifted to his mother as she rounded on Sasuke with one hand on her hip and her spoon pointed threateningly, "Uchiha Sasuke, did you really make that poor girl pay for her own dinner on her birthday?"

"It was like two years ago!" Sasuke justified as he shot his older brother a withering look. Itachi openly smirked in reply. "Besides, the point of this conversation is that I didn't do anything and she's avoiding me like I'm a plague!"

"I have always thought you to be a little parasitic," Itachi countered.

If possible, his younger brother's glare darkened but their mother sighed before he could sneak out a scathing retort. "Boys…"

Itachi's smirk widened, but the presence of another in the entryway of the kitchen drew his attention and he turned his head as their father stepped into the room. He was dressed officially in his Jounin vest with the symbol of the military police stitched into his shoulder, but it was his firm expression that gave Itachi notice as his father's gaze fell on him. "Good, you're home. I need a private word with you, Itachi."

Curiosity tugged on him and without hesitation, Itachi nodded before he quickly finished his water and left the glass in the sink. He could still feel Sasuke's glare as he exited the kitchen, but he didn't pay his younger brother any mind as he followed their father down the hall and to his study at the back of the household.

Upon entering, Fugaku requested he close the door behind him and silently Itachi obeyed before he stood before his father respectfully. "Otou-san."

The dark eyes Itachi had inherited roamed over his form briefly. "How did your mission go?"

"It was a success."

"Good," Fugaku nodded. "I'm glad you have returned. There is a matter that has come to my attention that is most upsetting."

Itachi straightened at his father's words, but he said nothing as he waited for him to continue.

"Uchiha Izumi is missing. I spoke with her parents the night before last and they told me she had left on a mission about the same time as you and has yet to return. She had been expected back to the village nearly four days ago."

Itachi pursed his lips together at the news. With his father's expression and ominous aura, he hadn't been expecting a pleasing report, but the information that Izumi was unaccounted for didn't settle well in his stomach. He had grown up with the pretty brunette and knew her to be a capable kunoichi, even if she still ranked at Chunin for being in her late twenties. If he was being entirely honest with himself, she had been his first real crush as a child and he still held a soft spot for her, even if their relationship was purely platonic. He didn't want to believe that anything bad had transpired, but she was rarely late coming home. Still, it was too early to jump to conclusions, which is why Itachi already knew what his father wanted from him.

"Has the Hokage been informed?"

Fugaku's shook his head. "Until we can further investigate, Izumi's parents and I have agreed to keep this within the clan. We do not want to make a show of one of our own disappearing until we have a firmer understanding of what happened."

Itachi kept his expression in check as surprise rippled through him. It made no sense to keep the information from the Hokage, especially if it meant that she could help provide the resources to find her. "I am not sure that is the best course of action," he began slowly. "If Izumi is already four days late returning from her mission then she is already a concern of the Hokage. We should bring it to Lady Tsunade's attention now so we do not waste any more time in locating her."

"No," Fugaku said firmly. "We will leave Lady Tsunade out of this. Izumi's mission was not sanctioned by the Hokage and until we have drained all of our resources, there is no point in informing the rest of the village of our issue."

Annoyance flared in Itachi's chest. He wanted to remind his father that Izumi was not an 'issue' but rather a beloved member of their clan, but he refrained. His father was not only his senior but also the head of their clan, and if Izumi's parents had agreed to keep the village out of their business, he would respect that decision. For now.

"What do you need me to do?" Itachi asked monotonously.

"Inform Shisui. I want you both to investigate."

"I cannot deny the Hokage's order should she issue me another mission."

Fugaku nodded. "That is fine. For now I want the pair of you to head out tonight to Izumi's last known whereabouts and see if there are any leads you may find. Scout the area and report back to me."

"Tonight?" Itachi repeated.

"I understand you just returned from your mission and are still recovering, but this is of the utmost importance."

However, his recovery wasn't what gave him pause; it was his meeting with Sakura. He had agreed to return to the hospital that evening to undergo an examination and healing session with the young doctor and she would be furious if he cancelled on her after she already felt so taken advantage of. The best he could offer was to leave afterwards. Hopefully that would satisfy both parties.

"There is something else I must attend to this evening. Shisui and I can leave at midnight," Itachi said, his face a perfect mask.

A lie was already forming on his tongue in preparation of his father's questioning of his whereabouts, but it faded as Fugaku simply nodded. "Very well."

With his dismissal, Itachi bowed before he left his father's study. His mood had turned somber with their discussion and silently he crept back into his room to prepare his pack for that night, his mind heavy with thoughts of Izumi, and his pending meeting with Sakura. The last thing he wanted was to leave the village so soon after his return, but he couldn't deny his father's wishes. He was the Patriarch of their clan and any arguments to remain a few days longer would not only allow Izumi's trail to further turn cold, but would bring up questions of things he refused to discuss. All he could hope was for Sakura to understand his position.

After preparing his pack, Itachi returned to the kitchen for a quick meal with his family before he took off into the village. His steps fell unhurried as he trekked through the busy streets, his mind heavy from the most recent stresses pressed upon his shoulders.

He understood his father's desires to keep Izumi's absence quiet from the Hokage, even if he disagreed with them. Hostilities between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of the village had remained tense even since the Kyuubi's attack over two decades ago. The last time a member of their clan had disappeared, it had been Uchiha Madara - the very person believed to be responsible for the horrible attack. By keeping their leader in the dark of the situation, it could lead to further conflict should the information later be discovered by another party.

In his opinion, it would be wise for them to gain the confidence and aid of Lady Tsunade. She could easily provide them the necessary resources to locate Izumi. Inuzuka Hana and her dogs were the village's best trackers – far better than Itachi would ever be – and sending him out for a job that could be accomplished much faster and much easier by another felt like nothing more than a waste of time and energy on his part. He could already feel a headache beginning to pulse behind his eyes as he considered what fears his father may harbor for keeping the village in the dark.

Even through his frustration and fatigue, it wasn't long before Itachi felt a shadow begin to follow in his footsteps and his stress faded some as he recognized the familiar chakra. "Shisui."

"You didn't tell me you were back from your mission," his cousin said as he fell into step next to him, a small whine in his voice.

"I only just returned this morning." He glanced at the older male as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I would have come to see you, but I had assumed you were still recovering from your hangover."

Next to him, Shisui slid him a curious glance. "How did you know I was hungover?"

It was only Itachi's mastery over his emotions that kept him from faltering. His mind had been so preoccupied that he had temporarily forgotten that he only knew of Shisui's apparent binge drinking because of his conversation with one Haruno Sakura the previous night. Inwardly he scolded himself for nearly letting slip his meeting with the kunoichi and he recognized he was far too distracted if Shisui had almost pulled information out of him without even trying.

"I let myself into your room this morning to find you wholly unconscious and utterly reeking of alcohol," he lied smoothly.

Shisui shrugged before he ran his hand through his damp locks. He smelled freshly of soap and Itachi silently thanked his cousin for taking the time to shower the alcohol out of his pores before finding him; his headache was still pulsing faintly.

"I didn't mean to get so drunk," he muttered. "I felt bad Sakura's friend had ditched her so I offered her some company and the next thing I knew we were doing shots. So many shots…I'm never drinking again."

It wasn't the first time Itachi had heard those words.

"Haruno Sakura?" Itachi echoed. "I was not aware you were acquainted with her."

"I wasn't. Not until last night anyway. She's actually pretty cool. Sasuke doesn't give her enough credit. She talked about you," Shisui added as they continued further into the village.

"Did she?" Itachi asked, mildly curious.

"She thinks you're an asshole."

Blinking in surprise, he glanced at his older cousin. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that she said 'he's an ass'," Shisui quipped. "What did you do to piss her off?"

There was a smirk playing on his mouth as if he found the situation amusing, which in turn caused Itachi to frown. "What else did she say?" he asked, redirecting the subject.

"About you? Nothing," Shisui said as they continued down the dusty street. "Hey, did you know she doesn't get hangovers? She uses her medic magic to make them go away."

Itachi hummed noncommittally. He didn't know if he was more relieved or disappointed Sakura hadn't said more. He must have underestimated how frustrated she was with him for her to openly insult him to his best friend and a small frown settled upon his features at his own inconsideration.

It wasn't normally like him to be so self-centered but if he was being honest with himself, perhaps he could admit if only to himself that her presence made him uneasy. Itachi wasn't used to others knowing about his personal affairs and the fact that she was aware of his disease when he had not even revealed its presence to Shisui of all people, put him on edge. That being said Itachi had no right to treat her like he had been. She had learned of his condition through chance and she had not yet betrayed his trust. It was only fair he returned the favor.

Beside him, Shisui kicked a rock across the dusty road before he glanced around. "Where are we going anyway?"

"ANBU headquarters," Itachi replied. The hospital had been his intended destination upon leaving home, but with Shisui at his side, he turned one street early. "I need to complete my mission report and get it to the Hokage. You are more than welcome to join me."

As Itachi expected, Shisui drew to a stop. "Hell no. I spend enough time there as it is. You have fun with that and I'll catch up with you later. Sparring tonight?"

Itachi paused with his cousin as his light mood grew heavy once more. Shisui must have sensed it for he straightened his relaxed stance as his brows drew together in concern.

"Unfortunately no," Itachi said. "We are leaving the village tonight. There is a matter I need to discuss with you. However…" He trailed off as a group of ANBU members passed them on their way to their designated tower and he waited until they were out of earshot before continuing, "However, I am not comfortable going into full detail here."

"Itachi, what happened?" Shisui asked, his voice low and worried.

The younger male cast a brief glance around to ensure their conversation couldn't be overheard, but there was only a small group of children playing with a ball nearby and the team of shinobi were already fading out of sight. Still, Itachi hesitated before answering, "Izumi is missing. We need to locate her and bring her home if possible."

Shisui hadn't missed the implication of his words and a frown settled over his features as sadness briefly passed behind his eyes. "Are you okay? I know you two are friends-were friends."

"I am fine," Itachi murmured. "We just need to focus on bringing her home."

A moment of silence passed between them before Shisui nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Midnight. I will meet you at our training grounds at twenty-three hundred. "

His cousin nodded, but he stopped Itachi before he could walk away. "Hey," he said. He hooked an arm around Itachi's shoulders as his dark eyes met his unwaveringly. "We'll find her. Maybe not tonight, but we will."

Itachi let out a long but soft breath before he nodded. "I know."

But in what condition he wasn't sure. Shisui seemed to sense his concern, but he refrained from saying what they were both thinking and after a silent moment, the older male released him before he murmured a promise to meet him soon. Then he flickered out of sight.

Itachi waited a moment after he was gone before he retraced his steps to the main road and continued towards the hospital. His headache hadn't faded and his mood had not improved much by the time he reached Sakura's office. The door was closed, but he could feel her chakra signature pulsing softly inside and he knocked lightly as he let his own chakra flare to announce his presence. She granted her permission immediately and he pushed the door open only to find she was not behind her desk but rather on the floor with a myriad of open books and notes scattered around her.

She was playing with her pencil as she read and he couldn't help but notice the vast difference in her attire from the night before. Rather than the casual jumpsuit, she was now dressed in a pair of light blue scrubs with her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She seemed engrossed in what she was studying, but eventually she pulled her gaze away to look up at him.

"Uchiha-san," she greeted.

He regarded the many notes surrounding her. "Should I return at a later time?"

"No," she said as she returned her attention to her work. She placed her notepad inside her book before she closed it, marking her place. "Let me just put this away and we can get started."

Without any sense of organization, Sakura stacked her notes and texts together before she stood and set them on the edge of her desk. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a different, bound notebook before she gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

His brows furrowed minutely. "We are not to do the examination here?"

"I have a shared office, which means that Shizune could walk in at any minute and since we are trying to be discrete, I figured perhaps we should move to a more private area."

Her sensitivity surprised him and gratitude swept through him but he said nothing as he retreated out of the office. Sakura closed the door behind her and left it unlocked before she walked briskly down the hall. He followed without a word.

They stopped before a door around the first bend from her office and he watched in interest as she quickly scanned the long hallway to ensure they were alone before she slipped her notebook under her arm and performed a series of hand seals. The seemingly ordinary door remained unchanged, but she grasped the handle and pushed it open before she ushered him inside.

Itachi found himself in a fully functioning surgical room. His gaze roved over the operating table in the center and the overhead light that was currently off before he eyed the myriad of surgical tools lining the walls. There was a separate room off to the side where doctors could scrub their hands before beginning their work, but his focus shifted back to Sakura as he heard the door close. A lock slide into place before the unique sound of a chakra perimeter filled the air and settled over them seamlessly.

He remained outwardly indifferent as appreciation came over him. She was doing him a courtesy by securing the room. Perhaps she did understand the extent of his desires for his disease to remain unknown.

"We normally use this room for surgeries of high-value patients like Kages and other high ranking officials," Sakura explained absently as she moved to the opposite side of the room. She set her notebook on the counter before she removed her white coat and laid it down next to it. "But it's been months since anyone else has even stepped foot in here so I figured this would be the best place for us to do your treatments."

She wandered to the adjacent wall as she spoke and flipped a switch that caused the overhead light to flicker to life before she finally turned back to him. "Shall we begin?"

Itachi said nothing but he followed her silent direction to sit on the table. Sakura pushed up her sleeves and reached for the stethoscope tucked into her pocket before she situation herself across from him. Now that he was specifically looking for it, Itachi didn't miss the tension in her shoulders or the adamancy in which she avoided his gaze. For such a well-renowned kunoichi, she was rather expressive. It was only too apparent that she harbored strong, _unfavorable_ feelings towards him, and he couldn't help but regard her. She must firmly believe that there was more she could do for his condition if she was willing to look past her personal opinions.

"Shirt off please," she requested.

Silently Itachi grasped the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head before he dropped it onto the end of the long bed. Once it was out of the way, Sakura pressed the metal disc of her stethoscope to his chest and listened.

"You said your breathing was uncomfortably but not hindered earlier," Sakura said after a pause. "Is that still true?"

"Yes." He breathed in slowly, noting that the pressure on his chest, though uncomfortable, was not preventing him from filling his lungs.

Sakura was quiet as she moved the metal across his chest, listening to his lungs from different angles. A small, thoughtful pinch appeared between her brows but she said nothing before she walked around the table to stand behind him. He had expected her touch, but he still tensed as her palms came to rest on the curve of his shoulder blades and he made a conscious effort to relax. Her hands were warm against his skin and even though her pressure was light, he could feel the strength and power in her fingertips.

"I'm going to heal the worst of the damage right now before I begin the examination," she informed him. "Try to relax. If anything starts to become uncomfortable, just let me know."

Itachi nodded faintly and a moment later, her chakra press into his body. Just as it had felt the last time, the foreign sense of another's chakra in his system instinctively put him on alert, but as it shifted into his lungs and slowly relieved the heaviness in his chest, the stiffness of his shoulders lessened and unconsciously he leaned back against her palms as his eyes slipped closed.

There was a pleasantness about her chakra he hadn't noticed before. It hummed in his cells as she worked and cooled the soft, burning pain he had long ago come to associate with his disease. It felt...comforting.

It wasn't until Sakura withdrew her chakra and eventually her touch that he realized how far he had reclined back against her. Where her touch had previously been was suddenly cold and he straightened as she stepped away.

"Well the good news is I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary during my examine. Your condition hasn't accelerated or mutated since the last time I saw you," Sakura said as she stepped back around the table to face him.

"Are you able to help?" he asked.

She hesitated. "Honestly, I don't know. Your disease is so rare it is either completely unknown to the medical community or there are only a few documented cases of it."

"That is what you have been researching."

There was no question to his tone as he realized in muted shock the documents she had been tirelessly poring over had been all for him. However, Sakura misinterpreted his comment for a flicker of disappointment passed her face before she turned away to retrieve the notebook she had brought with her.

"Yes, but there's a few older medical journals I still need to review and now that I've been able to do a proper examination, I have a better understanding of what I'm looking for."

Her gaze remained downwards as she flipped through her handwritten notes, the sudden quiet broken only by a soft sigh from her and the rustling of pages. Itachi observed Sakura for a moment before he eventually turned away to reach for his shirt. He pulled the material over his head before he slipped off the examination table, immediately noticing the change in his body. He felt almost weightless with the easy draw of his breath, and he savored the painlessness as he inhaled deeply and slowly.

The sound of her notebook closing drew his attention again and Itachi turned to gazed at Sakura as she crossed her arms over the pad of paper. "If I'm to figure out what's causing the damage to your lungs, I'm going to need to know a few things."

"I am not sure there is any more I can tell you," he answered honestly.

"Actually there is," she said not unkindly. "When did you first begin noticing your symptoms? Did the pressure in your chest start a few years ago or was it more recent than that?"

At her questioning, Itachi hesitated, causing her to sigh out her nose. "If you sincerely want my help, I need you to stop fighting me."

"Why do you need to know?"

His tone came out cooler than he had intended, but Sakura didn't back down. "Because I need to know if this disease has been breaking down your body for some time or if it has been accelerated recently. I don't want to cause you concern, but I need a timeline of how much longer you have, of how quickly I need to figure this out. So how long have you known?"

"Seven years."

She blinked, shocked. "You've known for seven years? And you didn't think to get help?"

Itachi held her gaze calmly, unsurprised by her outburst. "I was told there was nothing that could be done."

"By whom?"

"That is not the point."

"Then what is?" she asked sharply. "Why did you even agree to let me help you?"

Itachi exhaled slowly. He wanted her to understand, but he feared his explanation might offend her and he took his time to find the appropriate words that may help her see his reasoning. "When I came to you those weeks ago, I wanted you to treat me. But it has never been my expectation of you to find a cure. I simply want more time. But not for me."

Just from her expression, he could see Sakura was struggling to grasp his reasoning. A number of emotions flickered crossed her face from anger and annoyance to sadness; the last of which surprised him.

"You're trying to protect your family," she finally concluded.

Itachi said nothing but his answer was clear enough.

A weighed silence passed as they regarded the other. Then Sakura straightened as a hard look of confidence settled upon her face. "I won't give up on you."

Determination hardened her expression but Itachi was unable to match her tenacity. For so long he had fought his disease and handled it on his own. For so long he had kept his condition secret from the world and made excuses to Shisui, his mother, his brother and his team. To have Sakura learn of the truth and refuse to back down no matter how much he resisted her was so foreign to him.

It seemed he had finally reached a crossroads, one that Sakura had presented him many weeks ago in her office. Itachi was aware that he could no longer manage his disease on his own. It would continue to eat away at him until he finally lost the battle, but openly admitting it was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

From a young age, his father had drilled into him how to be a self-sufficient and independent shinobi. It was as if he had forgotten how to accept help from anyone.

But here Sakura was standing before him, resolve sharpening her jade eyes and her expression unwavering. She was a fighter, more medic than shinobi but no less dangerous, and he got the impression she would not submit even if he told her no.

Itachi stared at her then, as if really seeing her for the first time.

Over the years, he had heard the high praise surrounding his little brother's teammate but he hadn't understood the dedication and perseverance it had taken her to rise to the mastery level she had achieved until this moment. A newfound respect for the kunoichi came over him and against his better judgement, hope for a future without this horrible disease rose from the ashes and began to bud and bloom.

"What do you need?" Itachi asked eventually.

A small, relieved smile crossed her face as the tension drained from her shoulders. "Just one thing. I need you to stop seeing that healer in Kusa."

His expression remained neutral, but inwardly surprise rippled through him. Years had passed since he had first begun seeing a medic on the outskirts of Grass Country to receive pain medication and cough suppressants. They had worked well for him so far, but how Sakura knew about the older healer, he had no idea.

She must have sensed his burning curiosity for she continued, "I told you, I did a system cleanse of your body when you came in from your poisoning. I saw the medication and I noticed your missions began increasing in Grass Country around the time you said you noticed your condition," she explained simply. "If I'm going to help you, I need to know everything about your body, including what medications go into it."

It appeared her she had already begun digging into his background if she knew about the locations of his missions, and he smirked faintly. She was rather resourceful.

"Okay," Itachi finally relented.

"Okay," she repeated quietly as a small triumphant smile crossed her face. "Come back and see me in a couple of days and I'll reassess your progress. In the meantime, please try to do as little as possible to avoid overstraining yourself. No sparring, no hard running, no rough sexual activity."

Itachi nearly chuckled. She was very assertive now that he had granted his consent. However, the amusement quickly faded as he recalled his father's mission. He was unsure how long he would be out of the village and he did not want to confirm an appointment with her if he could not guarantee he could keep it.

"Unfortunately we may have to push our next meeting back," he murmured softly.

Sakura's expression immediately shifted to one of confusion. "Why?"

"I am leaving on a mission tonight and I am uncertain of when I will return. I apologize for the inconvenience-."

"A mission?" she interrupted. "You just returned from a mission. Did the Hokage order this?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. It is a matter of my clan."

"Your clan," she repeated. Her voice was a mix of surprise and incredulity. "Your clan must know you just returned from a mission. Your lungs are already strained enough-."

"My clan is aware," he interjected. He understood her frustrations but this particular mission came before everything else, including his own health. "I understand this may worsen my condition, but I must go."

Sakura opened her mouth, but her words failed her as if she couldn't fathom what was so important that he would jeopardize himself consciously.

"You can't be serious," she finally said, more in disbelief than anger. She uncrossed her arms and set her notebook on the counter as she straightened and gave him her full attention. "You do understand that you will destroy the damage I just healed. Right now, your lungs are like wet paper. If you push yourself even a little too hard, they will tear and you will bleed internally. All the work I just did will not only be reversed, but you may end up in worse shape than when we started."

Itachi nodded slowly. "I understand. And if it were any other circumstances I would respect your opinion and advice. However, this is unavoidable."

Again, she was at a loss for words.

Her discontent thickened the air and pressed down upon him as if her prediction had come true and blood had refilled his lungs. But he remained still and unmoving as he waited for her next move. He had heard the stories from his little brother of his teammate's anger and the rumors around the village of her short-temper, and mentally he prepared himself for her to lash out at him and tell him how idiotic and selfish he was being.

But her argument never came.

Instead she turned away to collect her notebook and her lab coat before she made for the door, her gaze purposely avoiding his, as she stepped past him. "I have other patients I have to see to."

It appeared she was going to leave the room without another word, but as she reached the door, she hesitated. Even with her back to him, he could tell she was fighting inwardly with herself, and eventually she half-turned back to him before she spoke: "Just…try to come back in as few pieces as possible."

Then she was gone.

Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach like a punch to the gut. He was only too aware how deeply he had offended her, but he didn't move to chase after her. He doubted she would want him to anyway. The best thing he could do right now was to meet with Shisui as they had planned. He wanted their mission to end successfully, but he also prayed their journey would not keep them from the village for too long.

He could only hope Sakura was true to her word and would not give up on him.

_**to be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lays head down on keyboard* I think I've forgotten how to write well...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six** _

For the umpteenth time, Sakura raised her fist only to lower it again before she could knock. It seemed she had found herself stuck in a neverending loop of uncertainty as she steeled her nerves only to lose them once more as she forced her body into motion. She was only too aware she'd been standing on her teammate's front steps long enough for everyone within the household to sense her chakra and begin to wonder just what the hell she was doing.

A deep sigh pressed out her nose.

What she was doing was being a coward. She could readily admit that, but in all honesty she would rather be stuck in a sixteen-hour surgery than finally confront Sasuke; because the truth was she had been avoiding her teammate for so long that she didn't know what to expect from him anymore. Annoyance was a given – Sasuke was always annoyed – but it was his other sentiments towards her that gave her pause.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or what?"

Sakura jumped. She spun on her heels to find an unimpressed Sasuke on the steps below her, flushed and sweating after what she could only assume was a recent brawl with Naruto. Automatically her eyes wandered over his inherited aristocratic features and broad shoulders before sweeping over the exposed skin on his muscular arms and legs. Upon finding him mostly unscathed with the exception of a few bumps and bruises that came with sparring, her gaze returned to his.

"I was considering it."

Sasuke merely cocked a brow. "No you weren't."

"Fine, maybe I was going to run away," she admitted sheepishly.

Sasuke sighed out his nose before he climbed the few steps up his family porch to stand out of the sun but he gave no further hint to his mood. Not that he really needed to. She knew her teammate well enough to know his scuffle with Naruto had not improved his temper.

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

"Isn't it customary to apologize after nearly flattening your teammate?"

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Are you trying to apologize or insult me?"

"Perhaps a little bit of both," she said with a small smile but it quickly faded.

Sasuke was still staring at her, his expression cool and his gaze hard like he was expecting more from her. It was that exact look that had made her avoid him for so long; like she owed him – as if he had never gone too far in a sparring match before. But she wasn't here to trivialize her actions by pointing out Sasuke's own past mistakes.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "It was an accident and I…" She trailed off as her words escaped her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Sakura, what the hell happened?" he asked. His voice wasn't accusatory, merely a mix of impatience and confusion. "You keep saying it was an accident, but you've never slipped up like that before; you don't make mistakes."

Guilt twinged in her chest, and she crossed her arms and leaned back against the porch railing as she avoided his intense gaze. She had no intention of explaining herself to her teammate but she wouldn't lie to him either. He deserved at least that much.

"You're right," she finally said. "I don't slip up and I don't make mistakes when it comes to my chakra. But what happened was personal and I'm not comfortable talking about it."

She expected Sasuke to become annoyed and demand an answer, but instead his expression softened as concern reflected back in his dark eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The words slipped out of her mouth easily, their shape so familiar on her tongue, and she flashed him a placating smile. They both knew she was lying but Sasuke didn't press and eventually she pushed herself off the railing as she readied herself to leave. "Anyway, I have to get to the hospital. I'm covering part of Shizune's shift today and I need to get going before I'm late."

Before she could step off the porch, Sasuke's fingers slipped around her elbow, effectively halting her escape as he slowly spun her back around to face him. His gaze was a little too unwavering, a little too piercing as he studied her. "If something were wrong, you would tell us, right?"

His seriousness stunned her. Her actions must have really troubled him for her to be on the receiving end of a tone that held such disquiet from the normally passive male, and she flashed him another smile, this one warmer and more sincere. "I'm fine, Sasuke." She observed his sunburned nose again and couldn't stop herself from placing her fingertips against the overheated skin as chakra briefly flared to life in her hand. "You, on the other hand, need to start wearing sunscreen."

Just as she expected, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he released his grasp on her. "Yes, Okaa-san."

She grinned and dropped her hand as the redness across the bridge of his nose vanished before she finally stepped off the porch and into the summer heat. With a promise to see him tomorrow for lunch, she finally left the Uchiha compound and journeyed through the busy streets of Konoha towards the hospital.

Sakura moved with a bit of urgency in her step, knowing she had stretched her time out too thin by hesitating in front of her teammate's house for too long. She was glad to have finally talked with Sasuke and to have dissolved the knot of stress that had been sitting in the pit of her stomach for so long, but she couldn't be late today; Shizune was waiting for her.

The cooler air hit her the moment she stepped through the doors of the large building and she breathed a sigh of relief as it chased away the heat from her skin. With a friendly greeting to the nurses at the front desk, Sakura continued towards the elevator and took the first available lift to her floor.

Just as she expected, Shizune was behind their shared desk with a pile of charts stacked before her as she scribbled her notes down furiously. Her other hand was threaded stressfully through her dark hair, giving Sakura the impression that the things she had planned to finish that day had been pushed aside for more important matters.

"That busy?" Sakura asked.

Shizune looked up abruptly and physically slumped in relief at the sight of her. "You have no idea," she muttered. "I need to get these charts done, but I'm supposed to be meeting Genma-," she glanced at the clock, "-five minutes ago and I still have another hour's worth of work to do."

"Just leave it; I'll get to it," Sakura waved her off as she approached the desk to flip open the closest folder.

"I'm not going to dump my work on you."

"Shizune, you've been planning this date with Genma for like a week. If you cancel on him, who do you think he's going to blame?" she asked. "Me."

An amused smile flitted across the older woman's face. "He wouldn't blame you."

"Well, he'd blame you and seeing as the work you have left to do can be done by me, it would in fact be my fault and I refuse to be blamed for something that I could prevent. So give me the damn chart and go."

Sakura held out her hand expectantly and with an exaggerated sigh, the dark-haired woman finally relented and passed along the file she had fervently been working on. "Thanks, Sakura. I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her off as her attention turned to scanning through the chart.

In the background, she heard Shizune file away the rest of her documents and shrug off her lab coat before she left the office with a wish of a quiet night. The room became silent with the other medic's absence, but it wasn't unwelcome as Sakura took the moment of solitude to finish reading the patient's chart before moving onto the rest of the sizable pile. It appeared that Shizune had left her quite the workload between checking on patients' post-operations and ensuring the surgeries for the following day were adequately staffed by their residents. She knew it most definitely would not be a slow day as she organized her charts in order of urgency.

Sakura was in the middle of reading her last chart when a presence suddenly tickled her awareness. She turned towards the doorway expectantly as a subtle smile spread across her face. "Ryota, I thought your mother said not to leave your hospital room without her."

The little boy she had come to see almost daily merely shrugged. "She left to get my sister and I was bored."

Resting one hand on her hip, Sakura gave him a firm look at she did her best to bite back her smile. "You know better than to disobey your mom. You know she gets scared when you wander the halls alone."

"But I'm not alone. I'm with you!"

"Ryota," she warned lightly.

"Please," he begged. "I hate my room. There's nothing to do."

Sakura stern stare didn't faze him as he continued to pout at her with his wide eyes and childish frown until her resolve weakened and finally cracked. "Fine. You can come with me to do my post-ops, but then you have to go straight back to your room before your mother finds out that you've been gone."

He punched the air in victory. "Yes!"

"But," she quickly added, "you have to follow all of my orders. A good ninja always follows all orders so if I tell you to leave the room, you leave it and wait outside for me; if I tell you to not ask any questions, you stay quiet, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, excitement radiating off of him now that he knew she wasn't going to walk him straight back to his room. His energy was infectious and Sakura found herself biting back her laughter as he bounded up to her, thrilled to see other parts of the hospital than what he saw during his routine tests and procedures.

Without further delay, Sakura collected the rest of Shizune's charts before she made her way to the surgical floor below with Ryota energetically bouncing at her side. Apparently she was not the only one entertained by the boy's spirit for Oyone grin upon their arrival at the nurses' station. "You have a helper today, Sakura-san?"

Before she could answer, Ryota nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! We're going to see the post-pop people."

"They're post-op, Ryota," Sakura corrected, her voice light with humor. "They're not soda."

"Post-op," he repeated.

Oyone flashed her an amused grin before she held her hands out. "These are up-to-date?"

Sakura passed her the completed charts. "Yes, Shizune finished these ones before she left for the evening," she replied. "I still need to see these other patients, but I'll make sure to get their charts back to you soon."

Her head nurse merely nodded before she smiled down at the young child. "Have fun."

For the next few hours, Sakura made her rounds, checking on patients and ensuring they were all doing well in the wake of their operations. A few needed dressing changes and new IV lines put in, but she called in a nurse each time to do the procedures to keep Ryota's observant eyes from witnessing anything that may upset him.

For being so sick, he still had the same energy and enthusiasm as any other young child and she had to remind him to slow down a half dozen times; however as Sakura neared finishing her patient checks, she began to notice that Ryota was beginning to drag behind. One look at him and she knew all of the walking around and excitement had drained him of his energy and so she passed her remaining charts to another experienced surgeon before she walked the young boy back to his room and helped him into bed. She knew he had to have been exhausted when he curled up under the hospital sheets without complaint.

Before she could leave, she heard him call her name: "Sakura, can you stay with me for a little while? Just until my okaa-san returns?"

With a faint smile, Sakura nodded and quietly lowered herself into the chair next to his bed. "Of course. You go to sleep and when you wake up, your mother will be here."

He nodded sleepily before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

For a while, Sakura merely watched him. She studied the rise and fall of his chest while listening to the sound of his soft breaths. It made her wonder how such a sick child could still seem so relatively normal, but then again children were surprisingly resilient compared to adults when it came to illness.

Redirecting her thoughts before they could travel down a darker path, Sakura reached for the chart of the last patient they had visited into her lap and flipped it open. She set to work updating it, using the lull in medical emergencies to get caught up on her work. The time ticked by slowly, but she didn't complain, knowing the quiet wouldn't last for long. When the door to Ryota's room opened again, she looked up expectantly.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sakura-san," Oyone apologized, "but Hatake-san is waiting for you in your office."

"Kakashi?" she repeated. Her ex-sensei hardly ever came to the hospital, especially if it was for treatment and her expression tightened in confusion. "Thanks for letting me know. Can you take this chart back to the desk for me?"

The head nurse accepted her small stack as they exited the door and they bid one another a calm night before Sakura returned to the elevator. The hallway was almost entirely empty when she stepped out onto her floor. She passed a nurse on her way towards her office, but they merely exchanged polite nods before both women continued towards their destinations.

Mentally, Sakura contemplated the reasons behind Kakashi's visit. It was notoriously known that all shinobi hated hospitals but her ex-sensei was probably the worst when it came to seeking treatment. It made her wonder if there was something he had to discuss with her, and if so, what it was that would be so important he would rather come see her in her office than wait for her to get off shift.

Quickening her pace, Sakura rounded the corner. She passed her and Shizune's lab as she continued down the hall and in her state of distraction, it took her a few seconds to realize that where her lab should have been vacant, two men stood inside.

Slowing to a stop, Sakura carefully backpedaled until she stood outside the door. Through the glass, she watched as they rifled through the cabinets and medical refrigerators, and though they were both wearing surgical scrubs, Sakura didn't recognize either of them. It wasn't that uncommon as Konoha's hospital was large and she didn't know every person employed, but it was unusual for someone to be in her personal lab without her or Shizune's permission, and she frowned contemplatively.

"Can I help you find something?" Sakura asked upon entering the room.

Both men swiveled their heads towards her abruptly. Their expressions held no discernible emotion but the surgeon closest to her regarded her politely, his smile straining across his face tightly as if the muscles around his mouth were being stretched into a shape they weren't used to. "We were told we could find equipment here."

"There's no surgical equipment here. I'm afraid you're in the wrong place."

"Our apologies. We must have taken a wrong turn," he smiled again.

There was something about the look that was unsettling and as if an alarm had been pulled, all of Sakura's shinobi senses screamed at her at once. Outwardly, she remained calm but her guard rose as she stepped towards the nearest cupboard to close the door they had left open in their haste.

"Right," she murmured as she regarded the males, noting their lack of any form of identification. Even her trauma team had badges or key cards; these men had neither and the suspicion that had taken root suddenly flourished. "I'm sorry, which department do you work for again?"

"Surgical," the same man said.

"Which is on which floor?"

Silence met her challenge and every misgiving she held was suddenly amplified as the tension in the air thickened. She wasn't given a moment to think, only react as the man closest lunged at her, a kunai slicing through the air where her throat had been only a fraction of a second before. Her shinobi training kicked in and she ducked under his arm before she pushed chakra into her fingers as she squeezed his wrist, causing the bones to break with a sickening snap. A low, pained groan sounded in his throat as he dropped the weapon, but the victory was short lived as he used her firm grasp as leverage to send a hard knee aimed towards her ribs.

She released his arm as she jumped back, but he followed her, using the small space within the lab to attempt to trap her against the wall. She got the feeling he knew who she was and was aware she wasn't willing to use the full extent of her chakra, afraid that she may cause structural damages to the building, and he used that to his advantage as he boxed her into the corner, moving swiftly to avoid her strong fingers.

However, Sakura held her own as they fought back and forth. The unknown male pulled another kunai as he attempted to deal a deadly blow, but she blocked and dodged swipe after swipe, suffering a few lacerations on her forearms as she defended herself. She used all of her training, all of her knowledge to survive as she waited for her opening.

As to what they wanted, she hadn't the faintest idea – it wasn't as if she or Shizune kept classified materials in their lab – but whatever it was, these men were willing to kill for it and she was the only one standing in their way.

Another sharp sting lanced through her arm as the kunai nicked her again. It had been aiming for her ribs, and she saw her opening as she blocked and forced the weapon away. With quick movements, Sakura twisted under his arm, grabbing his forgotten kunai from the floor as she used his broken wrist to her advantage. She twisted the injured limb in her grasp until he was kneeling on the floor away from her and she was about to plunge the weapon into the back of his skull when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown backwards.

Her back collided painfully with the glass cabinet across the room, causing it to shatter upon impact, but Sakura recovered quickly and looked up just as the second male came at her, his fist aiming for her temple. She ducked, resulting in a grunt from him as his knuckles connected with the broken shards of glass before she jabbed a chakra-laced elbow into the side of his knee. The joint audibly shattered and he dropped to the floor as she jumped on him, trapping his forearm under her foot as she picked up a piece of broken glass and used it to slit his throat.

Blood immediately began to pool around him and he withered weakly just as a fist connected with her jaw. The force of it threw her backwards and her lower back slammed against the counter before a hand wrapped around her neck and pinned her to the wall.

The air caught in her chest and she clawed at her attacker's arm but his grip was unwavering as he forced more pressure on her throat. Her vision tunneled as a faint ringing buzzed in her ears that grew louder the longer her airway remained blocked. She could feel herself fighting, feel herself kicking and scratching, but none of her hits seemed to be landing. She reached for her chakra, tried to channel it into her hands but her lack of oxygen was making it impossible for her to focus.

Her legs and arms grew heavy, and the pain in her chest was beginning to grow unbearable, and just as she thought her head might explode, her fingers grasped something firm, something left on the counter next to her, and she swung blindly at her assailant. The object made contact with the side of his head and shattered, but Sakura struck him again and again until the fingers wrapped around her neck fell away and she collapsed to the floor limply.

The pressure in her chest disappeared and she coughed hoarsely as her body fought for breath. In the back of her mind she knew she had to move, she had to protect herself, but her movements were sluggish. After blinking hard to clear the spots from her vision, her eyes landed a discarded kunai some feet away and she dragged herself to it feebly, her fingers wrapping around the handle just as her attacker began to stir.

Suddenly the door to the lab sprang open and Sakura heard the distinctive crack of a neck being broken before a hand fell to her shoulder. "Sakura, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Heavy relief swept through her at Kakashi's voice and she slumped against the tiled floor as relief overcame her. "Kashi…"

Glass crunched under boots as another hurriedly entered the room but Kakashi quickly ordered them to retrieve the Hokage before they sprinted out again. In the heavy stillness that followed, she heard Kakashi kneel beside her.

Exhaustion tugged at Sakura fiercely as her adrenaline crash hit her like another blow but eventually she forced her body to move. Kakashi mostly helped her sit up, his easy strength pulling her upright until she could lean back against the counter she had nearly been strangled against only moments before. Her entire body throbbed but it was the sharp sting in her palm that demanded the most attention and her gaze dropped to find the beaker she had used against her assailant had shattered and embedded deep into her skin in pieces. A low curse passed her lips but there was nothing she could do about it now. She'd need help extracting the foreign object before it could be healed.

Cradling her hand in her lap, Sakura finally surveyed her lab. It lay in ruins in the wake of her brief fight for life. Glass from the research cabinets were spread across the room, the larger slices reflecting the overhead lights as blood from the man she had killed seeped into the cracks of the tiles like a crimson spiderweb. The body of the second shinobi lay only a few feet away, face down.

Still somewhat dazed, Sakura pulled her gaze from them to peer up at Kakashi. His visible eye was intense and hardened with worry. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I think so." Her voice was gravelly, the words scraping against her throat as they came out. She tried to swallow the sting away but it lingered in her throat and she winced as she added, "They were looking for something."

"Do you know what?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. There's nothing here but experiments and…" She trailed off as a thought occurred to her that she hadn't considered before. "And the prototype antidote that Shizune and I have been working on."

"Antidote? For the toxin Itachi and Genma were poisoned with?" Kakashi asked. Upon her nod, his eye narrowed thoughtfully. "Is that the only thing they could have wanted?"

"It's the only thing here that has anything of value to us. But why take it? None of our shinobi have been attacked in months."

He frowned beneath his mask. "Perhaps those responsible for the ambush on our ANBU are planning to mount a larger attack."

"You think the two ambushes in Kusa were targeted?"

Kakashi pointedly eyed the lab before slipping his gaze back to her. "You don't?"

She frowned as she saw his point.

Before today, Sakura would have considered the possibility of it being coincidence. Rogue ninja weren't known to stay in one place for too long but it wasn't unheard of, and though however unlikely, it was still probable that Itachi had unintentionally run into the same group twice. But all of that changed with this attack. If these men had been after the antidote - which was becoming all the more likely the longer she thought on it - then there was no denying the incidents hadn't been by happenchance.

After a brief pause, Sakura eventually shook her head as answer to Kakashi question. "Even if they are organizing an attack, we only have a small vial of an antidote that barely works. What would be the point in stealing it?"

"You assume they know that," he said as he reached up to pull a small sliver of glass from her hair before letting it fall to the ground with a soft tinkle. "It's possible that they are under the assumption that it's already been perfected."

In either case, none of the possible reasons sat well with her but Sakura didn't comment further as the weight of the situation slowly began to sink in. She had nearly been killed inside the walls of her own hospital. The realization was just as shocking as it was terrifying. She wanted to express her gratitude towards Kakashi for having her back when she truly needed it but emotion clogged her throat and she leaned towards her ex-teacher until her temple rested against the rough fabric of his Jounin vest.

It bit into her skin but she took comfort in his familiarity and her eyes slipped closed tiredly as he cradled her face to his solid form. Her ex-teacher had always been a pillar of strength and now was no different as openly lowered her guard just long enough to collect herself.

For a few moments, they simply sat until the hurried click of heels sounded outside the door. Sakura picked her head up just as Tsunade appeared in the doorway, her expression fierce and her eyes observant. She silently regarded the two dead shinobi before her hazel orbs landed on Sakura. There was a slight pinch between the older woman's brows as her eyes lingered on the bruising on her throat and the glass puncturing the palm of her hand.

"Bring me a debriding kit," Tsunade ordered the medic standing a pace behind her. The woman sprang into action immediately before the Hokage stepped into the room. "Explain. Now."

##

A light breeze stirred the woods as Itachi and Shisui trekked towards the village. Through the canopy leaves of the tall oaks surrounding their home, an unfathomable number of stars peered down upon them from where they resided in the daunting blackness above. With only the crescent moon to guide their passage, the pair were forced to rely on their other senses to navigate through the night.

Out of habit, Itachi picked his head up to gaze upon the stone faces of the Hokage's Monument as they approached the village gates but under the light of the new moon, they were cast into harsh shadow and were nothing more than a black silhouette against the darkness. Beside him, Shisui yawned again, a sound Itachi had heard many times over since the sun had set hours before, but he was far too tired to complain of it; he himself wanted nothing more than to drop his gear into a pile and climb into bed.

His feet ached. They had been travelling for nearly three days, combing for any leads as to Izumi's whereabouts and all they had found was a piece of bloody clothing and not much else. The pair had combed the area for any other clues until their eyes throbbed in their sockets and and their heads pounded behind their temples. Itachi had wanted to continue scouring the outskirts of the little village, but he knew Shisui was right to call off the search. If the cloth had belonged to Izumi, her assailants had not left behind anything else for them to find.

Passing the threshold of the village gates, Itachi blinked himself out of his musings and drew to an abrupt halt in sync with Shisui as the gate guards greeted them with kunai and katana. "Identify yourselves."

He frowned at the less than friendly welcome, noting that instead of two guards there were now five, and he slowly removed his mask to reveal his identity. "Uchiha Itachi, Captain of ANBU Team Six and Uchiha Heir."

"Uchiha Shisui, Second-in-Command of ANBU Team Six and infamous village flirt."

Itachi suppressed his sigh as one of the guards lowered his weapon to flip through a clipboard. The rest remained on guard. "I have no record of you leaving on a mission."

"Check your records again," he countered as ice crept into his tone. He was fatigued and was not in the mood for his authority to be questioned by a Jounin. "We were dispatched on a classified mission three days prior. You should have documentation of our departure."

The man eyed him for one tense moment before he flipped through the clipboard again and eventually stopped to read an entry. Itachi saw the moment his shoulders relaxed and he gave a silent signal for the other guards to stand down as he finally lowered the paperwork. "Sorry for the hostile greeting. There was an incident earlier today."

"Incident?" Shisui repeated as he straightened. "What kind of incident?"

"There was an attack within the village," he explained. "The Hokage has ordered heightened security until a thorough investigation has been completed."

Shisui hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing more before the two Uchiha descendants excused themselves from the gate to venture further into the village. All thoughts of returning home and crashing into bed fell forgotten as the pair took the quickest route towards the Hokage Tower. It didn't escape Itachi's notice that there were more patrols out than normal and his brows furrowed as he considered what may have happened to prompt the Hokage to order such an increase in security.

His first thought was the Kyuubi, but given the amount of time that had passed since the village's last invasion for the Jinchuuriki, he doubted there had been an incident involving the Uzumaki kid. He then weighed the possibility of there having been a large scale attack within the village, but given the lack of destruction and smell of blood in the air, it seemed unlikely.

The only other option was an altercation with enemy nin. It had been a number of months since his last run-in with the unidentified shinobi in Kusa but it was the only attack in recent months of any importance. It was possible they had been lying low to give themselves time to slip into the village, but Itachi wouldn't be able to confirm his theory until they spoke with the Hokage.

Upon reaching the tower, both he and Shisui simultaneously pushed chakra into their feet before they launched themselves towards the window the Hokage always left open. Upon entering, they found themselves faced with a very unhappy leader.

An empty sake bottle lay on its side atop the Hokage's desk, something Itachi only noticed because it was the only thing that remained. The documents and files that were normally stacked high upon the wood were swept to the floor in a fit of rage as Tsunade wore a line in the rug in front of the desk.

Before her stood Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, and Nara Shikamaru; all valued and trusted members of her counsel. Shikamaru and Kakashi for once looked somewhat attentive as they observed their agitated Hokage while Anko flickered a quick glance towards them, her expression briefly relaying that they were all in for a very long night.

"I want a report on every foreigner who entered and exited this village within the last month, and I want it yesterday! If we have any leaks within this village, I want names. And I want an update on that scouting party."

"I will get ANBU on it immediately," Anko nodded. "And the scouting party completed their search of the hospital. They found no other victims or disturbances."

"Good," the blonde woman said, her temper cooling minutely. "Nara, I'm putting you in charge of organizing patrols. This village is to remain on high alert until further notice. Hatake, find out who these men were and how they got their information. I want Shizune's report as soon as she has finished her autopsy."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And put a guard on those bodies, twenty-four hours. I do not want someone sneaking off with them before we have attempted to identify these bastards."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed!"

The shinobi across from her bowed respectfully before they filed out of the room - or in Kakashi's case, disappeared in a poof of smoke. As soon as they were gone, Tsunade rounded abruptly. "And you two! Where the hell have you been?"

Automatically Itachi bowed. "We were needed outside the village for a few days on clan business."

"How convenient," the Hokage grumbled unhappily.

The pair moved to stand before her desk as she righted her overturned chair and sat down heavily. She sighed out her nose and rested her chin on her fist, her expression troubled and angry.

"There was a breach of security," Shisui ventured eventually.

The Hokage raised her hazel eyes to observe them. "Yes," she nodded. "Two men were found within the hospital some hours ago. When Sakura confronted them, they attacked."

"Sakura?" Shisui repeated sharply. "Is she okay? Was she injured?"

"Of course, she's okay," Tsunade said fiercely. "She's _my_ apprentice."

There was a note of pride in her voice, but it went unheeded as Itachi realized his own muscles had stiffened at the news Sakura had been involved in the incident. He forced his body to relax, but his mind continued to reel as he filed through several possible scenarios, each ranging from minor to more severe injuries she may have sustained.

It was well known Haruno Sakura was capable of handling herself against even formidable opponents – she had been the first shinobi within the village to kill a member of Akatsuki – but her fighting style was highly destructive and she would be unwilling to use the full extent of her abilities within the walls of the hospital in fear of bringing harm to her patients. Just because she wasn't currently suffering from any major traumas, it didn't mean she hadn't received medical attention.

"Why was the hospital targeted?" Itachi asked, his voice not betraying his tension.

"We believe it was an attempt to steal the antitoxin Sakura and Shizune were working on. We don't have any concrete information at this time, but we strongly suspect it was the same shinobi responsible for yours and Shiranui's poisoning."

"They have moved into the village then," Itachi said.

The older woman nodded before Shisui spoke, "Why steal the antidote?"

"That is still unknown. There are several theories but with both men dead, it makes interrogation a little more _difficult_ ," she said, her voice laced with cool sarcasm. "It's possible they are incapable of creating their own antidote and were planning to replicate ours, or they were intending to steal it in the hopes that we would be unable to create another and max-produce it before they launch a more wide-scale assault."

"Hence the attack in the hospital," Shisui murmured.

"Have Haruno-san and Shizune-san successfully produced an antidote?" Itachi asked.

At the time of Genma's poisoning, he had been under the impression the two women had created an agent that was able to slow the toxin but not eliminate it within the body. If they had in fact already created one, now would be the time for ANBU to return to Kusa to further investigate.

However, Tsunade's frown answered his question long before she spoke. "They have not, and it is likely this enemy is unaware of that fact so we are keeping that information to ourselves for now."

Itachi and Shisui nodded obediently at the indirect order.

Then a dark expression passed over their leaders features and she expelled an agitated sigh. "Up until now, I have been lax on the investigation surrounding the ambushes on you and your team," she said as she met Itachi's gaze evenly. "That changes now. We are still unsure who these shinobi are or what vendetta they hold against our village, but I can guarantee an attack is coming. I would prefer to be on the offensive, but if we are unable to prepare in time, we need to be ready."

As the Hokage, Itachi didn't expect her to openly admit her mistake, but he heard her apology nonetheless, and he nodded as he accepted her orders. "What do you need from us?"

"Go find Hatake and help him with his investigation. I don't care if you have to question every person within this village. I want answers," she demanded. "If they were planning to steal the antidote, it is likely they intend to use the poison as their primary weapon against us, which means we may be running out of time. Find out if there are any more undercover agents hidden amongst us."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The pair bowed before they exited the office, leaving the Hokage to her privacy. Outside, the night was silent but there was a suspense in the air as the possibility of war hung over their heads. It left a bad taste in Itachi's mouth and an unsettling feeling in his veins. It was not the first war he had witnessed, but before they had known their enemy. Right now, they were merely preparing for the possibility of shadows.

Without pause, Shisui set off towards the ANBU Headquarters. Itachi followed at a slower pace, his mind distance as he replayed his previous conversation with Sakura. It had ended less than pleasantly and news of her attack within the very hospital they had last spoken left him with a heaviness in the back of his mind.

"Itachi?"

Blinking, he realized he had fallen into his thoughts for some minutes and Shisui was looking at him expectantly, obviously waiting for a response to something he had said. He considered his next actions for only a fraction of a second. "There is something I must see to. I will meet you at Headquarters."

Shisui's brow arched in surprise but he was used to Itachi's strange habits and didn't question him. "All right. I'll catch you up on Hatake's progress later then."

With a faint nod, Itachi turned to head away from the heart of the village.

He was surprised with himself to learn that it was guilt that propelled him so ardently towards her residence now. She had helped him a number of times in the recent past and he had been unavailable when she needed it most. He was aware it was highly unlikely his presence within the village at the time would have changed events, but the feeling still remained.

Only after he was had knocked and was waiting for an answer that he realized he was not entirely sure what he was to say to her. It suddenly occurred to him that this visit was of a more personal than professional matter, but before he could reconsider, the door swung open to reveal not Sakura but another woman her age with a shock of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

They narrowed at him. "Another ANBU? Can't you guys wait until morning to ask any more questions? I'm sure whatever info you need can wait."

Itachi bowed his head politely. "I apologize for the latest of the hour."

"Yeah yeah, I can see you're really sorry to be here-."

"Ino, who is it?" He heard the soft pad of bare feet against the wood a moment before Sakura appeared around the corner. Her eyes widened in surprise upon sight of him. "Itachi?"

The use of his given name was not lost on him, but he took no offense. Instead, he eyed her wet hair and evening attire as she approached the doorway, and he suddenly felt much like an intruder as Ino continued to eye him unpleasantly. That being said, it did bring him some relief to see she appeared healthy and unscathed. He had unintentionally been expecting the worst.

"Haruno-san," he greeted. "I hope I am not intruding."

"No," she shook her head. The fierce blonde glanced at her sharply and appeared ready to argue but Sakura continued before she could, "It's fine. You can go, Ino. Don't worry."

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure you're all right? I don't mind spending the night."

"Ino, I don't need you to babysit me," Sakura said firmly, but her smile lightened her words.

Ino pursed her lips before she eventually relented. "Fine. But promise you'll send for me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, I promise."

She turned back to him then, her blue eyes narrowing into hard sapphires. "Don't stay too long."

"Go home, Ino," Sakura sighed.

"I'm going, I'm going. Night, forehead."

"Night, Pig," Sakura returned benevolently.

Then the blonde woman descend the few steps to the entryway before she continued down the road. Only once she was on her way did Itachi return his gaze to Sakura, his brow arched curiously.

She merely shrugged at his silent question. "Old joke." Then she stepped aside as she gestured her invitation. "Come in?"

Without hesitation, Itachi stepped inside.

It had been some weeks since the last time he had set foot in Sakura's apartment, back then coughing up blood and struggling to breathe after he had pushed his body to its limits. He could still recall awaking the next morning to find her curled up beside him amongst her bloodstained sheets, utterly exhausted and dead to the world. She hadn't even stirred when he had moved her, telling just how complex and how much concentration had been required to mend the damage in his lungs.

At the time, he had been too preoccupied to observe his surroundings but as he followed her into the living room, he noticed how personal and lived in her tiny apartment was; a complete opposite to his own traditional family home.

Pictures of her friends and teammates hung on the walls and decorated the spaces on the shelves between her medical books. There was a well-used, handmade blanket draped haphazardly across the back of the very same couch he had settled her on that morning some weeks ago, while a steaming mug of tea and a book rested on the coffee table before it. To his observant gaze, it was only too apparent he had interrupted her attempt at a stress-free night, even if she was too kind to say so.

"How did your mission go?" Sakura asked, drawing his attention. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am well, thank you," he replied as he turned to face her. "I heeded your warning and took precautions to avoid overstraining myself."

"No coughing up blood or difficulty breathing?"

He shook his head. "I have had some coughing and slight chest pain but it is minimal at best. My mission was far less physically taxing than my previous."

A small smile softened her features. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'll likely be busy for the next few days but I would like to do another assessment soon if you can meet with me."

"Of course," Itachi nodded. "I appreciate your help."

She smiled at him a moment longer but it slowly lost its vibrancy and she looked away as shame washed over her expression. "I...wanted to say sorry for what I said to you before you left. I know that I can't possibly understand the pressures you face between the village and your clan, and I had no right to say anything. I hope you can forgive me."

The suddenness of her apology took him aback, and he blinked in visible surprise before he shook his head. "You need not trouble yourself with that. I understand that your primary concern is my health and I have been making your work difficult for you."

"Yes, you have. But even so," she agreed. There was a faint smile pulling on her lips and the corner of Itachi's own mouth twitched at her mild teasing, but Sakura missed it as she bent down to retrieve her tea. "So what brought you by tonight then?"

"The incident that occurred this afternoon has come to my attention."

Sakura paused mid-sip as her eyes flickered back to his. "You heard about the attack?"

"The village is one step below complete lock down," he said patiently. "I heard about it."

A loaded sigh escaped her. "I told Tsunade-shishou that it's unnecessary. If there are any other spies within the village, they've likely gone back underground. They wouldn't be so bold as to make another attempt again so soon. Especially not with ANBU guarding the hospital like it's a prison."

Displeasure colored her tone, as if the assault had been more of an inconvenience than a life-and-death position, and the pride that had reflected in the Hokage's voice as she spoke of her student took on a whole new meaning.

The woman standing before him was strong, and not just in the physical sense. She could break boulders with her fists and flip shinobi twice her size without blinking, but she could also keep a cool head under pressure and work through intense situations. He had witnessed it before when Genma had been injured. It was no wonder the Hokage regarded the young kunoichi so highly, and it suddenly occurred to Itachi that perhaps Tsunade's anger hadn't been with the attack itself, but rather that her prized student had been on the receiving end of the assault.

"The Hokage is simply taking precautions," Itachi reasoned. "An attack within the village is a severe breach of security. She will want to ensure the safety of her people before lowering the guard once more."

Sakura frowned, still not happy, but she didn't voice any complaints before she sipped her tea again.

Itachi observed her again as he traced the lines of her cheekbones and jaw before traveling down the slender length of her throat and to her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and flawless, but Itachi knew better than most that not all wounds could be seen with the naked eye.

"Are you injured?"

Blinking herself out of her thoughts, Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm okay." Then her expression turned curious. "Is that why you came here?"

"Your safety is of the utmost importance now that the threat of war has arrived upon our doorstep. Our shinobi will be left defenseless without a means to defend against the poison these enemy nin have created, and with you injured, it would further delay an antidote."

Sakura stared, mildly perplexed, as she processed his answer. She seemed unsure how to respond and Itachi realized a moment too late that his comment had sounded less like a compliment as she was one of the few medics in the village that could create such an antitoxin, and more an inconvenience if she had suffered any injuries.

"You don't need to worry," Sakura said before he could amend his statement. "Shizune is securing our experiments now and I'll be back in the lab tomorrow to help her with the rest of our documents. We'll create an antidote soon enough." Then she turned away from him. "In the meantime, I want you to take this."

With one hand still holding her tea, she bent down to dig through a medical bag on the floor by the couch before she withdrew a small bottle and held it out to him. Itachi accepted it wordlessly and read the label briefly before his brow arched curiously. "Cough suppressants?"

"As much as I hate prescribing them, I know you're still adamant on hiding your condition from your family," she explained. "Should you need them, take them. But please use them sparingly."

Itachi nodded once before he slipped the bottle into an inner pocket in his uniform. "I will. Thank you."

She smiled in response, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Shisui's words floated through his head at that moment and he couldn't help but wonder if Sakura still thought of him as an 'ass' as she had so colorfully put it. He hadn't given her any reason to think otherwise and for reasons he couldn't identify, the fact she saw him in such a negative light, didn't settle well with him.

A small grimace twisted in the corner of Sakura's mouth as she lowered her mug again. She stared at it as though she no longer found her tea to be of an acceptable temperature and silently she turned away to head into her small kitchenette just as Itachi opened his mouth to speak. However, his next words fell forgotten as his eyes zeroed in on a series of shallow but jagged cuts along her shoulder blade. Just by the angles and pattern across her skin, he could tell it had been caused by glass and automatically he followed her to study the damage.

"Your shoulder-."

Sakura half-turned back to him only to visibly start at his sudden proximity. In her surprise, her mug slipped through her fingers and in the same instant, both shinobi shot forward to catch it before it could shatter to the floor. Itachi's reflexes were faster than hers and he caught it an inch from the floor as her tea sloshed over the wooden floors.

It all happened in less than a fraction of a second, and a long moment of tense stillness passed before they straightened. Itachi held her mug out to her and she hesitated only a moment before she accepted it, her body language openly tense and wary. Sakura seemed unable to meet his gaze and Itachi's brow furrowed as he realized with startling revelation that he had seen that expression on her face before:

_Fear._

Months had passed since Sakura first revealed her knowledge of his disease. At the time, he had been too concerned with protecting his own privacy to realize how his presence affected her, but now it was only too obvious as she backed away and gave herself distance from him.

"I meant no ill-will," he murmured, his voice seeming to echo loudly in the quiet.

She nodded but still refused to meet his gaze. "I know."

Itachi had the urge to reach out to her, to show her he wasn't a threat, but he refrained and his attention dropped to the spilled tea that still pooled near his feet. "Allow me-," he said as he reached for the dish towel on the counter beside him.

"Don't." Sakura held out a hand to stop him only to slowly pull it back before she resumed fidgeting with her mug. "Please don't."

Her distress was nearly palpable and a thick lump knotted in Itachi's stomach that he was the source. He was still not entirely sure what had caused her sudden alarm - whether it was because of him specifically or if she was still shaken from the attack earlier that day - but he stepped back nonetheless, suddenly feeling like he had long overstayed his welcome.

"I should take my leave," he said softly. "Forgive me for taking up so much of your time."

Sakura said nothing and he silently excused himself.

Itachi took the fastest route to the ANBU tower, but his pace was unhurried as he replayed what he had just witnessed.

Itachi was acutely aware that both his talent and heritage intimidate those around him. He could make an entire squadron of enemy ninja flee on sight and turn a room silent with his mere presence, but he had never stricken fear within someone he considered a comrade like he just had.

Sakura was a valiant shinobi. He had been one of many ANBU guards to greet her and her team as they walked through the gates of Konoha after her confrontation with Sasori of Akatsuki. She had held her head held high then, even managing a smile after successfully completing a mission that had taken a turn for the worst. If even that could not shake her, it made him wonder:

What could he have done to make her so wary of him?

_**to be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the massive delay. As you can tell, my muse went off on some MadaSaku feels for a little while. I'm not entirely sure I am pleased with how this chapter came out, but it was a push to get through the writer's block, so let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for staying so patient!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven** _

Muffled footsteps echoed down the damp, concrete hall as a pair of masked shinobi descended the narrow corridor, their shadows dancing along the walls from the torches that lit their path through the maze of cement and moss. They passed door after unmarked door until they reached the end of the long hall, coming to a stop before another just as indistinguishable as the rest. Without a word, one raised a hand and knocked twice sharply on the plain oak before pushing it open upon command.

Inside more lanterns lit the space, allowing enough light to see but still casting the corners of the room into shadows. Guards stood posted on either side but neither turned to face the newcomers as the lone figure in the center of the room stopped their pacing to look at them expectantly. "Konoha is on full alert. Explain what happened. Now!"

One of the masked men bowed respectfully before he removed his porcelain mask to answer, "The operatives were unsuccessful in retrieving the antidote. They were killed in the attack."

The shadowed man frowned, his displeased expression amplified in the low lighting. "Well isn't that just perfect."

Both shinobi remained mute under the angry glare of their leader, but they were relieved of his intense stare as a sudden commotion began on the far side of the room. It started as only a slight distraction and grew until a series of pained cries made conversation difficult. Like statues, the two shinobi continued their silence as a pair of men in surgical attire stood on either side of a metal table. They observed their patient with an air of indifference, their faces hidden behind the masks over their mouth and nose as the unfortunate male struggle against his restraints.

His screams bounced off the cement walls and with an agitated sigh, their leader turned to glare at them. "Shut him up!"

Immediately they sprang into action. One forced a wad of gauze into his mouth, muffling the piercing cries, as the other injected a clear liquid into the IV in his arm. The patient continued to convulse but his symptoms showed no signs of slowing or stopping, and eventually one of the medics faced their leader before giving him a single shake of his head.

He sighed in irritation and turned away to take up his pacing once more. "We need to move faster. By now Konoha will have realized the attacks in Kusa weren't random."

"What are your orders?"

He stopped as he rubbed his chin absently. "We need to begin the next phase of our plan," he said. He turned his back to the operatives to face an old wooden table that had been brought in to hold their medical equipment. In the center was a glass jar filled with solution, inside a single eye bobbed. "See that it is done."

"Yes, sir."

Silently the man slipped his mask back into place before he and his partner bowed and exited the room, the sound of muffled screams following them until the door swung shut once more.

##

A warm breeze swept through the gardens. It caught Itachi's hair and tousled his bangs before they fell still once more. Before him, the pond he had once played in with Sasuke when they were children trickled quietly, effectively drowning out the activity of the rest of the compound and allowing him peace from the everyday life that normally preoccupied his thoughts.

Meditation was always Itachi's favorite form of relaxation; a moment to sit by himself without the distraction of others. His days had been far too busy in recent months to indulge himself in even just a few moments of tranquility and he took great relief in allowing his mind to wander.

It seemed his conscience was feeling nostalgic today for an image of Izumi surfaced in his memory from years ago when they were children and not yet irreparably warped by the ways of the world. Her smile had always been too big for her cheeks but it was demure and kind, and Itachi could still recall the happiness that danced behind her eyes when he had accepted her gift of dango.

Even at the tender age of ten, Itachi's birthday presents had always consisted of some piece of remorseless steel. His mother was the only one to ever sneak him gifts without purpose, and receiving one of Izumi had sparked the start of a friendship he hadn't known at the time would last near that of a decade.

From then, Itachi had come to enjoy her company. Izumi was perhaps a little less matured in the mind than he, even if she was three years his senior but her innocence was something he cherished, something he wanted to protect; and he had been drawn to her for reasons that were difficult for him to describe even now. Izumi had held his first real affections and had been his first kiss, not to the surprise of either his mother or Shisui. She was the only one Itachi had ever allowed to become close to him in a way that not even Shisui had achieved.

Itachi still held fond memories of lunch snuck between village obligations and dango shared on the dock that pierced the clear, blue waters of the private lake within the clan compound. Izumi's scream of indignation still rang in his ears from many summers ago when she had attempted - and failed - to push him off the wooden pier. It had ended with her splashing into the water below and a long string of curses he had never thought he'd hear out of the older kunoichi's mouth. Itachi had eventually allowed her to pull him into the water beside her if only out of pity.

But just as they usually did, the good times always came to an end.

Itachi still wasn't sure what it was that had caused Izumi's focus to shift. One day, she had been picking flowers in a field and then next she was fighting with fist and blade, her boots crushing the very same petals she had admired not so long ago.

Shisui had been the first to bring Izumi's intentions to his knowledge and so her request for him to train her hadn't come as a surprise; but it had come with many concerns. She refused to specify what had instigated her change in mentality and Itachi's reluctance to assist had sparked a tension between them that had not slackened even four years later.

Her parting words still haunted him, like a faded echo in an abandoned house: _"Fine then, don't train me. I don't need your help. Stay away from me."_

Opening his eyes, Itachi chased the bitter memory from his mind. Sorrow churned in his chest, but even after these past few years, he could not bring himself to regret his decision not to train Izumi into becoming a Jounin and eventually black ops. He knew her well enough to recognize she would have been emotionally incapable of completing the missions assigned to those who carried the rank and even though he had denied her request for her own protection, he was aware she had never seen it that way.

"You look guilty. Did you steal dango out of Sasuke's 'not-so-secret' secret stash again?"

Itachi recognized Shisui's chakra a moment before he appeared and he fixed his cousin with a blank stare. The older male wasn't looking at him though as he peered down into the pond in the center of the garden and watched the koi fish swim laps around each other.

"I was thinking of Izumi," he murmured.

Shisui looked up curiously upon his admission before his expression sobered minutely. "I know you think so, but your falling out with her wasn't your fault."

Itachi didn't answer and he dropped his gaze to absently study the wind as it twisted through the petals of the various flowers decorating the yard. As his closest friend, Shisui had been the only person he had spoken to about his disagreement with Izumi. His mother had tried subtly and not-so-subtly on numerous occasions to learn what had caused a rift between them, but it was only Shisui that he had ever confided in.

Itachi felt rather than heard Shisui's approach as his cousin made himself comfortable against the railing that lined the steps down to the garden. His gaze weighed on him, but Itachi didn't lift his eyes as a dragonfly zigzag through the lush flower beds.

"If you had trained Izumi and she got killed in ANBU, you would be feeling a hell of a lot worse than you do now," Shisui added quietly. "I liked her and what happened is horrible, but she made her own choices and it's not your place to shoulder that burden."

Shisui was right but Itachi couldn't push away the guilt that seemed permanently slivered into his heart. It had been years since the conversation that ended their friendship and though he had seen Izumi many times in passing since, he had done as she requested and kept his distance. It had been difficult given their close relationship over the course of his childhood years, but with each passing day, it became easier to ignore his own feelings on the matter.

However, her disappearance seemed to have dug up those conflicted emotions. The affection was no longer there, but the sadness at their lost friendship still lingered. The fact he and Shisui had found only a trace of someone did not settle his unease. Members of the Uchiha clan were considered prizes and the perfect leverage in other countries. If she had been taken, the fact that no one had reached out to Konoha to begin negotiating was not a good sign.

"Have you told your father yet?" Shisui asked.

Itachi shook his head once. "No. It is unlikely that what we found belongs to another but until we are certain, I do not want to inform him of our finding."

"You want to do a blood analysis?" Upon Itachi's nod, Shisui hummed thoughtfully. "Well the Hokage-."

"No," he interrupted. "It cannot be her."

Shisui's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?" he asked. Before Itachi could answer, his cousin quickly put the pieces together and he crossed his arms with a light scoff. "Does your father really believe that something like this will cause tensions within the village?"

"I believe his concerns are justified," Itachi defended softly. "After Orochimaru's attack on Sasuke during the Chunin exams some years back, the villagers grew uneasy with us for some time."

"Just the civilians and they've never had a positive opinion of us-."

"Even so," he countered.

Shisui frowned, obviously displeased and perhaps a little offended Itachi hadn't taken his side, but he didn't press.

"Until there is a threat to either the village or the clan, I will respect my father's decision to keep this matter private," Itachi continued quietly after a brief pause. "And you would do well to do so too."

His frown remained but Shisui didn't argue. "Who you going to ask to analyze the blood then?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"You trust her?"

Itachi peered up at his cousin pointedly. "You don't?"

"I was asking if _you_ trust her; not if she was trustworthy," Shisui said not unkindly. "I've spent time with her and gotten to know her, so yes, I think she could help us . Do _you_ think she can?"

Itachi didn't immediately answer. He did believe Sakura to be dependable, but his reasons stemmed from experience that differed from his cousin's. She had proven to him time over that she could be trusted with confidential information and if Itachi brought the request directly to her, he was confident she would not betray his trust.

But Itachi kept that to himself. Shisui was still unaware of his contact with the young medic and he preferred it to remain that way.

"You trust her," Itachi eventually murmured. "That is enough."

Shisui accepted his answer without suspicion, and he inclined his head thoughtfully. "After last night, I'm sure the Hokage gave her the night off; she's probably still at home. Although knowing Sakura, she probably won't stay away from the hospital for too long, especially now that we know a threat is so close. I bet she'll be in her office if we head over in an hour or so."

Itachi nodded his agreement as Shisui bent to slip his sandals off before he climbed the stairs to stand on the wooden walkway. From where Itachi was still sitting, the older male towered over him as he stuck his nose in the air. "Until then, we should get breakfast. It smells like Auntie Mikoto has something cooking."

The scent of something warm and savory teased Itachi's senses and reminded his stomach of its emptiness, but he didn't immediately stand to follow his best friend. His encounter with Sakura the previous night was still fresh in his mind: her instinctual reaction, the physical distance she had place between them, and the open alarm in her gaze.

Itachi knew now it wasn't hate she felt towards him but rather fear. But what he didn't understand was why.

Long ago, he had come to expect the wariness of civilians and shinobi alike. His reputation was known throughout the five nations and the mere whisper of his name could instill fear within the hearts of his enemies, but Haruno Sakura had been teamed up with his younger brother since her graduation at the academy when she was twelve. Their interactions, though brief, have only ever been polite small talk and never with hostility.

Something had changed. There was a piece he was missing; something he hadn't yet considered. And the longer the unknown skirted the edge of his awareness, the more important it seemed.

Then it clicked. As if a fog had lifted, it suddenly became so clear why Sakura tiptoed around him, why she held an air of unease in his presence, why she was so distrustful. It all traced back to one incident:

_His surgery._

Through overheard accounts, Itachi had been able to piece together that he had attempted to prevent a number of medics from sedating him as the poison in his system induced lucid hallucinations, making it impossible for him to tell friend from foe. He had wreaked havoc in the OR room, incapacitating a nurse and injuring a number of staff members, until Sakura herself had finally been able to get him under control.

He could only recall vague bits and pieces from that early morning and even now, he was still uncertain what was real and what had been drug-induced. But one thing he now knew with painstaking clarity was that he had attacked Sakura. There was no other explanation for her behavior.

But what he didn't understand was why she had kept the information from him, why she had led him to believe that the damage he created had been minimal when in actuality he had hurt her severe enough that even months later she shied away from him.

Shame pulsed through his veins and settled so deeply it nearly made him physically nauseous. He had been so concerned with protecting his own privacy that he had been unable to see that Sakura had been through a trauma as well. And it was his fault.

"Itachi, you coming?"

Blinking sharply out of his thoughts, Itachi glanced over his shoulder to find Shisui had peeked his head back around the corner. There was an expectant look on his face and for one moment, the desire to tell another of his sudden discovery overcame Itachi.

But he bit back the words before they formed.

Informing Shisui of his revelation would bring him no solace; he would only achieve that by offering Sakura the apology he should have given her months ago. He didn't want her to be wary of him. He wanted her to trust him, just as he had come to trust her.

Rising to his feet, Itachi turned his back on the garden to follow the waiting male into the house, his footsteps light but his thoughts still heavy like rolling, rain clouds.

##

Adrenaline jerked Sakura out of her sleep. Her heart pounded painful against her ribs and she snapped her eyes open as shadows and something sinister danced in her memory. She couldn't recall what her dream had been, and its images only grew more faint and fuzzy as she became more aware of her surroundings.

With a soft exhale, she rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Daybreak was still some hours off judging by the sky that was peaking between the crack in her curtains but she knew she would not fall back into a restful slumber. Whatever had woken her had chased her sleep away, but she didn't yet feel the desire to get up.

Sakura wasn't sure how much time passed as she laid in bed. She was just on the verge of dozing off for the umpteenth time when a loud bang from downstairs made her bolt upright in bed. Every muscle in body went taut as her shinobi senses went on high alert, but she relaxed a moment later as she recognized the chakra signature in her kitchen: Naruto.

With a deep sigh, Sakura fell back against her mattress, the palms of her hands pressing over her eyes as her brief release of adrenaline faded. She could hear the clanking of pots and pans, and after a moment her curiosity got the better of her and she slipped out of bed before making her way downstairs.

She was greeted with the unusual sight of her blond teammate standing in her kitchen. Naruto was dressed in an obnoxiously bright orange tank top and a pair of nondescript shinobi pants but his were feet bare and she mentally thanked him for being considerate enough to leave his dusty boots at the front door. However, it was the pan on the stove and a small, old bag of uncooked rice on the counter that made her brows furrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped. He turned abruptly from where he had been fiddling with the knobs of her stove before a bright smile broke out across his face. "Sakura-chan, you're awake! I hope you're hungry. I'm making breakfast."

Sakura eyed him. "But you don't know how to make breakfast."

He gazed down at her stove and began fiddling with the dials again. "Well you didn't have much in your fridge and I figured rice was better than nothing."

"Rice isn't cooked in a pan…"

Naruto's gaze narrowed as he tilted the bag of rice back to read the directions before he glanced at her and shrugged. "Oh. Well, you wanna go out then?"

Crossing her arms, Sakura leaned against the wall as she fixed her teammate with a stare. She knew Naruto wasn't there to make her breakfast. He was never up and about before mid-morning unless he had something to do and he never offered to make her anything. But she didn't call him out as she considered his offer.

"Okay, but you're paying."

He made a face at her. "Then I get to choose the place."

"Please not ramen." His expression told her that was exactly what she was about to have for breakfast and with a quiet sigh, she relented, a small smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. "Fine, let me go get dressed."

Less than twenty minutes later, Sakura returned downstairs to find Naruto lounging on her couch and absently flipping through one of her medical journals. After double checking that her burners were indeed off, they headed out.

Around them, the village was in full swing as civilians and shinobi did their errands before the afternoon heat made it too uncomfortable to be outdoors. But there was a tension in the air that hadn't been there the night before. Military police patrolled the streets and shoppers walked with a purposefulness as if they were expecting an attack at any given moment.

"Hm…should I have chicken or beef this time?" Naruto wondered out loud to himself.

Sakura slid a glance at him. He was staring up at the sky as they journeyed down the road, his fingers laced behind his head as if he hadn't a care in the world. She wondered how he could be so relaxed when the rest of the village was so anxious, but she supposed that was what made her teammate who he was. It was as if nothing could faze him.

"Why not both?" she suggested offhandedly. "You always have at least two bowls anyway."

Naruto grinned at her. "That's a good idea! Plus I heard Teuchi made a new flavor; I should try that too!"

As always, her teammate burst into a run upon sight of the only-too-familiar stand. Sakura followed at a much slower pace and she slid onto a stool next to him just as he ordered more food than what should be possible for one person to consume in one sitting. Once her own order was in, she set her elbow on the counter and rested her chin in her palm as she watched Naruto talk animatedly about whatever came to mind.

For a while, she just let him. It was easier for her to listen to her talkative teammate bounce around from topic to topic as she gave little-to-no input. It was one of the great things about Naruto. He knew how to carry on a conversation and at the same time distract her from the thoughts and worries that had been running circles in her mind all night.

But it didn't last forever. Their conversation lulled as Naruto slurped his noodles and Sakura swirled her chopsticks around in her broth. They had both steered clear of the subject long enough and after a few minutes of silence, Sakura stopped playing with her food to glance at her teammate. "Naruto, what were you doing in my apartment this morning?"

He gulped loudly and sighed in contentment before he grinned at her. "Failing at making you breakfast."

She shot him a pointed look, causing his playfully charade to dwindle and he set his bowl down before he glanced at her. "You're alright, right?"

The tone of his voice immediately made her straighten and she partially turned in her chair to face him. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Sasuke and I have just noticed you've been…off lately," he said slowly. "First, the thing at the training grounds and then you started avoiding us." She opened her mouth but Naruto gave her a look that told her whatever excuse she had lined up he wouldn't believe, and he continued, "I know you talked to Sasuke. He told me you did, and I'm glad, but there's something else going on with you; something you won't talk to us about. And I'm not trying to make you tell me if you don't want to. I just want to know if you're okay. I'm worried. We both are."

Sakura gazed down at her half-eaten ramen as guilt ruined what little appetite she had left. She didn't know when her oblivious teammate had become so insightful; it was so uncharacteristic. She must have been putting up some pretty big, red flags for even him to take notice.

"I just...have a lot on my plate right now," she said eventually. "But I promise I'm alright."

Even with her reassurance, his frown didn't lessen. "But you were attacked in your own lab. You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't," Sakura countered. "Just like you could have been killed on your last mission but weren't."

Naruto looked like he wasn't entirely convinced but let it go as he turned away from her to look down at his mostly empty bowl. She hadn't realized how piercing his gaze was until it was no longer focused solely upon her but he picked up his head again just as the heavy footsteps of a patrol sounded outside the shop. Four shinobi dressed in Military Police uniforms passed soundlessly, their expressions hard and their gazes observant.

"The village is going to be pretty tense until Black Ops finishes their investigation," Naruto said after they were gone. "Last I heard from Kaka-sensei, they still hadn't figured out how the two that attacked you got into the village."

Sakura frowned. "It's been less than twenty-four hours. Give them more time."

His expression showed his impatience but before he could voice his opinion, a figure approached the pair hurriedly with a familiar large, white ninken at their heels.

"Hey Kiba," Sakura greeted.

The male flashed her a smile, causing the sunlight to reflect off the elongated fangs his clan was known for. "Hey Sakura. Naruto, the Jounins are calling another meeting."

"Again? They just had one like a few hours ago," he whined.

The brown-haired male just shrugged. "And they're calling one again. It's probably just another briefing. It'll take like ten minutes."

Sakura doubted that. Jounin briefings were notorious for going long, but she said nothing as Naruto slid off his stool with a deep sigh. She briefly wondered if she should join the pair but decided against it; she had spoken to enough Jounins and ANBU last night to last her a life time and so she remained seated.

After quickly gulping down the rest of his ramen, Naruto threw some money on the counter and gave her a quick hug with a promise to see her again soon before both he and Kiba disappeared down the dusty road.

The moment they were out of sight, Sakura's gaze returned to her bowl as she stared at the noodles dejectedly. She was suddenly struck with the same emotion she had felt after she had all but flattened her team's favorite training ground. It was ridiculous to blame herself for the heightened security and sudden activity within the village, but she still felt some responsibility.

Genma's poisoning had been weeks ago, and was all but forgotten to the village. Her attack had not only reminded them all that a threat still lingered but made it apparent that in the time they had pushed the issue to the wayside, it had moved far too close for comfort. The fact both she and Shizune had pushed off their research for an antidote in favor of focusing on other tasks only made her previous concerns of what may happen should the village be struck with a larger attack return tenfold.

Suddenly feeling restless, Sakura slipped off her stool, her half-eaten ramen still on the counter, and left the stand with a murmur of thanks before she headed into the heart of the village. She was sure Shizune was swamped with the investigation on top of their daily tasks at the hospital, as well as Tsunade's push for an effective antidote. The least she could do was lend a hand.

When she arrived at the hospital, the entire building was abuzz with activity. Staff members were busy with their day-to-day tasks of transporting patients and medical supplies, but even with all the hustle, Sakura seemed to draw the eye of all. Whispers followed her footsteps but she held her head high as she passed through the entrance and took the lift to her floor.

It was even busier than the main lobby with black ops posted in every corridor like stone gargoyles. A pair flanked the elevator doors, their porcelain masks reflecting the harsh overhead lights. Through the eye slits, Sakura could feel their gazes tracking her as she entered, but they allowed her access to the floor without question.

She sought out Shizune, intent on getting up to speed and back to work, but as Sakura neared their office, her gaze drew towards the lab she had nearly lost her life in and her pace slowed to a stop.

Inside, there was a clean-up team. They were cataloging and collecting evidence as they chatted lightly, but she didn't hear their conversation as she silently observed. The bodies had been removed the night before, leaving a room full of disarray. Glass and the crushed remains of the cabinets told the story of her fight for life, but it was the large pool of blood on the far side of the room that was evidence of her victory.

The fear and shock had faded for the most part, but Sakura could still feel those fingers wrapped around her neck. It wasn't her first close call with death and she knew it wouldn't be her last, but she still felt as if something had been taken from her last night.

Ever since she began her tutelage under the Godaime, the hospital had become her place of sanctuary, somewhere she could go to work and study and _think_. The attack left her feeling exposed and violated as if the walls of her safe haven had been ripped down and left open for any to enter.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Sakura slid her gaze to the space next to her to find Kakashi standing almost casually with his hands deep inside his pockets. Just as he had done a thousand times before, he had used her distraction as an opportunity to appear unnoticed, and she shot him a flat look. "Yes, you did. That's why you're here, Kakashi."

He smiled beneath his mask. "All right, maybe I did. But can you really blame me for wanting to check on my favorite student?"

Sakura snorted lightly. "You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

"I am an excellent liar," he defended. "It just so happens that I needed to be here anyhow and I thought might as well kill two birds with one stone."

She turned her head to regard Kakashi fully just as he suddenly paused, realizing his choice of words. He shot her a mildly guilty look. "Sorry…I suppose another figure of speech would have been more appropriate…"

Sakura merely shook her head with a soft snort, feeling more amused than offended. Somehow her old teacher always seemed to cheer her up without really trying, but she turned her gaze away from him again to nod towards the lab. "So you're leading the investigation then?"

"Parts of it."

"That would explain why you're in a hospital so willingly."

"Not exactly," he said.

She glanced back at him. His tone had been nonchalant enough, but she could sense his seriousness and unconsciously she straightened. "You okay?"

His eye crinkled with a smile. "Just fine. But I do need to speak to you. Privately."

She didn't entirely believe his reassurance but she acquiesced nonetheless. "Let me check in on Shizune and then you can have my full attention."

His smile returned, albeit a little more forced, before she continued towards her office.

She found Shizune inside and she stopped in the doorway as the older woman collected her paperwork hurriedly. It was strangely reminiscent of the night before when Sakura had arrived to find her frantically updating charts so she could make it to her date on time with Genma, and Sakura groaned in the back of her throat as she realized Shizune's night had undoubtedly been interrupted.

"Please tell me you guys at least made it through dinner?"

Shizune stopped abruptly to look up at her. She pursed her lips in confusion only for it to clear a moment later. "Yes, we did," she said with a smile. Then her expression softened in sympathy. "The attack wasn't your fault, Sakura. It would have been me had you not covered my shift, so don't feel bad."

A frown marred Sakura's expression, but she didn't argue as she watched Shizune sort through her notes once more. "What are you working on?"

"Lady Tsunade wants all our notes and work on the antidote secured. I'm just going through my things now to make sure I have it all." She glanced at Sakura briefly before she resumed her scanning. "You should too by the end of the day if you have time."

"I will."

Shizune continued to shuffle through her paperwork for a moment more before she stacked her documents together and turned towards the doorway where Sakura was still standing. "Anyway, I have to go get the new lab set up so I can start working on this. I'll catch you later?"

Sakura nodded wordlessly and stepped aside to allow the older woman through. Shizune said a friendly greeting to Kakashi as she passed but didn't stop as she hurried down the hall and disappeared around the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, Sakura called out to her old sensei.

Once they were both inside her office with the door closed securely behind them, Sakura turned to Kakashi expectantly. "So, what's up?"

"I need you to look at my knee."

Her brows pulled together as her gaze automatically drew downward to his loose-fitted shinobi pants. "Your knee? Did you push yourself too hard in training again?"

It was a moment before he answered. "Not exactly."

His answer was unsurprisingly cryptic, but she merely gestured towards the small couch against the wall before she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Roll up the end of your pants and I'll see what I can do."

He did as she requested and she waited until he was settled on the cushions with the material of his pants pulled up around his thigh before she knelt on the floor before him. Chakra flickered to life in her hands as she placed them against the slightly swollen joint.

A moment later, her eyes widened at what she saw. "Your ligament is heavily damaged. I'm surprised you were able to walk on it at all. What the hell did you do?"

"Well, you see, I was sharing my bed with a most beautiful lady when she suggested that we-."

"Kakashi, the truth." She shot him a brief glare as she continued to work on soothing the inflammation.

He grumbled something under his breath before he relaxed as the pain finally began to fade. "I was on a mission."

"How long has it been like this? Is this why you came to see me last night?"

Under his mask, he grimaced ever so lightly as she adjusted his knee so she could slip her fingers behind the joint. "Yes."

"You should have said something."

"You were almost strangled last night. I wasn't about to complain about a little muscle soreness."

A frown crossed her features, but she didn't argue as she worked on weaving the torn tendon back together. For some minutes, she worked in silence as she finished repairing the joint, ensuring that the ligament was fully healed, and the swelling and inflammation was gone.

Only once she was satisfied with her work did she cease her chakra output before she sat back on her heels. "How does that feel?"

Kakashi stretched his leg out slowly before he grinned beneath his mask. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

She fought her smile as she stood. "Next time you hurt yourself say something. You're not as young as you used to be."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want," she countered, her grin widening. "It's a fact whether you want it to be or not."

He placed a hand over his heart in feigned offense, causing her to grin before he straightened out his pant leg. She observed him closely as he stood and lightly tested the joint, placing careful pressure on it before gingerly putting his full body weight on the repair. She almost pointed out that he wouldn't have had to deal with the injury for so long if he wasn't so stubborn but decided against it. It wasn't the first time she had lectured him and she doubted he would listen anyway. Her ex-sensei was so difficult when it came to injuries.

"I wasn't even aware you were out of the village," she said offhandedly as she turned to idly sort through the pile of paperwork on her desk. "What was your mission?"

"Nothing. Just some scouting."

Something about the way he said it gave her pause and she glanced back at him to see his expression had suddenly turned strangely passive. Well that was unusual.

She got the feeling his mission had been more than just scouting and she leaned back against her desk as she gave him her full attention. There was only one place she could think of that the Hokage would want scouted. It seemed unusual that Kakashi would be returning the very night she was attacked, but then again, she hadn't seen her sensei in a few days. Perhaps the attack on ANBU Team Six weren't as forgotten as she had originally thought.

"Were you in Grass Country?" she pressed.

Kakashi's expression turned almost teasing. "What would make you think that?"

She got the impression that she was right, and she wondered if the Hokage had ordered his silence. With recent events, Tsunade would want any and all information pertaining to Grass to be kept as classified as possible, but it didn't stop Sakura from being curious.

Before she could pry further, there was a knock at the door before Shizune popped her head in. "Sorry to interrupt," she said guiltily. "There was something I forgot to grab."

Next to her, Kakashi smiled. "That's okay. We were done here."

And just like that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Frowning, Sakura turned away from the now empty space to continue sorting through her pile of documents and handwritten notes. Shizune shuffled around somewhere near the bookshelf, but she didn't stay very long and soon exited the room. "I'm setting up at the end of the hall, first door on the right."

Sakura murmured an acknowledgement but she didn't look up.

For some time, she thumbed through her paperwork as she gathered all of her notes pertaining to the poison before she stacked them together and left the office to find the room Shizune had moved their research to.

Sakura had just reached the split in the hall when someone called: "There's my favorite medic."

Pulling her eyes away from her armful of documents, Sakura spotted Shisui down the hall. Automatically a smile crossed her face and she stopped as she waited for him to catch up. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing-!"

Her voice pitched higher as he drew her into a sudden embrace the moment she was within arm's reach. Her toes barely touched the floor as he hoisted her up with his easy strength before he set her back on her feet and grinned boyishly.

Laughing at his familiarity, Sakura brushed a stray hair that had fallen into her eyes away before she swatted him lightly on the arm with her papers. "What was that for?"

Shisui winked at her. "I just miss ya. And I wanted to see for myself how you are after last night," he added more somberly.

Sakura's mood dampened minutely and she shot him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm good. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Her light teasing caused the seriousness in Shisui's gaze to fade and he grinned, all too clearly remembering their drunken conversation those few weeks ago. He was proud of the shift in her confidence and she couldn't help but feel a little content too.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, redirecting the subject. "I know you didn't brave the hospital just to see me."

His smile turned sheepish and he cleared his throat lightly before shaking his head. "No, I didn't. We have something we want to ask you."

"We?"

It was then that Sakura realized Shisui wasn't alone. Standing just beyond her peripheral was Itachi, his chakra signature subdued and carefully blended with the others on the floor, flawlessly hiding amongst the crowd. His expression was unreadable but his dark eyes were focused solely upon her.

The memory of her ill-mannered reaction last night made her stomach twist into knots but her expression gave away none of her thoughts as she returned her gaze to Shisui. "Perhaps we should talk somewhere quieter then?"

He eyed the nearest guard before nodding, "I think that would be best."

Turning away, Sakura led them to a nearby examination room. A counter containing medical supplies lined one wall while a window on the far side provided plenty of light to see. In the center of the room was a patient table that took up a bulk of the floor space, making it a tight squeeze for all three of them, but the walls were thick to provide patient confidentiality. It would suit their needs for the time being.

Moving to the far side, Sakura waited patiently for pair to file in before she cocked her head expectantly. "So what can I do for you?"

Sakura followed Shisui's gaze as he glanced at Itachi. The younger of the two had made himself comfortable against the wall beside the door but he said nothing as he nodded, silently giving his permission.

She studied Itachi's expression curiously, but it was it void of any discernible emotion and eventually she turned back to Shisui as he finally spoke: "We were wondering if you could tell us about DNA matching."

Her eyebrow arched in surprise. "DNA matching?" she repeated. "What about it?"

"Namely how much blood you would need to positively identify someone and how long it would take."

"If you're referring to the attack last night, Shizune already-."

"We're not," Shisui interrupted.

There was a somberness to the normally lively male that piqued her interest and her gaze briefly flickered to Itachi, but neither his body language nor his expression gave her any further indication as to what their line of questioning was concerning.

"I wouldn't need much," Sakura finally said. "Only a drop really, but more is always better. It would take me about a week to get a match."

The pair exchanged a muted look she didn't understand, but she could feel their disappointment like a physical weight. They seemed to be weighing their options, but as to what, she didn't know.

"There is one other test I could run in the meantime," Sakura offered, albeit a little hesitantly. "It's called Blood Typing."

"Which is what exactly?" Shisui asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like," she said not unkindly. "I'm sure both of you are aware that everyone has a certain blood type as the result of the kind of antigens and antibodies in your blood. If the sample has Type A blood and the person is Type O, obviously the blood isn't going to belong to them."

"And if they are the same?"

"Then we would rely on a DNA match."

Itachi and Shisui communicated another wordless glance and Sakura bit back a smirk at their affinity. They were fascinating to watch. Like one entity in two bodies, able to commune and reach a decision without a single word uttered. Their mastery came from years of kinship and a bond that ran deeper than any ocean and stronger than any blade.

Simultaneously, the pair redirected their attention back to her. "How long would it take?" Shisui asked. "The blood typing?"

"I could have an answer for you by tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Neither said a word but after a soundless nod from Itachi, Shisui stepped forward and withdrew a scroll from the pouch on his hip. He unfurled it and laid it across the examination table before he performed a series of hand seals, causing a small puff of smoke to rise from the scroll. It cleared to reveal a torn and bloody piece of material.

"We'd appreciate it if you could run both tests, if you have time."

Setting her paperwork on the counter, Sakura retrieved a pair of gloves before she carefully grasped the cloth. There was too little fabric to know what specific article of clothing it had once been, but there was plenty of blood staining the material for her to perform both labs.

"I can start them today. Whose blood am I looking for?"

Tense silence met her words and she glanced at the men to see that while Itachi's expression remained unchanged, Shisui's had darkened with something she could only define as grief. It was a moment before he answered, "Uchiha Izumi."

"Izumi?" Sakura repeated slowly. She replaced the material atop Shisui's scroll once more as she searched her memory. "I know her. She used to buy tomatoes for Sasuke during the summer." Their expressions didn't change and understanding quickly settled deep in her gut. "She's missing."

Shisui nodded solemnly.

It suddenly occurred to Sakura what it was that had been so important for Itachi to leave the village so soon after his return and the uncomfortable lump in the pit of her stomach grew heavier as she recalled her critical words to him. Automatically her eyes sought his but she was unable to decipher his thoughts behind his fathomless, obsidian gaze. If ever a time she could know what was passing behind that blank stare, it would be now. There were a million things she wanted to say to Itachi but now wasn't the time, and she wasn't supposed to have known he was out of the village.

Tearing her eyes away, she glanced at Shisui. "I'll get on this first thing and let you know the results the moment I have them."

Even given the situation, he grinned. "Thanks, Sakura. I owe you a drink," he winked.

But she wasn't able to match his cheer, however forced, and she flashed him a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before she turned away to reach into one of the cupboards above the counter. She retrieved a sterile bag – one the hospital staff normally used to transport lab samples – before she deposited the piece of bloody cloth inside and sealed it. She tossed her gloves as Shisui secured his scroll back into his hip pocket. Once it was away, he hugged her and said a quick farewell before he disappeared out the door once more.

When Itachi didn't immediately follow, Sakura eyed him.

Alone in the small room, his stare pierced through her and she opened her mouth to say…anything, but the words never came. There would be no point in reassuring him; there wasn't anything he didn't already know. And as they stood privately in the still room, she realized it wasn't Izumi she wanted to discuss.

She wanted to apologize for last night, for making Itachi feel unwelcome in her home when she had invited him in. After what had happened earlier that day, she had been a little defensive and wound up, and his sudden closeness had startled her. She hated that his presence still unnerved her, especially when he had been nothing but professional and courteous towards her recently, but she still was unable to shake her anxiety no matter how hard she tried to push the feeling away.

Even now, it flared under her skin but she willed her beating heart to calm. Itachi was still observing her in that quietly thoughtful way he did when he was considering something. She had seen the very same look the night before, and she waited for him to speak, to break the silence that was growing longer with every passing moment. But he didn't.

Instead, he pushed off the wall and nodded at her politely before he left the room as noiselessly as he had come. Sakura watched his retreat silently and she breathed a low sigh as he caught up to Shisui before the pair rounded the corner and fell out of sight.

Itachi hadn't spoken a word the entire time, and she was left with a deep-seated feeling of disappointment at her own manners. Her behavior lately had been so uncharacteristic for her. She hadn't been this shy or timid since her Genin days before Tsunade had beat confidence and pride into her - literally - and Sakura refused to become that same girl again.

She had to get over this fear she held towards Itachi. If she didn't, she was never going to be able to help him in the way she needed to - in the way _he_ needed her to.

_**to be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind everyone that this story takes place in the Naruto universe. So while blood typing and blood matching may take hours and days in the 'real world', in the Naruto universe, I chose to make the tests take longer. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight** _

The soft rustling of paper was the only sound to disturb the tranquility of the garden as Itachi turned a page. With one hand supporting his weight, he reclined back, the other holding his book secure between his fingers, as he swung one foot absentmindedly off the walkway.

With Sasuke gone for the day already, the house was quiet and Itachi took the opportunity to catch up on some reading he'd been itching to delve into recently. For some time he sat alone, undisturbed as he absorbed the book before him.

It was one Shisui had bought him a number of months ago. His cousin had found an aged text on battle tactics dating back to a few hundred years ago before the villages had grouped and organized. Much of the information was no longer relevant but it had always been of great interest to Itachi to see how military strategies had changed over the years and he flew through the chapters, engrossed in the pages.

"Itachi, there you are."

Quickly finishing his sentence, Itachi glanced up and smiled softly at his mother. She was dressed for town in a plump-colored dress that dipped below her collarbone but remained modest, falling to just below her knees. A pair of delicate but sophisticated bracelets accentuated her slim wrists and tinkled quietly as her hands moved.

"Good morning, Okaasan," he greeted. "Did you need me for something?"

"I'm headed into the village and was wondering if you'd care to join me," she said with a faintly apologetic smile. "I know you haven't had much time to relax lately, but Sasuke already left for the day and your father is away on clan business. I wouldn't normally ask but I have a number of things to collect and I'm afraid I can't carry it all on my own…"

Mikoto trailed off suggestively, causing Itachi to fight a small smirk. Both his brother and cousin were gifted in the art of manipulation, but none had mastered it quite as well as his mother. No one could ever say no to her.

"I do not mind accompanying you," Itachi said as he closed his book and pushed himself to his feet. "I just need to collect my things."

She beamed in reply before she led the way back into the house. Back in his room, Itachi laid his book to rest on the stand beside his bed before he changed into a fresh shirt and his newest pair of shinobi pants. He returned downstairs after retying his hair into a low ponytail, ensuring not a hair was out of place.

Normally Itachi was not one to trouble himself with appearances but the market was a place of high visibility and the attendance of the Uchiha Matriarch and Heir would draw attention whether wanted or not. Mikoto was just as aware of this fact and she smiled her approval as he met her at the door.

It had been so long since the last time Itachi had accompanied his mother shopping that he had forgotten just how popular she was amongst the villagers. They paused half a dozen times as civilians and shinobi alike stopped her to ask about her and her family. Itachi was attentive and spoke when spoken to but was otherwise silent as Mikoto gossiped and half-seriously bragged about her children.

Much to his surprise, Itachi found he was enjoying himself. He suspected Mikoto knew it too. Weeks had passed since the last time he'd spent any time with his mother. He'd forgotten how much he liked listening to her talk and how infectious her smiles were. Even as the matriarch of one of the most powerful clans within the village, she put those around her at ease and seemed to take a genuine interest in the affairs of others, no matter how frivolous. At least an hour passed before they actually reached the market and began their shopping.

Itachi helped her pick out vegetables and fruits she'd need for meals that week before they moved on to viewing the different cuts of meat the butcher had in. Mikoto made idle chatter with the civilian man as he wrapped up a whole chicken for her, and unconsciously Itachi's gaze wandered as he watched the everyday life of those around him until a flash of pink caught out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura was standing before a stall lined with various flavors of tea, her form half-bent as she read the labeled boxes. He didn't know if it was because she was the only familiar face in a sea of strangers or because it had been so long since the last time he saw her outside the hospital that drew his eye but he studied her for some minutes from across the wide path that allowed the majority of the foot traffic to pass through the market.

With her back to him, she continued the stop unhurriedly and completely at ease, unaware of his attentions. She had forgone her jounin vest, revealing the feminine curves under her form-fitting shirt, but there was hidden strength underneath. The kunoichi in her showed in the way she moved with unconscious grace: the sweeping away of a stray wisp of pink hair, the shifting of her weight to peer at the items on a higher shelf, the way she rolled back onto the bottoms of her feet to greet the owner of the stall as he addressed her. Sakura was a medic and a healer, but she was a kunoichi first.

Itachi waited until she resumed her shopping to weave through the marketplace to approach her. Now that he was behind her, he was able to clearly see the deep lacerations that had marred her shoulder only two nights ago were gone, leaving behind only smooth skin. The lack of injury left him strangely relieved, and he peered over her shoulder as she picked a up a box of cinnamon-infused tea.

"If you prefer sweeter teas, the wild orange is quite satisfying."

Sakura looked up and regarded him curiously before she shook her head thoughtfully. "Can't say I've ever tried it."

"The natural sweetness and acidity of the orange make for an interesting blend, but it is delicious," he told her. "My favorite, in fact."

"Is that so? Well if it's that good, perhaps I should get two boxes then."

There was a small smile playing in the corner of her mouth and Itachi nearly blinked in surprise at discovering her tone was vaguely teasing. He couldn't recount any time when she had used such a tone with him but the change pleased him and he smirked at her mild joke.

"I didn't think the members of the main household ever came to the market," she said, replacing the box on the shelf before she eyed the space behind him curiously. "Don't you have servants or something that shop for you?"

"We do, but my mother prefers coming herself. She believes it is the only way to get the proper items," he said, faint amusement coloring his tone.

Sakura laughed. "Smart woman."

Itachi made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat as he smirked lightly.

"Well I guess that's convenient for me then. I was actually on my way to the compound after this."

He stilled before his mood slowly sobered. There was only one reason she could have to seek him out directly, and he knew what she had to say long before she spoke. "You received the results of the blood test."

There was no question in his tone and Sakura blinked in surprise before nodding. "Uh, yes, I did."

The playful light in her eyes faded and his senses were quick to hone in on the subtle shift in her mood. Without her saying a word, Itachi was already aware of what the test had told her and he fought the frown threatening to pull the corners of his mouth down, only too aware of their public setting. Anticipation twisted his stomach into knots.

"It is a match."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," she said regretfully.

Itachi's brows furrowed and he shook his head, not understanding her meaning. She didn't immediately answer as a pair of civilians passed and she eyed them until they were out of earshot before continuing, "The blood types matched as AB. It's the rarest blood type in the world with less than five percent of the population having it."

"Meaning that the likelihood of another with AB type blood was attacked in the same area around the same time is almost zero," Itachi concluded.

"It is still possible…" Sakura said softly.

"But not probable."

The look on her face was answer enough and Itachi inhaled slowly as he fought the grief that stiffened the muscles of his heart. He had foreseen this outcome and even expected it, but hearing it confirmed was something else entirely.

He would have to inform his father, who would in turn would need to notify Izumi's parents. Itachi could only imagine what they were about to go through. Izumi had been an only child and it was likely her parents would never be the same after this. Whatever loss he felt now would pale in comparison to what they were about to endure, and Itachi hated that he was to be the one to bring them the worst news they would ever hear.

"I'll run a DNA match just to confirm," Sakura added.

Itachi nodded stiffly, suddenly feeling alone amongst the crowd as content market-goers continued to slip by like water along rocks, but he was brought back to reality sharply as Sakura unexpectedly rested a hand on his arm.

He simply stared at it.

Her touch was gentle but warm, her fingers appearing so small against his forearm. It briefly amazed him that these same hands could weave skin back together and level trees with a single blow. It wasn't the first time he'd felt her palms against his skin but it was the first time she had done so willingly with no other motive than to comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Itachi."

He raised his gaze to meet hers slowly. Regret and sorrow reflected back at him in the depths of her emerald eyes and he wished he could find the words to make those emotions go away.

"Thank you for all that you have done."

A small, sympathetic smile crossed her face and she opened her mouth but the words never made it past her lips as his mother promptly appeared. Mikoto observed their closeness, lingering longest on the hand Sakura still rested on his arm, but she said nothing as she smiled with well-feigned obliviousness. "Sakura, dear! It's been too long! How are you? I hope you haven't been working too hard."

Sakura withdrew her hand before she stepped back a respectful distance from Itachi. "I'm doing well," she said, her smile warming. "Just busy with the hospital."

"So Sasuke tells me. It's been far too long since you've sat at my table. I was beginning to think you didn't enjoy my cooking anymore," Mikoto pouted half-seriously.

"On the contrary, I had to cut myself off. I was beginning to gain too much weight eating your meals every night."

"Dear, a little thing like you, I hardly think that's possible."

Sakura laughed at Mikoto's light teasing and Itachi too found his dull mood lift minutely as he watched the two women banter. He wasn't aware Sakura was a common guest at his household, but then again his nights were usually spent with Shisui when he wasn't out of the village.

"Well I do hope you'll come by again soon," Mikoto continued. "Our door is always open to you. You are coming to the party next week, aren't you?"

Sakura's brow furrowed and Itachi too eyed his mother curiously. "What party?"

"Sasuke's birthday. A celebration is in order and I always do enjoy a chance to get everyone together. It's a surprise, of course."

"Because he would not come otherwise," Itachi murmured.

His mother shot him a quiet smile that confirmed his suspicions, causing him to snort faintly. He could still clearly recall the last birthday party forced upon him and the chaos that had unfolded as his two teammates engaged in a drinking contest that even Anko had walked away from. How Shisui and Genma hadn't become hospitalized from alcohol poisoning, he still hadn't the faintest idea.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Sakura said, her voice rich with humor. "What do you need me to bring?"

"Just yourself," Mikoto told her. "I don't want you getting caught up in hospital business if you can help it. I know you're busy, but I also know I'll only get Sasuke to stay if his teammates are there with him."

"I'll have Shizune cover for me. She can handle the hospital for a night."

"Good," Mikoto smiled. Then it slowly faded as she looked over Sakura with a critical eye. "And how are things at the hospital? Are you doing okay? I heard about the incident the other afternoon."

Had Itachi not been watching the subtle change in Sakura's demeanor would have gone unnoticed, but his keen eyes picked up on the way her smile tightened in the corners of her mouth like it took effort to hold. "It was nothing. I'm alright," she said as her shoulders rolled in a casual shrug.

"You were nearly strangled to death in your own hospital, Sakura," Mikoto said, her voice unyielding but soft in a tone that only a mother knew. "You are not alright."

Itachi glanced at his mother sharply before his eyes flickered back to Sakura in search of answers. He hadn't yet had the chance to read the report on the assault and had taken her word that the Hokage had overreacted by ordering an alert on the village. Judging by Sakura's expression of stark surprise, it appeared the attack had been far more serious than she had led on.

"The details of that report are sealed. How do you know?" Mikoto didn't answer and when she continued to stare at Sakura pointedly, her gaze fell to the ground. "I'm...a little on edge," Sakura admitted. "But I am alright."

The older woman smiled comfortingly, but her attention was stolen as the butcher called for her then. She excused herself quietly, leaving the pair alone again.

Itachi studied Sakura closely but she refused to meet his eye. Again, he was faced with the cold reality that she still did not trust him. And again, he found himself discontent with that fact.

"You told me you were not injured."

"I wasn't when you asked." He fixed her with a purposeful stare and she quickly added, "I just didn't want you to think that-."

_That I couldn't handle myself._

She was unable to voice the last half. She hated that the fight had been as close as it had been. Tsunade had trained her hard and pushed her to what Sakura had thought was her breaking point and then even further still. She was a strong kunoichi, but her confidence had been bruised and the last thing she wanted was for someone like Uchiha Itachi to pity her.

"I'm fine now," Sakura finally said.

He frowned but said nothing more, and a slight awkwardness began to rise between them. When it was apparent Itachi wasn't going to be the first to speak, Sakura cleared her throat lightly. "Anyway, I should be getting back to the hospital. I won't have the labs for Izumi for a few days, but I'll let you know the moment I do."

Itachi didn't reply but he nodded before Sakura quietly excused herself. His eyes followed her until she vanished in the crowd.

##

It was almost ironic how familiar Itachi was becoming with the hospital. Nearly his entire shinobi career he had done his best to avoid the tall, white building located in the heart of the village, only too aware of how many comrades had entered the doors and never exited again. And now here he was, once again navigating the seemingly endless, tiled halls.

Stepping into the elevator, Itachi adjusted his hold on the lunch bag in his hand to press the floor number. As soon as the doors closed, the warm scent of tempera filled the small space and would have made his stomach rumble in suspense had he not already eaten.

His mother had made an early dinner and packed a to-go bag only too concerned, as she normally was, that Sakura wasn't eating properly with all that was happening. With Sasuke still out of the house, she had requested Itachi deliver it to her himself.

Shizune was in the hall when Itachi arrived on his intended floor, obviously waiting for the elevator. She was fingering through a stack of documents but she looked up expectantly as the doors opened and a smile with genuine warmth softened her features as she recognized him. "Itachi-san, I haven't seen you in some time. How are you?"

"I am well. Thank you," he greeted. "And yourself?"

"I can't complain," she said as she stuck her arm out to hold the elevator. Then she smirked. "Well maybe I can complain a little. Genma has been restless the last two days. He's itching to get back out in the field with you guys."

Itachi nodded in understanding. He felt the same, having fallen victim to the same poison as his teammate. With the threat lurking so close, they all wanted answers - and a target, someone they could hold accountable for the attacks on their shinobi. "I plan to speak to the Hokage today to see what I can arrange."

Shizune smiled her thanks before her attention fell to the packed bag in his hand. "That smells good."

"My mother wanted to ensure Haruno-san was doing well," he said, answering her unspoken question.

"Lucky Sakura," she murmured, the jealousy all too evident in her voice. She stepped into the lift as her hand prevented the doors from closing again before she gestured down the hall. "She should be in the office."

Itachi nodded his thanks before Shizune dropped her arm and allowed the lift doors to finally close. Just as she had said, Sakura was in the women's shared office, stretched out on the couch against the wall and wholly asleep. One arm was draped carelessly over her head while the other rested across her stomach.

Her position was vaguely similar to how Shisui napped after a hard sparring match and Itachi smirked in faint amusement before he turned away to leave her meal on the desk. He then made for the door, intent on leaving just as quietly as he had come when he heard it. A muted whimper that would have fallen unnoticed to anyone but a well-seasoned ninja.

Stopping in the doorway, Itachi glanced back at Sakura to study her again. She hadn't moved and was utterly motionless, still unconscious to the world around her. Then her fingers twitched and another quiet whine sounded in the back of her throat as her brow creased with tension.

For a moment, Itachi simply watched her, debating whether he would be doing more harm than good by waking her. But his choice was made from him when she made another low noise of distress, and he crossed the room to where she was resting. "Sakura, wake up."

She shifted, this time more distinctly, but didn't wake.

"Sakura," he tried again with a hand to her shoulder.

In an instant, she snapped her eyes open and bolted upright. Still groggy, she attempted to jerk back but in the confined space of the couch she was trapped and reflexively she pushed away from him. Itachi caught her wrists only too aware of the power her fists held as her chakra crackled through the air and left a nearly jarring effect in its wake, like a lightning bolt that had struck too close.

Without releasing her, he knelt down before he called her name again, his tone insistent, and after blinking hard Sakura met his gaze. Her dream still danced behind her wide eyes but it was slowly fading and the tension in her taut form lessened as she became more aware of her surroundings. "Itachi…"

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she let her head hang between them. He didn't release her wrists but his grip loosened as the charge of her chakra faded. A moment later, Sakura collected herself and he finally let her go as she picked her head up once more to run her hands down her face, a soft cruse falling from her lips.

"It was only a nightmare," he told her comfortingly.

"Yeah..." she murmured. Then she lowered her hands to study him with a concerned, critical eye. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out. Did I hurt you?"

Itachi shook his head once. "No, I am fine."

"Good."

Relief washed over her, causing him to frown minutely. He didn't like that she seemed more worried over his well being when it was herself she should be concerned with. As a medic, it was likely second nature to put her patients before herself, and it suddenly occurred to him for the first time that perhaps that was why she had chosen not to tell him about what had happened in her OR.

As her dream finally fell away forgotten, Sakura eyed him curiously. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not unkindly.

"My mother wanted to ensure you were eating well."

Confused, she followed his gesture to the desk. A moment later, a soft smile broke out across her face as she realized what it was that was making her office smell so delicious and her stomach twinged in anticipation. "Your mom is too kind. Will you thank her for making me dinner? And thank you for bringing it to me."

Itachi nodded but his gaze never left her face. "She's concerned about you."

"She doesn't need to."

"Doesn't she?"

At his question, her brows furrowed and she shook her head, not understanding his meaning.

"Why did you not tell me?" Itachi asked. "That I had attacked you."

Sakura visibly stilled. Her eyes widened slightly and for a moment, she simply stared. "How-how do you know?"

"I frighten you. And not from rumor, but rather experience," he explained quietly. "You are wary and distrustful of me. You grow tense in my presence and flinch away when I am too close. I know I harmed you that morning in your operating room. What I do not understand is why you did not tell me."

Ashamed, Sakura looked down at her lap. She had done her best to keep the events of that morning to herself, but even she had not anticipated the last-effects of the Sharingan. Itachi was incredibly observant and his unrivaled perception was respected within the Five Nations, even besting Shikamaru who held the sharpest mind of her graduating class. She suddenly felt foolish for believing she could hide the truth from Itachi forever.

"I didn't mean to make you feel isolated," she said into her lap. "When you came to me that day in my office, you were already so guilty. I didn't want to make you feel worse than you already. It seems that my attempt to protect you backfired."

Shisui always said the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Itachi never appreciated the meaning behind those words until now, but his expression betrayed none of his thoughts. Instead, he met her gaze evenly from where he still knelt in front of her as she asked what he had been wanting to know, "Tell me what happened that morning."

Conflict warred across her face and for a moment he believed she wouldn't tell him. But then she sighed and finally began: "Shisui brought me to the hospital that morning. When I got there, you were already in the operating room. You were heavily injured both from the poison and your disease. The poison, as you know, is highly hallucinogenic, and you were disoriented and aggressive. I already told you you injured two of my doctors as they tried to sedate you, but what I didn't tell you was that you had attacked me too."

"None of your staff spoke of any injuries," Itachi said. His expression turned thoughtful but it cleared a moment later as he came to his own conclusion. "I used the Sharingan against you."

There was no question in his voice and Sakura blinked, amazed he had so swiftly put the pieces together, before she nodded grimly. "Yes, the Mangekyou."

It was Itachi's turn to be surprised. His eyes noticeably widened and he searched her face as if trying to find some answer in her expression. There was a quiet intensity in the depths of his obsidian irises and Sakura flushed under his acute scrutiny, but she didn't flinch or shy away from him.

So many times before she had wondered what was passing behind his normally stoic expression but his thoughts were so clear to her now as shame and remorse flickered across his face. This had been the very thing she had been trying to avoid. She didn't blame him for the incident, and she didn't want him to feel at fault either.

"You should have told me sooner."

She shook her head. "It wouldn't change anything and I didn't want you to feel responsible for something that was entirely out of your control."

"I _tortured_ you," Itachi said, his voice suddenly sharp. "I am responsible."

There was no mistaking the anger in his tone but it was self-directed, and he looked at the floor, unable to meet her gaze any longer. The air nearly hummed with the intensity of his disgrace, and her heart both softened and broke at the same time. This was the very thing she had been trying to avoid. Sakura didn't know if she had made the right call by keeping the incident a secret for so long, and she wished she knew what to say now to make him understand that she held no animosity towards him.

When Itachi picked his head up again, his expression was unreadable but his eyes were dark and piercing as if he was looking into her very soul. "What did you see?"

His question caught her off-guard and she didn't immediately reply as she weighed the consequences of telling him or not. It wouldn't lessen his guilt by any means, but the way his eyes bored into hers, she knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until she told him the truth. _The whole truth._

The emotions and images that had been forced upon her burned in her mind just as brightly, just as real as if she had witnessed them only yesterday. The kunai still felt heavy in her hand and even now, the scent of blood lingered in her nose, thick and metallic.

It took her a moment to find her voice. "I killed my staff. And my teammates. Every one of them."

This time, Sakura looked away as the intensity of his gaze quickly became too much but Itachi's acute attention never wavered as self-reproach like none he had experienced washed over him and settled like a hard rock in his stomach. It was even worse than the mission Shisui had nearly been killed after taking what would have been a killing blow for Itachi. At least his cousin had made his own choices. This was something that had been forced upon Sakura.

"How can I ever begin to make amends?" Itachi asked quietly.

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. You owe me nothing, Itachi. Not even an apology."

He frowned but didn't say the words. "I do not wish for you to fear me."

Slipping off the couch, Sakura knelt on the floor in front of him. Itachi made a move to back away to give her room, but she stopped him with a gentle touch to his knee before she held out her other hand towards him. His eyebrows knitted together, not fully understanding what she was wanting but eventually he placed his hand in hers.

Sakura smiled softly as her fingers tightened around his. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

It was the most open Itachi could ever recall her being with him and under the weight of all his guilt, something else stirred in his chest. Now unguarded, he could clearly see the dark emerald slivers in her green eyes and the quiet intelligence reflecting in their depths. It shined so brightly now he wondered how he had never noticed before.

Unconsciously his fingers tightened around hers. Her hand was warm and smooth but there was strength in her fingers, and he yet again marveled how this kunoichi was such a paradox, seemingly gentle but wielding power that even he did not possess. She was short-tempered and hot-headed but kind and generous with both her time and energy. Why his brother ever used to complain about her, he hadn't the faintest idea.

Itachi was sure he would have continued to stare but noise outside the office drew his notice. Sakura heard the sound too a moment later, but Itachi was the first to move. He stood, pulling Sakura to her feet as well, before a nurse in scrubs wheeled a small child in a wheelchair into the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Haruno-san, but he insisted."

"Ryota, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. A mix of concern and surprise crossed her face and she quickly crossed the room before she dropped to be at his eye level. "You know better than to be out of bed. Are you alright?"

Itachi stayed where he was but his curiosity stirred and he watched the pair interact silently. The boy couldn't be any older than five but he was small for his age, barely taking up half the seat of the rolling chair. An air of sickness hovered around him, his cheekbones standing out sharply and his skin pale, but there was a childish smile on his lips and his eyes danced with life as Sakura fussed over him.

"I wanted to see you!" he told her.

"Ryota…" she warned quietly.

She shot the nurse a look but the woman merely frowned apologetically. "I tried but I was afraid he would try and walk to your office otherwise. Should I take him back to his room?" she asked, her eyes briefly flickering to Itachi.

"No, it's fine, Oyone," Sakura said. "I've got him."

Oyone nodded before she quietly stepped out of the office to resume her duties.

Sakura's attention returned to Ryota as she straightened his hospital robe before brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was getting long again and threatening to obscure his vision. She'd have to talk to one of the nurses about getting it cut soon. "You shouldn't be out of bed," Sakura murmured.

"I wanted to see you," he repeated. "And I was bored. I hate my room."

"I know you do. But you need to save your energy. You're going to need all the energy you can get when you go to the academy."

Sakura fought to keep the sadness out of her voice as she spoke, only too aware that the likelihood of that day coming to pass was growing smaller with each passing day. It seemed cruel to lie so blatantly but Ryota's dream was the only thing keeping him going and if it gave him something to look forward to in his numbered days, then she would lie until his last breath.

"Who is that?"

Confused, Sakura followed his gaze only for her eyes to widen as she found Itachi still standing on the other side of her office. He had been so silent the entire time she had assumed he had flickered out of the room. Instead he was studying her, observing their exchange with quietly watchful eyes.

"This is my-" _friend, acquaintance, teammate's brother_. She didn't know quite what to call him. "This is Itachi."

Ryota eyed him curiously. "Are you Sakura's friend?"

Had Itachi not been standing right there, she would have deadpanned but she said nothing as Itachi approached, his footsteps silent against the hardwood floor. "I am," he said as he too knelt down beside Sakura to be at Ryota's level.

She glanced at him sharply upon his answer but he was looking at Ryota, and she wondered if he actually meant what he said or was just appeasing the young boy.

"Me too," Ryota said excitedly. "That means we're friends too!"

Sakura opened her mouth to interject but Itachi beat her to it before she could utter a single word. "So it does," he murmured, a faint smile softening the usually hard edges of his face. "It is nice to meet you, Ryota."

Ryota was absolutely beaming as Itachi half-bowed from where he knelt on the floor. Sakura didn't realize she had been staring until Itachi met her gaze, the small smile on his face still apparent. Upon that single look, the tension that had been unconsciously building within her faded and she matched his smile with one of her own.

Yes, they were friends.

_**to be continued...** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine** _

"Your lungs are holding up pretty well since your last treatment," Sakura said. Even with her statement, she couldn't resist sweeping her chakra through Itachi's system again to double check that her findings were sound and that his condition hadn't extended to any other internal organs within his body. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Itachi answered. "I have not had any episodes since my return to the village."

"No chest pains or shortness of breath?"

He shook his head. "No."

With her hands still pressed flushed to his back, Sakura felt his inhale and she smiled faintly when his lungs expanded smoothly and without the wet, sticky sound she had come to associate with his disease. It had been nearly three weeks since the last time she had been able to examine his lungs. Between his mission and duties and her own work, his treatments had gotten pushed aside for more urgent matters and she had been itching to see how much of her work had deteriorated in the meantime. It gave her great relief to see the disease hadn't relapsed.

Satisfied, Sakura was just about to withdraw her chakra from his system when something else caught her notice. "When did you dislocate your shoulder?" she asked abruptly.

Itachi glanced at her over his shoulder. "Nearly eighteen months ago."

Sakura heard the unspoken question in his voice but she didn't immediately offer a reply as her exam moved to his shoulder and the surrounding tissue. Her fingertips were light as a caress as she assessed the extent of the damage, noting where the ligaments strained unnaturally and moved with resistance.

"Your labrum is poorly healed," she informed him. "You're not in any pain?"

Itachi shook his head.

"I'm surprised it's not bothering you. Did you seek medical treatment?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Shisui reset it."

This time Sakura did meet his gaze but only to shoot him a disapproving frown. "Shisui is many things but a medic is not one."

Itachi smirked but she missed it as she concentrated on the damage. It didn't take her much time to heal, having long ago become accustomed to mending old, poorly treated injures. Shinobi of all ranks were the same in this regard, all too stubborn or proud to ask for help, and after a few minutes, she ceased the output of her chakra before withdrawing her touch completely.

"How's that?"

Itachi rotated his shoulder once slowly before repeating the action again more distinctly. "I have more mobility," he said, his tone mildly surprised. "Thank you."

"Next time, get treatment. Resetting your shoulder can cause more damage if you don't know what you're doing," she said sternly, but she couldn't completely hide her smile.

Itachi nodded, faint amusement dancing in his dark eyes, but he said nothing as Sakura turned away to retrieve her medical journal from the counter. Behind her, he slipped off the table but she didn't divert her attention from her notes. She didn't even glance at him.

A week ago, Sakura wouldn't have even let Itachi out of her peripheral, too unnerved by his mere presence to lower her guard even a little. Itachi had always held an air of intimidation about him. The strong, unapproachable Heir. Untouchable, both physically and mentally.

At least that's what Sakura had thought until she saw the man behind the name. Until she witnessed raw emotion flicker across his face as he learned the truth of that morning so many months ago. His remorse and guilt was still branded into her mind, the powerful emotions unfamiliar on a face normally so apathetic she doubted she would ever forget. And in that instant, every preconceived notion, every preconception she had about Itachi had shifted. Quite substantially.

He felt more real, more human than nightmare. Able to suffer pain and anger and disgrace. A clear reminder that underneath that mask of indifference, he was still a person - still like her.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Sakura eventually said as she opened her medical journal. She leafed through the pages until she found the most recent notes. "Your lungs are holding up really well. Your disease seems to have gone into remission, which I find somewhat surprising. How often have you been sparring?"

"I haven't once since I returned to the village."

She looked up sharply, her face openly surprised. "You haven't?"

"You asked that I didn't," Itachi said as he retrieved his shirt. "Did I misunderstand?"

"No, I just…honestly, I didn't think you'd listen," she admitted.

"Well, I do try not to be an ass all the time."

Sakura stared in confusion, only for her eyes to widen a moment later. Did he just…? No, he couldn't know. Months had passed since she had insulted him. There was no way that it had gotten back to him after all this time. Unless Shisui had told him at the time.

"You heard that?" she asked, already knowing the answer. When Itachi said nothing, her face flushed red and she quickly added, "I should apologize for that. I was upset and drunk and..." She trailed off as she noticed the small smirk on his face. "And you're laughing at me."

"So I am," Itachi chuckled quietly.

The sound was rich with humor and so completely foreign that she simply stared. Mirth flickered behind his dark eyes and the teasing curve in the corner of his mouth softened his features, emphasizing his handsome face. It was as if all the stress that normally followed him around like a dark cloud had vanished with that single look, making him appear younger and unfazed by the cruelties of the world.

Her face darkened.

Of course, Sakura had long ago recognized Itachi was a handsome man. It was a well-known fact throughout the village. The dark, sexy Uchiha Heir with a cold stare that could kill - literally. Shinobi and civilians alike spoke of it, subjecting him to a number of rumors that were absurd and, for the most part, quite comical. But being on the receiving end of _that_ look made her stomach burst into butterflies. It didn't help matters that he was still shirtless and lean and-

_Stop!_

Sakura looked away promptly. There was no point in hiding her embarrassment. It was all over her face and she wished nothing more than to disappear on the spot. If Tsunade knew how far she had just crossed the professional line, she would knock her into next year.

Awkwardly Sakura cleared her throat. "Uh…" _What were they talking about again? Right! Training._ "Well since everything appears to be fine for the moment, I don't see why you can't continue training. Just try not to push yourself too hard and let me know if anything changes."

Itachi's smirk hadn't faded. "Yes, Doctor Haruno."

Her title on his tongue in that tone did strange things to her insides, but she simply turned away to update her notes. She would not fangirl over Uchiha Itachi. She'd had enough humiliation for one day, thank you very much.

"Are you working much longer today?" Itachi suddenly asked.

She heard the rustle of his shirt as he dressed, but she didn't dare look up yet, her face still warm. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Sasuke's birthday party is tonight."

Like she could forget. She'd had to rearrange her work schedule to ensure she didn't get stuck in the hospital and she'd made a point to remind Naruto every day for the last three days just to make sure it didn't slip her teammate's mind.

"And you're asking to make sure I haven't forgotten so I can drag Sasuke there myself, right?" Sakura asked. She paused in her writing to flash him a look. "Don't worry, we'll both be there. Sasuke made me swear on our friendship."

Itachi blinked. "Sasuke knows?"

"Of course he knows," she said like it was obvious. Because in all honesty, it was. "Have you met Naruto? Unless it's a matter of life or death, secrecy is not his strong suit."

When a noticeable frown crossed Itachi's face, Sakura quickly continued, "Don't worry. I already convinced Sasuke to pretend he had no idea, so just don't tell your mother. She would wring Naruto up by his neck if she did. And that would ruin her party."

She was placating him. They both knew it but he simply nodded. "I won't say anything." She smiled in response before Itachi straightened from where he was still leaning against the examination table. "I will see you in a few hours then."

She made a noise of agreement but didn't pause in her writing until she felt Itachi stop beside her. "And Sakura," he murmured, his voice soft but still so smooth. "I always listen to you."

Then he slipped out of the room.

A small smile crossed her face as she eyed the door. He may listen to her but that didn't always mean he did what she asked. But it was still nice of him to say.

Sakura remained behind a moment longer to collect her things before she too left, securing the room behind her on her way out. She found Shizune in their office, but the older woman barely tossed her a glance as she resumed reading a report.

"You're still here?" Shizune asked.

Sakura slipped her notebook onto the bookshelf with the others, hidden in plain sight, before she leaned back against the rows of textbooks. "For another few hours." When Shizune didn't reply, Sakura peered at her curiously. "You working on something interesting?"

"Hardly," she scoffed as she tossed the document aside and ran her hand down her face. "That damn antidote still isn't one hundred percent effective. Nearly half the mice are still dying."

Sakura frowned. "Do you want me to take a second look?"

The dark haired woman glanced at her. "Would you? I mean not now, but I could really use a second opinion. There's something missing. Some component of this poison I'm not understanding."

"Of course. I don't mind. And I have a couple of minutes now, if you want."

However Shizune shook her head. "No, I need a break."

"Quick spar?" Sakura offered.

"Too hot."

"How about lunch?"

"It's like mid-afternoon."

Sakura shrugged with one shoulder. "Late lunch then."

The older woman's lips widened into a smile before she rose from her chair. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm actually starving. I haven't eaten since this morning. That new barbeque place just opened next to the weapons' shop, I think. Wanna go there?" When Sakura readily agreed, she collected her files. "Alright, let me put these away and we can go."

Sakura watched her exit their office before she pushed off the wall to collect her things from one of the top drawers in the desk. Now that the thought of food was on the forefront of her mind, she realized she hadn't eaten since earlier that morning either and her stomach growled in anticipation. Hopefully Shizune hurried. She was suddenly starving herself.

"Sakura-san!"

The echo of hurried footsteps reached her ears a moment before her name was called and she looked up expectantly just as Oyone appeared in the doorway. Sakura's shoulders slumped. Just the look on the woman's face told her she would not be having that lunch with Shizune after all.

"What happened?"

The next words out of Oyone's mouth, nearly made Sakura's heart stop: "It's Ryota."

##

Even two blocks away, music filled the evening air and gave life to the otherwise still night. Sakura followed it like a beacon, moving at nearly a run only too aware of exactly how late she was. Sasuke was going to kill her. Mikoto was going to kill her. She wasn't sure which one she was more afraid of and she could only hope neither had noticed her absence.

The party was already in full swing. The Uchiha Compound was swarming with people as attendees milled about the grounds. A few dotted the lit pathways but the majority lingered around the large, open courtyard before the familiar, looming household that belonged to the Head of the Clan.

Automatically Sakura gravitated towards it, barely stopping to greet friends as she weaved her way through the crowd. She caught sight of Anko and Genma arm wrestling nearby while Kiba sat across from each other at one of the many tables provided, a row of shot glasses dividing the table. The sheer number of people surprised her. It seemed Mikoto had invited everyone from the rookie nine and Gai's team to members of black ops and elite jounin. Perhaps with this many people, she could convince Sasuke she had been here the whole time.

"And where the hell have you been?"

Or perhaps not.

Briefly cringing, Sakura spun on her heels to find her dark-haired teammate standing behind her with his arms crossed and a displeased frown on his face. She flashed him a bright smile. "Happy birthday!"

Sasuke's expression didn't change. "You're two hours late."

"I know," she said, dropping her placating grin. When he continued to frown, she sighed apologetically. "Please don't give me that look."

It was a moment before he loosened his crossed arms with a disappointed sigh. She almost preferred his glare to the sound. "Where were you? You said you were going to be here hours ago."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said as guilt colored her tone. "I got held up. But I brought you an amazing birthday present to make up for it."

He didn't look convinced but he fortunately didn't press as he accepted the scroll she held out towards him. The moment he released the seal, his eyes widened. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well if you think it's a Chokuto forged by the high monks of the Fire Temples, then yes," Sakura smiled.

Her teammate was speechless as he pulled the weapon from its sheathe to study the one-sided blade. His fingers traced the kanji written near the hilt before he held the weapon up to reflect the lanterns illuminating the party. His expression was almost awed.

"The blade and the hilt have been reinforced to let your chakra move through the sword freely," she added. "It should make your lightning easier to control, even at the point."

Sasuke slowly tore his eyes away to gaze at her. "How did you…?"

"I'm a medic, Sasuke," she said nonchalantly, but there was a smirk playing on her lips. "There's a lot of people who owe me favors."

"I...I don't know what to say."

Her smile widened. "You can say 'thank you'."

In one smooth motion, Sasuke sheathed his blade before he drew her into a tight, one armed hug. "Thank you, Sakura."

The pink-haired female blinked in surprise. Her teammate was never one to engage in physical contact unless necessary. Its abruptness, its _sincerity_ nearly sprung tears to her eyes, and automatically her arms wrapped around his middle. Her fingers clutched at the back of his shirt as she simply enjoyed the rare contact.

The moment ended abruptly as another arm fell on her shoulders. "Sakura-chan!"

Under the weight of too many arms, she managed to peek at their third teammate. "Naruto, get off. I can't breathe."

His grip only tightened.

"Move, dead last!"

Naruto grinned his all-too-familiar smile but didn't release them until Sasuke shoved him off. The instant Sasuke withdrew, Naruto slipped his arm back around her shoulders. "Where have you been? You left me alone. I've been stuck with Sasuke's uptight family all by myself," he whined.

Sasuke glared at the insult while Sakura laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm here now." It was then that the smell of alcohol hit her nose and she followed the scent to find a beer bottle in Naruto's hand. "Are you drinking? I didn't think the Kyuubi let you get drunk."

"He doesn't," Naruto agreed as his arm fell away. "But I like the taste."

"No, you don't."

As if on cue, he grimaced as the bitter liquid hit his tastebuds. "Alright, maybe I don't. But I gotta fit in somehow."

Sasuke sighed audibly but Sakura just laughed again before she plucked the glass out of his hand and took a large drink. Both her teammates stared until she eventually lowered the bottle again and pointed it at them. "Let's party."

With a quiet groan from Sasuke and a beaming smile from Naruto, she dragged them onto the dancefloor.

##

The longer the night wore on, the louder the music seemed to blast. At least in Itachi's opinion. Shisui had ditched him some time ago, leaving Itachi to nurse the now-warm cup of sake as he alternated between speaking with past teammates as they came and went, and eyeing the growing crowd in the courtyard before his family home.

Itachi was currently doing the latter as he vaguely wondered how so many bodies could press into such a tight space. He had caught sight of his brother some time ago, acting like he wanted to be anywhere else but Itachi also noticed Sasuke didn't really try to escape either. Perhaps his little brother was enjoying the attention of the party more than he let on.

"You have been holding that same cup of sake ever since I got here."

A small smirk curved the corner of Itachi's mouth before he canted his head towards Genma. His brown-haired teammate dug through one of the coolers lining the bottom of porch below Itachi until he found what he was looking for and unscrewed the top with a flick of his wrist.

"If my cup is full than there is no one to refill it," Itachi replied smoothly.

Genma took a long swig from his beer before he smirked, the ever-present senbon never once leaving his lips. "I can't say I've ever seen you drunk, Captain."

"Implying the need?"

"Implying I would likely find it highly amusing." Genma stopped below him, the porch providing Itachi a few feet of height, but the brown haired male made no move to join him as he too gazed at the dancing crowd of shinobi. "Are you sure you don't want to join them?"

It definitely wasn't Genma's first drink nor likely his second for his tongue to move so freely, but Itachi smirked again as he rested his forearms on the railing, his drink forgotten beside him. "Where is your better half?" Itachi asked as his gaze briefly flickered over the sparse groups chatting on the edges of the party.

Genma sighed. "Stuck at the hospital unfortunately. I'll be a lot happier once we know what the hell's going on in Grass Country." He peered up at Itachi. "Shizune said you were going to speak with the Hokage about heading back out that way. She give the okay?"

Itachi's amusement fell with the shift in conversation and he shook his head once. "Team Four is patrolling the southwest border now. She wants us to wait for their return before we head out."

"Meaning she thinks there's still a threat within the village." It wasn't a question and so Itachi didn't provide an answer. Genma sipped from his bottle before he spoke again, his voice quieter. "The last report I read said Hatake's team still hadn't found how they got into the village."

Itachi remained silent. He had his own theory on why that was, but he choose not to voice it until he had evidence to support it. Doing so otherwise would put shinobi and civilians alike needlessly on alert and the last thing the village needed was panic when the possibility of war was already threatening their security.

"I will speak to the Hokage again," Itachi eventually said.

Genma glanced up at him as understanding passed between them before he slipped away without another word.

Alone again, Itachi surveyed the crowd absently, his mind far from the present and dark with thought. The village was growing restless. It wasn't outright obvious, but anyone watching could tell in the way shops and the market closed before the summer sun dipped below the treelines, and guards could be found throughout the village like gargoyles. A shadow of a threat was lurking and the sooner they put a face to the enemy, the sooner they ensure the safety of their village.

Genma wasn't the only one itching to get back out into the field and investigate.

A familiar laugh interrupted Itachi's heavy thoughts. He glanced towards the stairs leading up to the front door just as his brother's blond teammate slipped into the house. At the bottom on the steps stood Sakura. She watched Naruto disappear before her gaze finally landed on him. He liked the way a soft smile sudden settled on her lips.

"Hey," she said. She looked him up once. "You dress up nice."

Itachi returned her smile with a less noticeable one but one nonetheless. He had slipped on a fresh, dark long-sleeved shirt that he had pushed up to his elbows against the summer heat. He had hardly dressed up, unlike Sakura who was stunning in a simple, red shirt.

"Thank you. You look beautiful tonight," Itachi murmured just loud enough for her to hear over the music. His compliment caused her smile to widen. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," Sakura nodded. "Though I must admit I'm surprised the _traditional_ Uchiha clan would allow something like this," she said, gesturing towards the mass of swaying bodies.

Itachi half-nodded in understand. "My elders were against the idea, but my mother is very...persuasive."

Curiosity filled her eyes as she peered up at him, but she left the question unsaid. "Well Mikoto-san outdid herself. Everyone seems to be having fun."

He hummed his agreement just as a small group slipped out of the crowd to raid one of the coolers. They didn't linger long as they each grabbed a fresh drink before they left to claim a nearby table. Itachi observed them a moment. "Though I believe the alcohol did most of the work."

Sakura grinned but didn't reply to that as her gaze returned to the crowd. When she made no immediate move to return to the party, Itachi studied her, his eyes drawing back to her like a magnet. He didn't know if she was waiting for Naruto or was just choosing to linger, but he didn't mind her company. In fact, he was quite coming to enjoy it.

She looked so different than this morning, and not just because she had changed her clothes. Her body language was more relaxed, her expression more open and her laugh easier to draw. Itachi understood the shift. He was much the same way while leading his team. A professional persona took over. It was hard to be unguarded and social when duty and responsibility took priority.

He liked this side of Sakura so much more. When her personality fully came out, and she talked and smiled like she hadn't a burden in the world.

"How is Ryota?" Itachi asked conversationally.

Immediately Sakura's mood dampened. She didn't move an inch but he felt the shift in her demeanor like a change in the wind. It was a moment before she finally turned her head to look at him, but her eyes didn't quite meeting his. His heart sank.

"No," Itachi said so softly his words were nearly lost in the clamor of the party. "When?"

"About three hours ago."

Even with all the surrounding noise, he heard the quiet grief in her tone as clearly as if it had been said in a silent room. That was why she had been late. They had all assumed she had gotten caught up at the hospital. It seemed their presumptions had been correct. In the worst possible way.

"I am so sorry, Sakura."

The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, Itachi suddenly got the sense they had been in this situation before. Only before he had been the one grieving while Sakura offered her condolences. The urge to close the distance between them and comfort her like she had for him pressed against his skin like invisible hands to his back; but before he could move, someone suddenly flickered into existence beside Sakura.

"There you are! I was beginning to think I was going to go all night without seeing you."

Shisui grinned at Sakura but it quickly faded as he gauged her mood. "What's wrong with your face?"

Itachi shot his cousin a pointed stare when Shisui briefly glanced at up at him. However, when they turned back to Sakura, the look was gone and she smiled cheekily. "Nothing. My face is beautiful."

"That it is," Shisui said, his grin back in place. "Which is why I would be honored if I could have the next dance."

He bowed low before he extended his hand in offer. The gesture caused a bright laugh to bubble out of Sakura's mouth and she accepted with a curtsey of her own before Shisui helped her off the lowest stair like a noble gentleman. Before they disappeared, Sakura flashed Itachi a parting smile, completely missing the questioning look Shisui stealthily shot over her head. Itachi simply replied with a nearly imperceivable shake of his head before the duo vanished into crowd.

Itachi remained where he was for some minutes even after they were gone. He stared vacantly where they had blended into the crowd, his thoughts heavy and rolling like thunder clouds. Something about Sakura's smile troubled him. It had fallen across her face so perfectly, so seamlessly like she had done it a hundred times before. And she likely had, Itachi realized.

How many times before had she met up with his brother or her other teammates after losing a patient? How many times had she smiled while sorrow rattled inside her chest? There were many prices to living the life of the a shinobi, but Itachi had never considered the burden medics carry as well. Death did not stop for them just because they were inside the walls of the village.

This new revelation settled heavily on Itachi and he watched the throng of bodies a moment longer before he finally turned away to slip inside his family home. There was something he wanted to do.

##

A little while later, Itachi found Sakura again. She was sitting on a table in an uneven circle with a half dozen ninja from her academy class, listening more than talking. He stole her attention easily and pulled her away with no more than a soft spoken request for her to come with him. Her hand was warm and small in his but her fingers held on with hidden strength as they skimmed the outskirts of the party until Itachi pulled her inside his home.

Sakura didn't ask any question. She just followed his lead quietly until they retreated into the kitchen. "Why are we sneaking around?" she half-whispered as he withdrew his hand.

Itachi smirked secretly and nodded towards the far counter. Sakura shook her head but followed a few paces behind him, still unsure what they were doing. At least until he withdrew a knife from the block and prepared to cut into the cake made specifically for Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What're you doing!" she asked, her voice pitched higher and raising in volume.

Itachi immediately shot her a look and she snapped her mouth shut as her eyes automatically went towards the kitchen door. When she neither heard footsteps nor felt any chakra signatures, she faced him again, her expression still unsure. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"No one will know," Itachi said confidently. He had already cast the genjutsu flawlessly.

However, Sakura didn't look so certain. "Your mom has like ten senses and one of them is knowing when her children are doing something wrong."

That was likely true, but Itachi didn't hesitate as he cleanly cut a large piece out of the beautifully made cake. Sakura was still staring at him wide-eyed when he turned around, plate and fork in hand. "You are more than welcome to walk away and feign ignorance."

But she was eyeing the cake.

When Sakura met his gaze again, there was a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. "I can still feign ignorance."

Itachi chuckled and took her hand again before they slipped out into the garden. He led her to the far side where the ginkgo tree he had mastered chakra control on when he was four still towered. Its leaves were long out of season but its trunk was wide enough for them to lean against side-by-side as the small koi pond reflected the lanterns lining the deck.

They spoke in hushed tones as they ate, as if anything louder would summon his mother and incur her wrath. Itachi balanced the plate of his thigh as they traded the fork between them until only crumbles and a smear of frosting were left. Sakura used her finger to wipe it from the plate before she licked the last of the artificial sweetness away.

"Sasuke is going to kill you."

Itachi merely shrugged as he collected the dishes and placed them on his far side. He stretched his legs out beside Sakura's, not touching but close enough he could nearly feel her body heat. Her toes just barely reached his shins.

"Sasuke has never been terribly fond of sweets. I doubt he will care."

Sakura half-turned her face towards him, just enough for him to catch her smile before she looked away to admire their surroundings. "In all the years of being your brother's teammate, I can't say I've actually ever seen your gardens. It's beautiful."

"It is," Itachi nodded. He too took a moment to enjoy the different plants and flowers decorating the lawn. Many had already bloomed for the season and were no longer in their peak, but they were still worthy of appreciation. "I have always enjoyed the peace this place brings."

Sakura looked at him then, her smile fading. "I don't want to talk about it. If that's why you invited me out here."

Immediately he turned his head to gaze at her. "It was not my intention to attempt to pry," he said honestly. "We all have our demons. Many of which we choose not to discuss."

"You just wanted to have cake then?" she asked, her voice betraying her quiet skepticism.

Itachi nodded slowly as if he had never considered any other ulterior motives. "I always find dessert more enjoyable with company."

She stared at him before she eventually laughed softly to herself. "You are not anything like I thought you were, Itachi," she said as she relaxed back against the tree. Her shoulder rested against his in the barest of touches.

"It seems," he said slowly, "that even after all these years, we still have much to learn about one another."

"So tell me something."

Itachi blinked. "What would you like to know?"

She thought for a moment before she glanced at him. "How did you become best friends with someone like Shisui?"

The memory brought a small, reminiscent smile to his face. He could remember the day just as clearly as if it had only been yesterday and a small puff of laughter escaped through his nose.

Sakura peered at him curiously. "What?"

"I was...somewhat arrogant as a child," Itachi began slowly, his voice soft in the breeze. "I have always been very gifted in the shinobi arts. I used to skip the academy by sending a shadow clone in my stead so I could have more time to practice skills that were more to my level."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "You did what? That's incredible."

"That is what the academy instructors thought as well when I was finally caught, but that is a story for another time," he said not unkindly. "I met Shisui one day when I was training. Up until that point I had never lost a spar and so when he challenged me, I accepted."

"He beat you," she guessed.

Itachi nodded as his smile returned. "Quite passionately."

When he glanced at her, he found an amused smile playing on her lips. "And you've been friends ever since."

"Well, we were rivals first. The friendship came later, but yes."

Sakura's smile still lingered as she looked forward again to gaze at the pond. In this lighting, the curve of her lips was emphasized as was the slender column of her neck. Itachi found himself staring. "And what about yourself?" he asked, if only to make her look at him again. When her brow rose curiously, he clarified, "What don't I know?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Probably not much. I'm fairly boring."

That he seriously doubted. But he merely offered, "Tell me why you chose to train under the Hokage."

To his surprise, the enjoyment in her expression faded. Her entire form seemed to deflate a little beside him and for a split second, he wondered if he had said something to offend her.

But then she sighed and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "I wasn't like you when I was younger. I was...I was a bad shinobi. I was from a civilian family and I had no remarkable skill or talent," she said as her eyes dropped to her hands where they fidgeted in her lap. "I was smart. Smarter than anyone else in my class. But then I got teamed up with Naruto and Sasuke and…" She trailed off as she shook her head. "I had no right being out in the field."

Itachi studied her profile as she spoke. Shame and humiliation flickered across her face as if she was admitting her deepest embarrassment. She didn't meet his eyes, almost like she was afraid she would find judgement reflecting back at her, and he pressed gently, "So you went to the Hokage to better yourself."

"Not exactly. I only went after Naruto and Sasuke ditched me." When he didn't reply, Sakura glanced at Itachi to find he was staring at her in confusion. Her brow arched in surprise. "Sasuke never told you that our team split up?"

He shook his head slowly.

"When Sasuke left to train with Kakashi and Naruto went with Jiraiya and me with Tsunade, it wasn't by recommendation of Kakashi."

"You had a falling out," Itachi surmised.

Sakura nodded slowly. "We did. It was only after Naruto and Sasuke left the village that I sought out Tsunade-shishou."

He frowned at her tone. She spoke as if she was ashamed it had taken such extremes for her to seek help. But he didn't see it that way. "It takes a great deal of inner strength to be able to self-reflect and recognize that you needed assistance with your training. You are very brave to have gone to the Hokage directly."

She searched his face quietly, as if looking for any hints of judgment or pretenses. When she found none, she smiled. "Thanks for saying so." Even if she wasn't sure she believed it herself.

Itachi smiled in return. A little, crooked half-smile that made her stomach flutter and her cheeks warm. It was almost boyish. Cute, even. Something she would never had thought she would consider the Uchiha Heir and she looked away quickly, hoping that the evening light hid her flush. She suddenly became hyper aware of where their shoulders were now fully touching, their upper arms grazing with every breath.

"Anyway, looking back, Tsunade-shishou was the best thing that ever happened to my ninja career," Sakura continued, if only to give herself something to distract from the very masculine shinobi beside her. She laughed quietly as a sudden memory surface. "I can still remember our first training session. She knocked me through a wall and fractured my spine in three places." When Itachi shot her a bewildered look, Sakura shrugged. "It was a good lesson. I never got hit like that again. By her or anyone."

Beside her, Itachi chuckled quietly before they lapsed into companionable silence. She rested her head back against the large tree trunk at her back and gazed up at the stars peeking out between the leaves. It was a clear night with far too many twinkling lights against the blackness to count. The leaves above stirred in the warm breeze and mixed with the gentle trickling of the pond.

Itachi was right. It was peaceful here.

A sense of tranquility came over her. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had been this relaxed, this unguarded, so unburdened by the troubles of the world. But it didn't last long.

With the quiet came the hollow ache in her chest. Just another failure on top of another. It seemed to be a common theme lately. Between being unable to diagnose Itachi's disease and creating an antidote for this poison that was still haunting the village, Ryota's death was just another blow to her ego, to her abilities.

Her eyes slipped closed. "I'm so tired," she suddenly murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

At first she wondered if Itachi had even heard her, he was so quiet. But then his arm slipped around her shoulders before he gently tugged her towards him. She went without resistance and settled against him until her head was tucked into the hollow of his shoulder.

He was all warmth and quiet strength, and when Sakura inhaled, his scent flooded her senses. She felt safe, secured as his arms kept her her anchored against him. Protected. His slow, steady heartbeat drummed against her ear. A soft, constant rhythm. Tu tump, tu tump tu tump…

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. The arm pressed between them was beginning to tingle with the telltale signs of numbness but she was otherwise warm and comfortable. Itachi didn't moved, but she knew he was awake by the way his thumb slowly smoothed across her lowest rib over the thin material of her shirt. It felt pleasant. She didn't want to move but she knew if she didn't, she would fall asleep again and she suspected Itachi would be too kind to wake her.

Sakura sat up slowly and stretched out her sleep-stiffened limbs before she raked her fingers through her hair to smooth out any tangles. The hand on her hip fell away but Itachi remained close by.

"You could have moved me," Sakura said quietly, her tone teasing.

"I was comfortable."

She glanced at him. Itachi looked right back at her.

Something passed behind his eyes, something that made her stomach flutter with nervous excitement. In that moment, she knew she wanted to kiss him. Wanted to know what it would feel like to have his mouth pressed against hers. Wanted to know how it would feel to have their heartbeats sync up together in a single moment of time.

This new attraction excited her - but at the same time confused her. How could her feelings have flip flopped so quickly? It seemed only a few days ago, she was still wary, still hesitant around him. Had that single conversation really changed that much between them or was she simply confusing her appreciation for his support in her time of need for attraction?

Sakura didn't know and she didn't dare move. Conflict waged war within her. Itachi was her friend but more significantly, her patient. She couldn't risk ruining that relationship for...for what?

Itachi's gaze never once wavered from her. It was piercing, like he could see through her and read her every thought, her every emotion. It was nearly a relief when a sudden, loud bang echoed from the house and stole their attention.

"I should probably go hang out with Sasuke. It's his party after all," Sakura said. Her voice, though soft, sounded loud and clunky in the quiet between them. She stood and brushed any leaves and dirt from her pants. Only once she was sure they were mostly clean did she finally glance at Itachi again. He hadn't moved. "Thanks for the…" She was going to say 'cake' but that didn't quite cover it. "Thanks for everything."

Itachi was still looking at her in that way that made her stomach do funny things - pleasant but funny - and she smiled again to hide the effect he was having on her before she took a step away.

She paused again when she suddenly remembered something. "They're holding a memorial service for Ryota in a few days. I know you only knew him for a short time, but I think he would like you there. If...if you can."

Itachi's face was mostly unreadable but she saw the sadness pass behind his eyes and he nodded without hesitation. "I'll be there. And Sakura," he continued before she could turn away to leave. "I have found that when I am not getting the outcome I want, that sometimes a new perspective can help."

She frowned, not quite understanding his meaning, but she nodded anyway before she finally headed back into the house. It wouldn't be until later that night that Itachi's parting words would draw inspiration.

##

The hour was late when a knock rapped against the door of the Hokage's Office. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, her eyes peering over the tops of her glasses curiously as she called for them to enter. Her brow arched when her student slipped through the large, oak doors.

"Sakura," the Hokage greeted, her voice relaying her surprise. "It's late. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, shishou," Sakura said as she closed the doors behind her. She stopped a few paces in front of Tsunade's desk. "There's something I want to do and I need you to hear me out before you immediately shoot down the idea."

Whatever paperwork Tsunade had been reviewing was left forgotten as she folded her arms on the desktop and eyed her apprentice. This should be interesting. Sakura hardly ever came to her with special requests. "I'm listening," Tsunade said, gesturing for her to continue. Sakura took a deep breath before she spoke:

"I want to go into Grass Country."

_**to be continued...** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten** _

Shisui found Itachi early that morning. The Uchiha Heir was propped against the base of a large oak. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his gaze staring absently at the well-worn training ground. Shisui was a master at stealth. His only give away the leaf that fluttered down from the treetop in the windless air.

Itachi traced its descent to the ground silently. Shisui would never have slipped up so easily. He wanted Itachi to know he was there.

In the next blink, Shisui was there, standing beside him. He raked his gaze over Itachi's formal wear. "Why are you dressed like that? Who died?" he teased. When Itachi merely stared back blankly, his smile fell. "Oh shit, who died?"

Itachi didn't immediately answer. "No one you know."

Ryota's service had been that morning.

Civilian funerals were not much different than those held for fallen shinobi. It was small and few words were spoken. Prayers were said and words of comfort given but neither could distract from the coffin laid out on the table. The tiny, tiny coffin.

Itachi had sat beside Sakura during the ceremony. She didn't say a word the entire time. Neither did he. When it was over, Itachi had pulled her to her feet. He was certain she would have continued to sit there if he hadn't. Like those cold, hard plastic chairs had leached the energy from her body.

Afterwards, Sakura had mumbled something about being needed at the hospital. Itachi hadn't wanted her to go but he also didn't know what to say to stop her. Which is how he had ended up here alone in the first place.

Shisui eyed his younger cousin before he lowered himself onto the ground. He crossed his legs and supported himself by leaning back on his hands, his palms pressed flush to the crunchy, dead grass. "You vanished at Sasuke's party," Shisui said after a minute.

"I had something to see to."

"Something or someone?"

Itachi met Shisui's gaze silently. The question was burning in the older man's eyes but Itachi provided no further answer. He wasn't in the mood to dance around the subject. If Shisui wanted to know, he was going to have to ask.

And it seemed Shisui understood that too for he spoke after a brief pause. "What's going on with you and Sakura?"

"What makes you think there is something going on?"

"Because you're avoiding my question with a question."

Shisui cocked a brow, as if daring him to challenge it. Itachi didn't. Shisui wouldn't believe him anyway. Instead, Itachi said, "She had a bad night. I was trying to be nice."

It wasn't a lie. But neither was it the whole truth.

Fortunately Shisui seemed to accept the answer for he didn't press further. Instead he studied the dusty training grounds, peered up at the sun before glancing back at Itachi. "Are you needed right now?"

"Not that I am aware of," Itachi shook his head.

"I'm bored. Wanna spare?"

Itachi agreed almost immediately. Sakura had cleared him for sparring days ago but he hadn't the time until now. And as he stood, he realized he was quite eager to test his body. And eager for anything that might distract him from entertaining anymore thoughts of the young medic.

In the center of the training grounds without the relief of the canopy leaves to shelter them, the sun was hot. Not quite scorching in its mid-morning strength but powerful enough to warm the black material of Itachi's shirt. This would be a short fight.

Without a single word spoken, Shisui and Itachi attacked at the same instant. They met midway, kunai clashing and sharingan blazing as they struck, calculated and countered. With their years of familiarity and evenly matched caliber, it was a hard but level battle.

Shisui was faster but Itachi was smarter. Anytime Shisui flickered away, Itachi was able to locate and launch another attack before the older could go on the offensive. Their movements were fast and precise. Only years of training with the Sharingan allowed them to keep up with the other.

Within minutes, Itachi was breathing hard. He took the opportunity to catch his breath as he searched the seemingly empty clearing. Shisui was hiding amongst the treeline somewhere, likely also giving himself a moment to recover before he launched another barrage.

But rather than hunt him down, Itachi waited. This would be Shisui's fifth attack and likely the most important. He needed to know which direction his cousin would be coming from.

Then the air shifted. Itachi dropped to the ground an instant before a kunai sliced through the spot where he had been standing. Shisui appeared from the left and attempted to his cousin with his katana, but Itachi had seen it coming. Even expected it.

In one movement, Itachi used the momentum of Shisui's downward swing to force his cousin's blade to the ground before he stepped on the tip of the katana, effectively pinning it. Shisui saw his next blow coming but with his sword still pinned, he was forced to drop the weapon and roll away to avoid the deadly swipe of Itachi's kunai.

Shisui wiped the sweat away from his brow as their eyes met. "You're not giving me any breaks today."

"When do I ever?" Itachi retorted. "If you wish to best me, you have to earn it."

"Oh, I am so kicking your ass for that," Shisui said as he shifted back into a fighting stance.

Itachi simply replied with a smirk that said he was more than welcome to try.

Their battle resumed. This time Shisui's blows were more forceful, more focused. He used all of his training, all of his best techniques to try and pin his younger cousin. Itachi knew it was out of pride more than anything. Shisui wanted to win just to say he had bested him. To boost to Genma and Anko and anyone else who would listen until the next time they sparred. But Itachi wouldn't have that.

The sun kept rising. This spar was drawing to a close. They both knew it, which is why when Shisui threw a shuriken in his direction but not directly at him, Itachi knew they were done.

In an instant, invisible wires were released. They were intricately woven around the training grounds, having been set in strategic locations the entire fight until Itachi was in position. Like a rubber band, they snapped together, wrapping around Itachi's form and immobilizing him with his hands pinned to his sides. The Uchiha Heir pulled against them but he knew it was useless. He was caught.

In front of him, Shisui smirked. "I told you I was going to kick your ass. I win."

Itachi chuckled, his red eyes clashed against his cousin's. "Are you so certain?"

Shisui's brow furrowed. Then he pressed his hands together. "Kai!"

The genjutsu fell away, leaving their position reversed with Itachi unbound and Shisui caught in his own trap. He struggled against the wires but they both knew it was fruitless. Shisui was a master at catching his prey. The only way out would be when Itachi released him.

"You've been planning this the entire time," Shisui accused.

"Of course."

He frowned at his younger cousin. "I already broke through two of your genjutsus. Isn't a triple layer a little much for a spar?"

Itachi simply smirked. "Concede to your loss and I will release you."

To his surprise, Shisui grinned. "But I didn't lose."

Curiously Itachi pushed his chakra out. It was barely noticeable but there it was. The silky, spider web like strings of a well-placed genjutsu. It was his turn to press his hands together, "Kai."

And just like that, it cleared until they were both standing in the clearing. Sweating but unbound. Shisui's let out a low chuckle as his eyes blended black. "Draw?"

Itachi allowed his own Sharingan to fade as he relaxed his battle-taut muscles. "Draw," he conceded with a soft smile.

They retreated to the treeline after that. The shade provided some relief from the scorching sun but not much. And it was only getting warmer.

Using the hem of his shirt, Shisui wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm hungry. Wanna see if Hama will feed us breakfast?"

Breakfast did sound good. Itachi hadn't eaten yet and it had been months since he had last seen the elderly, teashop owner. However, his answer remained behind his teeth as the underbrush nearby rustled.

A messenger appeared a moment later. He bowed politely before addressing Itachi, "Uchiha-san, the Hokage has requested you."

Itachi stared. It seemed she had finally made a decision. "Tell her I am on my way."

The moment the messenger was gone, Shisui glanced at him. "A mission?"

Itachi didn't miss the hopeful excitement in his tone. "I suppose I will have to go and see."

Shisui hummed before he gave his younger cousin a onceover. "You should probably shower first though."

Itachi resisted the urge to scoff.

They left the training grounds after that. Itachi headed straight home for a shower before he made for the Hokage Tower. It wasn't even noon by the time he made his presence known outside her doors. Tsunade immediately barked for him to enter.

Inside, Ibiki was delivering a report. The tough interrogator glanced at Itachi upon his entrance but his briefing never slowed nor stumbled. When he was finished, the Hokage gave him new orders and he slipped out of the room, leaving Itachi alone with their fearless leader.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said with a respectful bow.

The blonde woman peered at him over a large stack of paperwork. "Uchiha, just who I wanted to see. I assume you and your team are still anxious to return to Grass country?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. I have a mission for you then," she said.

She set the file in her hand aside to dig through another pile on her right. A frown marred her elegant face as if she couldn't quite remember where she had placed the document only to clear a moment later as she grasped a scroll. Itachi caught it when she tossed it towards him.

"An informant of mine has dug up some information I think you might find interesting," Tsunade said. "There is an old temple a few miles west of where your team was attacked in Grass country. I have a feeling the men behind the attack may have used this as their base. I want you to take your team and investigate."

Itachi looked up from the hastily marked map to peer at her. "You no longer believe they are there."

"Do you?" she cocked her brow.

The look that passed Tsunade's expression did not bring him any comfort. It seemed the Hokage shared his suspicions but now was not the time to discuss it. She had another task for him to complete.

Furling the scroll closed, Itachi nodded. "I will assemble my team."

"One other thing, Uchiha," Tsunade said, pausing his retreat. "I'm adding a fourth member to your team for this mission."

His curiosity piqued but he waited silently for her to continue.

"Haruno Sakura has requested to go into Grass Country," she told him. Itachi cocked a surprised brow, but Tsunade continued, "She has her own mission to complete there and while I have the utmost respect and confidence in my apprentice, I am against allowing her to go alone. I will be holding you personally responsible for her safe return, Uchiha."

Itachi could only assume her mission was medical-related. Otherwise the Hokage would have just had his team complete the task. He nodded nevertheless. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

A knock rapped on the door then. Upon the Hokage's call to enter, Sakura poked her head in. Her eyes widened minutely when she spotted him. "Oh sorry. Am I interrupting? I thought you had called for me, Tsunade-shishou?"

"I did. Come in, Sakura," Tsunade beckoned.

Itachi turned back to the Hokage as the door closed again. Sakura's footsteps were muffled but not silenced by the carpet. He could feel her eyes on him but he kept his focus on Tsunade. He felt some conflict about Sakura going into hostile territory - some he understood, some he couldn't quite put his finger on - but it wasn't his place to speak. It was the Hokage's decision.

"You get your wish, Sakura," Tsunade said when Sakura stopped before her. "You will accompany Uchiha's team to Grass country. You should be able to accomplish your task while they complete their own mission."

There was a brief silence before Sakura said, "Oh."

Tsunade arched a brow. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Sakura quickly shook her head. When the Hokage just waited expectantly, she added slowly, "I just…with all due respect, Shishou, I didn't ask to go with an escort."

"I know," the Hokage agreed. "But Uchiha's team is one of the best-."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Itachi glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, but she was no longer looking at him. Tsunade didn't immediately reply, but the change in her mood was nearly palpable. Itachi smartly kept his mouth shut.

It appeared Sakura was about as happy as he was about this arrangement. Itachi wouldn't say he was offended by her very vocal disapproval but it was never good to start a mission with a teammate who was so openly against accompanying his team. Especially one that would voice their opinion against the Hokage herself. It occurred to Itachi that Sakura was likely the only person in the village able to get away with it. But even she was pushing her limits.

"I know you don't," Tsunade eventually said. There was a hint of quiet understanding in her voice but it quickly vanished with her following words. "But you are going into what is likely still hostile territory and I won't allow you to go alone. So you will tag along with Uchiha and his team, or you won't go at all. Do I make myself clear?"

Her tone left no room for argument.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. You're dismissed."

The door closed behind the pink-haired medic soundlessly.

The energy in the room was still pressing down on them heavily even after Sakura's departure. Itachi continued to study the door a moment longer even after it had closed. His own opinions warred loudly in his mind.

"You have something to say as well, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama."

"I'm giving you permission to speak freely, Uchiha. Do you really wish to pass it up?"

Itachi didn't immediately reply. Tsunade may have given her permission, but she was still his Hokage. He weighed his next words carefully. "I just wonder if this is a good course of action. Haruno-san is one of the village's best medics. It is dangerous to put her on the front lines with the threat still unknown."

The Hokage said nothing. Then she inclined her head thoughtfully. "While I appreciate your concerns for my apprentice, need I remind you it was within these very walls that she was attacked. Believe me, Uchiha, I've weighed the pros and cons. The village will benefit from her mission."

Again, Itachi wondered exactly what Sakura's mission entailed, but he didn't ask. It was common within black ops to only be given half-information. He just had to trust that the Hokage had the village's best interest at heart.

"Besides," Tsunade continued, "I have second mission for you, Uchiha. And no one else can know if it."

##

Itachi was mad at her. Sakura could feel it.

Three days had passed since they left the large, red gates of Konoha behind and not even once had he glanced in her direction. She knew she had offended him. Even if she hadn't meant to.

Sakura respected Itachi and his team immensely. They were one of the best - if not _the_ best - ANBU team in the village. They never made a mistake, never refused an order, and they always got the job done. Everyone who was anyone wanted to be requested to join their team. And normally Sakura would fall under that category as well. But not this time.

She had her own priorities. And having a team tied to her made her task that much more difficult.

Sakura's breath escaped in short pants behind her mask. The trees passed in green blurs as she followed Shisui through the thinning forest. Behind her, Genma took up the rear, both their chakra signatures completely masked. Somewhere, Itachi was far ahead. Scouting, he had said.

They stopped twenty minutes later when Itachi rejoined them. He informed them there was a town five miles away where they could stop and rest for the evening. It seemed strange to Sakura that they would be finding shelter so early with the sun still so high above the treeline, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Itachi wouldn't take too kindly to her speaking her mind again. Even if they had...what? Become friends? Shared cake? Ugh...this was confusing.

Within the hour, they had secured two rooms in an inn near the heart of the town. She wasn't too terribly surprised when Itachi stuck her in a room with Genma, but she wouldn't deny that she wasn't a little disappointed. Guess she really had offended him.

"You hungry?"

Sakura glanced at Genma as she unclasped her last arm guard. "Yeah, I could eat," she said. She dropped it into the growing pile of gear in the corner.

Genma too striped himself of his armor before he pulled a senbon from his pack and slipped it between his molars. "I think Shisui was talking of hitting up the bar across the street. He heard someone say they had good barbeque."

Sakura blinked. Had they been here before or did they have an entire conversation while she had been thinking? She needed to get her mind off their cool captain. She was sorry if she had offended him but now wasn't the time to be harboring ill feelings towards one another. Right now they weren't friends. They were teammates, and they had a mission to focus on.

"That sounds good," Sakura said.

She finished pulling off her gear before she changed into a plain pair of pants and nondescript shirt. Something that would make her blend into the crowd.

To her surprise, Itachi didn't join them for supper. She with Genma and Shisui ate at a table in the corner, out of sight of most of the patrons but with a clear view of the front door. She waited until the waitress had taken their order before asking, "Itachi doesn't eat with you guys?"

On the other side of the table, Shisui pulled his gaze from where he had been studying the bottles of liquor lining the wall. "Normally he does, but he had something to do tonight. He'll be back tomorrow morning. Then we can finish our mission."

"So what do we do tonight?" she asked.

"Drink, party, get fucked up."

Genma snorted at Shisui before he provided her with a real answer, "Surveil, rest, _shower_. We're still a good ways inside Fire Country. You should enjoy the chance to relax while you still can."

Sakura considered this a moment before their conversation turned to more mundane things. Like Shisui badgering Genma on when he was finally going to propose to Shizune - a conversation they seemed to have had many times before. Sakura listened intently, innocently throwing out her two cents that Shizune would certainly say yes.

The playful banter continued after their food arrived. It seemed neither male was concerned about the absence of their captain. Sakura knew she shouldn't be either, but her mind kept drifting back to Itachi.

She didn't know what it was about the Uchiha but he made her nervous. And not the 'he nearly killed her before' type of nervous. But the kind where her stomach did funny things. Her body still flushed pleasantly when she remembered how he had tucked her into his side while she dozed on his shoulder.

Itachi was her best friend's older brother. He was her patient. She couldn't be entertaining unprofessional thoughts about him. After everything they had been through with the attack and his disease, it felt like they were finally getting somewhere. Somewhere where he could trust her to help and she could trust him to be honest with her.

And now she had gone and screwed that up.

The mission to Grass Country had been as much as an excuse to get away and clear her head as much as it was to try and find more information on the poison their shinobi were being attacked with. Itachi's escort...complicated that. Hopefully she could still complete her mission with a less than level head.

##

Sakura didn't see Itachi again until the next morning. He and Shisui were out in the hall when she emerged with Genma from their own room. None of them spoke. Only slipped their masks on before they disappeared into the misty, cool morning.

A low fog clung to the tops of the trees, blocking out the morning sun. The tree branches were wet, slowing their pace slightly. Itachi stuck with the group this time, leading them deeper and deeper into the woods.

Sakura knew they had already crossed the country line when the trees grew thicker and the underbrush became more mossy. But they didn't slow their pace until the sun was just beginning to cut through the low-lying clouds. Itachi gave a silent command. All three of them stilled behind him. Waiting.

A few minutes later, he gave the signal to drop to the ground.

"What're we doing here?" Shisui asked.

"There are reports of an abandoned base or temple nearby," Itachi explained without looking at him. "The Hokage has ordered that we ensure that it is in fact empty. She believes that those attacking our shinobi might be camping out there."

Genma let out a low hum. "This is a long ways from the Konoha's hospital…" he stated pointedly. "If there was anyone here, they're likely long gone."

Itachi said nothing but Sakura got the feeling that both he and the Hokage had anticipated that. Even expected it. It suddenly made more sense why Tsunade had placed Sakura on the Uchiha Heir's team.

"Spread out and stay alert," Itachi ordered quietly. "Haruno, you're with me."

Sakura's mask hid her look of surprise but she followed behind Itachi obediently. She kept her footfalls silent and her chakra masked as they slipped through the trees, searching for signs of life. She wasn't sure how Shisui or Genma would alert them if they found anything. The trees were so thick and the mist still clung to the trunks. She could barely see more than a few yards ahead of her. But she didn't dare ask. Didn't dare disturb the eerie silence.

Itachi was the first to speak. "The Hokage did not brief me on your mission," he said without looking at her.

That news surprised Sakura. She knew Tsunade wanted it kept secret, but she had thought the Hokage would have at least told Itachi what it was Sakura was doing out there. She could only assume Tsunade wanted her to keep it to herself.

"I can complete my mission when we find what we are looking for," Sakura said vaguely.

He stopped and turned to face her then. Even without the mask, he was difficult to read but with it, it was impossible. She got the feeling he wanted a better explanation, wanted her to elaborate. But she didn't. And he didn't ask.

They pressed on.

The sun continued to rise. In these dense woods, it felt more like Moss Country than Grass with its thick foliage and musky air. Mud caked Sakura's boots and stained the hem of her pants. Thirst and hunger were beginning to kick in, but she kept her complaints behind her teeth. Had it been her genin team, she would have spoke up hours ago, but here with Itachi... She would not show weakness. Especially not on her first ANBU mission.

Sakura was beginning to believe they would wander this wet forest forever when Itachi suddenly drew to a halt. An instant later a black raven landed on a low hanging branch. It looked directly at Itachi and cawed.

"Shisui has found something," Itachi said.

Sakura blinked. Not entirely sure how a single sound from a seemingly regular bird could tell him so much, but she followed wordlessly as Itachi turned sharply and moved quickly through the trees.

Some minutes later, they found Shisui and Genma standing outside a large, stone temple, their masks hanging off their hips. The structure was overgrown with weeds and vines. They wrapped around the pillars like a swampy octopus with far too many arms. Something about the place felt dark and ominous. It left Sakura hesitating to go inside.

It seemed Shisui and Genma felt the same for they didn't immediately offer to head up those cold, stone steps.

"It appears empty, but we haven't gone inside yet," Genma said.

"No chakra signatures?" Itachi asked, removing his mask. Sakura followed his lead silently.

Shisui shook his head. "No. Not even residual ones."

"I don't feel any signs of life either," Sakura added.

They all glanced at her and it suddenly dawned on her that they were unaware her chakra was more sensitive to organisms that carried a life force than theirs was. But she didn't waste time explaining now.

"We go in carefully," Itachi eventually said. "In and out. We were never here."

After receiving confirmation, they moved forward as one. Itachi took lead, Shisui and Genma flanking Sakura just behind. Inside the temple, their footsteps fell soundlessly.

The first few doorways they came upon opened up to large rooms with high ceilings. They looked as if they had once been a place for those to come worship the gods. But they were empty and had long since been abandoned.

It wasn't until they were near what Sakura assumed was the back of the large, stone building that they found anything. The next doorway led to another prayer hall. But rather than worn rugs and pillows, it was filled with old hospital beds.

There were a total of five, lined up against the wall. Over half of the once white sheets were stained brown with dried blood and tostled. Each bed had an IV stand next to it, a few of them laying on their sides beside the rusted, metal legs. A few still had bags hanging up.

Sakura was the first to move. She approached the closest bed and angled the IV bag towards the light to read it. There were no medications written on the label. Only a series of numbers the creator would understand.

"What the hell is this place?" Genma asked lowly. In the silence, his voice bounced against the stone walls. Back and forth, back and forth.

"An old infirmary, maybe?" Shisui offered. He too stood at the end of a bed, eyeing it with a mix of curiosity and unease.

Antiseptic and death still clung to the sheets. An unsettling feeling twisted in the pit of Sakura's stomach, but she said nothing as she pulled a kunai from her pouch. Using the hilted end, she lifted the sheet away from the side of the bed. Underneath was a wrist restraint. The sickening feeling grew stronger.

"It's not a hospital," Sakura said softly. "It's a lab."

Shisui and Genma stilled. They stared at her with wide eyes, the question clear in their gazes. How did she know?

_Because she had seen it before._

But they didn't ask. So she didn't answer.

"Haruno," Itachi called. He was standing beside a desk in the corner of a room, leafing through some loose files. Sakura approached soundlessly.

Most of the notes were indecipherable. Little thoughts and ideas that only the writer could piece together, much like the bags hanging on the IV stands. She shuffled through them, searching for anything that may give them an idea as to what had occurred in these haunted halls.

Her attention remained on the scribbles as the rest of the team shuffled elsewhere behind her. She was utter absorbed in the information, reading through the files thoroughly. There was no evidence to suggest that this place had any connections to who had been attacking their shinobi, but deep in the pit of her stomach, Sakura got the feeling it did.

Her suspicions were proved true when she picked up a journal buried under the rest of the documents and flipped open the first page. At the top was a name, circled and written is all capitals: Common Sand Viper.

Sakura exhaled and didn't inhale again. Shocked by this sudden revelation.

Of course, she realized. It all made sense. The venom from this viper was known to cause hallucinations as well as hemorrhaging and coagulation and hemoptysis and epistaxis. In other words, bleeding in practically every organ in the body. If not caught in time, it was often fatal. A fact the Sand shinobi were only too well-versed in.

The snake was commonly found in the deserts north of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Sakura had never seen a bite victim herself but she had heard the horror stories from the medics in the Sand village and read a case or two about the effects the venom had on the body. It was no wonder she and Shizune had failed to put the pieces together. They hardly had any snakes in Konoha, and none that were poisonous enough to need medical attention.

But what interest did these unknown ninja have in snakes that weren't indigenous to Grass country? Unless they had brought them there for the sole purpose of using their venom to create a new poison.

The shinobi world knew that Konoha had some of the best medics and poison experts in the world, if not _the_ best. If these unknown enemies were looking to attack Konoha, it only made sense to do it with a poison they would be unfamiliar with.

Lowering the journal, Sakura considered this theory carefully. She traced her finger over the worn edge of the book, her thoughts going a mile a minute. She needed to bring this work back to Konoha to further study it. This had been the very reason she had asked to go on this mission. With this, she and Shizune could create an antidote.

Slipping the book into her pack, Sakura turned back to the other members of her team. Only to still.

They were gone. The room empty, say for her and the dusty beds. She glanced around in confusion and was about to push her chakra out and search for their familiar signatures when Genma poked his head back into the room.

"You need to see this," he told her somberly.

Something twisted in her chest at his tone. He led her to the next room over. It was smaller than the last and more dusty but the scent of death clung in the air far more strongly. It reminded Sakura of the hospital morgue.

Neither Shisui or Itachi spoke upon her entrance, but the stiff, heavy weight of something serious pressed down on her like a physical force. Shisui was looking at Itachi who was kneeling before a body. Even from this distance, Sakura could tell they were long dead.

"Who is it?" she asked.

Itachi straightened, his eyes still on the body, before he answered, "It's Izumi."

Sakura's eyes widened. She glanced at Shisui but besides a pinched brow and a frown in the corners of his mouth, she wasn't able to read him. Turning back to Itachi, she opened her mouth. Nothing came out.

She had so many questions she didn't even know where to start. What was she doing out here? Did her mission bring her here? What was her cause of death? _Was Itachi okay?_

Instead she asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Itachi didn't immediately speak. "Her eyes were taken. Her disappearance is now a matter of village security. We need to bring her home," he said, his voice utterly unreadable. "I need you to secure her transport."

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

She got to work immediately. Itachi remained in the room even after sending Shisui and Genma off to finish their search of the building. It was silent with the exception of Sakura. She moved meticulously, ensuring Izumi's body was sealed properly to prevent damage or further injury that may confuse an autopsy.

Sakura's heart weighed heavily in her chest. Dried blood fell from Izumi's closed eyes like red tears. The bruising around her wrists told the story of her fight for life. Sakura had never met the pretty Uchiha, but the obvious pain and torture she could see on her body was not something Sakura would wish upon anyone. She could only imagine how Itachi felt.

His face was perfectly blank. An unreadable mask. Sakura got the feeling it was a defense mechanism, one he had perfected long, long ago. For some reason that only made the hollow feeling worse.

"I wish I could tell you she didn't suffer," Sakura murmured. "I can perform the autopsy. If you want."

For the first time since she entered the room, Itachi pulled his gaze away from Izumi's body. He looked at Sakura, his eyes studying her in a way she didn't quite understand. But it softened the edges of that cold, unfeeling mask and that made her feel marginally better.

However, before Itachi could answer Shisui's chakra flared before he appeared inside the door. Itachi looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"There's an incoming patrol. They're headed this way."

Itachi glanced down at Sakura. "How much longer do you need?"

"Five minutes."

The instant the words left her mouth, six chakra signatures flickered into her awareness. They were still some miles out, but they would be here soon. Their team needed to leave quickly if they were to avoid a conflict.

Itachi knew this too. "You have one," he said. Then he left the room, never once looking back.

Sakura wrapped up hurriedly.. In less time than it would normally take her, she secured Izumi's body and stored the scroll safely in her pack. Even knowing she was already pushing Itachi's patience, she still risked running back to the first room and swiping every document she could reach.

Everyone was obviously waiting for her when she finally appeared outside. She pulled her hood over her pink locks and slipped her mask back on before they took off into the trees. They made a beeline for Fire Country.

Even pushing themselves as hard as they could, the unknown shinobi continued to close in. Sakura guessed they were Grass nin, judging by their obvious knowledge and skill in this type of terrain. It quickly became obvious they weren't going to escape without a confrontation.

With nothing more than a silent command, Itachi dropped to the slick, forest floor. Mud pushed up from the ground where their feet fell and threatened to hold them captive like dark, sticky hands. Adrenaline pulsed through Sakura's veins. She would be unable to manipulate the ground here like she could at home.

However, she wasn't given much time to consider this before they were suddenly surrounded.

Sakura turned, instinctively standing back-to-back with the rest of her team as they formed an uneven circle. Eight to four. It wasn't the greatest odds. It wasn't the worst.

The shinobi directly in front of Itachi was the first to drop to the ground. He sank into the mud up to his ankles but when he stepped forward, the viscous earth released him like it was nothing more than water.

"Konoha nin, hm," he said, his accent thick with his village's familiar drawl. "You're an awful long way from home."

"Just passing through," Itachi said casually.

"Is that so?" The Grass nin didn't sound so convinced. "From where exactly? You're far too far north to be visiting your friends in Sand."

Itachi didn't immediately answer. "We had business in Earth Country."

The unknown shinobi eyed the masked Uchiha Heir. As if trying to gauge his honesty behind his porcelain mask. For a moment, Sakura thought he would believe their lie.

Then he snorted. Thick tension flooded the little clearing. "How stupid do you think we are? Konoha isn't friendly with Iwa. Their shinobi wouldn't even let you cross their border. And you're awfully close to where many of our citizens have gone missing."

Sakura's eyes widened. They had villagers that had been kidnapped too?

But before the question was even fully through her mind, the Grass leader's eyes narrowed. "And I don't trust liars."

In the next breath, they attacked.

The clashing of blades echoed against the trees. In the small space, the sound of battle was nearly deafening. Outnumbered two to one, Sakura wasn't entirely surprised when only one shinobi went for her. She was the smallest of the group and seemingly the weakest. Their mistake.

Pulling a kunai from her leg, Sakura parried the downward swipe of the enemy nin. She used his momentum against him, knocking him off-balance as he landed in the muddy forest floor. Just like his leader, he landed and moved through the sludge like it was nothing more than water. Sakura struggled a little more, but she forced chakra into the soles of her feet until she stood on it like it was solid earth.

The man came at her again, swinging his blade and attempted to land a fatal blow. She ducked under his swipe easily and slipped inside his guard until she could grab his wrist. The bones gave an audible snap under her fingers before she swung around, flinging him through the air like he was nothing more than a twig. He hit the nearest tree before he dropped to the ground and didn't get up again.

Sakura turned to face the rest of the battle. Itachi had already incapacitated another nin and was facing off with the leader, his mask discarded and his eyes spinning dangerously. The other members of her team were fairing just as well.

Genma was still battling his two nins and seemed to be handling it with ease, but Sakura refused to sit back.

She launched herself at the closest enemy and would have ended him in one blow had his form not shifted into mud before sinking into the ground. But she had seen this move before and she dropped low just as he attempted to plunge a kunai into her back.

They battled back and forth, Sakura dodging strikes and swipes. Adrenaline swept through her system, heightening her awareness and pushing her to move stronger, faster, harder. A second time, her fist connected with the man's stomach, but just like before, he morphed into a mud clone and sank back into the earth.

This was getting annoying.

Falling back into a defensive stance, Sakura felt for her attacker. She half-expected him to come from behind again. Half-expected him to come from the side. But he did neither. Instead, she saw a shadow, flickering in the trees, heading away from the little clearing. Away from the main battle.

Without hesitation, she gave chase.

They twisted through the trees, the Grass nin jumping and dodging as he tried to lose her. But Sakura was more agile and after a minute, she caught up to him. He kicked out at her and turned in her grasp, desperating trying to get away, but she held on. They hit the floor hard, mud spraying every direction.

"Wait!" Sakura said as they fought. "Tell me more about your missing villagers."

The man under her strained against her chakra-laced grip. His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because we're missing one too," she told him.

His struggles lessened. He looked up at her, his face pinched in confusion. "Your shinobi were abducting ours."

"No," she shook her head. "It wasn't us."

Somewhere beyond, the sounds of battle continued. Sakura knew she should be helping her team, helping to incapacitate these shinobi that attacked them, but it didn't sit right with her. These ninja were only protecting their village. Much like they were trying to do.

She scooted off the man. He moved away from her warily, looking much like an animal that was debating whether to stand and fight or flee to safety. Sakura made the choice for him.

"Go to your leader. Tell him your civilians were taken to the temple. Hopefully you'll have more luck than us." She didn't think they would, but at least it gave Kusa a starting point.

Still, the shinobi hesitated. He eyed her, as if attempting to judge how much truth there was to her words, but he didn't ask. He merely flickered back into the trees and disappeared out of sight.

Sakura watched him go, wondering - hoping - she had made the right decision. What she had just done could be punishable under Konoha law but she believed the men and women of the Village Hidden in the Grass deserved to know what had become of their missing civilians. The families would want to know.

A sudden roar and familiar blast of heat drew Sakura away from the long-gone shinobi. She would recognize that katon jutsu anywhere.

The small clearing where their fight had commenced was now the field of a used battleground. Weapons littered the mud and stuck to scorched trees. The man Sakura had incapacitated was gone, as were the rest of his Grass nin. All that remained were her own teammates and the burning of half a dozen trees.

Fortunately no one appeared injured. Just incredibly muddy.

Itachi turned to her sharply the instant she dropped to the mucky, forest floor. "What happened?" he snapped.

Her heart jumped into her throat. Did he know she had let one of the ninja go? It seemed unlikely, even given Itachi's uncanny ability to know everything all the time. "What do you mean?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed into a glare. Its ferocity stopped her in her tracks. "Never, under any circumstances, are you to ever separate from the rest of the team to give chase. That is the best way to get yourself killed."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, more confused than apologetic. "I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it." He turned away from her then, passing Genma and Shisui who were watching the exchange silently, their faces utterly unreadable. "Collect your weapons. We move out in two," Itachi ordered.

The other members of her team all headed in different directions to collect the many kunai and shuriken embedded into the trees and the mud. None spoke a word. Only Shisui shot her a look, wordlessly telling her not to take it personally.

Sakura vaguely understood Itachi's upset. She was the new kid. She didn't know the team well enough to know how they operated without explicit instructions. Even still, she knew it was a rookie move for her to split from the group to head into unknown territory. It was fortunate these shinobi weren't more dangerous. Her mistake could have cost her her life. Which is what was likely fueling Itachi's anger.

No one spoke again until much later. It was a silent run through the trees. They headed straight back into Fire Country, pushing past the little village they had stopped in the night before. They were well inside their own territory before the team finally stopped in another village.

Predictably, Itachi stuck Sakura with Genma again. The Uchiha Heir slipped inside his room without another word to her, leaving her with no choice but to follow Genma through the adjacent door.

Black ops was not known for their chivalry, which is why when the older man slipped inside the bathroom to shower first, Sakura was hardly surprised. She waited patiently, reading through some of the notes she had swiped from the table.

Most were insignificant. Half written thoughts or ideas that seemed to lead nowhere, but she kept all of them. The rest were of great interest. She poured over them, completely immersed in her reading. She didn't immediately notice when Genma stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a mesh undershirt and a pair of black shinobi pants.

"You better not be getting mud all over the bed," he told her.

Sakura hummed lightly, forcefully pulling her eyes away from the documents. "What?"

He cocked a brow, somewhere between curious and amused. "What're you reading?"

"Uhm," she said, looking back down at the loose, wildly laid out papers, wondering where to start. There was so much information. Then she remembered Tsunade's orders. "Nothing."

Fortunately Genma didn't seem to care terribly much. He simply crossed the room to his pack and pulled out a clean shirt.

Sakura stuffed the notes back into her own bag before she headed towards the bathroom, only pausing briefly as Genma called, "There's a bar downstairs. We're going to head down and get something to eat. Join us when you're done."

Sakura took her time showering, scrubbing her hair and skin until all the grim and mud were gone. Just as Genma said, the rest of the team was downstairs in the bar when she was finished. Shisui and Genma greeted her, the former pushing a plate of half-eaten food towards her to curb her hunger. She didn't realize how little she had eaten that day until that moment.

Itachi on the other hand didn't say a word to or about her. He met her gaze when she initially sat down, but otherwise ignored her after that. He spoke little, chiming in on Shisui and Genma's conversation here and there, but for the most part, he kept to himself. Never once looking her direction.

Oh, he was definitely mad at her. Again.

A short time later, he stood and headed back up to the room. Sakura watched his retreating form quietly. And for a brief moment, she let him go. Then she stood and followed him, Shisui and Genma eyeing her back silently but curiously.

Itachi was standing at the little, wooden dresser the hotel provided when Sakura slipped inside his room. She hadn't bothered knocking but she knew he was aware of her presence, even if he didn't turn to face her.

"Can we talk about it?" she asked.

He still didn't turn to look at her. "Not now."

Sakura blinked, somewhat taken aback. "What do you mean 'not now'?" she asked. "Now seems as good a time as ever. If this is because we're on a mission, we're well inside Fire count-."

She cut off abruptly when she heard it. That soft, nearly suppressed cough out of Itachi's throat. It was faint. So quiet she nearly missed it over her own voice, but there was no mistaking the sound.

"What happened?" Sakura demanded.

When Itachi didn't answer, she crossed the room. He had a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Though whether to stifle his own sounds or to catch the faint traces of blood seeping between his tightly pressed lips, she didn't know. _His disease had returned._

Sakura's eyes widened before she snapped, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed him to sit on the bed. She tossed one of the used towels either he or Shisui had used after their earlier shower at him before she helped pull his shirt over his head.

Sakura said nothing as she knelt behind him. Only pressed her hands to his back, her chakra going straight to his lungs where the tissue that had been healthy only a few days ago was now weak and threatening to tear with every inhale of breath. She worked on the worst of the damage first before she moved onto clearing the blood from his airway. She knew the worst had passed when she felt Itachi take a slow, deep inhale. The sticky, wetness gone from his breath.

She allowed Itachi a minute of recovery before gently prodding, "When did the pain start?"

He didn't immediately answer. Then he lowered the towel from his lips. "A few hours ago."

"After the battle?" she clarified. When Itachi nodded, she hummed thoughtfully.

Sakura hadn't seen much of his fight. There had been weapons littering the battlefield and scorch marks burnt into the trees. There were a number of things that could have caused such a drastic reversal of the disease-

Or perhaps not…

"Is there anything else that could have triggered it?" Sakura asked slowly, her mind racing with sudden theory.

"I sparred with Shisui yesterday morning," he told her.

"But it didn't bother you until now?"

Itachi shook his head.

She finished healing the damage silently. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before, but the amount of tearing in such a short time still concerned her. She worked the rest of the time in silence, only removing her chakra and then her hands after she had strengthened the inner linings of his lungs.

"Did you use your Katon jutsu at all?" she asked as Itachi stood. "In your spar with Shisui."

"No," he said. Then his face turned vaguely curious. "You think my katon jutsu is expediting my condition?"

Sakura screwed her lips together in the corner of her mouth. Then she shook her head. "I don't know. Right now I have more theories than answers for you, unfortunately."

Itachi said nothing after that. He turned away from her, disappearing into the bathroom only to return a minute later with his hands washed and his shirt replaced.

Sakura observed him silently. Both watching his lung function and checking to see if his mood had improved any. It seemed even after all of that, he still wasn't able to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry I offended you," Sakura said suddenly. "I didn't mean to come off abrasive in the Hokage's office. You know better than anyone that your team is one of the best in the village. My request to go solo wasn't a reflection upon you and your team."

Itachi turned to face her slowly, but his expression was as unreadable as ever. And here she had thought she was getting better at deciphering those blank, Uchiha stares.

"Is that why you believe I am upset with you?" Itachi countered.

Sakura shook her head minutely, not fully understanding.

"Did you ever consider that it wasn't your obvious desire to go alone that angered me? But perhaps the simple fact you requested to go in the first place."

She blinked, suddenly at a loss for words. She hadn't considered that possibly. Which only left her even more confused.

Standing from the bed, Sakura turned to face Itachi directly. "You were the one that suggested I get a new perspective."

"Intentionally placing yourself in hostile territory was not what I had meant and you know that," he said, his voice so low it was nearly a growl. "You deliberately placed yourself in harms way."

The fierosity behind his anger took her aback, but she didn't stand down. "I'm doing what I have to for my village. You are doing the very same by being out here, Itachi. To say so otherwise is completely hypocritical of you. Even your cousin is out here risking his life but I don't see you snapping at him so what the hell is your problem-"

Sakura's back hit the wall before she could finish speaking. Itachi's mouth swallowed her sound of surprise as he kissed her hard, his mouth moving hungrily. Standing this close, he forced her head back sharply so he could reach her with his greater height, his fingers strong against her jaw as his body pinned hers in place.

The abruptness, the intensity left her nearly breathless. She almost didn't have the thought to kiss him back until he already pulling away. And then it was a fight for breath, a fight for thought.

"Perhaps it is selfish of me," Itachi murmured, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers, "but I won't allow you to join my team again. I'm sorry."

Then he was gone. Out the door, leaving her alone in that hotel room. Her mind utterly blank and yet so full at the same time. And her lips still tingling.

##

Sakura hardly spoke the rest of the journey home. Neither did anyone else. Itachi kept to himself, all the while Shisui and Genma traded looks between the two of them, both trying to piece together what had happened without directly asking.

But Itachi gave no hints and Sakura...well, she was still trying to process the whys and hows and _would it happen again_? She still felt warm in the places where his body had been pressed against hers.

The team reached the large, front gates of Konoha just as the afternoon slipped into evening. Sakura followed behind Shisui, her mind still mostly elsewhere. She was so distracted, she nearly crashed into his back when they came to a sudden halt.

Confused, Sakura peeked around the tall male, curious as to what was the hold up, only to blink in surprise when she saw an entire elite jounin team armed to the teeth was blocking their entrance into the village. One with a katana less than an inch from Itachi's throat.

In front of her, Shisui sighed. "This again?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

Itachi silenced them with a single incline of his head. He then reached up and slowly removed his mask, his mouth set in a grim line. The next words out of the Uchiha Heir's mouth were said with more certainty than question, filling Sakura's veins with cold dread:

"There has been another attack within the village, hasn't there?"

_**to be continued...** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven** _

Sakura watched Sasuke. He was quiet. Even by his standards, he was more withdrawn than usual. His eyes downcast as he continued to pull at the dead grass beneath them.

Beside her, Naruto was just as silent. An unexpected feat for the normally loud, bubbling blond. He too stared at their friend, waiting for him to speak. Waiting for him to tell them what it was that had him so angry, so upset he couldn't even find his voice.

It felt as if an enternity passed before Sasuke finally said, "They're blaming the Uchiha."

Predictably, Naruto's mouth moved before his brain did. "For the attack in the village? It was a civilian that was targeted. What motive could the Uchiha possibly have to kill a _civilian_? What proof do they have? I should march straight into Tsunade-ba-chan's office and-!"

"Naruto, shut up," Sakura snapped, smacking him on the back of the head with enough force to silence him. She then turned to Sasuke. "Maybe it's not as bad as we think."

"It is that bad, Sakura," Sasuke retorted, his eyes briefly flickering up to hers.

His tone was sharper than the blade she had given him for his birthday, but she didn't flinch. It wasn't the first time she had been on the receiving end of it. She had long ago become accustomed to the prickliness that came with having an Uchiha for a teammate.

"Just...tell me what happened," Sakura prodded gently.

Sasuke didn't immediately answer. Just continued to tear apart the blades of grass he had ripped out of the ground. Then he opened his mouth, "A few days ago, there was an argument in town between one of my clan members and a civilian. I don't know the whole story, but I heard it got pretty ugly. My father was briefed on the situation, and had been told that everything had been dealt with…"

"But?" Sakura pressed softly when he trailed off.

"But," Sasuke continued, "yesterday morning we got word that the civilian had been found in his home. Dead. The village elders convened a meeting with the Hokage and are ordering that the Uchiha clan...that my clan be given restricted privileges outside our compound."

Sakura's eyes widened. Beside her, even Naruto seemed at a loss for words. "What?" he asked.

"They can't just do that," Sakura shook her head. "It's a violation of your basic rights-."

"They've already drafted an order," Sasuke said. "All that's left is for the Hokage to sign it."

"She won't," Sakura argued.

Naruto nodded. "Sakura's right. Baa-chan isn't like that. She won't do it. I...I'll talk to her. I'll make sure it doesn't pass."

"Naruto, you can't," Sakura told him, even though the words pained her. "It's not your place to get involved-."

"Of course, it's our place!" he returned. There was an underlying anger etched into his face she couldn't recall seeing before. "Sasuke is our teammate. This decision will affect all of us. Besides, there's no proof that the Uchiha are responsible."

He had a good point. Sakura turned back to Sasuke just as he pulled up another clump of grass. "How did the civilian die anyway?" she asked.

Her dark-haired teammate didn't look at her as he ripped at the frail, dried turf. As if revealing the information would make the situation worse. And it did. "Poison."

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach. She didn't have to ask to know which poison he meant. "The elders can't think the Uchiha are behind this attack," she said. "I mean, Itachi was the first person attacked."

"They think he made it up," Sasuke said. He threw the dirty, grassy clump over his shoulder before he reached for another cluster to pick at. "That it was just a ruse to get the spotlight off the Uchiha Clan."

"That's ridiculous," Sakura snapped. "I treated Itachi myself. I was the one who worked on him in the OR. Do they think I falsified his file?"

Sasuke just shot her a look. "It isn't you they think altered the file, Sakura."

She nearly gaped. Shocked that the elders would even consider such a thing. Itachi's mastery of the Sharingan was widely known and respected. But to even consider that he was capable of using it against the very village he called home...

"That's absolutely absurd," Sakura said, anger quickly filling in where her bewilderment had been. "Itachi wasn't even in the village."

"It doesn't mean that he couldn't have ordered it," Sasuke said simply.

She stared at her teammate, wondering how he could be so indifferent. His clan, his family, his _brother_ was being accused of treason. Like they were all criminals. It made her furious. She wanted to punch the elders in their stupid faces, wrap her hands around their thin necks until they took all their accusations back.

Then she took a closer look.

Fury was etched into the edges of his face. His mouth was set in a grim line, his dark eyes like molten lava. His obsession with the dead grass was not so much something to fidget with, but something to keep his hands busy. So he wouldn't do something he might regret. Sakura had likely never seen her teammate more livid.

She couldn't even pretend to understand what must be going through his mind. For his entire clan to be accused of turning against the very village they had sworn to protect. Again.

None of them were old enough to remember the last time the village had turned against the Uchiha Clan. The Kyuubi attack had had been the day of Naruto's birth. Sakura had only been a few months old then, as had Sasuke. But the nasty stares and whispered words echoed through the market stalls for years afterwards. Sasuke could still remember being a toddler not understanding their hostility as his mother led him by the hand. Even now, he still hated town.

"What more can they possibly do to us?"

Sasuke's whisper was still echoing in Sakura's head when she arrived at the hospital some time later. Shizune was in the lab peering through a microscope, the documents Sakura had collected in Grass spread out over one of the desks.

The dark-haired medic glanced up upon her entrance. "Hey," she said. "I haven't seen you much since you came back. I figured you'd be itching to work on this with me."

"Yeah, sorry," Sakura apologized as she leaned back against another table, her arms crossed loosely. "I got stuck doing an autopsy last night. I didn't get out until late."

Shizune's expression immediately sombered. "On Izumi? Genma told me you found her."

The younger woman nodded. Thinking about Izumi only made the whole situation with the Uchiha Clan that much worse. They were being hit on two different fronts at the same time. It was wholly unfair.

"I need to go get her labs and report back to Tsunade-shishou, but I wanted to stop in and see how things were doing here. Anything help?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

If Shizune noticed, she didn't comment. Instead, she glanced at the foreign papers. "They more than helped. These notes...they explain everything. Which is both good...and very, very bad."

"How so?" Sakura asked curiously.

"According to the notes in this journal, Common Sand Viper venom was used as the base for this poison," the older woman explained, pointing at the open book. "Chiyo used this venom similarly in the Second Shinobi World War. It was a brutal poison. We lost a lot of ninja to it before Lady Tsunade created an antitoxin."

A heavy lumped settled in the pit of Sakura's stomach. "You don't think Sand is responsible for the attacks…"

"I don't think so," Shizune quickly shook her head. "We've been at peace with them for years now, following Gaara's appointment as Kazekage. And the last I heard, the Common Sand Viper was nearly extinct. More likely someone did a lot of digging through Chiyo's research and took the effort to hunt down the last few snakes left in the wild to make a similar poison."

"They recreated a toxin we struggled with in the past," Sakura said thoughtfully. "That's smart."

Shizune nodded her agreement. "The good news is I can make an antidote. With these notes and Lady Tsunade's input from the war, I'm mostly familiar with how the venom attacks the body. I think I can have an effective cure within the next few days. Possibly sooner. Which leaves us with one last problem."

"How do we distribute it out to everyone?" Sakura said for her.

Shizune nodded somberly.

Their conversation stopped short there. The lab fell silent. Only the whirring of the machines hummed softly in the background as each woman became immersed in their own thought.

Konoha was a large village. One of the largest out of the five nations. There were thousands of shinobi and then civilians on top of that. They would have to mass produce an antidote and then ship it out to everyone. All before the attack happened. Which, if Sakura's instincts and suspicions were correct, was not far away. The death of that civilian felt more like a final test to her than a ploy to isolate the Uchiha Clan. Even if that's what had become of it.

If, or rather _when_ , the war did come, Izumi's death would only be the first. And so many more would follow if Sakura and Shizune couldn't effectively deliver the antidote to everyone. They would have to be smart and fast. And stealthy.

A thought began to form in Sakura's head. "I have an idea…" she said slowly. "But it's highly unethical. And we'll need to Hokage's written consent to do it."

Shizune gazed at her curiously. "Oh?"

Straightening from the table, Sakura grabbed a chair and angled it towards the older woman. Then she launched right in.

##

When Sakura slipped out of the Hokage's office, she didn't know if she felt better or worse than when she had gone in. Izumi's autopsy report had been delivered and the pink-haired medic's request had been approved. Surprisingly.

To be honest, Sakura hadn't expected the Hokage to support her plan. It was so against the oath she had taken as a medic, so incredibly deceitful that had half been hoping Tsunade would say no. It only made the Hokage's seal feel that much heavier.

With a deep sigh, Sakura tucked the scroll away. She dragged her feet as she stepped away from Tsunade's office. It was already late, but if this crazy, radical idea of hers was going to work she needed to get started on it immediately. Only she couldn't bring herself to hurry back to the hospital.

There was so much research to do, then lab work and experiments after that. The hospital was going to be her home for at least the next few days, possibly longer. It was fortunate Shizune was there to help.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sakura headed down the hall towards the main staircase. Thoughts of what lay ahead occupied her mind, but they vanished hastily as a door ahead of her slammed open. She drew to an abrupt halt.

"You might consider this next course of action very carefully. The Uchiha won't forgive so easily a second time." Then Uchiha Fugaku swept into the hall.

He nearly walked straight into Sakura. Stopping just short of bumping into her. Standing this close, there was no mistaking the indignation and resentment in his tone. It reflected in his face too. The Uchiha Head peered down at her, his eyes narrowing a fraction as if determining how much she had overheard. Deciding what he would do next.

Sakura chose to move first. She bowed respectfully. "Uchiha-sama."

He was still watching her when she straightened. His face still hard and full of distrust and irritation. Then without a word, he walked past her, never once looking back.

Sakura watched him leave. Only returning her attention back towards the doorway when she heard more footsteps. Her heart nearly stopped when she recognized Itachi.

He was much harder to read than his father. His face a perfect mask. He regarded her as he too stopped in the hall but said nothing as the remaining occupants slipped out of the room. Sakura tried to keep her own face neutral as Homura, Danzo and Koharu shuffled out. All three village elders cast a purposeful glance at them before they padded away in the opposite direction the Uchiha Head had left, their heads low and their voices an indistinguishable whisper.

It suddenly dawned on Sakura she had just overheard the end of a very heated, political debate. Something that could likely change the dynamics of the village. Something she had no business hearing. She already knew more about this conflict than she should.

Itachi was still watching her when Sakura turned back to him. Her stomach both burst into butterflies and twisted in knots at the same time. An odd feeling. "Sorry," she nearly stammered. Because what else was she supposed to say after seeing that?

To her surprise, Itachi shook his head minutely. "Do not take offence to my father. He is currently in a tough position."

Sakura nodded slowly, not entirely sure how to respond.

This was the first time she had seen Itachi since their mission. She had tried so hard not to think about how he had kissed her in that little hotel room out in the middle of Fire Country, but with him right here, standing so close she could faintly smell his rich, masculine scent it all came rushing back.

Her entire body warmed. She wondered if he was remembering it too. How his mouth had moved feverishly against hers, how his fingers had dug into hair, how it had all been so perfect and yet not enough...

Until she saw the shadows under his eyes and the exhaustion lingering in his dark, dark irises. The Uchiha Heir suddenly looked years older. Sakura promptly felt foolish. Of course he had more pressing matters on his mind right now. Their kiss had to be the last thing he was concerned about with all that was going on.

Sakura racked her mind for something else to say. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you," he said, his voice just a little flatter than she was used to. But her question seemed to lighten his grim expression fractionally and her own nerves settled at that little but familiar smile. "You are here late. Are you still working?"

"Yeah," she sighed. The scroll in her pocket was like a lead weight. "I was hoping to at least get one day off after returning from the mission, but right now, it seems impossible with the village being…"

"In utter chaos?"

Sakura almost snorted. "Yes, that's a good way of putting it."

Itachi shared her smile, that single look taking years off his suddenly aged face. She caught herself staring a moment too late.

"Anyway," she said, glancing away quickly, "I wanted to apologize about the mission."

"What for?" Itachi asked, cocking his head.

When Sakura looked back at him, genuine confusion was lining his face. She blinked at that. Hadn't she done like a dozen things wrong? "For one, going in the first place. Then there's the insulting you in front of the Hokage part, the separating from the group part..." she listed.

Itachi laughed out his nose softly. "Well I cannot entirely fault you for the last one," he said. "You did not know any better. I should have taken into consideration you are not black ops trained."

"Well, sorry anyway," she apologized, his easy dismissal settling the unrest that had been lingering since their return to the village.

Itachi just shot her another small smile. One that told her all was well. It did that thing to her insides that made her feel happy and nervous all at once. Like how it had felt on their travel back to Konoha when she remembered how his mouth felt against hers and how she worried if it had just been the heat of the moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. As soon as the question was out of her mouth, she regretted it. It seemed so trivial considering everything else that was going on.

"You want to know why I kissed you."

Sakura averted her eyes, her cheeks suddenly flushed as if embarrassed by her own question. The look was utterly adorable and Itachi suddenly had the urge to kiss her again. Instead, he reached out and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Her cheeks darkened further.

"Because I wanted to," he told her simply.

She shook her head. "But why?"

"Have you really not figured it out?" Itachi asked not unkindly. When the furrow between Sakura's brows only deepened, he answered with a soft chuckle, "Because I am attracted to you."

Sakura blinked. "You are?" she asked, almost skeptically.

Her modesty was incredibly charming, that she honestly didn't understand what it was about herself that drew him in. It made her that much more enticing.

"I am," Itachi said honestly. "You should not be so surprised. We have been working closely for months now, and it has given me much time to get to know you. You have become more than just my brother's teammate or the annoying medic who blackmailed me into getting treatment."

Sakura felt her face warm at that. How could she forget that's how this entire arrangement started?

"So that's all it takes, huh?" she teased with a soft smile. "A little bossing around and a promise to save your life?"

He smirked. "Well not only. You are intelligent and strong and have a need to help others, even at great personal risk that I greatly respect as well. Your reputation cannot hold a candle to who you truly are. That is what I am drawn to. And given the opportunity, I would kiss you again."

Sakura suddenly found herself too flustered to for a reply. His sincerity struck her down to her soul. It was all so similar to how it felt when he had kissed her, with all his barely restrained emotion rolling just beneath the surface. Only this time, it was wide in the open. All in plain view for her to see. He thought she was all these things when she just...herself. It seemed unreal. But he was still watching her in that way…

It suddenly occurred to Sakura that she had seen that look on his face before. The night of Sasuke's birthday party in the gardens under that tree. He had been silently expressing his feelings and she had walked away. And then requested a mission out to hostile territory. Oh, she was so blind.

Sakura took a purposeful step towards him until they were standing toe-to-toe, his unique scent washing over her and filling her senses. She wanted so badly to tilt her face up and kiss him but she didn't quite share his confidence, even after his bold confession.

Instead, she looked up at him, her emerald eyes meeting his fathomless, obsidian gaze. "You have an opportunity now."

There was no mistaking her meaning, but Itachi didn't immediately react. He cast a quick glance down the hall, visually confirming what his chakra already told him. They were alone. When he looked back at her, he was smirking. "So I do."

Then he sealed his mouth to hers.

This time there was no shock or surprise holding her back. Sakura kissed him wholeheartedly, her fingers twisting into the front of his shirt to support herself. Which was unnecessary since Itachi was anchoring her securely against him with one arm around her waist, the other hand twisted firmly into her hair.

Without all the stress and the concern and the guarded anger directed at each other, their desires were less frantic, less demanding than before but no less passionate. She took her time getting accustomed to him on this new level, enjoying the firmness of his muscles under her hands and taking pleasure in how confidently he kissed her while not being overly dominant.

When he swept his tongue across her lower lip, she opened her mouth willingly, a soft sound of pleasure echoing low in her throat. Sakura would have been perfectly happy just making out with him in the middle of the hall, but Itachi had other ideas.

Without breaking their kiss, he pulled her backwards with him. They stumbled against a doorway, Itachi's back hitting the door frame and giving him enough room to maneuver her around until he could push her further inside the door. They stopped when the back of Sakura's thighs bumped into something solid. She hooked an arm around his neck, her other hand reaching back to steady herself on what she realized was a desk, as their mouths continued to move together, never once breaking apart.

This kiss was so much better than their first, Sakura decided.

There was something so sexy about feeling him wrap himself around her. All sharp, masculine edges against her soft, petite curves. The way his lips moved against her, his long fingers grasping her jaw and angling her head just so, made her head spin and her blood warm. She couldn't resist pulling him closer until he was pressed flush against her, all but caging her against the table.

They probably would have kept going had the pad of footsteps not reached Itachi's ears. It broke through his senses and abruptly reminded him exactly where they were. He froze against Sakura, his arms tightening around her to keep her still as he masked his chakra. Automatically she did the same.

It was likely nothing would become of it if they were caught, but given the current political climate within the village, Itachi didn't want to risk Sakura getting tangled up in the issues of his clan. And so, they remained motionless. Itachi's mouth only a fraction of an inch away from hers, their breath intermingling as their eyes met in the semi-darkness.

A few seconds later, a shadow passed the open doorway before fading further down the hall. Only once they could no longer hear the footsteps did Itachi relax again.

Sakura loosened the arm she had around his neck but he didn't immediately step away from her. Instead, he bent his head again, pressing his mouth to hers in a lingering but chaste kiss. When he pulled away, there was a smile on her face that he couldn't help but return.

Itachi helped her straighten from the desk after that. He held her hand until they slipped out of the room but remained close by as they left the tower, their arms brushing with every step.

"Are you heading back to the hospital?" Itachi asked.

Sakura released a long breath. "Yeah, I am. It's going to be busy the next couple of days, but hopefully we'll get some answers. For both to village and your clan."

They slowed to a stop when they reached the part in their paths. Itachi turned to face her fully, his face more open than she could remember. Or perhaps she really was getting better at reading him.

"I feel as if I will never be done thanking you," he murmured.

Sakura smiled at that, still somewhat giddy over what had just happened. "You don't need to thank me," she said. Then her smile widened. "But if you ever do get another opportunity, you know where to find me."

Itachi's smirk was downright devilish before they went their separate ways.

Sakura was still smiling secretly to herself when she entered the hospital. She went straight to her office and found it like a warzone. Documents and papers and notes were scattered over the desk and the floor and the couch. The bookcase had been blown apart with half the research and textbooks normally lining the shelves pulled out and splayed half-opened.

In the center of the organized chaos stood Shizune. Her back was to the door, but she turned towards Sakura when she entered.

"How's everything going? You make any progress yet-"

Sakura stilled as she recognized the little, black notebook in Shizune's hand. The one she had tucked inside the bookcase so long ago she had nearly forgotten it was there. Shizune's eyes were wide and full of concern when Sakura looked up at her again.

"I can explain-"

Shizune only shook her head. "Why did you not tell me Itachi is sick?"

##

Itachi melted in with the shadows. He waited until after the sun had set but the moon still hung low along the horizon before he crept out of the Uchiha compound. The alleys between buildings hid his physical presence, allowing him to easily slip between patrols and those lingering out after dark.

There was only a single light on in the Hokage's office. Just enough to let him know that their leader was still there and still awake.

Tsunade was facing the window when Itachi slipped inside soundlessly. Her eyes flickered to him briefly as he closed the window behind him before they settled back on the glowing city just beyond. Some minutes passed like that. With her chin resting in her upturned hand and Itachi standing motionlessly, waiting for her heavy thoughts to pass.

"The Village Elders are adamant on subjugating the Uchiha. They want to restrict everyone to the compound," she eventually said, her voice no higher than a low rumble.

Itachi gazed past her. For the first time that he could ever remember, her desk was empty. Say for one, small stack of papers directly behind her chair. The top page held the council's signatures.

"And what will your decision be?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade looked at him then. Faint surprise shining behind her eyes. "You aren't going to convince me to shred their order?"

"There are multiple factors that weigh upon this decision. Many I do know, some I do not," he told her, carefully keeping his own thoughts from his voice. "You are first and foremost my Hokage. I trust that you hold the best interests of the village and my clan at heart with whichever choice you make."

She studied him for a long moment, a frown pulling the corners of her mouth downwards. "You are far too loyal for your own damn good, Uchiha."

But there was an unspoken compliment in her tone. Itachi hid his smile.

"Now then," Tsunade continued, sitting up in her chair. "I assume you're here to report your findings for the other mission I gave you."

He straightened, giving the Hokage his full attention. "Yes. I went to the home of the Fire Daimyo as you requested."

"He's dead," she said for him.

Itachi nodded once.

However, the Hokage only pursed her lips thoughtfully. Like she had been expecting this very outcome. Itachi couldn't say he was too terribly surprised either. He had arrived at the same conclusion himself some time ago.

"Someone is trying very hard to take Konoha down from the inside," Tsunade said. "With the Fire Daimyo out of the way, all decision making about leadership would need to be made within the village itself."

Itachi hummed his agreement. "In the meantime, a civil war would be the perfect distraction to take the village down or overthrow it."

"And what better distraction than pitting the military force against black ops," she added.

Her gaze fell back to the lights of the city, their glow reflecting in her eyes. She thought for a long while. So long that Itachi thought she might not speak again.

Then her attention flickered back to him. "Tell your father I want the military out in full force. I won't allow this village to crumbling so easily."

"Of course," Itachi said with a deep bow.

The movement hid his face, allowing him a brief moment to be relieved, to silently express his gratitude towards the woman he called his leader. The lonely document on her desk would remain without the Hokage's signature.

When he straightened, his thoughts were withdrawn once more. "With respect, Lady Tsunade," Itachi began carefully, "I request that you tighten your guard as well."

A smile spread across her red lips. "I appreciate your concerns, Uchiha, but I can handle myself. Besides, I need you out in the village. I need you to be my eyes."

She then stood slowly, silently paced to the window and stared out upon the resting city. As if she were watching the coming storm over the horizon. Dark and ominous with no other choice but to wait for it to strike.

"You know the protocol should anything happen to me?" she asked quietly.

The mere thought made Itachi's blood turn to ice. But he nodded nonetheless. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Even if it takes my last breath, I will not allow this village to fall."

_**to be continued...** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve** _

That morning Sakura found herself in one of the hardest sparring matches of her life.

Dried blood flaked off above her lip. Its metallic scent still lingered in her nose and coated her tongue. It was fortunate Tsunade had bestowed upon her a single moment of restraint. A normal blow would have knocked Sakura out cold. Or worse.

It had been Tsunade's only warning. A clear reminder that even though there were many things to distract the mind, in a fight she had to give her full focus. And Sakura did.

They used the large arena Sakura had passed her Chunin Exams in. The wide, dust battlefield was the perfect location for the two women to spar - to unleash their full strength. The far side was already a mess of shattered earth and cracked walls. Under Sakura's feet, the ground rumbled again as Tsunade lunged and attempted to knock her off-balance.

Sakura held her ground. She raised her arms, blocking the blow intended for her face just in time. Even with her chakra, the hit jarred the bones in her forearm. Someone without her training would have suffered a broken arm in the single strike, but Sakura had been studying with her master for near that of a decade and she merely ducked under the Hokage's arm, attempting to land her own punch.

Tsunade dodged it without so much as blinking. Her ageless face was calm but there was a steel behind her hazel eyes Sakura recognized. Her mentor was trying to teach her something. But what, she didn't yet know.

They battled back and forth in a purely taijutsu spar. Every step taken made the earth beneath them groan, every throw rippled the still, morning air. Sakura ducked and evaded everything Tsunade threw at her, even throwing in her own blow or two, but Tsunade kept taking more ground. She pushed Sakura back and back, never once letting up. Every punch Sakura threw, Tsunade did two.

It wasn't until Sakura's back was nearly against the edge of the high, high walls that she realized she was being caged. Tsunade cocked her fist back, but Sakura saw it coming. She jumped up and out of the way an instant before Tsunade caught her. Instead, the older woman's fist connected with the arena wall. The concrete groaned in protest before large, spider web-like cracks began to appear.

Sakura retreated just in time before a piece from the top of the wall crashed into the ground where she had been standing only a second before. It provided just enough of distraction to land a hard kick to Tsunade's flank, sending her skidding a few yards back.

Immediately Sakura readied to strike again. Only Tsunade straightened, the fight gone from her body and a smile playing on her red lips. "Good to see all that time spent in the hospital hasn't ruined all my work."

It was a compliment. Even if it didn't sound like one. Sakura relaxed her fighting stance, a smile of her own on her face. "It'll take more than just a few days of being inside to forget your training."

The Hokage's smile softened minutely but the look was gone a moment later as Tsunade turned away to head towards the stairs that would take them out of the arena. Her pace was slow, allowing Sakura to catch up easily, and together they walked side-by-side.

They were halfway across the arena when Sakura finally spoke, "You didn't invite me out here just to spar, did you?"

Tsunade glanced at her young pupil. Her face was unreadable but the corner of her mouth was turned up. Amused or proud or both that Sakura had read through her. After all, it wasn't often that Tsunade called upon Sakura to train. In fact, it had been nearly a year since they had stood across from one another on a training ground.

"You've been my student for eight years now, Sakura. I have seen the progress you have made and I am proud to say that I shaped you into the kunoichi and medic that you are today," Tsunade said.

Sakura stopped, in turn causing her teacher to round to face her. "You're not dying, are you?" Sakura asked, eyeing her.

Tsunade scoffed and muttered something under her breath before she kept walking. Sakura bit back her smile before she followed.

"There is a lot going on in the village right now," the blonde woman continued softly. "I need you and Shizune more than ever. This poison is dangerous and has the potential to wipe of the majority of the village. I need to know if your plan is going to work."

Tsunade turned to face her when they reached the stairs. There was an intensity behind her hazel eyes that made a heavy feeling settle in the pit of Sakura's stomach. Her mentor had never looked so exhausted, so worn down. Like this threat had been eating away at her little by little for weeks, perhaps even months. And it very likely had, Sakura realized.

"It'll work," Sakura said, her voice unwavering. The last step had already begun.

That single answer seemed to melt at least some of the stress away.

A team of black ops guards appeared when they ascended the stairs. They bowed politely to the Hokage before they slipped inside the arena. Sakura drank from her water bottle as she watched the shinobi split up into pairs. Their hands flew through hand seals, performing jutsus to level the dusty, cracked earth and seal the broken, concrete walls. Sakura's mind drifted as they worked, her thoughts flashing back to the last few days she had spent in the hospital.

The entire first day and well into the night had been spent pouring over textbooks with Shizune. Genma had been kind enough to stop by periodically to feed them and other than a handful of naps, the two women had worked continuously. Sakura hadn't even known if what she had suggested was possible. As it turns out, it was.

Last night was the first night Sakura could remember sleeping soundly. Without the heavy burden of 'what if' invading her dreams and waking her in the dead of night. They were finally ahead of their enemy. And it felt amazing. Gratifying. And a million other things that made her nearly hum with delight.

Now, if only Sakura could help Itachi. That unstoppable feeling vanished, like hitting a brick wall.

Upon learning the truth, Shizune had been understandably shocked. Followed by angry. Also understandably. But patient confidentiality was something medics took seriously, especially for the clans within their village. That was something even Shizune couldn't fault her for.

The one thing Sakura hadn't expected upon having Shizune learn the truth was the relief that came. She had been holding Itachi's secret for so long, covering for him and leaving out important information in his patient file that Sakura had become accustomed to the constant stress. On top of that, there were her own concerns that she couldn't share with Itachi. Her frustration at hitting dead end after dead end, and her disappointment at feeling like she was failing him every time. His disease was always on her mind, always lingering in the back like a radio left on at low volume.

Sakura thought having someone else learn the truth would bring her more stress. When in fact it had become the opposite. Shizune had lifted some of the burden, and Sakura felt lighter for it.

The only downside was Shizune was just as lost as she was. The older, more experienced medic had never seen heard of, much less seen such a disease. Sakura was exactly where she had been when she had first learned of Itachi's disease. She was running out of theories. Running out of options. There was only one other medic in the village that could possibly be of any help now.

Sakura glanced at Tsunade.

The blonde was observing the elite shinobi still working inside the arena, but her eyes were staring unseeing, lost in her own thoughts. Sakura frowned. The last thing her master needed at that moment was another issue to stress over. To learn her most faithful and skilled shinobi was constantly fighting a battle with a disease even her most trusted medics couldn't identify would only be the rotten cherry on top of the worst cake ever made.

Unless Sakura didn't tell her that part.

"Can I ask for your thoughts on something?" Sakura asked slowly.

Tsunade's eyes refocused before she gazed upon her apprentice curiously. It was all the permission Sakura needed.

Without pause, Sakura told her everything. What she had first seen during that initial surgery, the weakened lining of the lungs, how specific jutsus seemed to accelerate the damage. The only thing she left out was Itachi's name. And all other information that may identify him. She stuck to just the medicine.

When Sakura finished, the black ops guards had completed their work and were standing a respectable distance away. Tsunade pursed her lips, her eyes distant again as she thought.

"Hm...that is most unusual," the older woman eventually said. "And you said you spoke to Shizune about the case as well?"

Sakura nodded, ignoring the way her stomach twisted with guilt. She had promised Itachi she would keep his secret and though she wasn't technically telling the Hokage it was him, it still felt as if she were betraying his trust.

"You've run all the tests and done all the exams?" Tsunade asked. When Sakura nodded, the older woman fell quiet again. Some moments passed before she spoke again, "Does your patient have faster breath sounds than what's considered the normal range?"

Sakura frowned thoughtfully. Patients tended to breathe quicker and have an accelerated heart rate when in the hospital as a result of stress. It wasn't that terribly unusual. She didn't recall Itachi being outside that norm.

"Not that I've particularly noticed, but it's possible," Sakura told her.

Tsunade hummed. "Have you spent much time in the research library in the Hokage's Tower recently?"

"No more than usual."

"Perhaps you should," Tsunade said not unkindly. Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion but before she could ask, her mentor continued, "There's a text along the far wall towards the bottom that discusses a number of conditions often seen by civilians and shinobi living in the North. It might be worth your wild to take a look."

Her vagueness made Sakura frown. If Tsunade knew something, Sakura didn't know why she didn't outright say it. But she supposed her mentor was yet again trying to teach her another lesson. That made two things now Sakura had to figure out on her own.

"I will," Sakura said. She collected her vest where she had left in on one of the spectator seats and draped in over her arm before she headed up the concrete stairs to make her leave.

"Sakura," Tsunade called, stopping her retreat. The older woman was half-turned towards her, her arms crossed over her large bust. Her eyebrow was arched curiously. "Which Uchiha is sick?"

Sakura didn't immediately answer. She wondered how her mentor had put that together, but in hindsight it suddenly seemed obvious. A katon-jutsu user and the utmost desire for it to remain unknown. Who else could it possibly be?

However, Sakura merely held her gaze. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I cannot release that information. Patient confidentiality."

Tsunade didn't reply. But the corner of her mouth twitched like she was quite pleased with Sakura's answer. Then she turned away. Sakura took that as her dismissal.

She left the arena and headed towards home. She needed a shower and breakfast before she checked on how things at the hospital were going. And if all was well, then she would heed Tsunade's advice and search out that book.

Sakura was already itching to get her hands on it. To know what information may be inside that Tsunade thought may help her. Sakura tried to think of what conditions were prevalent in the North. Both the Village Hidden in the Rocks and the Village Hidden in the Clouds lay north of Konoha. She didn't know terribly much about either village, except that shinobi doing missions in Cloud ran the risk of suffering from high elevation sickness. Which those symptoms ranged from anywhere from muscles soreness and nausea to more extreme cases like a build up of fluid in the brain or lungs-

_Oh...of course!_

That revelation hit her like a blow. Literally.

Sakura was so lost in her wild thoughts that she crashed straight into another person. She nearly tripped and likely would have fallen had they not caught her.

Her eyes widened. "Shisui? Hi! Sorry!"

The Uchiha descendant grinned down at her, his hands still gripping her upper arms. "If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask, Sakura."

She laughed before she gestured down at herself, still covered in sweat and dirt. "I'm hardly huggable right now."

"I'd still do it," he winked. But he released her nonetheless before he looked her over once. "You reek of blood. What happened? Finally kill your teammates?"

"Don't joke. It may still happen one day," Sakura teased.

Shisui laughed with her but it faded a moment later. It was then that she noticed his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Unusual for the cheerful male. He was more withdrawn than she could ever remember seeing him, more like just another member of his clan. She eyed him with a mix of concern and confusion.

It didn't immediately occur to her what could have put him in such a mood. Until she realized they were being watched. By a majority of the civilians and shinobi passing by.

_Of course,_ she thought. How could she forget? Things must have been even worse than she thought if it was weighing on Shisui too. She didn't think anything could ever affect him.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked gently.

He flashed her a smile that was only a shadow of his true one. "I'm fine," he said. Then he added when she shot him a disbelieving look, "I'll just be happy when everything clears up."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help," she told him sincerely.

Shisui merely shrugged, his hands going into his pockets. "I'm not really sure there's anything anyone can do at this point."

"Well...maybe you'll let me buy you a drink soon then, huh?" she said with a small smile. "I still owe you from last time."

He seemed to think for a minute. Then the corner of his mouth turned up in that familiar smile. "Fine, but only if you promise to heal my hangover. My head hurt for like two days after that."

"Alright, we have a deal," she grinned.

"What deal is this?"

Sakura looked at Itachi as he suddenly joined them. Her heart beat a little harder at the sight of him and she had to consciously bite back the wide smile threatening to break across her face. Instead, she inclined her head towards Shisui. "Your cousin made me promise to heal his hangover after I drink him under the table again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Shisui asked before Itachi could speak.

She openly smirked. "Oh come on. You were totally smashed."

"I'm not the one who walked home barefoot."

"That had nothing to do with the liquor! They were four-inch heels."

"Oh, good excuse."

"I'd like to see you try it."

"I'm black ops. I can do anything-"

"Please do not," Itachi said, interrupting their banter.

Sakura laughed anyway, already imagining Shisui walking down the street in her heels and the jumpsuit she had worn that night. It would definitely be something else. And by the way Itachi was smirking, she knew he was thinking the very same thing.

He caught her gaze out of the corner of his eye, his smile briefly widening. It made her stomach burst into butterflies. She wanted to lean into him then, to feel that closeness again but she suppressed the desire. Instead, she glanced at Shisui. Anything to keep her from remembering how Itachi had pushed her into an abandoned room in the Hokage's Tower and kissed her until her head spun.

"Anyway, what are you two up to today?" she asked.

"Pretty much what everyone else is doing. Just...preparing," Shisui told her, his tone suddenly flat.

Sakura's mood sombered immediately. "Yeah…"

Around them, the village was bustling with activity. Not unusual for such a nice summer day when the air was warm but not quite stifling. Only it was thick with tension.

Shinobi passed by, their faces solemn and their eyes alert and watchful. The few civilians that had ventured outside were walking at a clipped pace and oddly quiet. The lack of small talk and ring of children's laughter gave the village such a different feel. Like the holding of breath before the plunge. The pressure made Sakura feel as if she was being suffocated.

She glanced at Itachi again. She knew she wasn't the only one who felt this way. He had his own troubles. Ones that made her own feel superfluous. The desire to help tugged on her, but there was nothing she could do. It had been a long time since she had felt this useless. She couldn't even offer him comfort. Not because she didn't want to. But because she didn't want to make the situation between the village and the Uchiha Clan worse. It was all very political. One wrong misstep could send everything up in flames.

Itachi just met her gaze, an unspoken understanding passing between them. A promise to see each other again soon. The corner of her mouth twitched in the barest on smiles.

Then she looked away as she pulled her sweaty shirt off her skin in an attempt to cool herself. "Anyway, I'm headed home to shower. I'm gross."

"Make sure you heal your arm," Itachi said.

Confused, Sakura followed his gesture to the sore spot on her forearm. Sure enough, a dark bruise was already forming where Tsunade had nearly fractured her radius. She was so used to the aches that came with training with her mentor that she had already forgotten about it.

"Oh, that's nothing," Sakura said. With little effort, she flooded chakra to her fingertips to soothe and heal the damage. She then held her arm out to Itachi with a smile. "See?"

He smiled faintly, satisfied it wasn't a serious injury.

With a wave, Sakura left.

Both Itachi and Shisui watched her disappear into the crowd. It wasn't until she was out of sight that Shisui arounded on his younger cousin. "You going to tell me what that was about?"

Itachi didn't bother to pretend to be ignorant. He already knew he was caught. Surprisingly that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was all so easy with Sakura. Like he didn't need to be the Uchiha Heir. He could just be Itachi.

"We have been...getting to know each other," Itachi said slowly.

A look of confusion passed over Shisui's face. "Since when? The party?"

"Before that."

"What?" Shisui asked. He looked stuck somewhere between amazed and baffled. "I thought she didn't even like you. Didn't she call you an ass like only last week?"

"That was months ago." Itachi chuckled lightly as he continued down the road towards ANBU Headquarters. Shisui was quick to follow.

"Wait, is that why you were so short with her on the mission?" he asked. "Were you concerned about her? Did you tell her that? You know Sakura can handle herself. Oh, I bet she was pissed about that. What did she say?"

Shisui stopped his endless questions when Itachi shot him a look but the older cousin retained his wide, expectant grin. Itachi suppressed his sigh when it didn't fade.

"She is not upset with me," Itachi finally said.

"Well I can see that." Itachi chose to ignore the positively beaming smile on Shisui's face. "So what? How far have you guys gone? Are you dating? Or are you planning to court her? I wonder what Sasuke's going to say. Or your mother! I bet Mikoto will be over the moon-"

"Shisui," Itachi said, abruptly cutting his cousin off. He stopped on the dusty road. This close to ANBU there was less traffic but Itachi still checked to make they weren't overhear before speaking, "We have kissed a couple of times. I enjoy her company greatly, but it is all very complicated right now. And I do not want to put her in a difficult position."

The wide grin on Shisui's face slowly faded. Itachi may be considered the genius of their clan but Shisui was not dumb by any means. He understood politics just as well as his cousin.

"She's the Godaime's apprentice," Shisui said. "I doubt a relationship with you will harm her reputation, even with things between the clan and village as they are. You never know. It may even help things."

"I fully expect that it would," Itachi agreed. Then his expression hardened. "But I will not use her in such a way. Sakura deserves more respect than that."

Shisui frowned but he readily agreed. They fell quiet for a long minute before Shisui met his younger cousin's gaze again, a genuine smile forming on his face. "I'm happy for you, Itachi. I think she'd be good for you."

A feeling Itachi hadn't felt in a long time bloomed in his chest at the mere memory of Sakura's smile. Her kindness and patience and warmth was something that he would not long forget. She had done so much for him already. He only wished he could return the favor in kind.

"She is," Itachi agreed.

##

After her spar, the rest of Sakura's morning was rather uneventful. She showered and headed to the hospital. Only to find that the staff had kept everything moving smoothly. Even Shizune had decided to spend her day helping out in the Hokage Tower.

It was a good thing. But at the same time, left Sakura feeling a little off. She had spent the last three days back-to-back in the hospital. To not be there working made her feel...lazy. Not that she had a choice. As soon as the Head Nurse, Oyone, saw her, she promptly chased Sakura off the surgical floor, telling her that if the staff needed her they would send for her.

It left Sakura with a lot of free time. Time to research. Tsunade's vague words and Sakura's own theories were still fresh in her mind. And though short, her conversation with Itachi had left her in a good mood. It was the perfect opportunity for her to head down to the library in the bowels of the Tower. While there were still no worries, no concerns, no distractions to interrupt her focus.

Sakura sat in the back of the library, in a nearly forgotten section filled with dusty medical texts. Most hadn't been touched since they had been placed on the shelves when Hashirama had been appointed Hokage. She located the textbook Tsunade had described on the last shelf shoved in the corner. It was old and nearly seven inches thick bound in a green cover. The gold letters had long ago faded to a rusted yellow, but the passages inside were still readable. For the most part.

For hours, Sakura read. Studying the conditions those living in the North primarily suffer from. Most of which she knew. She skimmed over a majority of diseases and illnesses, only slowing down to read the ones she was less familiar with. None were even remotely similar to Itachi's condition.

Until she reached one chapter in particular. It was the one she had been searching for. The one on altitude sickness.

Sakura had seen the illness a handful of times. When Konoha shinobi spent an extended amount of time in Cloud. They usually came back in rough shape, requiring at least a week's worth of rest, and possibly even spending a night or two in the hospital for observation, before resuming duties.

Somehow Cloud ninjas had adapted to the higher elevation. They had a larger lung capacity, increased breath and heart rates that allowed them to keep up their physically demanding environment without being worn down. According to the research, even their blood vessels had mutated to permanently widen the cells. Which if Sakura was reading correctly allowed for oxygen to move through the bloodstream more easily so it could reach the organs that needed it most. Like the kidneys and intestines and heart and... _lungs_.

The breath left Sakura's body as her eyes widened. Her theory had been right!

She'd have to examine Itachi again, but if her suspicions were correct - and the more she read, the more she thought they were - he suffered from this very condition. In the Village Hidden in the Clouds where they had higher atmospheric pressure, dilated blood vessels were needed to survive. But here in Fire country with the oxygen so close to the surface, it was easier for the walls of his cells to tear open. Itachi's Katon jutsu would only exacerbate the condition by literally ripping the oxygen from his lungs.

It all made sense. Like pieces of a puzzle setting into place.

Lowering the book down, Sakura sunk back into her chair. She was nearly shaking with an adrenaline high. Amazed and excited and _relieved_ to finally learn what disease had been plaguing Itachi for years now.

The urge to drop everything and run to find him nearly overcame her. But all she had was a name. She didn't have a cure. And what good would it do to tell him if she didn't yet know how to reverse it.

Frowning to herself, Sakura peered across to the bookshelf in the corner. She read the various titles - the ones that still had visible names printed on the spines that hadn't been worn away by time or use. Maybe one of these would provide her the answer she was looking for-

A sudden, thundering explosion jolted Sakura from her thoughts. The walls and floor under her chair shook, knocking a half dozen books from their shelves. They hit the ground hard, their thumps muted by the noise that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

An instant later, a loud siren filled the air. Unique and demanding in a way that could only mean one thing:

They were here. The war had finally come…

##

Sakura bolted out of her chair, adrenaline pulsing through her system and shocking her body into overdrive. This attack had been so long in the coming that she had almost begun to believe it would never happen. And now it was here. Finally.

Her first thought was for her friends and teammates. If they were ready. If _she_ was ready. She doubted anyone could ever be fully prepared for this but they had done the best they could. There wasn't much she could do now, except get to the hospital. It would soon be overflowing with the critically injured and dying. As much as she wanted to help on the front, the hospital was where she was needed most.

Sakura sprinted out of the library. The alarm was still blaring loudly, but just beyond that piercing ring, the sounds of panic and battle could be heard. Frantic cries and hurried footsteps pounded above her while in the far distance, beyond the stone walls another explosion rumbled. It was already unfolding so quickly.

Sakura took the stairs two at a time. She was almost on the ground level when the entire Tower suddenly shook again. Enough that she stumbled and had to brace her hand again the wall. It felt like a bolt of lightning had struck the top of the tower. Only not a lightning bolt. Because Sakura recognized that tremor as if she had created it herself.

Tsunade.

Sakura knew her mentor well. Knew that Tsunade wouldn't risk using her chakra within the walls of the Tower and potentially bringing harm to those inside. So what the hell was happening upstairs? Dread settled like a stone in Sakura's chest. She passed the main floor and continued up the stairs, rapidly weaving through the people that were fleeing in the opposite direction.

The crowd thinned out the higher she climbed. Dwindling, until she was the only one left. She slowed when the alarm abruptly silenced. Her footsteps seemed to echo loudly in the quiet. It was strange, eerie for a building that was usually so bustling and busy with life. Like the entire place had been abandoned.

Something was terribly wrong. A fact Sakura confirmed when she finally reached the highest floor. The two masked guards that were normally stationed on either side of the Hokage's door were sagged on the floor. Two large pools of blood staining the carpet and smeared against the wall behind them.

Sakura resisted the urge to immediately go to them. Down the opposite end of the hall, she heard the approach of footsteps. A moment later, two men appeared around the corner, both wearing Military Police uniforms with the familiar Uchiha Fan embroidered boldly on their shoulders and back.

Heavy relief swept through her. Only to be replaced an instant later when they bent down to grab one of the slain guards. They dragged him around the very corner they had come from, a trail of blood left in his wake.

The breath left Sakura's body. She froze, unable to move, unable to breathe. Unable to think. Like a hand had reached into her chest and was squeezing her heart with all its strength.

The Uchiha Clan was behind the attacks? That wasn't possible. Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi...none of them would do this. None of them would betray the village. Betray her.

A few minutes later, the same men returned to retrieve the second body. She studied them closely, only to realize an instant later something was off. These men weren't of Uchiha descent. They couldn't possibly be military police. These uniforms had to have been stolen.

Relief nearly made Sakura's knees buckle. But also brought so many questions. Who were they? How did they obtain these uniforms? Had they killed for them?

A moment too late, Sakura realized she was no longer alone. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized the two men had been gone longer than they should have. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye before she was swiftly grabbed from behind. The two imposters each took an arm and twisted it behind her back before they abruptly pushed her forward and through the heavy, double doors of the Hokage's Office, kicking and cussing.

"Let me go, assholes," she snarled as they forced her onto her knees.

Inside, the room was a mess. The far wall where a wide window had once provided a stunning view of the city was gone. Not just the window, but the entire wall itself. A gaping hole was left in its place, allowing the late evening breeze and the screams of terrified people below to sweep into the room. The bookshelves on the left side of the room were smashed. Likely from the two dead shinobi slumped at the foot of it. It looked as if Tsunade had managed to take out at least some of the attackers.

But there were still plenty more. Two guarded the door on either side while three shinobi lined both walls. Most were dressed similarly to the men holding Sakura, the Uchiha symbol displayed boldly on each shoulder. But just like her captives, none were a part of the Uchiha Clan. They were all spies. The only one that stood out from the rest was someone Sakura never expected to find:

Danzo.

He stood beside the large desk, his flowing, white robe flapping lightly in the breeze flowing in from the hole in the wall. His back was to her, but he turned sharply when Sakura spoke. A displeased frown crossed his face upon sight of her. "What is this?"

"We found her outside the door, sir."

He eyed her with his uncovered eye, an air of boredom surrounding him. "Is that so? That's annoying."

His nonchalance stunned her. Why wasn't he more concerned with what was currently happening within the village? And what was he doing with these men? A deep, sinking feeling twisted in her gut as the everything began falling into place one by one.

"It was you," Sakura said slowly. Like saying the words out loud made it all real. "All along, it was you."

Danzo looked down at her with his visible eye, his expression irritated like she had just asked him the dumbest question he'd ever heard. "It took you all long enough to figure it out. Honestly, it's been months. Just proves how poor of a Hokage Tsunade truly was."

_Was?_ Sakura's heart sank. "Where is she?"

"Long beyond saving now."

He sidestepped then, revealing the slumped form of Tsunade. She was sprawled on the floor beside her desk at his feet, previously hidden behind his flowing robes. Blood had darken her green robe in some places. Even from this distance, Sakura could see how pale her skin was, how unmoving she laid. Her chakra signature was weak and flickering. Even the seal of her forehead was missing. She was in critical condition.

"No!" Sakura said. She attempted to go to her fallen master, but the hands on her shoulders pushed her back down, keeping her in place.

"Tsunade," Danzo spat her name, "was a poor leader. The village has become weak under her guidance, much like it did under the Sandaime. With her out of the way, I will resurrect this city back to its former glory."

But Sakura was still staring at Tsunade's still form. She fought to find her words, to formulate a coherent thought. Worry and concern and fear swirled within her. But so did anger and hate.

Her eyes were burning with fury when she gazed up at Danzo again. "You'll never be my Hokage! You're a traitor. To Tsunade-shishou and every person in this village. You killed that civilian!"

"I needed to test my poison one last time. And I needed to ensure you hadn't secretly created an antidote," Danzo told her. There was the start of a smile curling in the corner of his mouth, like he was pleased with that fact.

Sakura bit back her snarl. "You made the village blame the Uchiha Clan for your murder."

"Letting the Uchiha take the blame was more of a happy, little accident. I needed a distraction and having the Uchiha become the prime suspects was...only too convenient."

"And what better way to exacerbate the tension than by dressing your men up as the Military Police and turning on the village."

"Don't kid yourself," Danzo sneered. "The village has distrusted the Uchihas long before you were born. They caused the Ninetails' attack and nearly destroyed the entire village, and yet they were never punished for their crimes."

"So you're punishing them now? By taking the fall for your treason." She didn't bother to hide her distain.

"I'm protecting this village by getting rid of them. It's only a matter of time before they turn against us," he told her.

The worst part was Sakura got the impression he truly believed his words. That by essentially executing the Uchiha clan, he was - in a sick and twisted sense - saving the village from being ripped in half. It made her blood turn to ice. Made her feel nauseous with horror and disgust.

"You'll never get away with this," Sakura said. "Tsunade won't let you."

"Tsunade will soon be the least of my concerns," he retorted.

"You're as stupid as you look if you believe that."

That's when Sakura made her move. She flooded chakra to her hands, using her greater strength to twist out of the grasps of the two men holding her before she flung them at their comrades along either wall. They hit each other hard. Not enough to cause serious injury but with enough force to make them topple into a pile on the floor. Danzo glanced away for a split second.

It was all the distraction Sakura needed.

In one heartbeat she was beside Tsunade, her hands already through the necessary hand seals. And the next, they were both gone. A stain of blood the only evidence they had ever been there.

##

This part of the compound was quiet. Odd, considering the clash of battle could be heard just the next block over. Another explosion shook the ground under Sakura's feet, threatening to throw her off-balance. Somewhere nearby, someone shouted, their voice loud in the stillness. She looked over her shoulder sharply, only relaxing minutely when she found the street empty.

Tsunade was deadweight over Sakura's shoulder. She had teleported far away from the Tower. To the only place she thought might offer some safety from the madness that was unfolding through the village, like poison circulating through veins. Sakura blended in with the shadows. She checked again to ensure she was in fact alone before she knocked on the door of a lonely, looming household. The rap of her knuckles seemed to echo through the courtyard.

There was no answer. The first or the second time she knocked. She was just beginning to believe that perhaps no one was home, that they were out helping with the fight, when she heard the soft slide of the deadbolt out of place.

In the semi-darkness, Sakura came face-to-face with Uchiha Fugaku. There was dust on his face and dried blood along his cheekbone from a shallow cut. Like he had already been in battle and had only just returned home to get his affairs in order. He stared down at her, his dark eyes piercing even in this lighting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't know where else to go," Sakura said quickly before he could send her away.

He looked at her first. Then Tsunade. The corners of his mouth turned down but his expression was otherwise utterly unreadable. Sakura held her breath. Waiting, hoping. Each second that ticked by seeming to stretch into a lifetime.

Then Fugaku stepped aside, his eyes scanning the empty road behind her. "Get in quick. Before someone sees you."

The instant she was through the door, he shut it behind her. Mikoto poked her head around the corner. "Fugaku, what's going on-." Her eyes widened when she spotted the young kunoichi. "Sakura?"

"He tried to kill her," was the first thing out of Sakura's mouth.

Mikoto looked at the slumped form over Sakura's shoulder. Her eyes widened before she turned to Fugaku. "Get them to the dining room," she said. "Quickly."

With Fugaku's help, he and Sakura carried Tsunade to the large sitting room beside the kitchen. They set her on top of the large, oak table as Mikoto left to collect some supplies. She returned only a few minutes later with some pillows and blankets.

The room was utterly still with the exception of Sakura as chakra flickered to life in her hands. She checked over Tsunade thoroughly. It seemed her mentor had managed to heal the worst of her wounds before succumbing to her injuries but they were still extensive. Tsunade had lost so much blood and used so much chakra...she had slipped into a coma long before Sakura had reached her.

Still, Sakura worked. Her entire concentration focused upon healing as much as she could for the woman that had become like a surrogate mother to her. Sakura hadn't had time to take notice in the Hokage's Tower, but here in this room with the danger at bay - at least for right now - she could see just how frail her mentor was. In her weakened state, the youthful appearance she had maintained for so long was gone. Melted away and leaving in its place graying blonde hair and age lines. Even wary after battle, Sakura had never seen her shishou in such a state. It was enough that it nearly sprung tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back fiercely.

"It's Danzo. He did this," Sakura eventually said, breaking the silence. As soon as the first word left her mouth, she couldn't stop. Like word vomit. "He tried to assassinate Tsunade. He tried to kill Itachi all those months ago. He kidnapped and murdered Izumi. And that civilian, then let the Uchiha take the fall. He's behind this. Behind it all. He still blames the Uchiha Clan for the Ninetails' attack. He thinks you're the blame for everything-"

"It's okay, Sakura," Mikoto said from where she sat across from her. The older woman placed a gentle but firm hand over Sakura's trembling fingers as her chakra faded. A source of strength in the chaos.

But her acceptance only made Sakura angry. Not at her. But _for_ her. "It's not okay!" Sakura said, her head snapping up. "You don't deserve this! None of you deserves this! We have to do something!"

"And we will," Mikoto said, grabbing Sakura's face with a mother's caress.

It was then that Sakura realized she had been crying. In anger and fear - both for Tsunade and the village. Warm wetness smeared where Mikoto's fingers rested on her cheek. But there was no judgment in the woman's eyes. Only calm understanding.

"We will do something, Sakura," Mikoto repeated. "He won't get away with this."

Her voice was so sure, so certain Sakura couldn't help but believe her. "Danzo dressed his men up as military police," Sakura said after she calmed herself. "He has them parading around the village, attacking our own people. Our own shinobi."

"We know," Mikoto said.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean 'you know'?"

Mikoto didn't answer. Instead, she glanced at her husband. Sakura followed her gaze to find there was a deep frown upon Fugaku's face. He stared at Mikoto for a moment that stretched on before he finally relented, "We found a number of our uniforms missing some days ago. We suspected they were going to be used in the attack to impersonate those in our clan. We spoke to the Hokage and she issued a clan-wide order that none of our kin are to bear the Uchiha symbol," Fugaku said.

Sakura blinked. Only just realizing that neither of them were wearing the clan symbol they were both so proud of. She was a little amazed. And relieved. "You knew," she breathed.

So much had happened in such a short time, it felt like she was being weighed down under the burden of feeling so helpless, knowing there were so many lives in danger and so little she could do. But this helped lift some of that weight. Alleviate some of that helplessness. The village had seen this coming and had prepared for it.

"If Danzo's men are impersonating the Military Police, we need to issue an order to cease their advance," the Uchiha Head continued. "By any means necessary."

Something unspoken passed between the two Sakura didn't quite understand. "Go. I'll stay with the Hokage," Mikoto said.

Fugaku held his wife's gaze a fraction longer before he nodded and left.

As soon as he was gone, Mikoto turned back to Sakura. "You need to go too."

Sakura stared, bewildered. "I can't just leave her!"

"You have to," the older woman told her. "The hospital is going to be overrun with the injured soon, if it isn't already. You are needed there."

Sakura glanced back down at Tsunade's unconscious form. She looked so vulnerable, so small amongst the blankets. Sakura feared that if she left now, she would never see her mentor alive again.

"I can't leave her alone," Sakura said quietly.

Mikoto slipped her hand under Sakura's chin and gently urged her to look up. She pressed a wet washcloth to Sakura's cheek then, carefully dabbing it against her skin with a mother's tenderness. It was only once she pulled it away that Sakura realized she was wiping blood from her face.

"You won't. I will watch over her," Mikoto said. Her voice was soft but unwavering. "Trust me."

Her once-black eyes shifted then. They bled crimson until it was no longer the warm, sweet mother of her teammate before her. But rather the strong, fierce Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. Her sharingan blazed brightly in the semi-darkness, bold and intense. Any of Sakura's remaining doubts faded. Tsunade would remain safe under the dangerous eyes of Mikoto.

With one last lingering glance, Sakura pushed herself to her feet and left the house to return to the battle.

It seemed enemy nin were everywhere. Every street Sakura turned down, she caught glimpses of the familiar Uchiha fan. From a distance, it looked bad. A complete and total civil war. Military police verse black ops and shinobi of every rank and even civilians.

Sakura caught sight of one of Danzo's men cornering a Genin. The young boy was dropped into a defensive crouch, a kunai in hand, but the weapon was shaking, betraying his nerves. She didn't give the enemy nin the chance to attack. She threw herself at him, landing a roundhouse kick to his flank. It launched him through the air and into the house across the street where he fell and didn't get up again.

The Genin's eyes were wide when Sakura turned back to him. Physically, he looked fine. Emotionally, not so much.

Still, she bent down to take a look at him. "Are you alright?" she asked. He stared at her with fear-filled eyes but he managed a faint nod. Sakura smiled, "Good. Get yourself somewhere safe. And whatever you do, do not open the door for the military police."

The words physically pained Sakura as she said them, like she was driving another nail into the Uchiha Clan's coffin. But it was necessary. Hopefully everything would clear up once all of this was over. And if not...well Sakura was willing to use her reputation and all of her influence to make this right. She wouldn't allow the Uchiha to take the fall.

As soon as the boy was gone, Sakura pressed forward towards the hospital. A mix of explosion and jutsu light up the night sky. She skirted around battles, dodging falling debris and stray kunai. She was only a block away from the hospital when she suddenly found her path blocked. The Uchiha Fan only too visible.

"Haruno Sakura, you will come with me."

She didn't have to ask. She already knew what he wanted. But if Danzo thought she was going to come obediently, he had another thing coming.

Sakura's eyes narrowed into a glare as she dropped into a defensive crouch. "Tell that traitor he can go screw himself."

It seemed they had expected her answer. An instant later, two squads appeared, blocking every exit. She was surrounded. Those Military Police uniforms once a symbol of help and protection. Now an omen of death. But if she was going to die, she refused to go alone.

That was her last thought before Sakura flooded chakra into her hands and launched herself at the nearest enemy.

##

Blood splattered across the ground, leaving brown spots in the dust. A gurgled sound came from the slit throat of the man under Itachi before he convulsed and didn't move again. His sharingan cut through the darkness of the night and made the ever-growing path of destruction more prevalent. Beside him, Itachi heard the familiar choking groan of another fallen enemy. He glanced over just in time to catch Shisui finishing off his own attacker before the man fell lifelessly to the ground. The Uchiha Heir stared at that familiar fan stitched onto the dead man's shoulder before he met his cousin's gaze.

The pair said nothing. Only pressed on, jumping over a half-destroyed building and landing the next street over.

They found Kakashi and Genma engaged in battle with the mysterious impersonators. The street was in ruins as jutsu attempted to overpower jutsu.

Itachi placed his hands together, running through the familiar hand signs before a ball of fire burst from his mouth. The katon jutsu threw one of the few standing buildings left up in flames. It was just enough of a distraction for Shisui to flicker in and run his blade through an entire platoon of unawares enemy. They all hit the floor before they even knew he was on them.

"Uchiha!"

But Itachi had already sensed the incoming attacker. The tomoes in his eyes spun slowly, the genjutsu falling over the street softly like freshly fallen snow. The remaining enemies hit the dirt, their eyes wide and their fingers twitching as they fought illusionary shadows.

Kakashi was the first to appear beside him, Genma only a step behind. "What the hell is going on? Your father just put out an order to eliminate all Military Police."

Itachi had heard the order as well. It was a terrible thing his father had been forced to do but it was necessary. For the clan and the village. "The enemy has infiltrated the village by impersonating as them," Itachi informed them.

Genma's eyes widened. "What? How is that possible?"

"With very careful planning," Itachi said. "I believe someone within the village was attempting to build tension with the Uchiha Clan before the attack so ANBU would be more willing to eliminate the Military Police. However, we noticed a large store of our uniforms went missing. The Hokage issued a private order to remove the Military Police uniforms some days ago."

"So there aren't any Uchiha in Military Police clothing," Genma said. He sounded half-relieved, half-disturbed.

A sudden explosion nearby made their heads turn. Smoke began to rise some blocks away as screams and shouts joined the chaos already flooding the streets. How much damage had already been caused? How many lives lost in this battle?

Itachi was the first to speak, his mouth set in a grim line. "If this is a plot to overthrow the Hokage and take over the village, the Hokage is our number one priority right now. We need to get to the Tower."

It was three blocks away, but it stood tall over the rest of the village. One side was crumbled and smoking but the majority was still intact. Even from here, Itachi could see there was a large hole where the window into the Hokage's Office had once been. A single shadow stood before it now. One Itachi recognized. And he wasn't the only one.

"Is that...is that _Danzo_?" Shisui asked, his voice full of disbelief and growing rage.

Genma glanced at him, his eyes not able to see as clearly as the sharingan. "The village elder?"

"Of course," Kakashi murmured. Like it was only too obvious. "It would make sense. He's been after the Hokage's job for years and he was in charge of Root."

"What's Root?" the brown-haired male asked.

"It's a classified subdivision of black ops," Itachi answered. "It was supposed to have been dismantled years ago. But…" He looked again at the ninja on the ground. Most had already fallen victim to his genjutsu, their eyes staring sightlessly up at the sky. "It appears that Danzo has kept his operation up and running."

"So he sends his little minions out to pose as Military Police to take out as many of our shinobi as possible while he likely assassinates the Hokage," Shisui said.

"Even if he does, it isn't a guarantee that he'll become Hokage," Kakashi pointed out. "In the event that the Hokage is killed, an interim is elected until the Fire Daimyo can appoint a new-"

"The Fire Daimyo is dead."

All eyes turned to Itachi. Varying levels of shock reflected back at him. Less upset about his death and more concerned with what his absence meant.

"Then there's nothing stopping Danzo from becoming Hokage if Tsunade-sama is dead," Genma finally said, voicing the very thought they were all thinking.

Itachi turned back to the Tower, his jaw set and his eyes determined. "We need to find the Hokage. Now."

##

It was easy enough for the four of them to infiltrate the Tower. With each sporting a henge and stolen Military Police uniforms taken off the very men Itachi had killed, and a triple-layered genjutsu cast by both Itachi and Shisui's sharingan, they weren't even looked at as they passed. In fact, they appeared as nothing more than any other Root team. Just another four-man cell.

They slipped inside the Hokage's Office just as another team gave Danzo their report. He and Shisui relieved the two guards on one side of the door while Kakashi and Genma did the same on the other. It was all so smooth, no one even blinked.

"All exits out of the village have been closed off," the Root agent reported. "We have overtaken over a majority of the east and secured ANBU Headquarters, but it seems most of Konoha's shinobi are battling downtown. We have dispatched more agents to handle them."

"And the Hokage?" Danzo asked, the frown on his face fixed in place.

The Root member briefly hesitated. "We are scouring the village. But there is still no word."

Itachi's interest piqued. So the Hokage did escape. That news brought him relief, if only some.

Lady Tsunade was incredibly loyal towards her village. She wouldn't just let Konoha fall. Wherever she went, she wouldn't have gone far. Itachi and his team needed to bring Danzo down and allow Tsunade to gain control back over her city.

And with Danzo distracted, now was the perfect time.

Itachi made ready, about to give the silent signal to move when the door burst open again. Another squadron of Root agents walked in, dragging a limp figure between them. Itachi's heart stopped in his chest.

It was Sakura.

_**to be continued...** _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen** _

Sakura awoke groggily, her senses sluggish and dull. Her body was heavy, like lead had replaced the blood in her veins. Somehow she was still upright, propped up in a chair with her hands bound tightly behind her back. Likely the only thing keeping her from falling forward. Not that they were necessary in her current state.

Nearly every joint in Sakura's body ached and her eyes refused to open, no matter how hard she tried. She pushed chakra through her system but it moved like water through her fingers. There but difficult to hold without her whole concentration. Which only made the pounding in her head that much worse.

Somewhere just beyond, she could hear others. Or rather one other as they paced agitatedly. "I told you I wanted her alive."

"She is alive, sir. Just sedated."

_Ah_ , so that's what they had injected her with. No wonder her chakra felt so heavy in her pathways.

"How much did you give her?" Danzo asked, his voice laced with just the slightest edge of displeasure.

His subordinate briefly hesitated. "All of it."

Even drugged, Sakura could feel the dissatisfaction rolling off of him as strongly as if it were directed at her. He returned to his pacing as the shakes and rumbling of battle sounded so close and yet so far.

Through the fog that filled her mind, Sakura was reminded again the state of the village. That this man had wreaked havoc on her most beloved home. Her teammates, her friends, her family were out there suffering because of him. Ino and Naruto and Sasuke...all of them were in danger. She didn't even know if they were still alive or not. It made her angry. Angry enough to make her want to rip him limb by limb. But also scared.

Danzo had sent his men after her for a very specific reason. And she knew he would use any means necessary to get the information.

Drugged and bound, panic threatened to overwhelm her but she reminded herself to breathe. They still thought she was unconscious. They wouldn't do anything to her. Yet.

Without stirring, Sakura took a moment to assess her injuries as best she could. Her forearm stung where she had blocked the swipe of a kunai and the back of her neck ached from the blow that had knocked her unconscious, but she was otherwise uninjured. Just worn down and exhausted. Not that surprising. They had intended to capture, not kill, her from the start. To interrogate her for information on Tsunade.

Even with that threat looming overhead, the drugs continued to run rampage through Sakura's body and she faded out again. The murmur of voices reached her ears but she was unable to make out their words like she had been plunged underwater. She didn't know how much time passed like that, her head still swimming as she balanced on the edges of conscious and unconsciousness.

Eventually she came around again, her head slowly beginning to clear. As a medic, her metabolism worked at a much higher rate and while the drugs weren't yet fully out of her system, they would be soon. She just needed a few more minutes for her chakra to begin flowing regularly again. Then she could accelerate the process and work a plan to get out of this situation. But first she needed her hands.

They were still tied behind her back. If Danzo was smart, he would have had his men tie her up with chakra-sealing restraints. But he was arrogant. And she prayed that he thought he had bested her by pumping her full of drugs. There was only one way to find out.

Danzo stopped his pacing again. "Where are the other men I sent after her?"

"Long beyond saving," Sakura finally spoke. Her voice was low and rough but it was heard throughout the half-destroyed office. Danzo turned towards her.

"I see you're finally awake," he said as he approached her. He wasn't quite glaring but there was an unpleasant frown permanently settled upon his lips like he would never find a reason to smile again. Apparently he didn't appreciate her throwing his words back at him. "You have been quite the nuisance for me this evening. And I'm on a tight schedule so I'm only going to ask you this once. Where is she?"

The village elder towered over Sakura, forcing her to angle her head back sharply to meet his gaze, but the drugs in her system made his intimidation roll right off her. The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile. "You are more than welcome to search the village, but I can promise you, you will never find her."

"Do not make me force it out of you."

"If you think there is anything you can do to me that will make me tell you, you are kidding yourself. You'll have to kill me first," Sakura said with more bravery than she had. She was pretty sure the drugs were making her lose her inhibitions, making her mouth move faster than her filter. "And if I die, she lives anyway and you will fall regardless."

Danzo stared at her like she was an annoying child he had been forced to babysit. "Unlikely. We both know Tsunade won't survive the night."

Sakura met his gaze steadily. "If you wanted me to believe that, you shouldn't have made a point of dragging me back here. You want confirmation that Tsunade is dead. I promise you she is very much alive and well."

So maybe that part was a lie but Danzo didn't need to know that.

"For now," he agreed haughtily.

He turned away from her then to stand before the wall where the large window once sat. His robes blew in the soft breeze as he watched the destruction continue to unfold within the village.

Sakura used the distraction to test the restraints around her wrists. She bit back her smirk. They were made of reinforced leather. It seemed Danzo had underestimated her again. She would make sure it was the last time he would ever do so.

Her eyes then fell to the other men in the room. There were three Root agents lining the opposite wall, two on either side of her and another four guarding the door like silent gargoyles. A total of nine. In this state, she wouldn't be able to take them all down. Even uninjured and well-rested, it would be difficult for her to manage them in a space this confined.

But it didn't matter. Danzo was her primary target. As long as she got him, it didn't matter what happened to her.

Sakura glanced towards the crumbling wall. The ceiling was surprisingly intact but the floor was cracked under Danzo's feet where Tsunade had fallen. Sakura tried not to notice the pool of blood staining the wood dark, tried to push down the rage threatening to build in her chest. Instead she forced herself to focus through all the drugs and the anger and pain. She only had one shot at this.

"Even so, Konoha is still on the verge of falling," Danzo continued, his visible eye still observing the fires blazing in the distance. "And when it does, it will be built anew with a new regiment."

Sakura failed to conceal her snort. "With you as the new leader."

"I already told you. I will bring Konoha back to its former glory. With me as the new Hokage-"

"You are no Hokage," she interrupted, her voice full of unmasked disdain and contempt. "A stolen crown doesn't make you King."

Danzo rounded to face her. But rather than being irritated with her obvious disrespect, he seemed amused. Or as amused someone like him could be. "And yet here we stand."

"The night is still young."

"Perhaps. But it does not change the outcome of the morning," he waved her off. "Tsunade is merely a loose string that will be dealt with eventually. By now, she and your shinobi are either dead or dying in the streets."

"Because of the poison you created," Sakura ventured a guess. "The poison your men modified to make a person's antibodies attack their own cells."

Danzo smiled, but it was cold. Lacking humor. "I see you've done your research. But it's far too late. It's on every blade my agents carry. A single scratch is all it takes to infect the bloodstream. Most will only survive minutes."

Sakura nodded her agreement. Then stopped. "Unless they have an antidote."

That gave him pause. He didn't outwardly show it but his silence was enough. Victory roared through her.

"You didn't make an antidote," Danzo said, as if trying to make the words true by saying them out loud.

"No, I didn't," Sakura said. Then she smirked, "But Shizune did."

He crossed the room again, stopping immediately in front of her until he loomed over her. His face was composed but his jaw was set, daring her to contradict him. "You may be Tsunade's _prized student_ ," he said it like an insult, "but even you are incapable of getting an antidote out to everyone."

"True," she nodded. "I guess it's fortunate that there is one thing in common everyone needs in order to survive." When Danzo simply stared at her, she provided, "Water."

Brief understanding passed over his features. "You tainted the village's water supply."

"The science of Medicine is a beautiful thing," she smiled. "With the right modifications, drugs can stay in the body for hours. If you've had any water within the last twenty-four hours, even a traitor like you is protected."

"You bitch," Danzo snarled.

Like a porcelain mask, his composure broke. He struck her abruptly, his hand coming down across her mouth, sharp and sudden. The unexpected power behind it wrenched her face to the side sharply, nearly cracking her neck. The metallic taste of blood immediately filled her mouth and coated her tongue. Pain lanced through her jaw but she refused to let it show as she collected herself.

When she glanced back at him, her face was hard. "You hit like a man."

Her voice was soft but there was no denying the obvious insult. His blows held nothing compared to Tsunade's.

Anger flickered darkly across his face. "You will tell me where Tsunade is. Or I will make you."

Sakura had never considered Danzo evil before. Arrogant and intimidating, yes. But not evil. However, there was something downright sinister in his tone. It made her skin crawl. Whatever bravery she might still held melted away like salt in the snow. She said nothing.

"Very well," Danzo said darkly. "I have other ways of getting the information I want from you."

Sakura didn't know what he meant by that, but it became all too clear when Danzo slipped his right arm out from his robes. It seemed it wasn't as useless and disabled as he had made everyone believe. Her shock grew when he pulled his sleeve up to reveal nearly half a dozen sharingan eyes implanted into his forearm.

Izumi was her first thought. Followed by horror as she wondered how many Uchihas had he killed for these eyes. Her stomach twisted into sharp knots, not even sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Tell me what I want to know," Danzo demanded.

His expression was downright menacing as he raised his arm and leaned further over her, the eyes on his forearm beginning to spin. Her heart pounded painfully behind her ribs, hard enough that she could feel each beat throughout her chest. She still remembered only too well the last time she had been locked in a genjutsu cast by the sharingan. She wouldn't do it again. She wouldn't!

That's when Sakura fainted.

She slumped in her chair, her eyes slipping closed and her head falling forward. Danzo stepped back and glared at the agents on either side of her. "Dammit! You gave her too much of the drug. Wake her up. We need to move quickly."

The Root member on Sakura's right immediately sprang into action. He pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling her pulse before he lifted her face. He blinked in surprise to find her eyes opened and the diamond on her forehead missing. Instead, seals branched out from where it had once been, wrapping around her face and across the skin beneath her clothing.

Sakura didn't give him the chance to move. She ripped herself free of her restraints and grabbed the man, throwing him behind her and directly into the other agent guarding her. Danzo too stared in shock but quickly recovered.

He stepped back, allowing the other agents to come between him and the powerful kunoichi. But Sakura knew she was out of time. She didn't have the stamina to deal all of them and Danzo on top of it. And if the village was the survive, Danzo could not.

Cocking her fist back, Sakura drove it down onto the cracked floor. It spider webbed further but didn't collapse, like she had intended. Damn drugs were still affecting her. But she didn't hesitate. Gathering her chakra, she reeling her hand back, intending to strike again when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Someone grasped the back of her shirt and threw her back and out of the way.

Sakura stumbled but managed to catch herself. She looked up just in time to watch as four Root members turn on the others. In a matter of seconds, the office had become the scene of a massacre as blood splattered through the air and bodies hit the floor. Danzo didn't bother asking questions. He fled the office through the gaping hole in the wall and disappeared out into the night before the first body hit the floor.

As soon as the other Root agents were dead, the remaining four turned to her. Sakura dropped back into a defensive stance, her fists raised, not quite sure if she should be fighting or fleeing as well. It all became clear an instant later when they dropped their henge.

_Itachi._ And Shisui and Genma and Kakashi. They were all here.

"Oh thank Kami," Sakura breathed.

Relief struck her like a physical blow and her knees nearly gave out on her. Not that it matter. An instant later, Itachi was beside her, his arms around her to support her weight. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, taking comfort in his familiarity.

"You're okay. I've got you," he murmured into her hair.

Sakura didn't speak. Only dug her fingers into the back of his shirt as she held onto him like a lifeline. Like he was the only thing keeping her grounded, keeping her strong in the face of everything that had happened.

She wasn't sure how long she held onto Itachi for, but eventually his grip around her loosened enough for him to look down at her. He touched the corner of her mouth where Danzo had struck her. Sakura flinched slightly but smiled anyway.

"I'm okay," she said, answering his wordless question.

Itachi searched her face a moment longer before the concern in his dark eyes faded. When he finally released her, Sakura realized everyone else was watching them. Kakashi and Genma each shared a look of surprise, though Kakashi hid his better than the senbon wielder, while Shisui looked like he was trying very hard not to grin. A strange sight considering his sharingan was still activated.

It was then that she realized Itachi's eyes were black. Like he knew she was still shaking from the effects the sharingan had had on her all that time ago. A new wave of gratitude and fondness for him hit her. Strong enough that it nearly knocked her off her feet. She was just so relieved she hadn't been alone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. "How did you get in here?"

"We were here before you," Kakashi said.

"Which is probably a good thing," Genma added. "Otherwise the Hokage Tower would be a pile of rubble."

His mouth twitched in a teasing smile. Sakura matched it but hers didn't have quite as much heart to it. Itachi was still standing so close to her. Like he knew she had planned on bringing Danzo and all of his Root agents down with her. She knew he wasn't happy, but it had been her last resort. Since she had awoken, she hadn't thought she would be leaving the Tower alive.

"We need to find Danzo," Sakura said, redirecting the conversation. "He won't stop until Konoha is under his control. Or he thinks his plan is completely lost."

"It's likely he's just moved elsewhere and is still within the village," Itachi said.

"Agreed," Shisui nodded. "We need to hurry. Before he regroups."

"We should spread the word too," Genma added. "So everyone knows it was this bastard and not the Uchiha Clan leading this attack."

Sakura nodded her agreement but Itachi quickly contradicted them. "Our primary focus needs to be in finding Danzo. There will be time later to clear the clan's name."

She caught Itachi's gaze out of the corner of her eye but he didn't hold her gaze for long as Genma pressed, "We should tell the village anyway. It'll make it harder for him to hide."

"Genma has a point," Kakashi said.

Itachi didn't immediately answer as he weighed the pros and cons. Then he nodded. "Alright. Let's get the word out."

Only before they could move, there was a shuffle of movement in the corner of the room. A last Root agent bleeding, broken and dying. But still alive. Like everything had slowed to quarter speed, Sakura recognized the exploding tag on his body. Watched the raise of his hand in that familiar hand seal, followed by a single word:

"Kai."

Adrenaline hit like a bolt of lightning. Everyone moved in the same instant. Genma launched himself at the Root agent, Kakashi a pace behind. Itachi reached for Sakura, Shisui for Itachi. And in the center was Sakura, her hands pressed together into a seal just as blinding light filled the office.

And then there was darkness.

##

Sakura came back slowly. Something heavy was pinning her in place, threatening her ability to breath and immobilizing a majority of her body. She was barely conscious but she managed to flood a little chakra into her hands, pushing the heavy stone off her.

"Sakura!" a voice called.

Hands reached for her, pulling her from the rubble. She choked on her first inhale of breath as she coughed hard against the dust and particles clogging the air. When the worst of it cleared, her heart dropped into her stomach.

The Hokage Tower was gone. It had collapsed completely, stone and wooden supports spilling out into the street like a gutted fish. Kakashi was the one holding her, pulling her from the pile of stone she had been trapped beneath. He was covered in dust and ash but otherwise unharmed thanks to the white and blue striped creature on his shoulder.

There was a slug on Sakura's too. It was secreting a thin mucus-like substance infused with chakra that worked like a salve, healing her wounds and protecting her from injuries that could have left her much, much worse. Sakura was suddenly grateful she had asked Tsunade to teach her the technique after Pein's assault years before.

"Katsuyu…" Sakura breathed in relief. She had activated the jutsu in time. "You're all right?" she asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine," he said as he pulled her to her feet.

The summoning may have healed the worst of Sakura's injuries but she had pushed her body to the limits that night and she momentarily swayed. Her ex-sensei steadied her with a firm hand.

As soon as that feeling of weakness passed, Sakura immediately scanned her surroundings. "Itachi? And Shisui?"

Itachi glanced towards the call of his name. His shoulders sagged in relief at finding Sakura only a few yards away, a little shaken but for the most part uninjured. He had tried to reach her before the explosion but hadn't been able to get her out in time. He was grateful Kakashi had found her. Grateful Sakura had managed to call upon her summon in time. He didn't think any of them would have survived a blast that close and in such tight quarters. It seemed there was more to the seals on her body than he knew.

Shisui was beside Itachi, his hair and clothes covered in dust but he was okay. The only person Itachi didn't see was Genma.

Sakura noticed too. "Where's Genma?"

The slug on Sakura's shoulder shrunk a little, its eyestalks turning down in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. Genma-san took a majority of the blast. There wasn't anything left to save."

Those words hit Itachi like a second blow. Beside him, Shisui grew still, his eyes wide and full of a mix of sorrow and disbelief, like he couldn't understand how it had all happened so suddenly. Itachi wasn't sure he could entirely process it yet. That was war. Teammates were there, strong and healthy. And then suddenly they weren't.

Silence overcame the street as they mourned for their fallen comrade. When Itachi turned back to Sakura, she was leaning heavily on her ex-sensei like she could no longer find the strength to hold herself up. Which was likely true. She had been through so much tonight. Losing a comrade, losing a _friend_ was just another blow.

Itachi took a step towards her, but the action was interrupted by the arrival of more shinobi. Inuzuka Hana, Anko, Morino Ibiki, and a handful of other Konoha ninja dropped into the streets. They didn't immediately speak, taking in the sight of the widely- recognized landmark laying in pieces in the street. Praying that it wasn't a symbol of what was to become of Konoha.

Hana was the first to speak, "What happened? Are you guys alright?"

Kakashi nodded, but his face was tense. Still trying to come to terms with Genma's death. "It's Danzo. He's trying to bring Konoha under his control."

"Danzo?" Anko asked sharply.

"I figured as much," Ibiki said, surprising them. "I thought I recognized a few of those men as Root."

"Root?" Hana repeated. The ninken user glanced at Konoha's main interrogator, a puzzled look on her tattooed face. "I thought they were disbanded years ago."

"The Hokage ordered it," Ibiki agreed. "But it seems Danzo continued his project behind her back."

"Slimy bastard," she muttered.

"Hey...where's Genma?" Anko suddenly asked. She scanned the area before glancing at Kakashi. "I thought he was with you?"

Automatically Itachi glanced at Sakura, but her eyes were downcast, unable to meet anyone's gaze. That familiar swell of grief settled in his chest again. So heavy, so hollow. Kakashi didn't speak. Only shook his head.

Like a wave, shock and sorrow spread through the small group that had gathered. Every one of them had known Genma well, had worked alongside him or grew up with him since the academy days. His loss would be felt by all. Most of all by Shizune. Itachi already knew it would destroy the kind woman. And Sakura would likely be the one to tell her.

Collecting himself, Itachi pulled his eyes away from Sakura. There would be a time to grieve, but it wasn't now. They all had to move if the village was to survive the night. "We need to find Danzo," Itachi said, breaking the tension.

"Where do we even start?" Anko asked.

A dark look crossed Hana's face. "How about with him?"

Confused, they followed the jerk of her thumb towards her ninken. The large dog had a bound and gagged Root agent in his teeth, claw marks obvious on the man's flank. It looked like he had nearly been mauled to death. Which judging from the blood streaking the canine's fur likely wasn't far from the truth.

Upon Hana's command, the dog dropped the man in front of Ibiki. The older shinobi frowned. "I can try but I'm not sure how much he'll give us. Root is trained in torture techniques. And if Danzo placed a seal, it'll be impossible to get any information from him."

"Only one way to find out," Hana grinned.

She yanked the gag out of his mouth. The moment it was out, he spat at her and sneered. "I will tell you nothing. I am loyal to Danzo. He is the true Hokage. Once you fools and your Hokage have fallen-"

Before anyone could move, Sakura was on the Root agent. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the eight feet of wall that remained of the Tower. The force behind it caused cracks to splinter through the stone but she held him firmly in place.

The Root member went limp, his eyes wide. "What-what did you do to me? I can't...I can't move."

"I severed your spinal cord," Sakura told him, her voice dark and laced with pure venom. "You're completely paralyzed, but don't worry, you can still talk and breath. For now. Now you will tell me what I want to know."

It was the razor-sharp ice in Sakura's tone gave Itachi pause. Her prowess was known infamously through the village. Her abilities and accomplishments were not a secret. But this...this was something else entirely. Chakra swirled around her menacingly as the anger and fear and stress she had endured that night reached a boiling point. Itachi didn't think there was a time he had ever seen her more enraged or dangerous than now. And if the way the others were watching her silently, neither had they.

Covered in blood and dust, and spitting with rage, Sakura was something straight out of a nightmare.

"Tell me where I can find Danzo," she demanded.

A series of expressions flickered across the man's face. Like he was still trying to regain control of his body. Sakura knew he never would. Even with her medical expertise, the cord was long beyond saving. Just as she had intended.

"I can't," the Root agent finally said.

Her hand around his neck tightened. "Can't? Or won't?"

"C-can't," he wheezed. She loosened her grip again, just enough for him to talk. "Danzo...Danzo put seals on all of us. If I try to reveal his plans or anything about him, I'll seize and fall into a coma or die."

His lack of help only made her more furious. It wasn't his fault he wasn't able to provide them with the information they needed, but he wasn't a victim either. He was a soldier under Danzo. He had been a part of the army that attacked the village, their teammates, their friends. In a roundabout way, he was responsible for Genma's death. And that was Sakura's breaking point.

"Then I guess you're of no further use to me," she said. And with a burst of chakra, she tightened her hold and snapped his neck.

No one moved as he hit the ground bonelessly. Something in the air shifted like a collective understanding passed through the group. There was a reason this kunoichi was feared. A fact Itachi hadn't appreciated until that very moment. Her expression was cool but calculating, her eyes hard as if they had been cut from stone. Like one wrong step and her wraith would fall upon her next victim.

Ibiki was the one to break the silence. "We need to find Danzo."

"Agreed," Hana nodded, slowly pulling her eyes from the sight they had just witnessed.

"Yes, but Danzo is still a village elder," Kakashi said. "We need to treat this situation very carefully."

Anko crossed her arms and scoffed. "He's the reason we're at war in the first place. If we kill him, black ops can get the village under control again."

"It is not that simple," Itachi said, finally tearing his eyes away from Sakura. "Danzo has carefully planned this attack. If we kill him without orders from the Hokage, it will only incite another civil war."

"So let's get orders from the Hokage."

Upon those words, Sakura's anger dissipated like dew in the morning sun and a hard lump settled in the pit of her stomach. The image of her mentor weak, pale and unconscious on the Uchiha's dining room table was burned into her mind. She tried to block the image out, tried to push her own emotions aside for the time being but when she spoke, her voice was heavy, "The Hokage isn't in any state to issue orders at the moment."

The stares that met Sakura's words made her chest constrict again. She looked away, unable to say anything more.

"So what now?" Anko eventually asked.

"In the event the Hokage is unable to take command, protocol dictates another is to be voted in as interim," Itachi answered.

"So we need to appoint a new Hokage?"

"It should be Itachi," Shisui said. "He was being considered for next Hokage."

Shocked, Sakura glanced at Itachi sharply, but he wasn't looking at her. He wasn't looking at anyone.

"It cannot be me," Itachi said. "The village believes the Uchiha are behind the attack. And until we can clear up the clan's name it must be another. Someone the village trusts explicitly."

Silence fell as all eyes turned to one person.

Kakashi blinked. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're a senior shinobi. Ex-black ops, ex-sensei. You would fit the position well. The village would accept your orders without suspicion and without hesitation," Ibiki added.

Kakashi looked unhappy but everyone else was nodding.

"All in favor?" Ibiki asked.

A ring of agreement came from everyone but Sakura. Hana looked at her expectantly. "Sakura? The Hokage trusted you above everyone else. Your vote is hers. What do you say?"

Sakura stared, surprised to find everyone was in fact waiting for her vote. Shizune was closer to Tsunade. She'd be more fit to make that decision, but she wasn't here. Sakura was. She had never considered herself a senior shinobi, but in that moment, her decision carried the most weight. Being the one to bare that responsibility awed her. And also humbled her.

Sakura nodded, looking at Kakashi directly. "Tsunade-shishou trusts Kakashi explicitly. She knows he would hold the village's best interest at heart."

Itachi turned to Kakashi then. "What are your orders then?"

Kakashi didn't immediately answer. He stared past them, his eyes lingering on the smoke and fires still burning through the village in the distance. When he turned back around, his face was grim. "Find Danzo," he told Itachi. "And do whatever you have to do to stop him."

The Uchiha Heir nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He then glanced at Shisui, a wordless communication passing between them, before he turned towards the other shinobi gathered around. "Inuzuka, I will need you too. And Mitarashi."

Both women nodded, their faces settling into battle-ready masks.

A bolt of jealousy went through Sakura that Itachi hadn't asked for her as well. She wanted to pummel Danzo to the ground and remind him what came of those who messed with the ones closest to her. But she was exhausted and low on chakra. She was in no condition to go after the traitor. Already the black marks from her Yin Seal were fading.

Sakura glanced at Itachi to find he was already looking at her. There were a million things she wanted to say to him: "Be careful", "Don't push yourself", "Come back safely." But she said nothing. Only met his gaze, her concern relayed in a single look.

Itachi inclined his head minutely, telling her without words all the things neither of them could say with so many others around.

Then he gave a silent signal and he was gone, along with the rest of his team.

Sakura stared at the spot she had last seen him until Kakashi said her name. He approached her quietly until he stood beside her. "I know you've done the impossible tonight and I know you're exhausted, but I need you at the hospital."

She turned slowly to face him. It was strange how things within the village had shifted so quickly. He had always been someone she looked up to as her sensei and then team leader. Now, he was neither. He was her leader, her Hokage.

Sakura nodded respectfully. "Of course."

He rested his hand on her shoulder. She knew he was smiling slightly by the way his mismatched eyes creased. "Watch your back," he told her. Then he glanced at Ibiki, "Go with her. Ensure she isn't delayed."

The intimidating interrogator nodded. Then Kakashi was was gone, along with the rest of the shinobi, leaving her alone with Ibiki. Sakura didn't waste any time. She bolted from the ruined street, heading straight for the hospital, Ibiki on her heels.

Sakura avoided the many battles taking place throughout the streets. She sprinted across the rooftops, jumping across a half destroyed home and landing on the next one over. They were only a few blocks from the hospital before a small team of Root Agents intercepted them. She stopped short, avoiding the downward swipe of a katana. She parried his attack easily with a kunai and slipped under his guard, nicking his throat with the tip of her weapon. He clapped a hand over the wound before he went for her again. Only before he could strike, a blade suddenly burst from his chest, blue lightning dancing along the metal.

Sakura stilled. She stood frozen as the Root member slumped to the ground, dead. Behind him stood Sasuke, covered in dust and blood but otherwise uninjured.

Sakura launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around the normally stoic male and to her surprise, Sasuke let her as his own arm slipped around her shoulders to pull her close. They shared a moment of relief, grateful the other hadn't been taken in war.

It lasted only a brief second, their moment interrupted by the sound of Ibiki finishing off the last Root member. Sasuke pulled back first to look her over. She flinched as his fingers swept across her temple, finding an injury she hadn't even realized was there.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. So is Naruto."

She followed his nod just in time to see their blonde teammate use his Rasengan against a Root member. The powerful jutsu sent the man flying into the wall of an already half-collapsed business. Bricks fell from the damaged roof, burying him.

Naruto merely turned away to glance up at Sasuke. As soon as he spotted Sakura, he jumped up on top of the roof to join them. "Sakura! You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, accepting his quick hug too.

As soon as he released her, Ibiki stepped forward, covered in new stains of blood. "You can make it the rest of the way to the hospital, Haruno?"

"Yes, thank you."

The older shinobi nodded before he disappeared back into the fray.

As soon as he was gone, Sakura continued towards the hospital with her teammates of either side. Naruto was the first to asked what was going on. She filled both of them in, explaining quickly about Danzo and his plans to take over Konoha. She told them how Tsunade had fallen, how Kakashi had been voted in as Hokage and how he had sent a team after Danzo in little detail, making sure to leave Itachi's name out. Sakura suspected Sasuke knew it was his brother that had been sent, but she didn't clarify. She knew her teammate. Knowing would only be a distraction.

Naruto was unsurprisingly angry. "Danzo," he hissed. "That slimy bastard. I swear when I get my hands on him-."

"You need to stay out of it," Sakura said sternly. She rounded on her teammate when they reached the hospital. "I know you want to help but let Kakashi handle it. If you really want something to do, go find him and get your orders. Otherwise, do what you can for the village. The civilians need your help more than ever."

The blond frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"Be careful, alright? Don't do anything stupid," she said. "And watch each other's backs."

It took a moment but Naruto mumbled his agreement before he turned away.

Sasuke didn't immediately follow. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble," he said.

Sakura flashed her teammate a smile before Sasuke joined Naruto and together, they slipped back into the smoke.

Inside the hospital, things appeared better off than Sakura had anticipated. The halls were overrun with the injured and dying but the staff was moving through them methodically. Pride briefly came over her. She and Shizune had trained their staff well.

But the feeling didn't last long as Oyone ran up to her. The medic had a stack of bandages in her arms. "Sakura-san, you're here! Thank Kami!"

"What do we have?"

Immediately Sakura fell into step beside her as they hurried further inside the hospital. It quickly became apparent that they had moved the worst injuries closer to the surgical floor while those that could wait were relocated elsewhere in the hospital. Dozens of injured shinobi and civilians lay in beds, all of which were already being treated by nurses and medics. Sakura assessed nearly half a dozen patients before she suddenly found herself beside a familiar face.

"Ino?" Sakura called. She stepped away from her now-stable patient to approach her friend. The blonde was supporting a civilian that had an obviously broken leg. "What are you doing here?"

Ino shot her a look. "You need help. I know I don't have much medical training, but I can sure as hell put a bandage around a wound. Where do you need me?"

Sakura simply stared as gratitude filled her. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to hug her blonde friend but she resisted. Instead, Sakura directed her and the civilian towards the closest bed and together the two women got to work.

##

Things remained chaotic for hours. But there was an organization to the madness. Medics and nurses rushed by, triaging and dropping off supplies as they were needed. They had managed to clear most of the surgical floor before an entire team of black ops had been rushed in, all in critical condition.

Somehow, they managed to save them all. But only just barely.

The entire staff was exhausted. Sakura herself was beginning to run on fumes. Her chakra levels were nearly dangerously low and the stress on her body was starting wear her down. She wasn't going to be of much use much longer.

This is what occupied her thoughts as she watched two nurses wheel one of the shinobi out of surgery. She counted in her head the number of medics and nurses still working, how long most of them had been going and how much longer she thought they could last. The hospital wasn't bad off just yet, but they would be soon.

"Oyone," Sakura called before the experienced medic could head back into the thick of it. "Tell the nurses that need it to take a rest. I don't want anyone passing out from exhaustion. We're going to need everyone at their best a little while longer."

"Yes, Sakura-san," she nodded.

The dark-haired woman turned back towards the door but before she left, Sakura called to her again, a sudden thought running through her head. "And do you know where Shizune is? I haven't seen her yet. I figured she would be here already."

Oyone didn't answer. She stared at Sakura with an expression of surprise. Before it changed to one of deep, deep sorrow and regret.

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach as dread settled in her chest like a stone in a pond. "No…"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-san," Oyone said miserably.

Sakura just shook her head, already feeling the swell of unshed tears in the back of her throat. She knew what the nurse was trying to tell her, but she wasn't sure she could quite believe it.

"Say it," Sakura demanded softly. "You have to say it. Or I won't believe you."

Oyone stared at her for a long moment, her expression reflecting her grief before she finally spoke those condemning words:

"Shizune is dead."

The breath left Sakura's body, like a physical force had pushed it from her lungs. The hows and whys crossed her mind, but none of those mattered. Because Shizune was gone. Along with Genma.

"Thank you for telling me," Sakura said, her voice stronger than she felt. "Please see to the nurses."

Oyone opened her mouth, wanting to say more, only to close it again. Instead, she slipped out of the surgical room, letting the door close soundlessly behind her.

Alone, Sakura's emotions threatened to consume her. She turned around, her hands gripping the counter along the wall hard enough that her knuckles turned white. She pinched her eyes closed as she fought to keep her tears at bay, fought to keep the hole in chest from ripping wide open. A few tears managed to slip out, but she refused to let herself break down. She feared she would never collect herself if she let go.

It was almost a welcomed distraction when the door burst open again less than a minute later. A young medic stood in the door, her eyes wide. "Haruno-san! Please come quick! We need you."

Sakura didn't immediately move, like her body had turned to stone. Shizune was dead and Tsunade was in a coma. The hospital was now under her direct supervision. Everyone would be looking to her for direction and she couldn't help them if she didn't keep a level-head.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Sakura wiped the tears from her face before she straightened her shoulders and turned towards the young woman. "Slow down. Just tell me what we have."

Without delay, Sakura fell into step beside the other woman. She filled Sakura in quickly, giving her a rundown of the injuries and condition of the shinobi that had come in. A severe chest wound, second-degree burns along the shoulder and right flank, and multiple, minor lacerations. They had their work cut out for them.

The two medics reached the operating room just as they sedated the patient. Even covered it blood and severely injured, Sakura recognized him: Uchiha Fugaku.

Her heart jumped into her chest. A million questions ran through her mind: How did this happen? How was Mikoto? Where was Tsunade?

But she didn't allow herself time to dwell. Sakura trusted Mikoto to keep Tsunade safe and until she had reason to think otherwise, she had to believe her mentor was still hanging on. Fugaku, on the other hand, was not. He needed her help and she couldn't delay treatment. Only she was nearly out of chakra.

"Okay, everyone," Sakura said, her voice collected and full of confident authority. "We are going to do this quickly but thoroughly. The Uchiha Head is not going to die on this table tonight."

_**to be continued...** _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen** _

The war was over. Konoha had won.

At least that's what Sakura had been told. She hadn't seen the aftermath herself, other than the shinobi and civilians that continued to pour through the hospital doors.

It should have brought her relief, knowing that the agents of Root who had tried so hard to destroy their beloved village had been stopped. But it didn't. She didn't quite know how she felt, but it certainly wasn't relief.

The steady beat of a heart monitor filled the hospital room. Sakura eyed the monitor again, studying the patterns displayed on the digital screen before recording them in the paper chart. She did her best to make as little noise as possible, trying not to disturb the man sleeping within the critical care room.

Uchiha Fugaku turned out to be as tough as he was rumored to be, having pulled through his surgery with flying colors. He had woken up the day before, but Sakura had decided to keep a close eye on him anyway, personally checking his vitals and recording his lab results. So far everything looked good. With a little more recovery, he would be plenty stable enough to leave the hospital.

After updating his chart, Sakura left the room. Unsurprisingly Sasuke was waiting for her just on the other side of the sliding glass door. Mikoto had left to get some rest less than an hour ago and as Sakura was quickly learning, Fugaku was not left alone for long.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked after she closed the door behind her.

"Well," Sakura said honestly. "His platelet count is good and he shows no signs of infection. The burns he sustained are improving nicely and should be healed with a few more sessions. My only concern is the mobility in his arm. The burns in his arm went deep but we won't know the damage to his nerves until he recovers more and can begin therapy."

Sasuke nodded but there was still an unsettling look on her teammate's face.

"He's going to recover, Sasuke," she said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "It'll take some time but he will. He can even likely be released within the next few days."

This time, his expression relaxed minutely. But there was still a stiffness to his shoulders, a tension in his frame that still lingered. Sakura understood it.

Itachi was still gone. Still off to hunt down Danzo. Sakura herself tried not to dwell on Itachi. There was too much going on here for her to spread herself any thinner than she already was. Itachi was strong and smart. She had to trust that he would come back safely.

To be honest, Sakura wasn't even sure how long ago he had left. Her life had become treating injured after injured with little naps thrown in where she could be spared for longer than two minutes and meals inhaled faster than she could taste. She never knew what time it was. Wasn't even sure what day it was. All she knew was the wounded were still coming in. There were people that still needed help in the aftermath and she would keep working until the demand for medics slowed.

"They said he faced off against two Root platoons," Sasuke said quietly.

He didn't look away from where his father was resting in the hospital bed. Fugaku was a proud man who never showed weakness, not even to his children. For him to appear in such a state must have shaken Sasuke to his core.

Sakura followed his gaze. She tried to block out the images that flickered into her memory of torn and burnt skin, and exposed muscle. She could only imagine the battle Fugaku had fought. Danzo had sent two platoons after her as well, but they had always intended to take her alive. Sakura had no doubts she wouldn't have come out alive if not for that very reason.

"He's a hero," Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke glanced at her. Something passed behind his eyes, something she didn't quite understand but he said nothing. Instead a silence fell between them that seemed to express and yet not quite say everything that he wanted to.

Still, Sakura felt it. She leaned against him, her shoulder pressing into his lightly before she straightened again. "How are you and Naruto doing?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, his face stony. "We're doing alright. Busy. There's a lot to do in the village. Even the idiot had to stop to take a break last night."

The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile but it soon faded. "Things are that bad?"

There must have been a tone in her voice because he turned fully to look at her. "It could be a lot worse."

She supposed he had a point. Danzo could have succeeded. He could have killed, tortured or captured their shinobi. He could have burned their city to the ground. It was thanks to Shizune they had made an antidote in time. Thanks to Tsunade she had installed a village-wide alarm to alert their shinobi of an attack. Thanks to the Uchiha Clan for making it easier to identify their enemies.

But even with all of that, there was still that lump of emotion deep within her chest. That hardened ball that throbbed under her heart anytime she had a moment to herself. She tried not to think of it, tried to ignore it, but in the quiet times like this, it threatened to rip wide open.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked after a moment. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said a little too easily. "Just busy. So much to do here."

Her teammate didn't look so convinced. "Have you taken a break? I heard what happened at the Hokage's Tower-"

"Sasuke, I'm fine," she repeated quickly. The last thing she wanted was to think about it, never mind discuss it. "I'm sleeping and eating when I can. There's just so few of us and so many people were caught in the middle of the attack…" She trailed off, her eyes falling back to the resting Head of the Uchiha Clan. She watched his heart monitor again, using the numbers as more of a distraction than anything. When she continued to feel Sasuke's eyes on her, she glanced at him. "Don't worry about me."

They had been teammates long enough for him to see through her easy smile. But before he could call her bluff, the intercom system clicked on and request Sakura report to the Surgical Floor. Sasuke was still frowning when she turned away after promising him not to overdo it.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she realized how deep Sasuke's concern was when she exited the scrub room to find Kakashi leaning against the opposite wall, orange book in hand. Already, she knew he was here with purpose. Because one, as the interim Hokage, her ex-sensei was likely busier than her. And two, he had come willingly to his least favorite place within the village: the hospital.

Sakura eyed him as she pulled her scrub cap from her pink hair. "Kakashi," she greeted. "Or should I call you Hokage-sama?"

He shot her a flat look through his mask. "I'm only temporary Hokage. As soon as Lady Tsunade is back on her feet, I will gladly be stepping down."

Her ex-sensei had meant it as a joke, but she couldn't quite bring herself to smile. Not when only three floors above them, her mentor lay unconscious, still in the unyielding grasp of her coma.

"Are you here for the reports you requested?" Sakura asked, redirecting the conversation. "I finished the casualty report but I'm still working on the injury count. My only problem is there are patients still coming in and-"

"No, I'm not here on official business," Kakashi told her. He fell into step beside her as they moved away from the operating rooms and towards the surgical scheduling desk. "I came to see you."

Her brow arch curiously as she handed off her surgery notes to a nurse behind the desk. The man accepted them silently before he discreetly moved a respectable distance away. As soon as he was gone, Sakura turned to Kakashi.

She thought she had ordered the nurses to perform exams on all the high ranking officials after the worst casualties had been dealt with. Sakura knew her former team leader was stubborn but she had made it clear that he was to be evaluated as well. Standing before her, he didn't appear injured but she had seen him conceal wounds before.

"Is your sharingan bothering you?" Sakura ventured.

To her relief, Kakashi shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm here to talk about you."

"Me?"

"It has come to my attention that you haven't given yourself a break," he said gently.

Sakura shot him a look. "Sasuke sent you, didn't he?"

Kakashi was slow to answer. "He's just concerned about you. He's been through a lot. You have too. You need to slow down before you burn yourself out. Just lay down for an hour or two-"

"I can't rest, Kakashi," she said, suddenly feeling ages older than she was. She raked a tired hand through her hair. "There's still so much to do. There's not enough staff and still so many patients."

"I know, but you have to," he said. "I'm issuing a direct order."

She deadpanned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sakura, right now your health is more important than anyone's. We need you at your best. You're the only one that can supervise the hospital-"

"I know that!" Sakura said, her voice abruptly pitching louder than she intended. She glanced around to ensure she hadn't drawn any attention before continuing, "You don't think that I'm acutely aware of that, Kakashi? That I'm the only one left who is trained to keep this hospital running? I'm very aware of what's happened. Don't confuse that for a second."

"I see," he said quietly, like something had just dawned on him. His face softened with sympathy. "Have you seen her?" When Sakura just stared at him in confusion, he clarified, "Have you gone to see Shizune's body?"

Sakura didn't immediately answer. She knew what Kakashi was doing. He was trying to start her grieving process. The first step was acknowledging that it had happened and by working herself nonstop, Sakura had done her best to push reality to the very back of her mind. She knew she needed to grieve. To accept what had happened so she could heal. But she didn't have time.

"I…" Sakura started slowly, not sure her voice was strong enough. She pursed her lips and gathered her strength before she met Kakashi's gaze unwaveringly. "I can't deal with this right now. I have a hospital to run. And you have a village."

He frowned beneath his mask before he spoke, his voice gentle but firm, "Go rest, Sakura. That's an order."

His tone left no room for argument. Only after she finally nodded in reluctant acceptance did Kakashi finally leave. Sakura watched him go before she called for the nurse waiting nearby and gave him orders to pass along to the other medics. After they had been received, she finally went for the elevator.

An on-call room was an ideal place to rest, where she could sleep in peace but be found easily in case of an emergency, but Sakura found her feet taking her to another room. Tsunade's.

On either side of the door stood a pair of black ops guards. They didn't move to stop her or even speak as Sakura stepped inside the dim room. Tsunade lay unmoving in the bed, the rhythmic beat of her heart monitor filling the utter, utter stillness.

Silently Sakura slipped into the chair beside her mentor. For a long time, she simply sat, watching the digital display tracking the older woman's heart function. It was still a slow but steady rhythm. The same as the day Mikoto had brought her in.

Sakura could still remember the moment she saw the Uchiha Matriarch walk through the hospital doors. It had been a few hours after it had been announced the war was won. Mikoto had arranged an entire platoon of _real_ military police soldiers to escort her and Tsunade to the hospital. Sakura had been so grateful to see the Hokage had been kept safe and _alive_ during the attack.

But that relief had been short lived.

Tsunade was still in a coma. There was little Sakura could do for her master except keep her comfortable. Tsunade would have to regain her strength on her own. And not even Sakura knew how long that would take.

"Shishou," Sakura called her name softly.

She didn't know what she was hoping for. Perhaps a twitch of a finger or a minute shift in her expression. Just anything to show that she was still holding on and still fighting. Sakura knew not to expect anything but she couldn't help the small twinge of disappointment when there was no change.

Lowering her head, Sakura rested it atop her crossed arms on the edge of Tsunade's bed. The urge to cry swelled in her chest but she was tired. So, so tired. Sakura was asleep within moments.

A minute later, a hand on her shoulder shook Sakura awake. Or at least that's what it felt like - like she had only closed her eyes seconds ago. The hand shook her again. "Sakura, wake up," they whispered quietly but urgently. "Come quickly."

"What? What's going on?"

She blinked hard. Her eyes focused to recognize Shikamaru. Notoriously lazy, the dark-haired male's face was unusually serious.

"Uchiha's team has returned."

##

Danzo had been found.

After the events in the Hokage Tower, the murderous traitor had hidden himself deep within Konoha. Hana and her dogs had tracked him into the deepest parts of the village, to areas that had all but been abandoned. Only before Itachi's team could move in, Danzo had fled.

With his plan foiled and his arrest impending, he had run from the village he had nearly cast into ruin. And Itachi had given chase.

For two days, Itachi and his team tracked Danzo, chasing him through the thick forest and lush underbrush. Root left false trails and double-backed, doing their damnedest to throw any followers off their trail. However, Hana was infamously known as the village's best tracker and once she caught a trail, she could not be thrown off.

They caught up to Danzo in the early morning on the second day. They made no strategic plan - just simply attacked.

With a flash of hand seals, Itachi and Shisui encircled the clearing with their clan's signature Katon jutsu. Fire roared through the thick forest, trapping Danzo and his men within the flames and leaving them with no choice but to turn and fight.

No words were exchanged. Just the sounds of battle raging over the roar of the flames. Metal against metal clashed over the snarls of Hana's ninken. There were no pleas for mercy, only gurgled cries and pained screams that ended abruptly.

Itachi's sharingan spun dangerously as he locked gazes with the Root agent directly in front of him. The man hit the ground, his eyes staring sightlessly at the sky and his fingers twitching as he engaged in battle with illusions. Itachi merely stepped over him, speeding through the handful of emotionless enemies until he reached his target.

Danzo didn't even try to run. He met Itachi head on, the sharingan on his arm spinning dangerously. But Itachi was faster and stronger and younger. And enraged. The fight was over before it began.

Itachi pinned the elder by his throat to the nearest tree, ripping the breath from him and rattling his old bones. Danzo wheezed but he was far too weak to fight against the tight grip around his windpipe. Instead he glared at Itachi, fearlessly meeting his gaze.

"Do it," Danzo sneered. "Kill me. Konoha still distrusts the Uchiha. That will never change. And the Uchiha Heir killing a Village Elder will only keep the distrust and hate alive."

"I have no plans of killing you," Itachi said softly. But his voice held an undertone that promised something much worse was still to come. "Yet."

Danzo paled but his eye narrowed. "You won't do it," he challenged. "You care too much for your pathetic clan. You wouldn't risk bringing dishonor to them."

The Uchiha Heir held his captive's gaze evenly, the crimson of his sharingan flickering ominously from the flames that roared nearby. Its soft heat only fueled the rage simmering in his veins. "You are mistaken. I come here on orders from the Hokage. And I intend to carry them out."

"You lie. Tsunade is as good as dead."

"Then you have once again underestimated Haruno Sakura," Itachi said cooly.

Even with his airway partially blocked, Danzo snorted. "That pathetic excuse for a kunoichi. Had I known what a nuisance she would be I would have made sure my men killed her that night in the hospital-"

The grip around Danzo's throat tightened as Itachi's anger spiked. Blinding rage threatened to overcome him but he forced himself to reign control over his emotions. This was not something he wanted to finish quickly.

"You will wish you had never touched her."

In the next instant, Itachi's sharingan sharpened into the distinct pinwheels on the Mangekyou Sharingan. Danzo's visible eye widened before he grew suddenly still, helplessly locked in the terror that was the Tsukiyomi. Neither of them moved as the old man was forced to live out every fear, every moment of suffering he had ever faced in his long life. Only this time, Itachi made sure it was amplified.

Behind him, the roar of battle slowly faded. The clearing quieted until all that was left was the crackling of fire and the soft pad of footsteps. Itachi recognized Shisui's chakra signature. He would have preferred a little more time, just a little longer to make this man suffer for all the wrongs he had committed, but he knew they needed to wrap things up and report back to the Hokage.

Even with that thought, Itachi kept Danzo trapped in his genjutsu a few moments longer, relishing in the knowledge that every second that slipped by for them lasted hours in the world of horror he had created. When he finally released Danzo, the old man fell to his hands and knees, shaking and gasping for breath. He didn't have the strength to speak but he glared up at them hatefully.

"What should we do with him?" Anko asked, coming to stand beside Itachi. Judging by her tone, she had her own opinions on what she would like to do but she voiced none of them.

There was no question what needed to be done. "We carry out our orders," Itachi said monotonously.

In the blink of an eye, he pulled a kunai and slit Danzo's throat with enough force to nearly severe his head from his shoulders. The village elder-turned traitor collapsed onto the dead grass with a sick gurgling sound from his torn throat and didn't move again, his blank eye staring sightlessly at the wall of fire.

No one spoke as Danzo's blood filled the forest floor. Itachi merely stared down at his lifeless body, caught between emotions. He had never enjoyed killing. Violence was not in his nature. It was something he did for his village and his village alone. But there was no denying the satisfaction of watching the crimson pool grow with each passing second around Danzo.

This was for the village, for the Hokage, for his clan. For Izumi and Sakura. For every person whose life had been uprooted by Danzo and his crazy plans for peace. Itachi would not long forget this feeling and in some sick, twisted sense he wondered if he ever wanted to.

Turning his back, Itachi directed his next order at Anko without looking at her, "Secure his body."

The kunoichi accepted his command with a silent nod.

Itachi's gaze then turned to the fire that was still raging around them. They would need to extinguish the flame before they left. He moved to the far end of the clearing and did just that, his hands pressing together into the seals for a water jutsu. It cooled the flames immediately, leaving damp, blackened grass in its wake.

That's when Itachi felt it. That unmistakable tightness in his chest.

He did his best to suppress it but he couldn't fight the unyielding need to clear his airway. He coughed hard into his hand and pulled his palm away to find it covered in red. Itachi stared at it quietly, only too aware of what this meant.

With his back still to his teammates, Itachi calmly cleaned the blood from his lips before he wiped his hand on his pants, erasing any evidence of what had just occurred.

Shisui appeared next to him less than a minute later. There must have been a look on Itachi's face for his cousin stared at him in concern. "You alright?"

Itachi merely nodded, fighting to breathe evenly through the pressure. The two stood side-by-side as they gazed at the bodies scattered through the clearing. There was a lingering feeling of triumph, that they had come out alive. But it was hollow. For their victory was without their teammate, without Genma. From the look on Shisui's face, Itachi got the feeling his cousin was mirroring his thoughts.

"Is Anko almost ready?" Itachi asked eventually.

Shisui glanced across the clearing to where Anko and Hana were working. "She's just wrapping up now."

Within minutes, they doused the rest of the fire before they left, leaving nothing behind but scorched earth and corpses.

By sunset, they arrived back into Konoha. The pain in Itachi's chest hadn't faded or even lessened, but it gave him relief to see the village still stood. The streets were still in a state of utter destruction and disarray, but the fires had been put out and reconstruction was underway. With the Hokage Tower no longer standing, Kakashi had moved all operations out of ANBU headquarters.

Itachi's team found him on the top floor, standing at one of the small windows overlooking the village. He turned expectantly upon the knock at the door and eyed them all. "I'm hoping you've come to tell me your mission was a success."

Itachi nodded at Anko and waited for her to drop the scroll on Kakashi's makeshift desk before answering, "The threat has been neutralized."

Kakashi stared at the scroll but made no moves to open it. There was the faintest show of a smirk beneath his mask, as if pleased with the outcome. But in the next moment it was gone. "I've never been one for paperwork," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So I'll accept a vague verbal report on how you all were given no option but to use lethal force."

"It was all because of Itachi," Anko suddenly said before Itachi could even speak. "If it wasn't for the Uchiha Heir, I wouldn't be alive, sir. He saved my life."

Confused, Itachi turned to Anko sharply, but she was looking at Kakashi, a small smile on her face like she knew exactly what she was doing. Hana was quick to follow. "Shisui too. Root had cornered me and he jumped in and saved the day. They're both heroes."

Stunned, Itachi glanced at Shisui only to find his cousin was just as perplexed by this turn of events. Shisui met his gaze before he shook his head with a chuckle. Itachi couldn't help but share his amusement. And his relief. They wouldn't be alone in the fight to clear the Uchiha name.

"Well then," Kakashi said, "we'll have to ensure word gets out about the Uchihas' bravery and their sacrifice to this village. That's an order."

Anko and Hana bowed. "Yes, sir."

"In the meantime, there is still plenty to do," Kakashi proceeded. "Black ops is scouring the village block by block to ensure all Root members have been taken into custody. I want you all the help them with that."

Just then another knock sounded on the door. They all turned just as Nara Shikamaru slipped in, but he stood in the back quietly as Kakashi continued, "Shikamaru is taking point on securing our walls and borders. Until we can make an official announcement clearing the Military Police of any involvement in the attack, we will be using Jounins to help with the efforts. Afterwards, reconstruction and repairs are our main concern. We're going to need everyone's help to get the village back up on its feet."

Everyone in the room nodding, accepting their orders.

"But for now," Kakashi said, "Inuzuka and Mitarashi, go get some rest and report in tomorrow. Uchihas, I need a word with you both."

Both women bowed respectfully before they left the room. Shikamaru stayed behind but he remained in the back, a still and silent shadow just like the jutsus his clan was infamous for.

Kakashi waited to speak again until the door had closed. He looked directly at Itachi. "You are going to want to get to the hospital.

Itachi didn't react outwardly but surprise rippled through him. His first thought was Kakashi had somehow learned of his disease but that was unlikely. Instead, he waited for the Hokage to continued.

"It's your father," Kakashi said. "Fugaku-san was severely injured during the attack. I was updated that he is stable now, but he will be in for a long recovery. I'm sorry to have to deliver the news, but I figured you would want to know."

Itachi didn't immediately react. He had of course considered the possibility of his family being injured or killed during the attack. Sasuke had been his primary concern but his little brother had been out with Naruto before the assault had begun and he knew they would watch each other's backs. Worry for his mother had even crossed Itachi's mind, but his father...his father was proud and strong. It would have taken an unmovable force to injure him.

"Uchiha?" Kakashi asked when Itachi didn't speak.

Itachi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The pain in his chest had built to a nearly suffocating pressure, and he realized a moment too late that it wasn't from stress.

A hacking cough ripped from Itachi's throat. And with it came blood. Dark and sticky. It stained his lips and clogged his airway, threatening his ability to breathe and making his head swim. Shisui was beside him in an instant, supporting his weight as they sank to their knees.

"Itachi, what's happening? What's wrong?" Shisui asked. Even fogging and choking for air, Itachi could hear the near panic in his cousin's voice.

Itachi could only brace a hand on the floor to keep himself upright while the other clutched his chest. He could barely breathe, nonetheless talk. But he managed to get out a single, ragged word: "Sakura."

"Get Sakura! Now!" Kakashi ordered Shikamaru.

The door opened and slammed closed again. Itachi remained where he was, his only focus trying to breathe and stay conscious. Just long enough for Sakura to get to him.

##

Sakura stood utterly still. She watched on silently as the surgical team rolled Itachi out of the operating room. Her fingers gripped her surgical hat tightly, wrinkling the soft material but she didn't loosen her tense grasp. Afraid her hands might give away how truly shaken she was.

_Itachi was okay,_ she had to remind herself.

But he almost hadn't been. And that's what made her breath hard to draw.

"Sakura-san," Oyone said. Her voice was soft, nearly a whisper but it broke Sakura out of her trance and she glanced at her nurse. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. Uchiha-san's family is in the Waiting Room. Would you like me to update them?"

"No," Sakura shook her head, finally releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "No, I'll do it."

As soon as Itachi was gone, Sakura left the surgical floor. She took the elevator down to the main floor where she found Shisui, Sasuke and Mikoto all waiting for her. The instant they spotted her, they were on their feet. They met her midway.

"How is he?" Mikoto asked before Sakura could even come to a full stop.

She quickly shot the older woman a comforting smile. "Itachi is fine. I want to keep him under observation for a few days and he'll need some rest, but I expect he'll make a full recovery within a week or two."

Upon the good news, the tension visibly drained out of Mikoto. She placed a hand over her heart and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Sakura simply waited, giving her time to collect herself, aware that the Uchiha Matriarch had been through a lot since the beginning of the attack. The strong woman would never show it in the public eye, but Sakura had spent more time with the woman in recent days than she likely had in all the time as Sasuke's teammate. This war had put a great deal of stress on the caring mother.

"How did this happen?" Mikoto eventually asked.

Sakura hesitated, only too aware of the three sets of eyes that were watching her intensely. She had promised Itachi she would keep his secret for him. From the village and his teammates and his friends. And even his family. But with so many witnesses, she knew the truth could no longer be hidden.

"Itachi has a rare disease where the vascular cells of his lungs have thinned, causing blood to fill his chest cavity when he strains himself physically," Sakura said slowly. "It is similar to a condition commonly found in Cloud Country, but I'm not sure what the cause is yet. It doesn't appear to be hereditary or contagious, but I'm still looking into it."

"Wait," Sasuke said slowly. "You knew about it?"

She nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly . "Yes, I've been treating him for about five months now."

"Five months?!" Sasuke asked. His tone was somewhere between incredulous and angry. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place."

"He's my brother!" he snapped.

Sakura didn't answer. She knew her teammate wasn't so much angry at her but upset he had been kept in the dark for so long. Mikoto sensed this too for she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke…"

He ignored his mother, instead demanding, "I want to see him."

"Of course," Sakura said. "He's in the Recovery Ward. He should be awake within an hour or so, but try not to press him. He needs rest."

Her teammate didn't answer. He simply stormed off, only too familiar with where to go. Sakura watched him disappear as guilt chewed at her. She knew she had done what she needed to do by keeping Itachi's secret, but Sasuke had been her teammate for years and she knew he was feeling betrayed by her.

"Don't take it personally, dear," Mikoto said after her son was gone.

Sakura nodded but she couldn't quite shake her remorse. It was a moment before she found the strength to meet Mikoto's gaze. "You're not mad?"

The older woman released a long sigh but she shook her head. "No. Itachi has always been a very private person. Even as a child, he always kept things to himself. I tried to get him to be more open, but…" she trailed off quietly, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Then she blinked and focused on Sakura again. "No, I'm not mad. I'm grateful that he trusted you enough to help him. So thank you."

Sakura had to blink back tears when Mikoto wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. It was brief, but it conveyed everything the woman wanted to say. Sakura felt it down to her very soul. She was a little overwhelmed when Mikoto eventually pulled back and excused herself with a small but kind smile.

Alone with Shisui, Sakura turned to him and was suddenly struck with a sense of déjà vu. They had been in this situation before, months earlier. Only back then, Sakura had hardly known the man beside her. He was just a face and a name. Now, however, he was someone she considered a close friend. Someone she liked to talk to and hangout with. Someone she was comfortable with going to with problems or frustrations. Just like Sasuke, it felt like a betrayal to their friendship that she had kept something so important from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Sakura eventually said.

Shisui was quiet as he watched Mikoto walk away in the same direction Sasuke had left. It wasn't until she was out of sight that he finally shrugged, "It's okay. I already knew."

Bewildered, Sakura stared at him. "You did?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know what it was, but I knew something was wrong."

"How?" she asked.

Shisui paused as if trying to find the right words. "Itachi has always been a great shinobi," he said slowly. "He was the top of his class, graduated early and soared through the ranks faster than any ninja I've ever known. Shinobi like him don't just reach a certain level of greatness and stop. But Itachi did. I think that he was just always so good that no one ever really noticed that his skills never got better."

"But you did," Sakura pressed.

He nodded. "I always suspected something was going on, but he never wanted to tell me," he said. Then he turned to her with a hint of a smirk. "I am a little jealous he chose to tell you. But I'm glad he went to you."

She smiled faintly at that before she shrugged. "He didn't actually come to me. I found out by accident."

"But he still came back."

"Well sorta," she said sheepishly. When Shisui arched his brow curiously, she provided, "I may have blackmailed him."

"Really? I may have to try that," he said, his tone giving away his amusement. They both laughed before falling quiet. Sakura wasn't sure how long they stood side-by-side watching the everyday activity of the hospital until Shisui spoke again, "Anyway, I want to see how Itachi's holding up. You coming?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'll let you guys have your time alone with him. Give him time to explain things and rest. Besides, there's something I need to do."

Shisui didn't seem to entirely like her answer, but he accepted it nonetheless. "Make sure you come by. I know he'll want to see you."

Sakura made a noise of assent before Shisui too wandered down the hall. As soon as he was gone, the smile on her face faded. She wanted to be with Itachi. She wanted to be there when he woke up to see for herself that he was truly alright and apologize for not being able to keep his secret. For allowing his family to finally learn the truth.

But she couldn't yet. Not until she found a damn cure.

##

Nearly sixteen hours passed before Sakura came to see Itachi. It was late into the evening, the sun already having dipped beneath the horizon some hours ago. He was dozing when he heard the slid of his door and he cracked his eyes opened, half expecting it to be Shisui or his mother. Instead, Sakura slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind her.

In an instant, Itachi was awake. He pushed himself up in bed slowly, still a little sore and tired from the strain on his body, but he watched her intently as she crossed the dimly lit room. "Hey," she said softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Itachi only shook his head. "It is alright."

He hadn't realized how much he had been wishing to see her until she was suddenly before him. He hadn't seen her since the events immediately following the Hokage's Tower. Then she had been covered in dust and on the verge on exhaustion. It made him frown to see that even in the darkness, she didn't look much better off now but it did overjoy him to see she was safe. Itachi had the sudden urge to just pull her into his arms but he refrained. In the wake of the attack, she was undoubtedly busy. He guessed she only had a few minutes to spare. And she was still in medic-mode.

Itachi simply watched Sakura as she pulled his chart and compared his vitals. She marked a few notes but didn't speak again until she put the large file away. "How are you feeling?"

"A little lethargic," he admitted, knowing she wanted the whole truth. "But there has not been any chest pain or difficulty breathing."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," she said softly. There was a small smile on her lips but it quickly faded. "I'm sorry your family found out about your disease. I know it was something you were adamant on keeping hidden and I apologize I wasn't able to do more for you sooner."

Itachi stared at her both concerned and confused. Her tone was so professional, so clinical like he was another patient. It was a moment before it occurred to him that she thought she had betrayed his confidence when in fact she had proven he was someone he could trust with his very life.

"It was not your fault," Itachi told her. "You warned me the consequences of taxing myself and I pressed my body beyond what was needed. I have kept my disease from my family long enough. It was time they learned the truth. Especially since I will be visiting the hospital more often until we have diagnosed my condition."

"Except you won't be."

Itachi stilled, her meaning not lost on him. Something akin to hope began to seep under his skin but he didn't allow himself to be overcome by it. Not until Sakura said it outright. "You identified it?" he pressed slowly.

Her pleased smile was answer enough but she nodded nevertheless. "I did."

In clear words, Sakura provided him its scientific name before she explained exactly what his condition was. He told him how it was a genetic mutation of Cloud country and though it was rare for someone living at a lower altitude to suffer from it, it was not unheard of. As it turned out, there were a few documented cases of it in the Sand Village.

"I reached out to one of my contacts in Suna and she said that they prescribed the same medication for patients with certain stomach conditions," Sakura continued.

She pulled out a bottle from her lab coat and passed it to him. Itachi took it wordlessly and reached over to click on the lamp beside the bed to provide more light before he read the label.

"It's not a cure," she warned him. "But it should slow the deterioration. I'm arranging to head out to Suna once things within the village calm down. Depending what I find there, I might even make a trip to Cloud Country. Now that I know what your disease is, it'll be a lot easier to find a way to treat it."

"Thank you," Itachi said.

He glanced up at her then. Only to freeze. In the semi-darkness, Sakura had been able to conceal herself from him, but with the bedside lamp casting a faint glow throughout the room, Itachi was able to gaze upon her unhindered.

Sakura looked horrible. There were no other word to describe it. She was still beautiful and strong but underneath all of that her skin was pale, her pink hair tossed up in a messy bun and there were shadows under her haunted eyes. Itachi couldn't remember a time she ever looked more not okay.

Itachi set the medication aside without looking away from her. "What happened?" he asked. His voice was quiet but his concern was only too evident.

Sakura didn't immediately answer as she looked down. She shoved her hands deep into her pockets and took a long, unsteady breath. When she finally spoke, her voice was so soft it was nearly a whisper, "Shizune's dead."

Cold spread through Itachi upon those words. His heart dropped into his stomach as renewed grief struck him like a blade through his chest. He had barely begun to process Genma's death. To learn Shizune had been taken as well was just another blow.

"They found her in Lady Tsunade's quarters," Sakura continued quietly, her gaze still downcast. "They think Danzo originally intended to kill the Hokage at home but found Shizune there instead."

Sakura sounded so lost and despaired that Itachi's heart broke for her. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her and take her pain away, but she still wasn't looking at him. She suddenly seemed so much older as if the entire weight of the world pressed upon her shoulders and she was struggling just to keep her head above water.

And she was likely was, he realized. Shizune was dead and Tsunade was in a coma. The hospital was now her responsibility. And yet she still made time to research his disease.

"When was the last time you slept?" Itachi asked softly.

Sakura shook her head, her eyes elsewhere. "I...I can't."

Her answer only worried him more. He held his hand out to her but she didn't move closer. He wanted to hold her and comfort her in ways that words couldn't express, but his mobility was still limited. She would have to go to him.

"Sakura, come here," he murmured.

She still didn't move. But then after a moment she finally slipped her hand out of her pocket and hesitantly rested her fingers against his. The instant he took her hand, Sakura's eyes flooded with tears. She covered her eyes with her other hand as large droplets of water fell down her cheeks. That's when the first broken sob slipped out of her mouth.

Itachi didn't say anything. He simply tugged her closer until he could wrap his arms around her. It was a tight squeeze but he maneuvered them until she was laying on the small, hospital bed beside him. He helped her shrug out of her lab coat before he held her tightly, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. Hot, wet tears fell against his skin and dampened the collar of his hospital gown but he merely soothed his hands up and down her back in a gentle caress while she gripped him like a lifeline.

And for the rest of the night, that's how they stayed. Until his whispered words of comfort finally lulled her into a deep, restful sleep.

_**to be continued...** _


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_ **

It was a hot, sunny day. One of the last few before Autumn went into full swing. Outside, birds soared over the village while the resounding rumble of construction echoed all around. It was the same sounds that had filled the village since Danzo's attack the week before, only today there was another noise mixed in with the hammering and drilling: childish laughter.

From the highest window of the hospital, Sakura followed the sound down to a street below where a group of children were kicking a ball around. They played without a care in the world, shouting and giggling as they chased each other and fought for the rubber toy. Sakura just watched them quietly, a faint smile on her lips.

It was good to see things returning to the way they were before. There was still so much work to do, but the village was making progress. For Sakura, things in the hospital were slowing down as well - proven by the fact that she got to take her first break before noon. One that didn't include eating a granola bar as quickly as possible or resting her aching feet for a minute before she was pulled away yet again. It was nice to just pause and enjoy something small.

Sakura watched the little game below a moment longer before she turned her back to the window to gaze about her office. It had once been Tsunade's, the one she seldom used after her duties as Hokage began taking up so much of her time. Shizune had mentioned before that she had wanted to relocated their office to the larger, more spacious room but they had never bothered to find the time. The day of Shizune and Genma's funeral, Sakura had made the decision to move. She liked her old office and while it had always felt cramped, now it was just a little too...empty.

With Sakura now supervising the entire hospital, it only made sense she would move into the essentially abandoned room. Though, she had always imagined she and Shizune would do it together once Tsunade officially stepped down as Head of the Hospital. Sakura was both proud and wistful to be standing in such an important office.

But with her new position came new responsibilities. She was hardly surprised when a knock sounded on her door a few minutes later. "Come in."

Shikamaru slipped inside, his hands in his pockets and his expression typically bored. "Hokage-sama is wondering if you have those reports he requested ready?"

Nodding, Sakura turned towards the large desk beside her. "I do," she said. She shuffled through some files as she briefly shot Shikamaru a smirk. "You know he hates being called that, right?"

He just shrugged, not really caring one way or another.

Sakura smiled to herself and continued searching through the documents until she found the ones she was looking for. She held them out towards Shikamaru only for the male to shake his head. "I was told he wants them directly from you."

"From me?" Sakura repeated.

When he nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion. Well that was strange. But it was an excuse to get out of the hospital and she wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

After alerting the department heads that she would be stepping out for a bit, Sakura headed out into the village. The sun beat down on her shoulders and warmed her skin. She had been stuck inside so much lately that she nearly forgot how pleasant the gentle heat was and unconsciously her pace slowed.

The banging of construction still rang through the street but it was quieter now as most of those working took a break and waited for the hottest part of the day to pass. Just over the top of the shorter buildings, the structural frame for the new Hokage's Tower could be seen, a skeleton against the blue sky. The clean-up of the old building had taken a few days. At least that's what Sakura had heard. She had steered clear of the area, the ruins only a painful memory, but the progress that was already being made gave her hope. Hope that the village and everyone inside could move on.

For now, Kakashi had continued to work out of ANBU Headquarters. Sakura made her way there now and climbed the staircase she was quickly becoming familiar with to the large office on the top floor. Surprisingly there were no guards outside the doors but she quickly understood why after she knocked and entered. Two of Kakashi's ninken were inside the office. They laid on either side of the door, seemingly asleep but they both cracked an eye open to gaze at her before dozing off again.

"Budget cuts?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi chuckled faintly. "I sent the guards out to help with the rebuild efforts. Plus, my ninken are better company. And I like keeping people on their toes."

"Uh huh…" she said disbelievingly. She reached down to scratch the closest dog behind the ear, causing his tail to thump happily.

Sakura had met her old teacher's summons a few times. They were as dangerous as any other trained summon but as far as appearances go, they definitely fell towards the more adorable end of the spectrum.

"I have the reports you asked for," Sakura said, straightening again. "I've listed out all the supplies we need in order of urgency as well as a request for more funding for medical training. I've already contacted Suna and they're more than willing to lend us a few medics, which should take a lot of strain off of our staff."

Kakashi accepted her files and shuffled through them, briefly reading the information enclosed. "And you trust the knowledge and capabilities of these medics?"

She nodded. "I trained most of them myself."

He silently thumbed through the documents a little longer before he stacked them together again and set them down on top of his desk. "I'll be sure you get what you need," he told her. Then he sat back in his chair and fixed her with his full attention. "I also wanted to talk to you about your request to head out to Suna. I know it's important, but I don't think I can spare you yet. The village is still recovering and at this point, things are still too chaotic for the hospital to go without you for that long. Are you alright waiting another week or two?"

A disappointed frown passed Sakura's face. Kakashi's question was less a request and more an order, even if he hadn't worded it that way. To be honest, she hadn't expected him to approve the mission. Sakura knew she couldn't leave the hospital right now. She had made the request for selfish reasons. Just wanted to get away from the responsibility that had been forced upon her and the eyes of pity that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Kakashi's answer wasn't what she wanted, but she supposed it was better than a straight out 'no'.

"No, that's fine. I can wait," Sakura said nonchalantly. But her tone was just a little too cheerful to be believable. "Was there anything else you needed?"

She knew Kakashi could see right through her but he fortunately didn't press. "Actually, yes," he said, sitting forward again. "As you know, I am officially addressing the village today. I've already made a public announcement clearing the Uchiha of any wrongdoing, but today I have plans of making a more formal speech to address the events of the attack. I want you with me when I do."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I want to officially award you for your services to the village. You risked everything for the safety of this village and you deserve to be recognized for your efforts."

Shocked, Sakura stood frozen with her mouth half-opened. She wasn't entirely sure how to react and her mind was slow to catch up. She said the first thing that came to mind: "No."

Kakashi blinked. "No?"

"No, I don't want it," she repeated, steeling her answer. "Every shinobi risked their lives. They all did what they could for the village. If there is an award, it should be to the Uchiha Heads. They were the ones who put their lives on the line to protect Lady Tsunade. They are who should be honored for their actions."

The interim Hokage nodded. "They did and they will be acknowledged for their sacrifice. But you did your part as well. And the village should know that-."

"No, Kakashi," she told him firmly. "If you want this to work, you can't split the focus. The attention needs to be all on the Uchiha Heads."

Sakura knew an award wouldn't completely reverse the prejudices against the Uchiha Clan but it was a start. They were an incredibly proud and incredibly strong clan, but all they ever wanted was to be accepted as a part of the village they cherished and protected so fiercely. And Sakura hoped that would do this for them.

Kakashi didn't answer as he observed her intensely. He considered her for a long time before he eventually released a long sigh. "Out of all of my students, you were always the most stubborn."

Sakura just snorted. "You obviously haven't met Naruto and Sasuke."

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest before he gestured towards the door, silently dismissing her. She cast him one last smile before she left, bending down to scratch the other dog before she silently closed the door behind her.

Her smile lingered as she descended the stairs, her mind half-elsewhere. Her conversation with Kakashi hadn't gone exactly as she had wanted but her old teacher always had a way of lifting her spirits. She didn't doubt he would continue to be the leader they all needed.

The approach of footsteps made Sakura look up again, and her smile warmed when she spotted Itachi with his father beside him. Fugaku was looking in much better health than when he had been brought to the hospital. Sakura's medics told her he was still undergoing therapy and while he was making progress, there was a long way to go. Even now, she could see his ascent up the stairs was slow. His arm was still in a sling and recovering from his significant injuries, but he radiated a strength befitting of the Uchiha Head. Even if he were in pain, Sakura doubted he would ever show it.

Itachi, on the other hand, appeared to be in perfect health. One would never have guessed he had ever been rushed into the emergency room less than a week earlier. Sakura wanted to do a quick check up on him soon, but it seemed the medication she had prescribed was doing what it was supposed to. She had never seen such a healthy flush to his skin. He was more handsome than Sakura had ever seen him. Though she could be being biased.

Sakura stopped when they met on the stairs and she bowed her head with a polite smile to the Uchiha Head. "Uchiha-sama."

The powerful man paused beside her and inclined his head briefly. "Haruno-san," he greeted. He then cast a subtle but meaningful glance at his son before he continued past her, his footsteps echoing faintly against the stone walls.

Stunned, Sakura half turned to watch Fugaku's retreating form. He had never addressed her by name, at least never so respectfully. And that look he sent Itachi...Did he know about them? Did he approve? She supposed Fugaku wouldn't have addressed her in such a polite manner if he didn't, but her mind was still churning uncertainly when she turned to Itachi.

He was watching her in that way that made her stomach burst into butterflies. That single look instantly eased her concerns and reminded her of that morning she had awoken in the hospital, securely wrapped in his arms. It was the best night's sleep she had gotten in...well, in since she could remember. At least since before that fateful night when Itachi had unintentionally used his Sharingan against her. No one could have foreseen that this is where they would be months later.

"How's he doing?" Sakura asked, focusing on the present. She could replay that morning over and over if given the chance.

"Well," Itachi told her. "As I know you're aware, there is a long way to go but my mother is ensuring he continues his therapy and treatments. She is refusing to let him sit idly."

That hardly surprised her. Sakura could just see Mikoto prodding him to do his stretches and exercises, never once allowing him to take it easy. The mere image made Sakura laugh. "That definitely sounds like your mother. I'm sure your dad will be the fastest recovering patient I've ever seen."

Itachi chuckled softly, sharing her amusement, before he fell silent again. This time, there was a quiet somberness about him. "I still have not thanked you."

"For what?" she asked, not understanding.

"For saving my father. I am certain if it wasn't for you, he would not have survived his injuries," he told her.

A little bewildered, Sakura blinked. Then she shook her head. "It's my staff you should be thanking," she said. When he stared at her in confusion, she admitted quietly, "When your father was brought to the hospital, I was already out of chakra. My medics were the ones to perform his surgery."

"But they did so under your direction."

She nodded slowly. "I suppose…"

"You did your part," Itachi insisted. "So thank you, Sakura."

His sincerity made her own lips curve into a smile. He always made her feel so giddy with affection, even when he wasn't trying. She wondered if she did the same for him.

But the moment was short-lived when Itachi glanced up in the direction his father had left. "I need to join my father."

"Of course," Sakura nodded. She needed to return to the hospital herself, but she couldn't quite bring herself to move yet. "Will you…" she began slowly. "Will you come find me tonight?"

Itachi stared at her. And an instant later she understood why. It was the first time she had ever shown any outright, spoken desire to spend time with him. She suddenly felt nervous but she didn't shy away from him as she waited for his answer.

Without a word, Itachi reached out and traced his fingers along her jaw tenderly, his touch featherlight. There was a small smile on his face but it paled in comparison to what reflected back at her in his obsidian gaze. The emotion warmed her to her very soul.

"I will," he promised.

They stayed like that a moment longer before they parted ways. When Sakura returned to the hospital, she was still lost in her own bubble of quiet contentment, excited for when she would next see Itachi. She was so distracted that it took her a minute to realize that up in the Recovery Ward there was a shift in the air, a quiet anticipation like everyone was holding their breath and were waiting for... _something_.

Confused, Sakura eyed the nurses gathered in groups. When she realized they were all glancing towards Tsunade's room, the breath left her body and she all but ran towards her mentor's ward, nearly crashing into Oyone as the head nurse was exiting the room.

"What happened? Is Tsunade okay?" Sakura asked, her impending fear evident in her voice.

Oyone blinked before a wide smile spread across her face. "Yes, she's fine, Sakura-san. She's...well perhaps you should see her for yourself."

Sakura didn't know what she meant by that. And she didn't bother asking. Instead, Sakura pushed past her nurse and threw the curtain aside to find Tsunade was still laying in bed. She looked exactly the same as when Sakura had last seen her. Her breathing was slow but steady, and her eyes were closed but they slowly opened upon the commotion.

Tsunade raised a weak hand towards her. "Sakura," she murmured.

Sakura's heart stopped. And then it exploded in her chest. Her fingers were trembling when she stepped forward and took her mentor's hand in hers. "Shishou…" she said through her tears. "you're finally awake."

##

That evening Sakura found herself up late. It was the first night since the attack she had spent at home and not at the hospital, and one of the quietest evenings she could remember having. There was no sense of impending doom or any immediate worry pressing on her mind. It was just her, her mug of tea and the cheesy romance novel she had plucked from her bookcase.

The air outside was just as still as inside, which was why she knew the instant she was no longer alone. Sakura didn't immediately react, but the corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile when she recognized Itachi's chakra signature. She hadn't expected him to arrive so late, but she supposed he had to be just as busy as her - if not more so - with his clan and reorganizing black ops.

Sakura finished reading her paragraph and waited until Itachi had dropped his shoes in her entryway before she peered at him over her novel. "You're late," she told him.

Itachi crossed the small living space silently, his bare feet silent against her plush rug. "I apologize. Something within the clan came up unexpectedly and I was delayed longer than I anticipated."

All mirth vanished and she lowered her book to regard him seriously. "There wasn't another fight, was there?" she asked.

There had been a few incidents immediately following the attack and even though Kakashi had cleared the Uchiha name, Sasuke had told her that tensions were still thick within certain neighborhoods. She had hoped Kakashi's second announcement today would have cleared any lingering suspicion.

"No, there was no altercation. It was more of a…celebration," Itachi told her with a faint smile. "The leaders of the other Clans stopped by to thank my parents for their sacrifice during the war and to check in on my father."

A wide smile immediately broke out across Sakura's face. "That's great! I'm so happy to hear that. So, what happens now? Will you be taking over as Uchiha Head until your father heals?" she asked.

Itachi shook his head. "My mother has elected to do that duty, but she will need help so I will be in the village more often."

That news relieved her. More than she thought it would. With him in the village, she would be able to better track his health without concern of his progress worsening. That and she would be able to see him more on a more personal basis. However, that thought quickly faded when she saw Itachi was studying her from the foot of the coffee table with something akin to a frown.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You weren't at Kakashi's address today."

How he knew that, Sakura didn't know and she didn't immediately answer, her mood sobering. She suspected where this conversation was heading. "No, I wasn't there," she admitted.

He frowned minutely. "Kakashi informed me that you blatantly refused his award for your services to the village."

"I did."

"Why?" he asked.

Sakura set her book aside with a heavy sigh before she turned on the couch to face him fully. "Because your parents deserve it more than me."

The frown tugging on the corners of his mouth lessened but didn't vanish completely as he silently closed the space between them to sit beside her. "Sakura, you do not need to keep doing this," he said softly. He reached up to tuck a loose hair behind her ear before his fingers lingered on her jaw. "My clan will be fine. You do not need to keep putting everyone before yourself."

She looked away but with his hand holding her jaw, she was unable to shy away from him completely. "I just want the village to see your family the way I do," she told him so quietly her voice was barely a whisper.

When she met Itachi's gaze again, the breath nearly left her. There was so much raw emotion in his black eyes they were smoldering like hot pieces of coal. He didn't say anything. He simply cupped her face and kissed her, putting all those unsaid words into that single action. It wasn't nearly as heated as their first kiss but it was full of more feeling and more passion. Her head spun.

Sakura rested her hands on his chest, both grounding herself and enjoying his firmness under her fingertips. He kissed her slowly but fully, his attentions so thorough that her body began to respond. She tugged him closer, wanting to feel him closer, but before things could begin to go too far, Itachi pulled back, dipping his head a time or two to leave short kisses to the corners of her mouth.

His affections made her laugh breathlessly and she was grinned when Itachi finally pulled away. He twisted his fingers into the ends of her hair and tugged on the tresses lightly as he simply gazed at her.

When he finally spoke, his voice was soft. "These last few months have not been easy. We have both been under a great deal of strain and endured so much, but it has also allowed me the opportunity to get to know you. You are smart and fearless and so incredibly beautiful," he told her softly as his thumb brushed over her cheekbone. "You have become someone so incredibly important to me and if you agree, I would like the chance to spend more time with you. I would like the opportunity to get to know you better."

His words were so sincere, so heartfelt that Sakura momentarily lost the ability to speak. That same warm fullness was filling her chest again. It was all so sweet and yet so…strange. After everything that had happened, after all they had been through recently, his request seemed so odd. So simple. Like they were nothing more than a boy and a girl who liked each other. And she supposed in a way that's exactly what they were.

For so long, Sakura had only been seen as the Hokage's apprentice. She hardly even had her own name – just a titled. Just like Itachi. It was hard to believe that she once only saw him as the Uchiha Heir, as Konoha's deadliest shinobi with a heart made of ice. It seemed so far off from what he truly was. There was a depth to him that not many people were even aware of. Sakura knew she had hardly even scratched the surface.

Once upon a time, she never would have imagined Itachi could have a softer side. That he could make her feel so adored and cared for. For as bold and confident as Sakura made herself out to be, when it came to affection she was admittedly shy and hesitant. Allowing someone else to see her vulnerable and exposed was not something she did willingly. But Itachi had seen her at her worst and he had only ever been supportive. She knew she could trust him not only with her life, but her emotions. And her heart.

Sitting here like this with him was so comfortable, something she never thought she would be. But now that they were, she couldn't imagine it any other way. She was nearly blinking back tears when she found her voice again. "I'm heading to Suna in a few weeks for a mission," she told him with a smile. "If you're able to step away from you clan for a week or so, I'd like it if you came with me."

A smile, small but pure and genuine, crossed Itachi's face and he nodded readily. "I would love to accompany you." Then he pulled her in for another kiss.

In the wake of the attack, there was still much to do, but for tonight, they weren't Sakura and Itachi. They were simply a boy and a girl. And they were happy.

**_end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a year and a half and almost discontinuing this story completely, we are finally at the end. I am admittedly a little sad to see this finish but also so relieved. This has been the ultimate story that I love to hate, but it is my story and I'm proud of the finished product.
> 
> Thank you everyone who sent in detailed, wonderful reviews. You really helped me push through this. I hope to see you all in the next story.
> 
> Until then!


End file.
